


Southside

by crimsonheart01



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 95,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Lacey is from one of the oldest families in Charming, only the Oswalds and Tellers have been around as long as hers. Charming has become Chibs' new home. What happens when these two cross paths? Chibs/OC Pairing. Rated T. WIP. Story will span all 7 Seasons of SOA.





	1. Living Dangerously

**A/N: The dialogue in the scene between Gemma and Donna was lifted directly from the show.**

**Playlist:** _Cake by the Ocean - DNCE_

**Dislcaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

“Army green Jeep Wrangler.” I repeated for the second time.

 

Gemma Teller-Morrow gave me a tight smile, “You got it, hunny.”

 

She shuffled through the pile of papers in front of her, searching for my paperwork. While I waited I turned around, peeking through the window into the garage. I spotted the blond heartthrob all the girls went crazy for. The Tellers were famous in Charming and everyone knew who they were. I wasn’t too familiar with them, in the sense that I was a year behind Jackson in high school so we never really hung out. The most contact I ever had with him was a nod in a public setting, followed by a ‘Hi’ or ‘Lacey.’ I understood why girls all over were obsessed with him, he had that classic bad boy aura, with a little hint of a ‘don’t take him home to mom’ vibe. Not only that, he was blessed with those baby blues, which sent the female population into throes of infatuation. He wasn’t really my type tough, nothing against him or his looks, I just wasn’t interested in the all American boy scene. I was enough American for one person, thank you very much. What I wanted was something different – say like the cutie bent over beside Jackson, with the shaggy black hair. Now if he would only turn around, then I’d been confident in my assessment. Not that my view wasn’t glorious on its own. The way his mechanic’s overalls hung close to his body, and shaped around his bottom, was enough to make me not care if his face haggard. I caught a small glimpse of his profile, noticing that he wasn’t as young as Jackson, but definitely wasn’t old by any means. That was potential right there.

 

“Found it!” Gemma called.

 

I was torn away from the window, turning back to Gemma with a slight frown on my face. I hadn’t got the chance to see my stud from the front. If his front was anything like his backside, then I would be smitten. Gemma handed me the forms and a pen. I bent down, signing the papers and ripping the white copy for myself. She folded the yellow half of the form and placed it in the folder of jobs finished. 

 

She tossed my keys to me and I grinned, “Thanks Gemma.”

 

She winked, “Anytime baby. You know you’re always welcome here.”

 

Gemma had always been particularly nice to me, especially around the time when Jackson and Tara were dating. I was of the impression that she hadn’t liked them together and wanted to find someone else for her son and narrowed in on me. I had no idea why she chose me to try and pursue, but it didn’t matter all that much. To her disappointment, I wasn’t the least bit interested. After realizing it was a lost cause, she’d maintained a friendly demeanour towards me. Always greeting me with a smile and asking about my day. She stretched her hand in the direction of the door, inviting me to exit first. I pulled my sunglasses from the top of my head, placing them in front of my eyes and stepped out of the office into the bright sunshine. Gemma followed me out, set on guiding me over to my car.

 

“Ma!” Jackson yelled.

 

Curiosity got the better of me and I turned with Gemma. Both Jackson and the dark haired babe were standing side by side. I checked him out, starting at his shoes. He was wearing plain black Nike’s, his mechanic faded blue uniform, he had a few silver rings on his fingers and there was a dark blue bandana tied around his forehead, pushing those luscious locks up but what really called me to him was the identical scars on his cheeks. I tilted my head sideways, admiring the marks on his skin. There was a definite mischievous air around him, and those scars aided to his mystery. I was wrong though, his backside was nothing compared to his front. It blew everything I imagined out of the water. He was downright gorgeous, in all his sweaty working man glory. Phew! Was the sun beating down on just me? Because I was sweating enough for ten people.

 

“Hey.” Jackson nodded, true to every hello I’d gotten from him.

 

I gave him a brief smile, turning my eyes back to the man beside him. I touched Gemma’s forearm, tipping my sunglasses down my nose. Gemma turned to me, an expectant expression on her face.

 

Without taking my eyes off the scarred man I expressed my gratitude, “Thanks Gemma. I really appreciate it.”

 

I winked at him then pushed my sunglasses back up. I let go of her arm and turned, swinging my hips as I sauntered over to my Jeep. Gemma raised an eyebrow, catching exactly where my gaze had been fixed. I climbed into my car and reversed out, peering into my rear-view, catching my new obsession gazing out after me. I turned out of the compound and turned up the music. I was going to find out everything I could about that man and ‘oh boy’ did I hope he was single.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

His eyes were glued to her backside, watching the way she swung it from side to side as she walked away. Her hair was rolled down her back in thick mouse brown waves. His fingers tightened around the wrench in his hand. He wasn’t entirely sure what just happened, but it was fairly obvious she was interested in him. He watched as she reversed out of her parked position and stared after the Jeep, even after it had disappeared. He ground his teeth together, reeling from the experience. Who was she? His thoughts were interrupted by Gemma’s voice cutting through.

 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Gem huffed, crossing her arms.

 

Chibs and Jax stared at the woman, waiting for her to elaborate.

 

She shook her head, “I was operating on the assumption that that woman there was a lesbian.”

 

Chibs spluttered, dropping his wrench and Jackson burst into laughter.

 

“What gave you that idea?” He managed to get out between breaks of chuckles.

 

Gemma shrugged, turning around, “I tried to set her up with you. She flat out refused. I’d never seen someone that disinterested in you before.” She stalked away, back to the garage office.

 

Both men were stunned into silence, turning back to the empty parking spot. Chibs caught the thoughtful on his Vice President’s face and fathomed this was his chance to ask questions.

 

“Who was that?” Chibs questioned his VP.

 

“Hmm?” Jackson turned, pulled from his daydreams, “Oh… her name’s Lacey. We went to high school together. She lives on the other side of town. Her folks and the Oswald’s are real close.”

 

He gritted his teeth together, that put a minor damper on his mood. “She share those same notions about the Sons?” He asked.

 

Jackson shrugged, “Not that I know of. Although… she’s never really seemed all that interested in us. So it’s possible.”

 

He nodded, taking in Jackson’s words and considering the look he’d just gotten from the girl. If she was in school with Jax, that would make her ten years younger than him, around thirty.  If what Jackson said was true and she wasn’t interested in the Sons, why was she even sending him that kind of vibe? The feeling where she was prepared to strip him naked right there in parking lot. Even Gemma caught on to her advances. Not something he was entirely sure he was OK with. He loved the SAMCRO queen but she could be meddlesome in the worst ways. He shook his head, ignoring all his questions knowing that he had more important things to be focussing on, like the Irish for example. They had a shipment coming in soon, and he was expected to mediate the transfer.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I scooped up the dozen or so bags from the checkout. I heaved them off the counter and shuffled towards the doors. Using my shoulder, I shoved the entrance door wide open and burst out onto the street. I squinted, my hands too full to pull my shades down in front of my eyes. I teetered, the bags of groceries heavy but making one trip was easier than multiple trips back and forth. Some called it being stubborn, I called it being resourceful.

 

I hauled my load down the sidewalk, making my way to my Jeep. As I advanced forward, I noticed two Harley’s parked outside of Floyd’s. I peered through the window and caught sight of that dark haired man for a second time this week. I stopped in my tracks, admiring his profile through the front window. He had a pair of sunglasses pushed up, resting on his forehead, just touching his hairline. I watched the movement of his mouth, his scars lilting with each word spoken. I bit down on my lip. There was something about this man that excited me. I needed to know more about him. What was his name? How did those scars come to be? Was he as dangerous as he looked?

 

While I was lost in my own thoughts, the door chimed as it opened. I heard an unfamiliar sounding voice, its tone deep and rough. There was a particular burr to it. My eyes snapped up and I found myself face to face with the man I’d been fantasizing about. I tilted my head, a coy smile on my lips. He wasn’t from around here. He was from somewhere far, far away. He blinked, both him and another Son; with a Mohawk, staring back at me.

 

The younger one nudged my foreigner, “You know her?” He inclined his head in my direction.

 

I raised one eyebrow, turning my full gaze on the other Son. He was speaking about me like I wasn’t there. I was prepared to berate the guy for being inconsiderate but my fingers finally had enough and gave out, causing three bags to fall from my grasp. I jerked forward with the force of the pull and swore. I bent down, dropping the rest of the bags onto the sidewalk, and began grouping the handles back together. As I attempted to hoist them all up together, an extra pair of hands reached for mine, taking more than half the load from me. I stared at those hands, rough with their callouses, adorned with silver and large enough to get a good grip on any body part I imagined. I gazed up, confirming that it was the hunky one helping me out. He waved a hand forward, allowing me to take the lead and followed beside me. I continued to glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He had yet to address me, or say anything at all. We reached my Jeep and I stretched up onto my tiptoes, dropping my bags through the back opening and into the back seat. He leaned over the edge, placing his bags in there as well. The one with the Mohawk kept a decent distance from us, watching everything with curiosity on his face. I placed one hand on the handle of my door, using the other to pull my hair over one shoulder.

 

With that same hand held up to my forehead, creating a shield over my eyes to keep the sunshine at bay and peered at the man before me, “Thank you.”

 

He gave a short nod of acknowledgment. I pursed my lips into a pout, confused as to why he still hadn’t said anything. I knew he wasn’t a mute, I’d just heard him speaking. I shrugged to myself with an exaggerated sigh and turned, pulling my door open. I climbed up into the driver’s seat, yanking the keys out of my pants pocket and pushed the key into the ignition. As I turned the ignition, the engine coming to life, the dark haired man came up to the door, one hand wrapped around the window pane. I noted the two silver rings donning his index and pinky fingers. In his own silent way, he was seeing me off. My heart rate soared. We were making some kind of progress. Towards what, I didn’t know, but at least he was recognizing me. There wasn’t an immediate dismissal in his stance and I took it as a chance to try and get something out of him.

 

I grinned at him, “Can a girl get the name of her good Samaritan?”

 

I watched as his shoulders quivered with his chuckle, “Chibs. Chibs Telford.”

 

I narrowed my eyes, not catching the first name. Did he say Chips? Damn accent. Instead of making a fool of myself I decided to play it cool.

 

“Telford.” I nodded at him, using his last name.

 

He tapped the side of my door twice in a farewell and backed away, giving me the room to pull out. I hung one hand out the window and gave a final wave in his direction before turning off in the direction of my house.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

“Shit!” Juice swore as the Jeep drove away. “That chick was smoking!” He exclaimed.

 

Chibs shook his head, unimpressed with the young lad.

 

“Come on. We have to get back to TM.” Chibs clapped the boy on his shoulder, guiding him back to their bikes.

 

They straddled their Dyna’s when Juice spoke again, unable to leave well enough alone, “Do you know her? Think you can set something up for me?”

“Oi! Shut it. We have more important things to be concentrating on.” Chibs revved his engine, drowning out any retort Juice may have had.

 

He kicked the bike into first gear and rolled out from his spot, aiming for the clubhouse. There was no way he was going to admit the tiny spark of jealousy that ran through him at Juice’s question. He still had no idea who that woman was, besides her name and who she was associated with. She was just another girl from Charming. He needed to do more research, figure out what kind of game she was playing.

 

**~(SOA)~**

It was late in the afternoon, the sun already setting, as I jogged down the last leg on my route. I had my ear buds in and was jamming to the music, caught in my own little world. I came up to the crosswalk, the light having just turned red. I paused, taking a quick minute to stretch out my legs, doing my best to avoid getting cramps. I planted my hands on my hips, lunging sideways, keeping my muscles spry. Over the sound of my music I heard a loud whistling. I raised an eyebrow, was the music distorting a siren. I popped up, pulling out one earbud and glancing over my shoulder, in the direction of the sound. Down the street, in front of the diner, I saw a group of familiar motorcycles. I bit my tongue, seeing Alexander Trager and my Telford leaning against the diner windows. Trager had his fingers curled under his tongue and was hooting wildly at me. I let out a small chuckle, seeing the lust Trager was sounding, emulated in Telford’s expression.

 

I gave them a wave, before turning back to the front. I ran my hand over my head and through my ponytail. I wound the long locks around my fist and tugged. I glanced down, coming up with the perfect plan to showcase my sex appeal. I pretended to spot my shoelace untied, and bent down forward, keeping my back and legs straight while poking my ass out. I mimicked the movements of tying my laces before flicking my ponytail from one shoulder to the other and peering at the men behind me from my lowered position. Tig’s mouth had dropped open and Chibs had his lips pursed. I could see the subtle clench of his jaw, showing his ability to use restraint. Oh the things I pictured for when that restraint was finally cracked.

 

I lifted up onto my tiptoes before rolling back and popping back into a standing positon. I gazed back over my shoulder again, this time only focussing on Telford. He was crushing the cigarette in his palm. I winked, letting him know I saw him. His face blanked immediately and a coy grin sprawled across my mouth. That was proof enough that he was as affected by me as I was with him. I faced front, seeing the light turn green and picked up my pace, trotting across the street, and around the corner, leaving the one and only Son I’d ever been interested in, left to imagine exactly what I wanted to do with him.

 

**~(SOA)~**

I was walking past the grocery when I watched Donne Winston rush out. Her eyes were red, an obvious sign that she was close to tears. I paused, contemplating if I should approach her. I didn’t want to overstep, but I had a somewhat relationship with her. Before I was able to make a decision, Gemma strut out the doors, holding a bag of household items by her index and middle finger. She caught up to Donna, while I pressed into the building wall behind me. I didn’t want to interrupt, but felt like I should hang around. Gemma wasn’t known for her kindness.

 

****** “What’s this?” Donna asked.

 

“Rest of your groceries.” Gemma answered.

 

Donna shrugged, “Y’know, Opie’s out now.” There was a pause before she shook her head, “We don’t need any more charity… Thanks.”

 

Gemma took the time to hide her displeasure, “It was never charity, Donna. It’s what we do; you’re family.”

 

Donna stepped up to Gemma, “I have my family back. I don’t need yours.”

 

“Look.” Gemma started, placing the bag down on the sidewalk, “I know what you went through.” She adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder, “Been there. With two husbands.” Donna scoffed but Gemma pressed on, “Lose your man, kids lose their dad, you get pissed off and wanna blame the club… but SAMCRO is not the enemy. It’s the glue. The one thing that will always be there to pull you through the ugly shit. You gotta stop fighting this Donna, you need us.”

 

Donna swallowed, “I married Opie. I didn’t marry the club. You have no idea what I need.” She spun around, storming off back to her truck.

 

“Donna.” Gemma called after her and resting her elbow on the front of the pickup, “We’re having a little family dinner tonight. You and Ope should come; bring the kids. You might actually have a good time.” Donna went to speak but Gemma held up her hand, “Don’t say anything else. My Martha Stewart’s wearing real thin.” On that note, Gemma turned around, “You know where we live.” ******

 

I watched as Donna stood speechless in place. I frowned, unsure of whether I should approach her. Gemma had retreated past Donna and was steadily making her way in my direction. Without a second thought, I pushed off the wall, pulling my phone out and feigned searching something.

 

“Hey Lacey.” I heard Gemma greet me.

 

My heart was pounding and I gazed up, meeting Gemma’s smile. There were times when this woman was genuinely warm, and other’s where she was made of ice.

 

“Hey Gemma.” I tucked my phone back into my back pocket.

 

She motioned for me to walk with her and I obliged, not wanting to piss her off after witnessing her pissing match with Donna.

 

“How’re you doing?” She questioned.

 

I smiled at her, “I’m good. How’s everything with you? The family?”

Her smile widened as I acknowledged her husband and son, “They’re good. Things are a bit strained right now but Tellers are strong, we’ll work it out.”

 

I nodded, remembering the rumours I’d heard about Jackson, “I heard about Jax’s son.” She frowned but I continued, “Congratulations to you and Clay. You’re grandparents now!”

 

Gemma nodded in appreciation. Everyone was aware of the birth of Jax’s son. Charming was a small town, secrets weren’t a thing anyone got to keep. Regardless of the tumultuous way the little guy came into this world, I heard that he was doing well and even with low statistics, the doctors still had high hopes.  We continued walking until we reached Gemma’s Cadillac and she opened her door. She pulled her shades down above her eyes and slipped into the front seat. I stood on the sidewalk, waiting for the proper time to turn away, when Gemma rolled her window down.

 

“If you aren’t busy, we’re having a big dinner on Friday night. I know Jax would enjoy seeing you there.” Gemma offered.

 

I laughed at her, “You already know I’m not interested, Gemma.”

 

She shrugged, a smirk on her mouth, “A mother can always try.”

 

She was about to pull away when I realized this would probably be my only chance to ask her questions about the Sons. I held up a hand, motioning for her to stop and I met her at her window.

 

“What’s up?” She eyed me.

 

Thinking on my toes, I came up with the best excuse to pry some information out of her, “I was just wondering if you could pass my thanks on to the guys who fixed up my Jeep.” She raised an eyebrow, “It was Jackson and the – uh – one with the accent.” I tried to play aloof, pretending I wasn’t snooping for information about the one Son who’d caught my eye.

 

Gemma gave a short nod, “The Scot… Chibs.”

 

I nodded with a pout of thoughtfulness, “Chibs.” I tested out his name for myself, “Yes… pass my thanks along to him and Jax for me. She’s running like a beauty now.”

 

Gemma shook her head, a small laugh coming from her, “Come on Friday and let them know yourself.”

 

I raised an eyebrow at her, surprised that she was still trying to set me up with her son. Maybe I should have made my interest in the Scot more of a big deal.

 

Gemma waved a hand at my facial expression, “I know, I know. You _aren’t_ interested. I think I’ve gotten the memo.”

 

I laughed out loud at her response and she backed out of her spot. I waved her off and she sped off down the road. Scottish. He was Scottish. Now that was something new for Charming. How had I never heard about him before? Maybe he showed up when I was off at law school in Los Angeles. I was going to have to stop off at home for dinner tonight and question my parents; see if they knew any insider scoop on the foreigner member of the Sons of Anarchy.

There was a hierarchy in this town, The Oswalds, the Johnstons (my family) and the Tellers (re: the Sons of Anarchy). If you wanted to get political than you could add in the Hales, but they weren’t that big of deal. The rest of us though, we were the oldest and the richest of the bunch, if there was anything needing to be known, you went to one of these three families.


	2. You've Got Me Lifted

**Playlist:** _Sugar Sugar (feat. Frankie J) – Baby Bash_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I figured a surprise drop in at my parent’s place wasn’t a bad idea. It’d been at least a week since I’d last been over, and Mum was always calling me to come over and entertain her. The woman needed more hobbies. Redecorating the house wasn’t taking up enough of her time.

 

I pulled into the expansive driveway, noticing the Oswald’s family car parked near the front doors. Maybe dropping in unannounced wasn’t the best idea. If I’d known they were having a dinner party, I’d have stayed in my work clothes. I shrugged, knowing there was nothing to be done about it now. I pulled up next to Elliot’s SUV and parked. I grabbed my purse and jumped down from my own car. I skipped up the front steps, two at a time, swinging the double front doors wide open.

 

“Hello?” I called through the foyer, “The prodigal daughter has returned.”

 

Seconds after my loud entrance there were rapid sounding footsteps, flying from the back room, down the hall and I could spot that blonde hair from a mile away.

 

Tristen squealed in delight, “LACEY!”

 

She raced down the hall towards me, her arms out stretched and threw herself into my arms. I laughed as I caught her, swinging her around in a circle.

 

“Chi-Chi!” I greeted.

 

I placed her back down on the ground, throwing my arm around her shoulders to keep her steady. When we looked up, both my parents with Elliott and Karen had emerged from the kitchen. All four elders had wide smiles on their faces.

 

“How’s school?” I asked Tristen.

 

She shrugged, “It’s alright.”

 

I glanced down at her, raising my eyebrows and mouthing the word ‘boys’, in a question to her. She blushed and covered her face with her hands, stifling a giggle. I grinned chuckling to myself. To be a teenager again, what joy! We pushed forward, meeting our parents half way down the way.

 

“Am I too late for dinner?” I questioned my mum.

 

She shook her head, “You’re just on time, like always!”

 

On my left, my dad gave me a tight squeeze, mock whispering in my ear, “Save me. You’re mother has decided to redo the master bathroom!”

 

I scrunched up my nose at him, “Good to see you too, Daddy.”

 

Everyone laughed at the polite banter and we filed through to the entryway into the eating area. Mum veered off, moving to the kitchen, grabbing plates. I followed after her, Karen on my heels and the three of us placed all the warmed dishes of food out onto the dining room table. Tristen left the seat next to hers empty, waiting for me to sit next to her. I slid into the chair and she passed me the serving plate of green beans. I spooned a small portion on my plate before looking up and keeping the conversation rolling.

 

“How’s the ranch doing?” I pointed my question over to Elliott.

 

He grinned and began to regal the great time of year it was for the horses, and how all the riding classes were extremely popular. I let the conversation veer off in multiple directions, joining in and adding my two cents worth when needed. I needed to keep myself neutral and find a good time to insert my curiosities about the Sons of Anarchy at the opportune moment. I was praying there would be a second where Tristen wasn’t at the table. She was too young to be eyeing any of those boys. If I didn’t find my moment, I could always just corner Daddy later. He always had the inside scoop about the town.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

About an hour later, while mum and Karen were clearing the plates and getting dessert organized, I was given my chance.

 

“May I be excused?” Tristen asked, hiding her cell phone away from her father.

 

I hid my own grin, knowing exactly what she was off to do. Secret boyfriends and secret phone calls were my forte when I was her age. Elliott nodded and Tristen bounded off in the direction of the bathroom.

 

Elliott turned back to me, taking a sip of his coffee, “How’s the job? Heard anything from LA?”

 

I shook my head, “I’m still working on the application. I don’t want to over extend and it’s for Partner so I need to be careful when choosing my words.”

 

Elliott nodded, “Smart.”

 

In the pause Daddy spoke up, “How’s everything else? Anything in the house need fixing? Anything new with you?”

 

I shrugged, using my manipulative skills to my advantage, “Everything at home is perfect. I heard about Jax Teller’s son though. Poor baby, it’s a shame how he came into this world.” Elliott and Daddy nodded and I grinned inwardly, they were falling for my tricks. “I did notice something different though. I was over at TM…” Daddy scowled at that confession, “… getting my Jeep serviced when I met someone new. He had an accent, seemed to be associated with SAMCRO. Didn’t catch his name though.” 

 

I remained impartial, keeping my face blank. I couldn’t let on that I was snooping for information, especially not about the Sons. I noticed the tension in Elliott’s features and the pull of my father’s lips.

 

I tilted my head in mock concern, “Did something happen while I was away at school?”

 

There were another few minutes of silence, only the chatter from Karen and Mum filtering in from the kitchen. Finally, Daddy shifted.

 

He shook his head, “Be careful around those boys. I know you were being diligent in keeping your car up to date, but stay away from them.”

 

He paused to take a breath and I jumped in, “Of course Daddy!”

 

I sympathized and laid one hand on his forearm. He melted under my touch, completely wrapped around my finger.

 

“You’re probably talking about the Scot. Filip is his name. I think they call him something like Chibs; a nickname.” Elliott was the one to continue.

 

I raised my eyebrows, my eyes widening a bit, “Scottish. Wow. Charming is a little far for him, is it not?”

 

“I’ll say!” Daddy pounded his fist against the table, “He transferred over here while you were away. I’m surprised you hadn’t run into him before now.”

 

“I don’t associate with people lower than my status, Daddy.” I bat my eye lashes at him, lying through my teeth, “You know that.”

 

Daddy and Elliott burst into approved laughter and I let them steer our conversation in another direction, having enough information. I listened to what they said, gaining more useless information about who was doing what and where, in Charming. I was sure it would come in handy down the road, but at the moment I was preoccupied with my Scot. I’d learned his real name, Filip, and how he ended up here. I wasn’t entirely sure what ‘transferred’ meant but I could assume it was in direct correlation of the club. They had factions all over the place, why not overseas too?

 

Karen came back to the table, handing out dessert plates and asking where Tristen had gone off too. Elliott mentioned she’s was in the bathroom and then we continued on, keeping up with the latest gossip of our small town.

 

**~(SOA)~**

“Take this into the kitchen.” Gemma ordered a sweetbutt, handing her an empty bowl.

 

All the men had relocated into the living room, their laughter boisterous and rowdy. Gemma wiped her bangs away from her forehead, grabbing a stack of scraped plates.

 

“Let me get that Gem.” Chibs’ voice echoed from behind her.

 

He sidled in beside her, scooping up the stack and carrying them off into the kitchen, Gemma following close after him. She watched as he set the plates down in the sink and then turn to rest against the counter.

 

“What’s on your mind, baby?” Gemma asked, pulling out some cigarettes from her back pocket and offering the pack to him.

 

Chibs accepted her offer, pulling one smoke for himself and lighting up. They both inhaled, holding the smoke for a minute. Chibs tilted his head up, pushing the vapor through pursed lips.  

 

“What do you know about the Johnstons?” He questioned.

 

Gemma pulled her lips into a line, hiding her smirk, “Are you sure you don’t just want to know about their daughter?”

 

Chibs inhaled deeply, letting the air filter out through his nose. He gazed at Gemma, wordlessly. There was no way in hell he was admitting to any kind of attraction… not yet. Gemma raised her eyebrows knowing full well why he was asking her questions, and not any of his brothers. She leaned across him, tugging the ashtray towards her and flicking the debris from her smoke into the tray.

 

“Not much I can really say.” Gemma started, “Lacey is – well – she’s different. To be completely honest, she’s probably the only person in this town who keeps her business to herself. No one knows much about her. I mean we all know she grew up here, who her parents are, that she left to go to law school and then came back to work in Lodi at a small firm.”

 

Gemma took a breath, meaning to continue but realizing that she didn’t have anything else to add. She was earnest in the fact that not many people in Charming were privy to Lacey’s private life. She would even bet a fortune that neither of her parents knew her very well either. Chibs nodded with the newfound information. That news was promising. If she was quiet about her personal life, than maybe she’d be just as quiet with his. He would need to give this a through thinking over.

 

He wrapped an arm around Gemma’s shoulders and pressed a kiss into her hair, “Thanks Ma.”

 

He winked at her as he pushed away from the counter, leaving the room to rejoin his brothers.  Gemma pulled out a chair and contemplated the predicament. She’d always liked Lacey. Maybe it was because she seemed like a quiet girl, willing to accept anything without much fuss. That could’ve been why she’d tried so hard to set her and Jax up, back in the day. Maybe she even saw a little of herself in the woman. Not much, but there were definitely some common traits between them. She lifted her cigarette to her mouth, pausing to think about what would happen if Chibs was serious in moving on that. She rubbed her finger along the butt of the cigarette, lost in her thoughts. It worried Gemma because she really couldn’t place where Lacey would land when it came to the club and their business. Gemma breathed the smoke in, licking her lips and then letting it billow out around her. Until she knew for sure, she’d leave Lacey alone. There were more important relationships to quell at the moment – Tara and Jax’s to be precise. She didn’t like where that seemed to be headed.

**~(SOA)~**

 

It was nearing dusk as I drove into the city limits of my hometown. I had a trying and busy day at the office and was ready for a nice long bubble bath accompanied by candlelight. I had the soft top off, folded in the back and all windows down. As soon as I left the office, I pulled my tight top knot out and let my hair breathe, whipping wildly in the wind. As I manoeuvred the streets of Charming from memory, I cruised past the TM parking lot, on the far end. I peered through the gate and spotted the line of Harley’s parked outside their clubhouse. That seemed promising. Maybe I could catch a glimpse of my hunk of a foreigner. I made a left, and then another left, finding myself on the complete opposite side of the compound. I slowed to a near stop, rolling forward at less than one mile per hour. I gazed out, searching for the Son that had previously caught my eye. I hadn’t laid eyes on him for at least three days now, and I was starting to feel the withdrawals. Did I even remember what he looked like? I spotted his familiar mop of hair, his body leaning against what I assumed was his motorcycle.

 

In a fit of spontaneity I turned the wheel of my car, parking, and I pulled open the glove box searching for a pen and paper. I found my trusty notepad and scribbled down my address and phone number. I knew where my spontaneous decision derived from, and I was ready to toss the ball into his court. Up until this point, I’d been the one giving him the advance, gaining little to no results. I felt like I’d made myself clear but he’d yet to take me up on those temptations. Well now it was really going to be up to him. He would have to be the one to take this cat and mouse game to the next step. I folded the paper into my blazer pocket and hopped out from my Jeep. I proceeded through the opening, moving towards my target.

 

“Telford!” I shouted, calling his attention to me.

 

He and the others turned in the direction of my voice. I lifted one hand up into my hair, tucking it under the locks and flipping them all to one side. I saw the surprise on his face, his eyebrows minutely raised. I caught the smirk on Gemma’s face from her place, leaning against the office door. With confident steps, I strut towards the Scot. In a languid movement, he stood up straight, facing me entirely.

 

Once I was a few feet away, he nodded his head up at me, “Aye?”

 

I grinned, tugging on my bottom lip with my teeth. In a swift swipe, I grabbed his cut with both hands and tugged. He stumbled closer, our mouths connecting at an odd angle. I adjusted our position, making the both of us more comfortable. I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth, nibbling on his pout. I let go of his lip and he was staring down at me, his eyes smoldering. I tilted my head to the right, bringing his mouth back to mine and pushing my whole body against his. Taking actions into his own hands, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and in response I opened my mouth giving him full access.  While I had him distracted, I slid my left hand down his chest and then discreetly pulled my note out of my pocket. I dipped my hand down into his front pocket, massaging his upper leg through the thin fabric. In shock, he pulled back and peered down at my hand as I pulled it out of his pocket. I pushed off him, backing away.

 

I winked, “You’re it.”

 

I lifted my hand to my mouth, puckered up and kissed my fingertips. I leveled out my hand in his direction and blew the kiss towards him. I spun around, sashaying my hips as I went.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

While her back was turned he slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out the folded piece of paper she left behind. With a final quick glance at her retreating back he picked the note open. He understood those parting words of hers now. She was inviting him to take initiative. He was staring down at her home address and phone number. Without letting any of the other guys see, he tore the note in half shoving the part with her address on it back in his pocket. He kept her phone number in his hand, pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his top rocker pocket.

 

Tig was the first one to recover from the shock of one of the richest daughters in Charming pushing herself up on Chibs.

 

“Woah brother.” He came up to stand next to Chibs, “What was that all about?”

 

Chibs shrugged, careful to keep his face neutral, “Gave me her number.”

 

He waved the small paper in front of Tig’s face. Tig’s mouth turned up into a broad grin, “Shit! You gonna call her?”

 

Chibs swallowed, still unsure of the woman. He let an indifferent frown appear on his face, “Probably not. Why work for something I can get for free?” Chibs gestured to the multiple crow eaters and sweet butts hanging around.

 

Tig laughed openly at his remark and swiped at the note, “Well if you don’t mind, I may take her up on her offer.”

 

Chibs pursed his lips, keeping the lick of jealously that rose through him contained. He still hadn’t figured out what the woman’s end game was. He needed some time to mull everything over. She’d gone and done the best thing for him by leaving the decision in his hands. He’d take the time to properly figure out if she was going to be trouble, or if it she was going to be worthwhile. In the meantime, Tig could have her number.

 

He held out the piece of paper to Tig and he snatched it up, a wide grin on his lips. Chibs turned away from his excited brother, flicking his cigarette to the ground, scowling down at the butt as he squished it beneath the foot of his boot. Let Tig distract the others with that information. It’d keep them away from him and his busy thoughts.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Chibs sat on the side of the tanker, all barrels of oil transferred onto the skid and packed into the transport truck. His work was halted, waiting on the call from Clay to confirm that the deal had gone through and then he and the driver would be off, back to Charming.

 

It’d been two days since Lacey had ambushed him in the parking lot. He gazed down at the cigarette in his hands, tapping away the ash and lifting it to his mouth. He inhaled deeply, letting the smoke billow out through his nose in two steady streams. He couldn’t deny she was attractive. He was still irked by the fact that she was a Johnston. He’d done some reading, finding out that the Johnston’s were big in property management. They owned majority of housing developments surrounding Charming, but similar to the Sons agenda, they never let those developments into their little hometown. He wasn’t able to find out much about Lacey in particular, and short of asking Juice to dig something up, wasn’t about too. That would be too obvious and then everyone would know about his quiet harbouring of etchings for the girl.

 

He reflected back to her bold statement at TM. She was being forward, open in her interest for him but was he prepared to take her up on her offers? If he did… where did that leave the club? He was conflicted, she was showing a genuine interest in him, but where did that interest derive from. She was a Johnston, close to the Oswalds; was there a strategy behind her advances? Was she being influenced by her family?

 

He shook his head, trying to quell his negative thoughts. He really had no reason to doubt her. The only reason why he was wary was because no one knew a damn thing about her. In a town as small as Charming he couldn’t figure out why she was such an enigma.

 

He imagined the sway of her hips as she walked, the way her hair flowed with the breeze and the supple appearance of her bottom. God damn was she ever striking. He enjoyed the plenty crow eaters, but Lacey was on another level. She was the proverbial forbidden fruit. Outlaw biker with the rich family sweetheart? Now that was a story everyone would buy into.

 

The burner in his pocket rang, the vibration running through his thigh and he was ripped away from his musings. He tossed his smoke over the side of the ship, standing to pull his phone out.

 

“Yeah.” He answered, ready to get back to Charming.


	3. Reckless Behaviour

**Playlist:** _Pillowtalk - Zayn_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

The ride back to Charming was long and frustrating. Chibs had the truck driver following him along the highway but the longer he was on the road, the more restless he became. It’d been hours and he was ready to see that welcome sign. He sped on, not caring if the truck kept up or not. Lucky for him, the driver behind him wasn’t a schlep and kept up a constant pace, never falling behind. They raced down the Californian freeway nearing Charming with every minute.

 

Once he hit the town limits, he continued to guide the driver towards TM. The club was expecting them. Chibs hadn’t been in the mood to deviate from his orders and drove straight through, making no stops. Chibs pulled into the compound, the Prospect sprinting past him to guide the tanker into the lot. He drove up to the railing, using his feet to keep the bike straight as he parked. Before he had a chance to turn off the engine, Jackson met him by the railing. With a secondary glance at the prospect, his VP turned back to him.  

 

“Thanks brother.” Jax clapped him on the shoulder.

 

He nodded, pulling a smoke out. He leaned in forward, cupping his hand around the lighter and sparked the cigarette up. They watched as the prospect guided the tanker into the lot. Clay broke away from the other Sons standing by the clubhouse door and laid a hand on Chibs’ shoulder.

 

“Take the night off.” His President recommended, “You’ve done enough for us these last few days.”

 

Chibs nodded again, “Thanks.”

 

Jax smirked, “A few crows been asking about you.”

 

Chibs paused, contemplating the offer. He could easily stride into the clubhouse and have a bunch of woman hanging off him. He wanted it to be that easy. He wanted to forget about everything he’d had on his mind lately… but he couldn’t. He needed to see where this was going to go. He sighed, realizing just how far in he already was.

 

Chibs shook his head, “Maybe another time. I’d rather get some rest.”

 

Both Clay and Jackson acknowledged him and agreed it would be beneficial to get some sleep. He tossed his cigarette onto the ground and snuffed it out using his boot. He strapped his helmet back on and backed out of his spot, and rolling on through, out the front of the lot.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

He’d memorized the address, having it read it so many times. He was surprised that the paper was still intact; he’d toyed with it so often that it was starting to fade and small pieces began to break off. He advanced down the street, finding the house relatively easy. It was identical to all the others, nothing to make it stand out. He pulled up to the curb, directly across the street from her residence, peering at the front window. It was pitch black, not even a hint of light anywhere. He pushed his sleeve up, gazing at the time on his wrist. It wasn’t _that_ late; nearing eleven, but he’d be surprised if she was actually in there, asleep.

 

He cursed himself for letting Tig have her number. If he’d kept it he could’ve called ahead, seen if she was even still up for having him over. He’d been away for a few days, leaving everything between them to stale. Regardless, he was still willing if she was. He’d wait, see if she really was asleep. Or – he hoped – maybe she’d gone out and had yet to come home. He turned off the ignition, tucking his keys into his pocket and unbuckling his helmet. He placed it down, on top of his right side-view mirror and leaned against the seat. He lit up his second cigarette for the night and settled back. He’d give her an hour.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Twenty minutes later, while he was contemplating that an hour was too long to sit in the shadows he heard a rumble. From the far end of the street, he watched as a pair of headlights turned and the sound grew louder, disrupting the peaceful setting of the neighbourhood. The bass was pounding out of the car, gaining more volume as it approached closer to him. At the last second, without a signal, the large vehicle turned into the driveway across from him, the one to the house he was watching.

 

He stood, observing as Lacey turned the car off, grabbed a box and her purse from the passenger seat and hop down from her side. She made no indication that she knew he was standing there, and that bothered him. Was she giving him the cold shoulder? Or had she genuinely not noticed him. He watched as she struggled to grab her house keys out of her purse. One knee resting on the brick wall, balancing the box on her upper leg, one hand rummaging through the bag. She was entirely too oblivious for his liking. If he was anyone else – someone with bad intentions – he’d have been able to subdue her without a hint of a fight.

 

He pushed away from his bike, striding across the street, never taking his eyes off the woman. By the time he reached the door, she’d only just crossed through the threshold, hitting the door shut door behind her; sloppily too. She hadn’t even checked to see if it had latched closed. He nudged it open with his foot and stood in the entrance, peering into her living room. He gave her a minute, hoping she’d notice him standing there. She didn’t. She was engrossed in whatever was in that box of hers. He cleared his throat, loud enough for her to hear and rapped his knuckles against the door frame. She startled, and whipped her head in his direction. He raised his eyebrows at her and she stared at him.

 

“Can I come in?” He asked.

 

She turned to him fully, planting her hands on her hips, “Just you?”

 

He took that as a yes and stepped through the threshold, swinging the door shut behind him, “Aye.”

 

He heard the click of the latch connecting and the door closing completely. The sound was satisfying. He was trying to teach her a lesson, albeit in silence. She definitely didn’t notice what he was trying to convey and continued to stare at him.

 

“You sure about that?” She asked again.

 

He nodded, wondering why she thought he’d have brought someone with him. Then it dawned on him, Tig must have put that phone number to good use. He fought to hide his smirk, desperately wanting to know how that phone call went. She caught the subtle change in his facial expression and huffed.

 

“You gave my number away.” She accused, pointed her finger at him.

 

He nodded, “I take it Tig called you.”

 

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, walked towards him and then brushed past into the kitchen. He followed in after her, seeing as she opened the fridge and bent forward, disappearing behind the door.

 

“Seemed disappointed when I continued to say ‘no’.” She popped back into sight, two cold beers in her hands, “Thought I was about _all_ the Sons, not just you.”

 

She flicked the cap off with side of her counter and handed the bottle to him. He took a sip, his eyes never leaving her.

 

“Just me, then?” He inclined his head in her direction, fascinated by the way she held herself. Confident even when he’d hinted at throwing her information to another man.

 

Her nostrils flared, “Did I not make that clear?”

 

“Can’t be too sure.” He shrugged.

 

With a swig of her own drink, she rolled her eyes, “Have I passed your little test?”

 

He hummed, “We’ll see.”

 

She raised her eyebrows hearing the challenge in his words. She dropped her bottle down onto her counter and stepped to him. He stayed still wanting to see what she was about to do. She laid her hands on his chest, running them up and over his shoulders. She ran them back to his front, fisting his leather in her hands and yanking him towards her. She flipped them around, her back leaning into the counter, his body pressed against her front. Their faces were inches apart, and she gave him a coy smirk before smashing her lips into his. He jerked forward with her enthusiasm, dropping the bottle with a loud clank next to them. His hands slapped against the counter top on either side of her body, his rings causing an echo throughout the room. As he began to reciprocate her kiss, she shoved him backwards. He tripped, reaching behind for something to steady himself. He caught himself on the side of her kitchen table. She bit down on her lip, a sultry expression on her face. His breathing was ragged as he waited for her next move. He hadn’t expected her to be this dominant. He hadn’t expected her to take this kind of charge. Fucking hell was it ever a turn on.

 

She turned away from him, kicking her heels off as she walk back into the front foyer. She reached for the door, flipping the lock, tossing her hair over her shoulder and gazing after him. She reached up to the top of her petite black dress, tugging the zipper all the way down, leaving her entire back exposed to him.

 

“You coming?” She murmured, giving him a sly wink.

 

He gulped, having a hard time containing his hormones. He was a grown fucking man. How was this woman having this kind of effect on him? He slipped a hand down into his boxers and readjusted himself. No need to feed into her ego even more. He followed after her, slipping his boots off as he exited the kitchen. With each step he took, he found a new garment of hers lying on the floor. She was leaving a trail of what little clothes she had on for him. He followed the discarded items down the hall, and around the corner, coming face to face with a semi-closed door. He shed his cut a second before passing shouldering his way into her bedroom door.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I rolled over, lying on my front, gazing at the man lying next to me. His breathing was deep and even. His eyes were drooping, fluttering closed every few seconds. I’d spent so much time imagining what it’d be like to have him in my bed that I’d forgotten just how amazing it was to have an actual human touch me. The first round had been quick, both of us too excited. Once round two hit, we had time to start exploring one another. We took our time, figuring out what the other liked and how to get the response we wanted out of one another. It was slow and it was tantalizing but it was mesmerizing when we finally came undone. By the third round, we upped the ante into experimenting with new things. I could honestly say I’d never had a connection like this with anyone before. I’d never felt so free, so comfortable, so willing. Anything he suggested, I was up for and vice versa. This could be the start of something utterly incredible. There was still so much we hadn’t had a chance to tackle.

 

I glanced at the clock over his shoulder. It’s bright green numbers creating a glow of 2:59 am through the room. I pushed up, sliding out of bed, and making my way around to the bathroom door. I heard as his body shifted, assumingly to follow my movements. I flicked the light on, and paused. My original plan was to kick him out after everything. Understandably, he’d given my number away. I was pissed. However, after the last few hours with him, I wasn’t ready to end this just yet. I was ready for more nightly visits, not just a one night stand.

 

“You’re welcome to stay.” I spoke, my voice still husky from our previous endeavours.

 

I glanced over my shoulder, seeing as he sat up, leaning back against my headboard. I wasn’t sure, but in the limited light I swore I saw his subtle nod. I smiled, heading further into the bathroom and turning the tap on. I splashed some water on my face. I hadn’t come in here for any particular reason, other than to make sure I still looked presentable. Not that it mattered really, but it was something my mother ingrained into me from a small age. I cupped my hand under the water, sipping it into my mouth and swishing the liquid around. I spat it out, turned the faucet back off and grabbed the hand towel next to me. As I was patting my face down, I heard the creak of the floor near the door. I peeked over the top of the fabric into the mirror. There he was standing in the entryway, watching my body with hunger. I giggled, low and throaty. Something told me he was up for another round.

 

His eyes snapped up, meeting mine in the reflection. I dropped the towel down into the sink and he closed the small distance between us. His fingers ghosted along my shoulder blades, tucking all my hair to one side. My head fell backwards, my eyes closing and his lips met the crook where my neck and shoulder met. I trembled under his touch, pushing myself backwards, flush against his body. He growled in my ear, feeling my backside press against his groin. His lips ran along my skin, to my ears, where he nipped.

 

“How about one more time,” His voice was a low rumble, “before we call it a night?”  

 

I hummed as his hands roamed my already bare body.

 

I nodded, “Always.”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

The annoying buzzer of my alarm blared through the room. I groaned, flinging my arm behind me attempting to slap it off. Instead my hand met the bicep of one, Chibs Telford. The smack resounded through the room and Chibs’ eyes popped open, a low groan emanating from him. I gave him an apologetic smile and he faked chagrin, before closing his eyes again. I turned over, lifting myself over him and reached out for the clock. I pressed snooze button, shutting off the incessant noise. As I crawled back over the man in my bed, I felt his breath come out in small puffs along the skin near my breasts. His lips connected there, while he nuzzled into my side.

 

“What time is it?” He murmured.

 

A shiver ran down my spine at the feeling of his body near mine, “8.”

 

He made a sound of displeasure before he reached up, encasing me in his arms and flipped me back down on the bed, his body hovering inches above mine.

 

“Since I’m up…” He hinted, rolling his lower body into mine, over the covers.

 

I leaned up, fitting his mouth against mine. He met my kiss with a heat equivalent of our previous night. I moaned into his mouth, frustrated and wanting to continue.

 

With reluctance I pulled away, “I would love too, but I have to be at work by 9.”

 

He scrunched up his nose, “We can make it quick.”

 

I burst out into laughter, “If last night was anything to judge by, there’s no way we can make it _quick_.”

 

He chuckled, rolling back over onto his back and lying next to me. “Yeah. You’re right.” He sighed.

 

I laid one hand on his chest, rubbing it up and down, getting as much of a fill as I could. I leaned forward, pressing a simple kiss in the middle of his chest and pushed out of the bed, making my way to my closet. I rummaged through my closet, finding underwear and clothes. I strapped on my bra and pulled on my underwear before grabbing a pair of pantyhose. I sauntered back over to the end, perching on the end, bending over to roll the pantyhose up my leg. I chanced a glance behind me, and found Chibs sitting up, a pillow behind his back and watching my every move. I raised my eyebrows at him and he winked in response. I let out an exhale through my nose, an imitation of a laugh. I stood back up, grabbing the first dress hanging up and slipped my legs through, tugging the zipper up the length of my side. Once I was dressed I flipped my head over, gathering all my hair into one hand and twisting the entire length before twirling it into a neat chignon. I held it in place while I walked into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing a few bobby pins. I pinned the knot in place before I was met by a boxer clad Chibs.

 

“You’re hair looks better down.” He commented.

 

I shrugged, “It gets in the way of reading files when I leave it down.”

 

He knocked the toilet cover down and sat, continuing to observe my morning ritual. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and moisturized all while he relaxed across from me. I went to pull my makeup case out, when I remembered that I left everything in the living room last night. I’d just apply a thin layer when I got to the office. I made a move to continue into my room when Chibs stood up, beating me through the door and grabbing his own jeans. I pulled a cardigan off my hanger and slipped into it, while Chibs tugged his jeans on. He grabbed his t-shirt and cut and followed me out of the bedroom. When we reached the kitchen I realized he planned on leaving at the same time and I felt guilty. We’d been up majority of the night, and I’d gone and slapped him awake.

 

“You’re welcome to stay a little longer,” I offered, “Get some sleep.”

 

He shrugged and sat down at my kitchen table, bending over to pull his boots on. Once his shoes were on he stood, shaking down his clothes to make sure everything was in place. I handed him a cup full of freshly made coffee, internally thanking whatever god possessed me to buy a programmable maker last month.  I had it programmed to have a pot ready every morning at a quarter after 8.  I rested back against the counter, sipping at my own cup. He gulped down his, ignoring the obvious scalding temperature. He placed the mug down next to me, his hand skimming forward and resting on my hip. I pulled one hand away from my cup and ran my fingers through his hair, brushing the strands away.

 

“Are we going to do this again?” I asked.

 

He smirked, an impish gleam in his eyes, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

“I’m sure you would too.” I scrunched my nose and rolled my bottom lip between my teeth.

 

He nudged his nose against mine, pushing my face up and pressing his lips against mine in a tender motion. I opened my mouth, letting my tongue run along the seam of his lips. He groaned in response, crushing me against the counter. Before things could get too heavy I bumped him backwards. I left my half-finished mug of coffee on the counter and went back into the living room, grabbing the same heels from yesterday and hopping into them. I scooped up the box off my living room table. I’d brought the files home in assumption that I’d get some late night work done. It didn’t make a difference, it would just mean I’d be doing the same thing again tonight.

 

Chibs met me at the door, holding it open while I shuffled through. Chibs scooped the box from my hands and placed it in my Jeep while I locked the front door. As I made my way to the driver’s side Chibs stopped me, trapping my body between him and my vehicle. He shifted, moving to kiss me again but I surprised him by slipping my hand into his cut pocket, pulling his burner out. I flipped it open, dialing my number and pressing call. I presented my phone to him, showing the unknown caller coming through.

 

“Now you have my number.” I winked.

 

He rolled his eyes and took my phone from me, programming his burner number into it. I reached up on my tiptoes, grabbing my cell back from him and pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. I turned around and climbed into my Jeep.

 

I gazed out at Chibs, a bright smile on my face, “I’ll be waiting.”


	4. When We Misbehave

**Playlist:** _Kisses Down Low - Kelly Rowland & Motivation (feat. Lil Wayne) - Kelly Rowland_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

Instead of driving to the grocery, I decided to get some exercise and walk there. I didn't need to get much, only some produce and meat. I'd been living on too much take out lately and figured I could use a home cooked meal. I pulled out a pack of gum from my purse and popped out a piece into my palm, tossing it into my mouth. I passed through the town, dawdling as I made it to Main Street. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun still shining and the ombre of shades cascading through the shop windows. As I was about to pass the local diner I heard the roar of multiple motorcycles come from behind me. I grinned, wondering if Chibs was amoung them. I slowed my pace down, taking the time to admire the bikes reflecting with the brilliance of the light as they decelerated, lining up to park in front of where I'd paused.

 

I spotted Chibs immediately, as he was dropping his helmet down onto his seat. When he looked up, I gave him a discreet wink before turning to continue my leisurely stroll. I passed by Jackson, who gave me a nod in greeting but was quick to keep moving. I heard Tig scoff something in my direction and I chuckled, showing him my smirk. He gave me a playful scowl but continued to move on. Chibs was the next one to walk near me, pausing as he approached. His eyes hidden behind his sunglasses but that didn't stop me from noticing his gaze running up and down my body. He ran his tongue over his teeth and I brushed past him, making sure that my shoulder grazed him. The rest of the boys kept on going, all filing through the diner doors.

 

Behind me I heard him shout, "I'll be in a minute. Gonna do a scan of the area."

 

I didn't hear a response but assumed everything was cleared when I felt his rough fingers wrap around my upper arm. He tugged me into the alley next to the diner, shoving me against the concrete wall. My hair flung out, covering half my face and my purse dislodging from my shoulder, bouncing down onto the ground. His face inches from mine and his breathing deep. With a rough sweep, he brushed my hair out of my face and pushed up against me. I slipped my hand between us, grabbing his belt buckle and yanked him even closer. Our lips met as I ground my hips into him. He tilted his head in a heavy slant, pressing harder against me. I caught his lip between my teeth and bit down, drawing it forward as I pulled back. He growled at me and I let up, a broad grin on my mouth.

 

"All threats neutralized?" I breathed.

 

He lowered his head towards mine, running is tongue along the vein in my neck. My eyes rolled back and I sighed, turned on by his attention. When he reached ear he blew lightly, his breath drifting down the wet line on my neck causing a shiver to flutter through my spine. I pulled my shoulders back, leaning my head against the wall, staring up at the fire escape. I felt his hand brush against my arm as he dipped it between my legs curling his fist against the denim of my pants. He growled and bit down hard on my shoulder. I gasped in absolute yearning rolling my lower half into his hand. He lifted his head away from me and pushed against the wall. We both straightened with his movement and I let go of his pants, a small frown appearing on my face. I peered up at him, my frown replaced with a simper. His eyes were diluted at the pupils as he took a second to collect himself. He used his hand to shift himself in his pants and half turned.

 

"I'll be back to finish this." He grumbled, his voice deepened with arousal.

 

I winked at him, "I'll leave the garage door unlocked."

 

He gave a curt nod and turned away from me. I slumped against the wall, taking a few much needed deep breaths. Oh god, was it later yet?

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

She was walking towards her car when she spotted the Sons of Anarchy entering the diner across the way. She narrowed her eyes, pulling her cruiser door open. As she was about to slip into the seat she noticed a strange occurrence. The Scottish one held back and then to her surprise, pulled the unsuspecting bystander into the alleyway. What she wasn't prepared for was the reaction the  _bystander_  had. The woman welcomed his rough advance and pressed herself into him. Stahl crossed her arms, fascinated by the turn of events. She thought she'd pinpointed all woman connected to the Sons. As it turns out, there was one she hadn't accounted for. She watched as they threw themselves at one another before abruptly breaking apart and Telford stalking away back into the diner. She gazed at the woman across the street as she pat her hair down, scooped up her purse and exited the alley, proceeding in the opposite direction of SAMCRO. Stahl grinned with a sinister air around her. It appeared to her that those two were keeping secrets, secrets from the club. This gave her the upper hand. She had blackmail material.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I jolted awake, finding myself face down and spread-eagle across my bed. I yawned, stretching my arms out along the mattress. I felt the vibration of my phone and narrowed my eyes into the darkness. Wasn't there supposed to be something going on tonight? Why did I feel like I missed a meeting or something? I reached around my bed, trying to locate my cell when I finally found it lodged under one of my pillows. I brought it forward, squinting my eyes closed at the bright glow. I blinked half a dozen times, adjusting to the change in brightness. When my eyes were settled I saw the banner across the screen notifying me that I had three new messages.

 

I swiped right, opening the phone and my text messages. All three came from Chibs and I was immediately reminded of his promise to me. I gazed at the tiny time stamp on the top of my screen. It was half past three in the morning. Where the hell was he? I scrolled through my texts, skimming the information there.

 

 ** _Don't wait up. Club business. On the road._**  His messages read.

 

I groaned flipping over onto my back and holding the phone above my face.

 

 ** _Can't believe you left a girl hanging._**  I pressed send and then continued:  ** _Be warned, I don't forgive easily._**

 

It was seconds later that the phone buzzed and I had a new message from him.

 

**_Is that so? I think I'd like to test that theory out._ **

 

I chuckled, knowing that he had no idea just how well I'd keep him at bay.

 

**_Challenge accepted. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a few toys who've never abandoned me. Good night._ **

 

I tossed my phone onto my side table and leaned over the edge of the bed, reaching under for my trusty box of personal adventure. There was still too much heat coursing through my body from the afternoon to try and fall back asleep with an aid.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

He'd been back an entire week and still hadn't caught even the tiniest glimpse of Lacey. It was like she'd disappeared into thin air. He hadn't actually expected her to keep to her word but it seemed he'd underestimated her. The first night he was back from Nevada, he'd snuck to her house, trying the garage door and discovering it locked. He knew it was a long shot, she never promised she'd keep it open indefinitely but he still had to give it the good ol' Telford try. The worst part about the whole ordeal was that she was home, and he was positive she heard his approach and the jiggling of the door knob. He groaned being thrust unwillingly into her little game. He even called out her name but she never came to the door. He knocked, and he pounded and he growled and still, she left him out there. His only other option was to grovel, so he stayed, sitting on the step in her garage, his back against the door. It was all for nothing. She didn't even give him the chance to grovel for her forgiveness. She straight up ignored him. He woke up the next morning, slumped over with a blanket covering him and a mug of coffee sitting next to his feet. He groaned, knowing that she'd come and gone.

 

He spent the rest of the week on edge, doing a double take any time he set sights on long brown hair, only to be disappointed. He was running close to finding it rational to sit outside her house, day and night, waiting for her to come out. He was frustrated. He growled out loud, pounding his fist against the bar. The crow eater on the other side jumped with a small squeak and that noise only annoyed him further. It wasn't anywhere close to the sounds that Lacey made when they were together.

 

"Argh!" he groaned.

 

Everything reminded him of Lacey. All he wanted was Lacey. The crow eaters just weren't cutting it anymore. He laid his head down, his cheek against the cool surface of the bar. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and squeeze.

 

"Feeling alright, brother?" Clay asked.

 

Chibs sat back up and turned to his President, nodding his head and grumbling incoherently. There was no logical way to explain his frustrations without giving away his and Lacey's tentative arrangement, so he opted for saying nothing at all. Clay chuckled and ordered a round of beers for the two of them.

"To expansion!" Clay toasted, clinking their bottles together.

 

They drank, downing half their bottles in one go. As Chibs was placing his bottle down he felt the vibration of his burner. He creased his eyebrows together, scanning the clubhouse. Everyone was here. Who could be contacting him? He pulled his phone out of his pant pocket and flicked it open. His eyes widened as he noticed the sender. It was Lacey.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

It was Friday night, exactly one week and two days since Chibs skipped out on our pseudo date. I felt like I did a good job and shoving his foot into his mouth. He thought I wouldn't be able to resist him. Turns out it was the other way around. Did I want to spend my time with him, of course, but not until he learned his lesson. I had one more trick up my sleeve. One more ploy to get him even more hot and bothered. I chuckled darkly to myself, thoroughly enjoying my elaborate scheme.

 

I turned the faucet of my bathtub off, dipping one foot into the water to test the temperature. Perfect. I tossed a bath bomb in, adding to the bubbles. I piled my hair on top of my head, tying it in a messy bun and finished by wrapping a scarf around and tying a knot in the front. I dropped my robe, folding it in half and draping it over the counter. Time to get to work. With my phone in my hand, I slipped into the bath tub, relaxing into the curve of the basin.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

He opened the message, reading:  ** _Here's a taste of what you've been missing._**

 

The next message was a picture of her profile, lit only by candle light, showing off her hair pulled up into a messy bun, a few tendrils falling out and plastered to her neck, wet. He sputtered, dropping his beer and Clay eyed him with curiosity. He mumbled something about needing a bathroom and took off, swerving around the corner and locking himself in the closest empty dorm room. She sent a second picture immediately after and it was of her legs pressed together, peaking out of the bubbled bath water and her feet resting on the faucets. His nostrils flared and felt a familiar twitch between his legs. This woman would surely be the death of him.

 

His phone buzzed again, another message:  ** _Don't get too excited…_**

 

Another two pictures came through. The first was of her shoulders and neck but focussing on the swell of her breasts just covered by bubbles. He could see the condensation on her body lit by the flickering candles. He gulped, prepared to climb out the nearest window and sneak over to her house. He opened the second picture and it was her sitting on the counter top, a reflection of her back. She gave her camera a sultry stare from over her shoulder, into the mirror. She had one hand in her hair, paused to tug the hair tie out and he nearly rolled his eyes back into his, imagining the last time he was in that bathroom. He threw himself backwards onto the bed and kept his eyes squeezed shut until he felt another buzz.

 

With exaggerated reluctance he lifted his phone to his face and read:  ** _Doors are still locked. I'll be in touch._**

 

In immediate succession before he had a chance to register what her words meant he was gifted with a photograph of her standing in front of the mirror, her entire body covered in a sheen layer of moisture and stark naked. He groaned out loud as the gravity of her words set in. She was teasing him. She was doing this on purpose. If he went over there he'd still be locked out. In a fit of unsolicited rage he let out an aggravated yell, whipping his phone down onto the bed and running a hand down his face. His nostrils flared and he snatched up his phone.

 

 ** _You're an evil, evil woman._**  He pressed send and then ripped at his belt violently.

 

There was no way he was going back out into the crowd without easing some of his pent up stress. He'd give her the weekend. Once Monday hit, and he was feeling a bit more rational, he'd track down that minx of a woman and teach her a lesson in how to tease. Two could play at this game.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Stahl watched from the window as an Army Green Jeep pulled into the parking lot. Donned in an outfit opposite of what she'd seen last week, Lacey Johnston jumped out. She had on a pair of all black slacks that cinched around her waist and had four silver baubles down the sides where the pockets were. For a shirt she was wearing a black and white gingham crop sweater with an ivory undershirt. She had the undershirt tucked into her pants and the cropped sweater lifted high enough above the hem of her pants you could see why she wore an extra shirt underneath.

 

As Lacey made her way up to the building, Stahl turned around, sifting through the box of files on her desk. She fished out the one labeled, Filip Telford and held it tight in her hands. She waited by the door, prepared to make her move.

 

"Davy!" Stahl heard the woman greet the deputy sheriff, "How're you doing?"

 

Stahl rolled her eyes as the two spent the next minute catching up on mindless chitchat. Small towns were annoying. Everyone knew everyone and there was always time allotted to getting the newest gossip. Finally she heard as Lacey asked where she could find an agent June Stahl. Hale paused but then she heard their footsteps and a knock on her door. Stahl straightened out her suit jacket and plastered a fake smile on her face.

 

"Come in." She called.

 

Hale pushed the door open and Lacey followed in behind him. Lacey did a small assessment of the office. After taking in her surroundings she held out a hand to Stahl.

 

"Lacey." She introduced herself, "You called me in?"

 

Stahl shook the outstretched hand, and offered her a seat. Lacey shook her head, declining the offer. Stahl was perturbed by that, seeing that Lacey wasn't up for friendly encounters. On purpose, Stahl dropped the case file in her hands in plain sight of Lacey. Lacey glanced down at the file, but to Stahl's disappointment, and gave no recognition at the name stamped there. This girl was good. Stahl was going to have to up her game.

 

"David," Stahl addressed the deputy chief, "Get us some coffee, please?"

 

Hale narrowed his eyes and glanced at Lacey. She gave him a sweet smile and he took that to mean that she'd be fine. Stahl noticed the way Hale regarded Lacey. Seemed like she was an old crush… or even a long-time crush. There might be something there she could use to her advantage. She'd have to corner Hale later.

 

"You're firm recommended you," Stahl began, "Said that you were an amazing defense attorney." Lacey nodded but remained silent. "As I'm sure you know, I'm in town looking into a local outlaw group." Stahl paused, gauging Lacey's reaction. Still nothing. "When ATF is brought in, we generally outsource hires for lawyers, ones that are especially equipped for the area that we are residing in and the people we are investigating."

 

Lacey's eyebrows creased, "I'm confused. Are you asking me to be an attorney for the case you're building? Or are you interrogating me?"

 

Stahl's smiled broadened, "You're smarter than I gave you credit for." Lacey crossed her arms at the statement, an unimpressed expression across her face. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Lacey waited, keeping her face collected. "Telford. He's a man of interest in our investigation and I happen to know that you've been involved with him."

 

One eyebrow of Lacey's raised, "Are you insinuating that I'm associating with a member of the Sons of Anarchy?"

 

Stahl stared at the woman, impressed with her use of deflection. She'd neither confirmed, nor denied being involved with the Scot. Stahl remained quiet, a tactic she'd been well versed in using when it came to questioning women. At that moment Hale walked in, two coffee cups in his hands. Lacey accepted the mug and took a sip.

 

With a polite smile she spoke to Hale, "You still remember how I like it!"

 

"Hard to forget when you've known someone as long as we've known each other." Hale nodded.

 

Lacey placed a hand on his forearm, "Mind grabbing me a bottle of water? I forgot to ask before."

 

"Of course." Hale handed the second mug of coffee to Stahl before turning around and leaving the office.

 

Lacey followed behind Hale, shutting the door as soon as he was through the threshold. She turned back to Stahl, a scarily blank expression on her face.

 

"Two things." Lacey held up two fingers, "First – if you called me in here under the guise of hiring me and using it to interrogate me about an outlaw club in town… That's called 'false or misleading representation' and I can sue you for that." Stahl screwed her face up, unprepared for the onslaught. Lacey continued, "And second – do you have any idea who I am? I know you know my name. Do some research, figure out who my family is. You'll learn pretty quickly that a girl of my status, in this town, does not stoop lower than her station."

 

There was a knock on the door, and Hale poked his head through, "Everything alright in her ladies?"

 

Both Stahl and Lacey smiled but it was Lacey who answered, "Everything's peachy."

 

Hale handed her the water bottle and retreated back out into the main area of the station. Lacey placed the mug of coffee down on Stahl's desk, sitting it on top of Telford's file.

 

"I'm going to walk out of here, pretending that you didn't just do what you did." Lacey warned, "Call this a lesson learned." She turned around, leaving Stahl stunned in silence. She reached the door, pulling it further open, "Oh, and if you try and start any rumours about me, and who I'm allegedly spending my time with… Good luck getting anyone to believe you. My daddy will have a field day taking you down."

 

Lacey gave Stahl a sinister sweet smile before stepping out the office, and pausing to say goodbye to Hale.

 

Stahl kicked her desk in aggravation. A strong profanity escaping her lips. She was not prepared for the club having a smart ally. This could very well end up bad for her. She should have done more research into the girl. She was going to have to tread very carefully the next few days. There was no telling what the woman was going to repeat to the club.

 

"HALE!" Stahl screamed. The man came running into her office, "Shut the door."

 

She was going to get as much information out of him as she could. She needed something on the lawyer.


	5. Putting In Overtime

**Playlist:** _Work_ _From Home (feat. Ty Dolla $ign) - Fifth Harmony & Honey - Mariah Carey_

**Dislcaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

*** **Tha thu bóidheach = You’re beautiful (in Scottish Gaelic according to Google)****

* * *

 

I left the station, fuming. I slammed my car door shut as I screeched the engine to life. I was unimpressed with the way the ATF agent conducted herself. Trying pry into my personal business was a gross misuse of her power. I called into the office and took the remainder of the day off. There was no way I’d be able to concentrate after an interaction like that.

 

As I made my way back to my house, I decided to make a stop at TM. I hadn’t heard from Chibs since Friday night and I needed to relieve some stress. I pulled into the compound, finding it filled up with cars and Harleys. I didn’t know Chibs’ well enough to spot it out of the bunch, so I was going to have to think of something fast. It was Jackson who spotted me idling in the middle of the lane. He flicked his cigarette away and pushed off of the table, making his way over to me. I closed my eyes, thinking of an excuse for being here and opened them when Jackson leaned against my door.

 

“What’s up, darlin’?” He smiled.

 

I gave a half-hearted laugh, “Oh I don’t know. It’s silly but I keep hearing this high pitch buzzing when I have the A/C on.” At this point there were three more Sons staring at me and a Prospect starting to make his way over to us. I shook my head, “You know what… don’t worry about it. It’s probably nothing.”

 

Jax waved his hand in dismissal of my comment, “Come out, we’ll take a look.”

 

I ground my teeth together, this was the worst idea I’d ever had. I sighed and opened the door, hopping out. Jackson brushed around me his side making contact with mine and his hand lingering on my hip. My eyes widened and I stared down at where his hand was. This was a strange development. Why was Jax all of sudden pushing up on me. I backed away from him, pretending like I hadn’t noticed the subtle come on. Jax climbed in, leaning over the middle and toying with the fan controls. As he was messing around with the buttons, I heard the distinct footsteps of Gemma, as she approached.

 

She stood next to me, shading her eyes with one hand, “Everything alright here, baby?”

 

I shook my head, “I don’t know. I think I’m just being paranoid.”

 

Gemma graced me with a genuine smile, “Better to be safe than sorry.”

 

I gave her a tense grin, still uneasy about being here. Jax ordered some tools from the Prospect and gave me a slight head nod, indicating that he’d fix my phantom issue. I gazed around the lot, trying to find a way to question Gemma without being obvious.

 

“Aren’t there more Sons around here?” I shrugged, “Seems a bit empty today.”

 

Gemma chuckled, “A few went up to visit another charter. Friends of friends.”

 

“Oh.” I uttered.

 

Gemma raised one eyebrow, “Why? You looking for someone?”

 

I gave her my best fake laugh, “Yeah right, Gem. You’ve met my father. How well do you think he’s going to take me coming here for you guys to fix my car? Think of the destruction he’d cause if he thought I was dating a Son.”

 

Gemma laughed along with me, agreeing that my father would kill anyone of these men if they tried to date me.

 

Jax jumped out of the car, clapping his hands together, “Doesn’t seem like there’s anything out of the ordinary happening.”

 

I frowned, “I’m sorry. I’m probably imagining it. Had a stressful day today.”

 

He laid one hand on my shoulder in comfort and I desperately tried to keep my gaze away from the interaction.  I didn’t need to acknowledge whatever it was he was doing. My body tensed up and he noticed. He dropped his hand away, and I shuffled around him.

 

“Sorry to bother you guys.” I apologized, “I’m sure you’re all very busy.”

 

Gemma narrowed her eyes at my sudden rush to get out of there, “Y’know you’re always welcome around here. You don’t need to use car troubles as an excuse.”

 

My eyes widened and I uttered a nervous laugh. My nerves were shot, thanks to Stahl. I was not prepared to deal with the Queen and Prince of SAMCRO. I don’t know why I thought driving over was a good idea. I should’ve just texted Chibs.

 

“Thanks again.” I waved, backing out of the compound.

 

Gemma and Jackson stood still, waving and watching as I retreated. I needed to go home. Maybe sleep the rest of the day away. I was spent. Maybe I’d even take the day off tomorrow. Give myself a much needed break.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

 ** _Probation’s over._** He read the text, nearly dropping his phone.

 

“God dammit!” He swore.

 

Tig swung his head in Chibs’ direction, rising one eyebrow. Chibs shook his head, rolling his eyes, indicating that he was in no mood to explain. Why did she have to send the text when they were on a run? He wouldn’t be home until tomorrow sometime.  He was already upset about not being able to put his own plans in motion, having been gone from Charming since Saturday afternoon. Now she’d gone and opened up the door – _literally_ – giving him no reason to try and fight back.

 

“You sure you’re alright?” Tig asked.

 

Chibs shook his head in defeat, “Yeah. I’m just ready to go home. Ready for this run to be over.”

 

Tig narrowed his eyes at his brother, sure that he was holding something back. There was more to Chibs wanting to go home. It seemed there was something back in Charming… waiting for him. Tig was going to keep a closer eye on his brother. Now wasn’t the time to have their club members distracted, or keeping secrets. No, not with ATF sniffing around.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

He turned onto her street, having left Tig back at TM, alone. It’d been 24 hours since he sent her the text that he was out of town. She told him she knew but figured he could have something to look forward too. He raced back to Charming once the deal was done. When they hit the town limits he rushed through dropping off the load at TM and then mumbling some half assed excuse about wanting to go home and took off.

 

He spotted her car sitting in the driveway and nearly shouted with relief. There was no way he could wait any longer, this little game of hers needed to be put to an end. About five houses away, he slowed down, turned the bike off and began rolling it along the street. He was remaining quiet for two reasons. First – so that he could surprise Lacey. He made no indication of when he’d be back and he didn’t want to give her the chance to try something else. And second – he didn’t need her nosey neighbours poking into their business. He stopped the Dyna in front of her Jeep, concealing it from the road and pulled the garage door open. He grabbed the handles of his Harley again and rolled it into her garage, kicking out the stand and sliding the door shut behind him. With a deep breath he advanced towards the door, trying the handle, relieved to find it unlocked. He wasn’t sure if he’d find it this way, having been away on a run. Arriving to an unlocked door proved to be a good omen, it meant she was still expecting him.

 

He pulled the door open to find the house sweltering. He gazed around the kitchen, finding Lacey bent over her sink in nothing but a cream camisole and black all lace hipster underwear bottoms. Her hair was in a messy up do, with tendrils sticking out all over while some were plastered to her neck and back. Her body glistened with the sheen layer of sweat. He could even see the sweat droplets running down random areas of her skin. He noticed she had one hand rubbing the area on the back of her neck between her shoulders and hair line. When he looked closer, he saw the three ice cubes in her fist. She was using them to cool herself off.

 

“Why’s it hotter than hades in here?” He questioned.

 

She startled, turning her head in a slight movement peering at him from the corner of her eyes. She sighed and nudged her head in the direction of front window. He followed her gesture and found a small red toolbox sitting on the kitchen table and an air conditioning unit sitting there; the front grill pried off.

 

“Air conditioner crapped out.” She murmured, her head hanging down towards the sink, pressing the ice harder into her skin.

 

He stepped out of his boots, leaving them by the door and walked over to the table. He examined the decade’s old conditioner sitting there and coughed to hide his laughter. He was surprised the thing hadn’t exploded.

 

“I can fix it for ya.” He offered.

 

She shook her head, “That’s not necessary. I’ll call the repair company in the morning.”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I caught the disdain that flashed through his eyes at my comment and rolled my own. Boys and their egos. I leaned up, dropping the melted pieces of ice into the sink. He turned at the sound and watched as I advanced to him. I ran one hand around his shoulders, spinning around him. With his back to my front, I dipped my hands over his shoulders and slipped his cut off and down his arms. I folded it and placed it neatly on top of the unit covering my table. I laid my hands on his shoulders, kneading into them. He groaned in appreciation and I chuckled.

 

“Long day?” I smirked.

 

He rolled his head, working out the kinks, “You have no idea.”

 

“Sounds to me like you’ve earned a well-deserved break.” He snuck a glance over his shoulder and I smiled, “Let me do the work.” I let go of his shoulders and tugged on the handle of the nearest chair.

 

I positioned it behind him and turned around to his front. I pushed him down into the chair, running my hands down his arms, across his chest and then down to the hem of his shirt. I leaned in, melding my lips into his. He let out a satisfied growl that made me smile. Without any warning I pulled the fabric up, his arms raising as I flung the material over his head. I used the back of the chair as leverage while I climbed into his lap. His face was flush with my chest and I felt as his nose nuzzled into my cleavage. I laughed out loud, shaking my head at his mischievousness. He left a kiss above my breasts, on the connection of my clavicle. I rested my elbows on his shoulders, sliding my palms along the sides of his head and tangling my fingers into his hair and yanked his head backwards. He grumbled and I gave him a naughty grin. I rolled my pelvis into him, flicking my hips from left to right. He moaned, the motions causing an immediate response. I popped up, dipping one hand between us and jerked on his belt buckle. It broke open and I flicked the button through the thick material and ran the zipper down. I used the same hand to coax his hips forward, shimmying his jeans down to his knees and then letting him kick them the rest of the way off. I settled back into his lap, wiggling in place. His hands snapped up, grabbing my hips and stilling them.

 

“Don’t tease.” His voice was hoarse.

 

I giggled, “But I know how much you like it.”

 

His fingers toyed with the hem of my underwear, slipping underneath, running a smooth path along my exposed skin. I threw my head back, my body grinding against his, reveling in the feel of his touch on my body. I flung myself forward, plunging my tongue into his mouth. He matched my kiss with equaled pressure. His hands roamed my body, fisting into the flimsy material of my shirt. With one swipe over my head, he had the tank off and tossed across the kitchen. His hands cupped my breasts, the metal of his rings creating warm spots where they touched my bare skin.

 

“You have two options,” I mumbled around his lips. He grunted in acknowledgement and I continued, “Bedroom, or kitchen floor.”

 

He sprung up off the chair, one arm spanning my entire back, holding my neck straight and lowered us both down to the floor. All the while keeping his mouth attached to mine. When I was laid out on the cool tiles he pulled back.

 

I grinned, “I should’ve known.”

 

He tugged my underwear down while I brought my knees up and he slid them down my legs. I glided my legs on either of his sides, sitting up and reaching for his boxers. He kneeled letting me pull the rest of his clothing off. I pushed on his shoulder, flipping our positions around so that I was straddling him. He jerked my face towards his and kissed me. I moaned into his mouth and felt the smirk on his lips. With his free hand, he grabbed my bottom, dipping my body in closer to his until I was situated right in the crook of his pelvic bone. He leaned forward, bending my entire body backward and lining it along his upper leg. His knee stopped at my neck, holding me still. The further back he pushed me, the farther our lips fell apart until they were detached completely. In response to the loss of his mouth, I bit my lip while he ran wet kisses down my jaw, neck and paused at the swell of my chest. He wrapped his arm around my upper back tightly, and flicked us back around, laying me out on the floor below him for a second time.

 

I creased my eyebrows together, “I’m supposed to be doing all the work here.”

 

He licked his lips, massaging them together, “Luv, we’ve got all night.”

 

I ran my fingers through his hair, locking them in and yanking his face to mine.

 

I nipped at his lips, before responding, “Good, we have a lot to catch up on.”

 

I sighed as he ground his lower body into mine. For the life of me, in this particular moment, I couldn’t remember why I’d been making him wait.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I rolled over in bed, searching for the body that had kept me warm all night. When my hand didn’t connect with any solid form, I opened my eyes and frowned. He left. I flipped onto my back, staring up at the ceiling, a sigh escaping my mouth. Oh well. I sat up, grabbing a pair of yoga shorts and a baggy t-shirt from my closet. I pulled the garments on and made my way out the kitchen, prepared to make myself some breakfast.

 

As I approached the room I heard a metal clinking and peered through the door. I bit down on my lip at the scene awaiting me. I leaned into the door frame, checking out the bare back of Chibs, while he was bent over my air conditioning unit. It was still boiling in my house, but seeing him standing there, doing manual labour in only a pair of jeans, made the heat in the room skyrocket. I shook off the cold sweat forming and tiptoed towards the man in my kitchen. I slid my arms over his shoulders, creating a noose with my arms around his neck. He startled, his body jerking with my sudden appearance. I pressed a kiss onto his neck, below his ear.

 

“This is something I could get used to.” I hinted.

 

He chuckled, his voice deepened from not being used, “Next time it’ll cost ya.”

 

I bit down into the bare skin of his shoulder and his laughter grew. For the next few minutes, he continued to work while I left myself hanging around his neck. I watched as his hands worked between the wires and parts of my unit. The longer I stood there, the more my rationale faded. Seeing his hands handle the tools with such delicacy made my eyes roll back. All I could imagine was feeling his hands all over me. I broke my hold on him backed away.

 

I retreated towards the stove, calling over my shoulder, “Hungry”

 

He grunted in the affirmative and I smiled. I placed a pan on the stove, turning the burner on and then turned towards the fridge. I gathered up all the ingredients to make some omelettes and began cooking. I dropped a huge dollop of butter into the pan and then began slicing up some fresh strawberries and melon. Every few minutes I would spare a glance at Chibs, taking some time to appreciate him and his help. While I was folding the second omelette in half I heard Chibs call for me.

 

“Lace.” His tone terse.

 

I turned to see him lifting the unit off the table. Our gazes met and he inclined his head in the direction of the open window. I met him on the other side of the kitchen, helping him guide the unit back into its place. Together we secured it in place and adjusted the drip tube. Once everything was in place, he plugged it back in. There was a burst of air, rushing through the filters and then the cool breeze flowed through the room. I stood in front of the fans, letting the cold air connect with my skin.

 

“You’re the best.” I groaned in delight.

 

His laugh was light and his hands circled around my waist, resting on my stomach. His lips ran along the side of my arm, over my shoulder and up the back of my neck. He nuzzled the back of my head and murmured something in another language. I twisted in his arms, one eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Tha thu bóidheach*.” He repeated with a shrug, “It’s Gaelic.”

 

“Hmm.” I pondered.

 

I didn’t bother asking him what he said. If he wanted me to know, he’d have told me out right. I broke out of his hold, returning to the stove and doling out the omelettes onto two plates. Chibs grabbed the two plates from me and set them out on the tiny kitchenette table. I made sure that the surface had been wiped down but it seemed that Chibs was two steps ahead of me. I brought over some orange juice and the fresh fruit, placing the bowls in between us.

 

“It’s not much.” I admitted, “I need to go grocery shopping.”

 

He grinned, “It’s enough.”

 

I handed him a fork and he dug in. I grabbed the coffee pot and two mugs, setting them on the table for us. I curled one leg underneath my body and perched on the chair, picking out a handful of strawberries before starting on my own omelette.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” He asked, while pouring himself some coffee.

“I took the week off.” I explained, “My Monday was shitty, then coupled with the A/C breaking, I figured I needed a break.”

 

“What happened on Monday?” He stopped chewing to gaze at me.

 

I snickered at the direction our morning had taken, “Well aren’t we just the perfect picture of domestic bliss.”

 

He snorted, dropping another mouthful of egg into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. I watched as he helped himself to our private breakfast. I briefly wondered what exactly his role was within the club. I wasn’t an idiot, everyone in town knew that those boys were outlaws, but they took care of their own and Charming was their own. It reminded me of why I’d initially decided to take yesterday off and I figured I should mention to him what happened.

 

I took a deep breath, “Is the club in any kind of trouble?”

 

He stopped, his fork halting in mid-air near his mouth. His eyes peered over at me, a hint of trepidation in them.

 

“Why?” He mumbled.

 

I shrugged, “ATF called me into the station on Monday.”

 

His fork dropped from his hand and clamoured down onto his plate. I cringed with the noise and watched as Chibs’ exterior became ice. I tilted my head in confusion at him. Why was he acting like I’d done him wrong.

 

“What did you say?” He spat out.

 

I furrowed my brow together, “What? I don’t understand what you’re asking me.”

 

His fist pounded into my table, all the dishes shaking with the force. My eyes narrowed at him.

 

“What’s your problem?” I shouted.

 

His other hand clenched and through his teeth he hissed, “What did you tell the ATF agent?”

 

“What do you mean what did I tell her?” I threw my arms in the air, “Nothing. I literally said nothing. I don’t know anything about you. Unless you’ve forgotten – we haven’t really had a real heart to heart.” 

 

With an aggravated shout I pushed against the table causing the dishes to screech around and stomped over to the fridge. I ripped it open, glowering at the contents within. I had no other reason, other than to move away from Chibs. I needed a minute to sort through my emotions. I wasn’t normally this easily perturbed but having a federal agent question you could do things to the strongest person’s resolve. I heard his deep sigh, coming from across the room. Apparently he’d just realized that I didn’t know enough about him to give anything away. Not to mention, we’d been keeping this little – whatever you wanted to call it – a secret. Not just for his benefit but for mine too.

 

“Lacey.” His voice carried across the kitchen.

 

I rolled my eyes. Was this something I really wanted to get into? We’d only had sex a few times. It’d be easy to call this a day and never see each other again. Was I prepared to start dealing with the shit the Sons had raining down on them?

 

“Lace.” His voice was closer now.

 

I shut the refrigerator door, and turned my head in his direction. He was standing a few feet from me, an apologetic look on his face. I threw my head back, breathing deeply and stared up at the ceiling.

 

“Apparently she witnessed our little show in the alley last week.” I said. “She tried to get me to admit that we were a thing and keeping secrets. Luckily for you, I’m a good lawyer. All she got out of me was a warning not to come after me again or I’d sue her for misrepresentation or misconduct. Whichever ends up being more detrimental to her career.”

 

Chibs’ mouth turned up into a smirk, “Smart girl.”

 

I gave him a condescending look which made him snicker. I rolled my eyes, a small shake to my head. He reached out pulling me into an embrace and I laid my head on his shoulder.

 

“Thanks for not saying anything.” He murmured into my hair. I didn’t respond and he continued, “Let’s keep this between us, yeah?”

 

I nodded into his shoulder, “Fine by me but keep that bitch away from me. I’m tempted to throw the entire law book at her.”

 

He laughed at my statement and gave me a little squeeze, “She won’t be around for long.”

 

I burst into laughter, “Oh god… I don’t even want to know the meaning behind that.”


	6. On the Low

**Playlist:** _Southside - Lloyd_ ***this is the song that inspired the entire fic***

**Disclaimer** **: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I peeled the heels off of my feet, letting them breathe for the first time all day. I didn’t typically work on Saturdays but with having the week off and then getting the largest case of the year, I didn’t have much of a choice. I tossed my shoes into a pile by the front door and flung myself onto my couch. I picked out all the bobby pins keeping my hair in place and dropped the handful on my coffee table. I had another box with me, this one filled with dozens of contracts to read. I groaned, regretting taking the week off. I should have just gone in. ATF be damned. I rolled my neck, working out any kinks I’d developed from being bent over paperwork all day. Distracting me from my few minutes of down time I heard the distinct trill of my ring tone. I groaned and pulled myself up off the couch and towards my purse, hanging on the coat rack in my foyer. I pulled the phone out, glanced at the caller id and swiped right.

 

“Afternoon.” I answered knowing who was calling me from a blocked number.

 

His smile reflected in his voice, “Plans for dinner?”

 

I shrugged, answering with my general plans for my evening, “Just whatever leftovers I have hiding in my fridge.”

 

“Meet me at the corner of Main and 6th.” He instructed.

 

I stuck out my lower lip, “Why?”

 

“I know somewhere where we can be alone.” He mentioned.

 

I faked a gasp, “…but I thought I was you’re _dirty_ little secret.”

 

He huffed and I imagined him rolling his eyes at me, before I heard the sly chuckle, “Well, there’s no denying that you’re a dirty girl...” He trailed off, leaving his suggestions in the air between us.

 

I laughed out loud, knowing exactly what he was imagining, “Alright. I’ll be there in ten. I have to put some clothes on.”

 

He grumbled with arousal at the new information, “Hmm, on second thought… why don’t I just come there?”

 

“You’re so bad!” I accused, catching his drift. “No. Just for that, I’m not putting out tonight.”

 

He laughed at my indignant comment, “We’ll see. Now get your ass in gear. I’ll be waiting.”

 

He hung up before I could give a scathing retort. I pursed my lips together trying not to grin. I exhaled through my nose and spun around, heading for my room, thinking of what to wear. I should probably dress up a bit, this was a date after all. At least I didn’t have to wear my work clothes.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

He spotted her walking down the far end of the street. He picked the inconspicuous location, knowing that it wasn’t a far walk for her and that no one would notice them leaving together. It was a straight shot onto the highway from here so they didn’t need to travel through town and gain unwanted attention. He took a pull from his cigarette, appreciating the view of watching her hips swing with each step. Her hair was down, reaching the middle of her back. The waves in her hair were more pronounced than usual.

 

Today she was wearing a plain pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, heather grey zip up hoodie and a leather jacket. She had a pair of black, leather, flat ankle boots on. Even without being dressed up, she stood out. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out how he’d never noticed her before. He felt like he knew enough of the town’s people to have had to encounter her at least once before, but nothing in his memory was jogged. He shrugged it off deciding that it was better to have met her now, than never.

 

Reaching him, she greeted him with a bright smile, winking. The corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk and he handed her the second helmet. She strapped it onto her head and took a deep breath staring at his Harley.

 

“Ever ridden one before?” He asked.

 

“Nope,” She shook her head, “I’ve ridden horses though… Close enough.”

 

He snorted a laugh, “Not in the least.”

 

She grinned, “Well there’s a first time for everything.”

 

He pat the back seat and held his other hand out to her. She tucked her hand in his and with unsteady footing, swung one leg over, leaning all her weight into him. She stumbled but grabbed both his shoulders and situated herself.

 

“Ready?” He called over his shoulder, kicking the bike to life.

 

Her arms constricted around his middle, “Not at all.”

 

He laughed out loud and tore off, exaggerating the tilt with his left turn, hearing her half-excited half-terrified squeal.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

The diner he brought me two was located on the side of the highway, directly between Charming and Lodi. It also doubled as a gas station and truck stop. He slowed down, pulling off the highway and coasting through the lot up to the front. He parked the bike, using his feet to guide it into place. When he killed the engine, I let go of my vice grip around him and stretched my arms up above my head. I unbuckled the helmet with one hand and gave it to him. He hung both out helmets on the mirrors and slipped off with expertise. He took my hand, guiding me back to the ground. I shook my legs a bit, still feeling the vibration of the motor buzzing through my skin. He let go of my hand and led the way into the diner. He picked a corner booth, one where we could see everything outside and also be secluded from the rest of the restaurant.

 

He slid into the right side of the booth and I attempted to follow after him but did a weird little hop. He raised an eyebrow at my strange behaviour and I uttered a nervous laugh.

 

“Does your ass always feel like this?” I screwed up my face. My ass felt like I’d done a thousand squats.

 

He burst into laughter, grabbing my arm and tugging me into the booth, “It’ll pass.”

 

“Ugh.” I groaned and tucked my feet underneath me.

 

I tugged my jacked off, drping it over the seat. Chibs was angled towards me and I rested my elbow on the top of the seat, holding my head up with my hand. I turned my body in his direction and smiled at him.

 

“Sooo…. Is this like, our first date?” I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

 

He rolled his eyes, “Do we need to label absolutely everything?”

 

I smacked him lightly on the arm, “Don’t be rude.”

 

He leaned in quick, planting a kiss against my mouth. I tilted my head, prepared to kiss him again but we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We both spun in the direction of the sound and found a young girl holding two menus, staring wide-eyed at us.

 

She fumbled, dropping the menus on us, “C-can I start you two off with a-any drinks?”

 

“Can we both get some water for now?” I asked.

 

She nodded and scurried away. I chuckled, leaning in to Chibs’ side, peering at his opened menu.

 

“We embarrassed her with all out PDA.” I murmured into his ear.

 

He hummed in response, one hand disappearing below the table to rub against my inner thigh.

 

I widened my eyes, “Chibs!” He gave me an innocent face, his pout looking positively angelic, “You’re so bad.”

 

He inclined into me, kissing my cheek and then returned back to his menu. I picked up my own, glancing at the assortment of food. The doe eyed waitress came back without waters and we proceeded to order half the menu, including an all-day breakfast plate with pancakes and waffles.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I placed both hands on my stomach, reclining backwards and stretching my feet across his lap.

 

“Oh god…” I groaned, “I think my stomach might explode.

 

His hands rubbed up and down my leg, in a soothing motion, “That’s what you get for eating half the restaurant.”

 

I rolled my eyes and heard his deep chuckle. I peered out at him through one eye, “This was your idea, remember?”

 

He shrugged, “Maybe I was expecting you to be one of those woman who eats like a bird?”

 

I pushed out your bottom lip, “Sorry to disappoint.”

 

He tugged you forward, leaning you into his chest, “I never said I didn’t like watching you stuff your face.”

 

I tilted my head to gaze at him. He was looking down at me with a sparkle in his eye.

 

I raised one eyebrow, “My, my, Mr. Telford. Quite the romantic, aren’t we?”

 

“If that’s what you want to call it.” He joked.

 

I laid the back of my head on his shoulder and gazed out the window. The waitress came, topping up our coffee cups and then went. I watched as the cars stopped for gas. I watched as a black Cadillac Coupe rolled up, parking in the nearest station to the diner and a dark haired, tanned woman stepped out. She was wearing tight jeans, killer heeled boots, a white tank stop with lace along the breast and a shiny leather jacket.

 

“That looks like Gemma.” I murmured.

 

“What?” Chibs asked, turning to follow my gaze.

 

The woman was facing the window and lifted her sunglasses into her hair. It was Gemma.

 

“Shite!” Chibs exclaimed.

 

He pushed me forward and we both crouched down, hiding out heads. We stared at one another, a wild look to our eyes. Were we about to get caught?

 

I nudged his shoulder, “Check! See if she’s coming in after us.”

 

He lifted his head, peering over the back of the booth and I followed after him. We both stared at the woman pumping gas into her car. She glanced up while fingering one of her rings and looked directly at us. Chibs’ hand shoved my head down into his lap, my face in line with his crotch.

 

“I think she saw us.” He murmured, his body folded over mine.

 

I bit the fold of his jeans at the groin, “No she didn’t. You did this on purpose.”

 

He squeezed his fingers into my side, making me spaz, knowing that I was ticklish there, “No. I think she really did see me.”

 

We both sprang back up and found Gemma walking towards the diner.

 

Chibs ripped my jacket off the seat and tossed it towards me, “Hide!”

 

I caught my jacket in mid-air, running towards the bathrooms at the back of the diner. I pushed the door open and into the first stall. I slammed it shut and spinning the lock in place. I jumped onto the toilet seat, crouching and breathing heavily. I really hoped Gemma hadn’t seen me. She’d never let either of us live this down.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Chibs grabbed one of the half emptied plates and picked at the sausages on it, trying to make himself look busy.

 

“Chibs?” He heard Gemma’s voice reach across the room.

 

He took calming breath and glanced up, pretending to be surprised, “Hey ma. What’re you doing here?”

 

She continued to walk over to him, stopping at the edge of the table. She raised one eyebrow and assessed the spread in front of him.

 

“I could ask you the same thing.” She eyed the plate in front of him, “A little on the hungry side, baby?”

 

He gave a fake laugh, “I just really like the food here.”

 

She flared her nostrils, “Greasy diner food? Really?”

 

He shrugged at a loss for anything else to say. He really should have thought up a better lie than that.

 

“This looks like enough for two people… Didn’t I see some woman sitting here a moment ago?” She questioned.

 

He shook his head, “Nope. Just me. Maybe you saw the waitress when she came over to fill up my coffee.”

 

Gemma glanced at the two full coffee cups and Chibs cursed himself. He shouldn’t have drawn attention to anything on the table. He watched as the matriarch rubbed her lips together in suspicion. She knew he was lying. She narrowed her eyes at the second cup of coffee and flexed her fingers around her car keys.  


“You sure no one’s here.” She asked again.

 

He shook his head, a pout on his lips, “Like I said, just me.”

 

She sucked her cheek into her mouth, chewing on the inside of her mouth and pursed her lips, “Mhmm.”

 

At that precise moment Chibs’ burner buzzed, dancing along the table. Both their gazes zeroed in on the black flip phone. Chibs let it buzz, knowing exactly who it was.

 

“Gonna get that?” Gemma pointed.

 

“Uh, no. It’s not important.” He answered.

 

Gemma raised an eyebrow and he swore internally. Double shite. Gemma knew exactly how important a phone call was on a burner. Next time he was leaving Lacey to make up all the lies. She was a lawyer after all, it was her job.

 

Gemma nodded her head in slow succession before turning away, “Alright, see you later baby.”

 

He smiled, showing all his teeth, “Bye Gem.”

 

“I’ll let the boys I ran into you, ok.” She gave him a knowing wink.

 

Damn that woman. She was devious. He strained to keep his smile and nodded. He didn’t trust him to speak again, afraid he’d say something incriminating. Gemma exited the restaurant and his phone buzzed again. He swiped it off the table and flipped it open. He had two new texts from Lacey. He let out a sigh of relief. Their crisis was avoided.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I shivered in disgust, too scared to move. In my haste I hadn’t taken in the filthy mess of this bathroom. I could still smell the stale stank of pussy on the walls. I fought off a gag and pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket.

 

 ** _SAVE ME! I think I’ve contracted every STD on the planet._** I pressed send, hoping that Chibs had gotten rid of Gemma.

 

He didn’t answer right away. I tapped against the screen, still crouched on the toilet, too scared to touch anything. I checked the time on my phone, it’d only been a minute since I texted him. What was taking him so long.

 

 ** _Is she gone? I could be dying in here._** I complained.

 

Another full minute went by and not a single thing happened. I groaned out loud and rolled my eyes. I wanted to get out of here. I stared at the stall door, remembering that I locked it and frowned. How was Chibs supposed to save me if the door was locked? There was no way I was touching it again. I heard the bathroom door slam open and I stood up, peering over the walls.

 

“Chibs?” I questioned, seeing a flash of dark hair.

He pushed against the door and I laughed, “It’s locked.”

 

There was another loud smash and the stall door came smashing inward. I grinned at his disheveled appearance.

 

I opened my arms to him, “Save me superman!”

 

He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned. I sighed relieved that he was here to take me out of here. In an unexpected turn of events he shoved me against the wall.

 

“Chibs!” I yelped.

 

I wiggled around trying to pry myself away from the wall but caught the devious smile on his lips and I shouted in pretend aggravation. His lips smashed against mine, and his tongue licking along my lips. I snaked my legs around his hips and rolled my body into his. I heard the distinct sound of his zipper coming undone and I giggled. He bit under my ear and reached for my jeans button. Both our hands worked at jimmying my jeans down enough for a quickie in the truck stop bathroom. He readjusted our position, making sure there was enough room between us. The thrill of nearly getting caught by someone in the club flooding our veins with adrenaline. 


	7. Loved the Way She Kicked It

**Playlist:** _Body (feat. Jeremih) - Dreezy & 7 Days - Craig David_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I was crouched on the couch, one foot resting on the edge of my coffee table and cotton balls wadded between my toes. I was spending a much needed Saturday night all to myself. Another week had gone by and the newest case in our office was taking its toll on everyone. My original plan was to have this little relaxation night, last night – Friday, but it turns out I was too tired. I fell asleep within twenty minutes of getting home. When I woke up this morning, I was prepared to set up my luxury night in, in motion.

 

Earlier in the afternoon I stopped by the local pizza parlour, ordered myself a nice large three cheese pizza. No one can judge me if no one can see me. There was no doubt in my mind I’d eat the entire thing before the night was over. I picked up the most vibrant shade of purple nail polish I could find when I made a stop at the drug store. I stocked up on booze, snacks and bought a few dollar bin movies. My R&R time was lining up nicely.

 

I plucked the nail polish bottle up off the table, shook it to make sure there weren’t any clumps and turned cap. I readjusted a few cotton balls, making sure they weren’t going to accidently smudge any polish and then flicked the brush out, wiping off any excess liquid. I managed to get a first coat done relatively quickly. While I waited for that to dry, I left my feet up on the table, my knees bent and leaned over, grabbing myself a piece of cold pizza. I preferred cold pizza to fresh out the oven. It had more flavour, in my opinion. I turned the volume up on the TV and remained crouched, waving my free hand over my toes to dry them.

 

I was on my second slice of pizza, when my reoccurring intruder trudged through the garage door. I was holding both the slice and the nail polish bottle in one hand, and brushing another coat of paint with my other hand. The jingle of pocket chain is what notified me of his arrival. I didn’t turn to acknowledge him as I felt his stare from the kitchen archway. He eventually came around, walking in front of the TV and then throwing himself down onto the couch. I jostled with his movement. Throwing both my arms in the air to save from a horrible purple polish pizza accident. Once I was settled again, I turned, gazing at the man next to me. I could see the bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. I raised an eyebrow at him but he was staring at the TV.

 

“What shit are you watching?” He asked.

 

I grinned, “Fast and Furious.”

 

He rolled his eyes and huffed in disapproval. I held out my slice of pizza in offering to him but he shook his head, raising his hand to decline. I shrugged, took another bite and then dipped the brush into the bottle. I resumed my previous endeavour and painted a second coat of polish on my other foot. All the while I could feel Chibs’ eyes on the back of my head. He was quiet today. I wasn’t sure why. If he wanted me to know he’d tell me. We had an unspoken rule between us. We didn’t ask any questions, we just let the other tell if it was needed. There was no judgement this way. Not that I would judge him. I knew exactly who and what he was. I also knew that those were two different things. He didn’t let up though and it became a tad disturbing. I could feel his eyes trained on me. I breathed in through my nose, without moving in any obvious manner.

 

I flicked my eyes to the side and questioned, “Is there a reason you’ve been staring at me for a straight minute?”

 

He jumped at the sound of my voice. I rotated towards him, tilting the brush in my hand up. He furrowed his brow, his gaze bouncing from my hands, to my feet, to the pizza, to the TV and then back up to my face.

 

“What’s your secret?” He blurted out.

 

I pouted. I felt like I know what he was trying to get at but I wanted him to be frank with me. I wasn’t going to do any guesswork.

 

“My secret?” I repeated his words back.

 

He leaned forward, his gaze steady never leaving mine, “Yes. Gemma even admitted to not knowing anything about you. What’s your secret? What have you been hiding? Why is that no one in Charming knows anything about you.” 

 

I choked, coughing a little. I brought my fist to my mouth and swallowed trying to keep the laughter at bay. I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was even closer to me. Staring at me like my eyes were going to admit to some kind of sordid affair.

 

I smirked, “You really want to know? You want to know what my big secret is?”

 

He narrowed his eyes trying to figure me out but he gave a slight nod, showing me he was intrigued. I turned to the table, stowed away the brush into the bottle and then lifted a finger to him. I motioned for him to come closer, and he inclined his head towards me.

 

I leaned in, my lips brushing against his ear and whispered, “Nothing.”

 

He blanched at first, his head bobbing forward and then pulled up, nearly knocking our heads together. His eyes were wild and he shook his head in annoyance.

 

“WHAT?!” He shouted.

 

I fell backwards into the couch, pulling my knees to my chest and laughed hysterically. The tears of joy rimmed my eyes and I wiped away at them. Chibs’ entire upper body was facing my direction and his expression was murderous. I tried, and failed, to curb my laughter. That proved only to infuriate him further. I threw my head back, leaning against the back of my couch. Only in small towns. If people didn’t know every last detail about you, they thought you were hiding some illicit secret. Chibs crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at me. I flipped my head in his direction, a wide smile still plastered across my face.

 

“I don’t have any secrets.” I explained.

 

He raised one eyebrow, “I find that hard to believe.”

 

I rolled my eyes, “Of course you do. This is Charming. If you don’t immediately know everything about everyone there’s something awry. There _must_ be something wrong with me. I _must_ be hiding something.” I sat back up, grabbing the nail polish, “Did it ever occur to you that I might just want to keep my personal life just that – _personal_.”

 

I distracted myself with my nails. I didn’t need to put on a third coat, but I needed to drive my point home. Chibs needed to understand that not everyone in this town wanted their dirty laundry aired. While he sat next to me, letting the information settle in I realized I lied. I did have a secret; him. I snickered. So much for my empowering speech.

 

“What’s so funny?” He leaned on the arm of the couch, leaving his body angled towards mine.

 

I tucked my hair behind my ear and glanced at out of the corner of my eye. He watched as I fought with the grin on my mouth. He waited, a similar smirk appearing on his own face.

 

I pointed the brush at him, “I lied.”

 

“Is that so?” He licked his lips, seemingly catching on to my drift.

 

I shrugged in the affirmative, “I have a dark, dirty and scandalous secret.”

 

His smirk broadened and his tongue ran along his lower lip. He massaged his lips together, biting down slightly. I placed the brush down on the coffee table, and shifted sideways, resting my hands on his thighs. His gaze zeroed in my lips and I pouted.

 

“I’ve been a bad girl.” I frowned, “Harbouring a criminal.”

 

He let out a small huff of air through his nose as a laugh. I tried to keep my face serious, biting my lip down. His gaze locked with mine and I clenched my jaw tight. His nostrils flared in amusement while we both tried to keep our composure. Chibs broke first, chuckling at our strain and let his hands fall away from his chest and wrapping around my middle. He leaned in, leaving his head to rest on my shoulder. I looped my arms around his shoulders and propped my chin on the top of his head. He breathed in, relaxing against me.

 

“You’re exhausted.” I pointed out.

 

He didn’t contest and nodded. I pulled away from him and he grumbled at the loss of his pillow. I repositioned myself on the far end of the couch, stretching my legs out, resting them on the coffee table. I patted my lap, and reached over, pulling Chibs down to me. He stretched out along the couch, only just fitting. If he was an inch taller his feet would be hanging over the edge. I turned the volume down a tad and placed the remote down next to me. I ran one hand down his chest, letting his own hand wrap around mine, holding it in place. I immersed my other hand into his hair, brushing out the strands.

 

“Long night?” I looked down at him.

 

He opened eyes for a second, before turning his face and snuggling further into my lap.

 

I chuckled, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

He grumbled something in response but it was muffled by his mouth being pressed against the fabric of my t-shirt. I let him rest, turning back to the TV all the while keeping my hand running through his hair. Within a short minute his breaths had evened out and his grip on my other hand loosened.

 

We were gifted a short ten minutes of silence before I could feel the vibration of his burner through the couch. It rang three times, still not waking him up. I sighed, regretting having to be the one to disturb his slumber.

 

I pressed my hand against his chest and shook, “Chibs.” He grunted but stayed in place. The vibration starting a second time. I smiled, “You’re burner is ringing.”

 

He groaned, his hand contracting around mine as he used his other one to dive into his pocket. He pulled both my hand and his phone closer to his face. He flicked the phone open and answered. He placed my hand in front of his mouth, his lips ghosting along the back of my hand as he spoke. Goosebumps erupted all over my body at the feeling. I felt a shiver build in my lower back and shook my shoulders in a light motion to fight it. He slammed his phone shut and press a kiss to my hand. Through the entire exchange he kept his eyes closed. I stared down at him, waiting to see if he was about to leave. He waited two full minutes before even hinting at being awake. He flipped over, his head turning up and staring back up at me. He began lifting himself up off the couch and pulled my hands back to myself. He dragged his feet as he rounded the coffee table. He paused as he came back to my side, before stepping through into the hallway. He rubbed at his eyes, his late night taking its toll. I frowned, upset that he wasn’t able to get the rest he needed. He placed one hand on the arm of the couch and inclined his body towards mine.

 

With heavy lidded eyes, he pressed a sweet kiss against my mouth, “I’ll see you later.”

 

My eyes widened and I inhaled sharply. This was new territory. Chibs’ eyes sprang open and we stared at each other in shock. Chibs pulled away, swallowing. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again for being unsure of what to say. We’d never really defined exactly what it was that we were doing, but this was taking it a step in a direction that led to that kind of conversation. Chibs turned around, retreating through the kitchen entryway and I heard as the garage door shut behind him. When I was sure I was alone, I lifted my hand to my lips. Funny how a simple gesture could have more meaning than something as intimate as sex. I rubbed my hands over my eyes, trying to explain to myself what happened. Were we going to take our arrangement and complicate it? Did I want that? Did I want a relationship with him? I shook my head, this wasn’t something I needed to dwell on. Chibs was just as shocked as I was. We’d figure it out, speaking to one another about it or not. This situation would level itself out.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

“Chibs!” Juice yelled over the sound of men working on the cars.

 

Chibs popped up from under the hood he was working on, “Yeah?”

 

Juice waved Chibs’ phone for Chibs to see and then tossed it in his direction. Chibs dropped the rag in his hand, and caught his phone.

 

He flicked it open, bending to grab the rag again and answered, “What’s up?”

 

“You busy?” A voice he was not expecting to hear, asked.

 

He gulped, turning to face away from Juice.

 

He lowered his voice, pulling the receiver closer to his mouth, “Why are you calling me?”

 

He heard the shrug in her voice, “Figured it was safer than texting you. I’ve seen how you just leave your phone lying around.” He couldn’t help the smile. She really was smart. She continued, “You didn’t answer me. Are you busy?”

 

“Right this moment? Yeah, why?” He answered with two questions of his own.

 

She sighed, “When’s your lunch break. Think you could meet me somewhere?”

 

He laughed, “Something wrong?”

 

She groaned, “Not in the literal sense. I’m just, uh – fiending.”

 

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, “Well. I never thought I’d hear those words coming out of that mouth of yours. Finally admitting to yourself that you’re addicted to me?” 

 

“You’re incorrigible.” She exasperated, “Are you meeting me or not?”

 

He chuckled, “I think I make some room in my schedule for a fan.”

 

“The diner. In one hour.” She uttered, the exhaustion from his sass clear in her tone.

 

She didn’t give him a chance to answer before the line went dead. He laughed again, proud that he’d gotten under her skin. He folded his phone shut and turned around, Juice standing directly behind him.

 

“Jesus!” He jolted, taking a step back, “Why are you standing so close?”

 

Juice stared down at his phone and then back to his face, “Who was that?”

 

Chibs frowned, “None of your business.”

 

Chibs brushed past him and busied himself with finishing up the oil change he was working on. Juice fell into step behind him, posting against the car and crossing his arms.

 

“Who could be calling you on your burner?” Juice exaggerate his guesswork by tapping a finger against his cheek, “Clearly someone who isn’t in the club, or else we’d be off on business.”

 

Chibs ground his teeth together. Were they getting sloppy? This was the fourth person to start piecing together something was off. First Stahl, then Tig, then Gemma and now Juice. They’d have to find a way to be even more discreet. Instead of answering Juice and giving him a half-assed lie, he chose to ignore him. Juice continued to prattle on about his predictions while he rolled his eyes. Only fifty-nine more minutes until he’d be able to see her. That’d make this incessant prying easier to deal with.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

True to their strange arrangement, Chibs pulled into her driveway. He let the bike idle while he tugged the garage door open and rolled his bike in. He turned off the ignition and tugged the door shut. He jumped up the one step and flung the door open. He was greeted to the glorious smell of a home cooked meal and loud music. He couldn’t see any food he could get into in the kitchen so he kicked his shoes off, shrugged out of his cut and hung it up on the hook as he exited the kitchen. He stopped at the edge of her living room, a coy grin growing. He found Lacey swaying in the middle of the room, still donned in her work clothes, a fork in her mouth and a manila coloured folder in her other hand. He watched as she pulled the fork out, and chewed on the contents in her mouth, while waving the utensil around in the air. She sidestepped, dancing along to the music and mumbling around the food in her mouth. He shook his head, laughing at the strange habits of this woman. He slipped passed the table and plopped down on her couch, dropping each foot onto the table. He crossed one ankle over the other and stretched both his arms along the span of the seat. She heard his entrance and gave him a side glance before pointing to the second plate, and beer sitting on the table next to hers. He grinned. He couldn’t understand how a woman like her was single, but then he guessed it was probably her choice to be so let it be.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I caught the movement as he leaned forward, picking up the extra fork and digging in to the roast chicken and vegetables. I swallowed, and dropped the folder closed down on the other end of the table.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were coming.” I noted, dropping down next to him and taking another mouthful.

 

He gave me a grin, “But you _were_ expecting me.”

 

I shrugged, “I played it safe. You’re here almost every day. I figured the least I could so is feed you.”

 

He reached forward, grabbing the beer and washing down his meal with a drink. He placed the beer back down and regarded me. I tilted my head down, my eyes focussed on his.

 

“Long day?” He asked.

 

I forked another bite into my mouth, “Eh. It’s just been busy.”

 

“So… Should I mention the music? Or how about you’re dancing?” He commented.

 

I smacked him in the shoulder with the back of my hand, “Rude.”

He leaned back, laughing and I jumped back up. I sauntered over to the dock. I flicked through my song lists, finding a particularly sexy song. This would show him. I cranked the volume up. I rotated my neck in a circle, working out any leftover kinks from the day. I reached up into my hair, tugged out the clip and let my hair fall in a curtain around my back. I flipped it all to one side and stared at him over my shoulder.

 

I rolled my shoulders, “You don’t like my dance moves?”

 

He dropped his utensils down on the table, wiped his hands together and leaned back into the couch. I bent over, pushing the coffee table to the other side of the room. I undid the button on my blazer, letting the stiff garment slide down my arms. I spun it around my body, clasping it together and then threw it at him. He chuckled and grabbed it midair.

 

I lifted my arms up into the air, “Think I’d make a decent stripper?” I twirled, “You know… like the girls you hang out with up at Cara Cara?”

 

“Those are porn stars.” He explained before he gave me a contemplative pout, “I can’t really say. I think I’ll need a demonstration.”

 

My mouth stretched across my face as I shook my head at his cheekiness. I yanked on my soft pink camisole, untucking it from my dress slacks.

 

I flicked the button to my pants open and let them pool around my ankles, “Let me get a little more comfortable.”

 

He waved his hands out to me, “By all means, luv. By all means.”

 

I swayed to the beat, stepping from side to side. I spun around, rolling my entire body in waves, flipping my hair to the other side. I twerked to the music, deliberately guiding his eyes to my backside. I dropped down low, spreading my knees out and then popped back up. I could hear his chuckle over the bass. I twirled back to face him and took deliberate languid steps towards him. I dropped down into his lap and flicked my hips up and down. His hands cupped my bottom, one straying to entwine into my hair and tug my head backward.

 

He pressed a kiss onto my bare shoulder, “Don’t quit your day job.”

 

I pushed him back by his shoulders, trapping him against the back of the couch, “That’s the last time I give you a show.”

 

He attempted to move forward but I threw all my strength into my arms, holding him still.

 

He scrunched up his nose, “Baby, as long as it’s only for my eyes – you can dance anytime.”

 

“Am I your property now?” I answered with a coy tilt to my head.

 

He growled, “Since day one.”

 

I bit down on my lip, a smile forming around my teeth, “That’s a bold statement.” I let my arms fall from his shoulders, “Prepared to defend that claim?”

 

He pounced forward, flipping me onto my back into the couch cushions. I squealed with the thrill of the drop and his face hovered an inch above mine.

 

“Don’t test me, woman.” He dipped in low, his lips meeting mine in a rushed frenzy.


	8. I Want It All

**Playlist:** _Hands to Myself - Selena Gomez_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I glanced at the clock on my computer screen. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon and I wasn’t anywhere close to closing this case. I grabbed my phone up off my desk and opened up a new message.

 

 ** _I’m working late tonight. You’ll have to fend for yourself – dinner wise._** I typed in his number and pressed the contact entry as it popped up. I pressed send and dropped the phone down.

 

I leaned back in my chair, scratching at the itch on my neck. I wasn’t expecting him to answer any time soon but almost instantly my phone buzzed along the table.

 

I peered down at it and read: **_That’s fine. Abel’s coming home party is today._**

 

I smiled. Good. Abel deserved to finally be out of the hospital. Jax must be excited. I let out a small chuckle, Gemma was most definitely the one who put the party together. That woman was about two things: family and get together.

 

 ** _Alright. I’m happy for Jax. I’d tell you to tell him that but…._** I typed the message and let it trail off.

 

The swish of a new message came through and I laughed out loud at his response: **_You can come as my date. Really make it a party. Keep the door unlocked?_**

 

 ** _Always._** I answered.

 

I sifted through the mounds of documents on my desk and sighed. I didn’t want to stay late but thus was life.  

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I pulled into my driveway around nine. I’d stayed later than I thought I would and was exhausted. I turned the car off and jumped out. Once I was inside and stripped down out of my work clothes and grabbed the pile to dump in my laundry room. When I pushed the door open, I groaned. I’d been slacking and my laundry basket was overflowing. Guess I had one more item on my to-do list for the night. I dropped the clothes down into the hamper and turned towards my room. I grabbed a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. When I pulled it over my head I registered the faint musk of Chibs. I peered down at the front and saw the word SAMCRO stamped across it. Well that’s new. I hadn’t realized he was leaving clothes behind now. I shrugged, oh well. He left it here, it was mine now. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and got to work. I turned the small radio on the shelf up, blasting whatever station it was already set too.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

They all stood around staring in shock. Ope was on the ground, cradling Donna in his arms. His entire life breaking into pieces. Chibs swallowed. The only face he could see was Lacey’s. What if it had been her? If someone was targeting the women associated with the club she could be sharing a fate with Donna. They only knew of one person who had seen them gallivanting, but that didn’t mean that there weren’t others. Gemma was the closest to catching them in the act. Tig had been loud in his distrust of Opie when it came to him and Donna’s problems. What if someone had noted him and Lacey together, what if that someone who killed Donna was still in town. Lacey was alone. He prayed, nearly falling to his knees that she was still at the office. At least then he knew she wasn’t in immediate danger. He rubbed his hands down his face, trying to keep himself sane. He couldn’t afford to fly off the handle, not here. Not surrounded by his grieving brothers. There was a commotion on the sidelines, gathering everyone’s attention. They watched as Hale punched Stahl’s right hand in the face. Unser swore and ordered Hale to be pulled away.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Stahl stared on at the body of Donna in Ope’s weeping arms, a debilitating fear flooding her body. What had she done? How had she underestimated the club by this much? She glanced up and the first person to catch her eye was the Scot. She swallowed and blinked, trying to process everything that had just occurred. Chibs’ eyes widened as he stared at her, recognizing her guilty conscience.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Had Stahl compromised Lacey? Was she in the trouble that he feared? Was her life in danger?

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Tig watched as Chibs sped away on his bike. Clay noticed as well. Both men looked to one another and Clay nodded. Tig raced to his own bike and took off in the same direction as Chibs. He kept a safe distance, always staying one street behind. On the other side of town, he observed as Chibs slowed down and turned into a driveway to a house that wasn’t his own. Tig idled staying on the neighbouring street and peering around. If he was any closer, Chibs might spot him. He saw as Chibs ripped open the garage door and then slam it shut behind him. Tig took his chance to get a bit closer, rolling forward and parking behind a large tree. He turned the engine off and watched as more lights in the house turned on. He finally acknowledged the large Jeep that Chibs parked next to. The click in his memory brought up her face and he chewed on his lip. What was going on?

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

He rushed through the garage door and was relieved to see the lights on inside.

 

“Lace?” He called out.

 

No answer. He panicked. It was too quiet. Where was she? Her jeep was in the driveway. She was home.

 

He slammed the door shut behind him, “Lacey?”

 

He tried to listen to his surroundings but could only hear the sound of his rushing blood. He hoped beyond all hop that she was ok. He peered into the living, noticing that the TV was off. He spotted her shoes at the front door and noticed that she also hadn’t locked it. He clenched his teeth. He was really going to have to sit her down and explain that she needed to keep her doors locked. Even more so now than ever. That included the garage door too, he decided. He flipped the lock and continued down the hall. He shoved the bathroom door open and found nothing. He saw her bedroom door half closed and jogged down the hall through it. When he burst into her room, it was empty.

 

“Fuck.” He swore, spinning around.

 

He paused, taking a moment to calm his frantic heart and clear his mind. He was panicking for no reason. She was fine. He repeated to himself, she was fine. A mantra, to keep him from losing control. Her house was only so big. Where else could she be? The rushing blood in his ears faded and he listened. Music. He heard music. He followed the sound, tearing through her bedroom door and came around the third door. He always assumed it was a closet.

 

He kicked it open, “LACEY!?”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

The door behind me burst open and I shrieked, dropping the container of liquid soap all over the floor.

 

“Shit.” I exclaimed.

 

“LACEY!?” Chibs’ voice hollered into the room.

 

I spun around to find a frantic Chibs rushing into the room. I wiped my hands on my legs, “Wha – “

 

My words were cut short by Chibs shoving me against the washer, his lips crushing down onto mine. His hands gripped at my body, yanking me up and dropping down onto the top of the appliance. His hands ripped at my shorts, yanking them off with force. I kicked my legs around him, discarding the clothing and flinging it across the room. I had no idea what brought on this surprise session with Chibs but I wasn’t about to stop in the middle of things to talk it out. I pushed him backwards, catching the wild expression in his eyes. I ripped the cut off his back, tossing it into the basket. He tugged his old shirt off my body and groaned at the sight of my braless chest. He dropped his head down, burying it in my cleavage. I chuckled and felt as he fumbled with his belt. He kicked his pants off and grabbed both my knees. He spread my legs wide and tugged me forward by my bottom. My body was flung backwards from his momentum and I caught myself by grabbing onto the shelf above him. His mouth met mine again, our tongues uniting. His hand dipped down, checking to see if I was ready and his body slumped from his findings. With another rough tug, our bodies connected, my head thrown backwards.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Tig set up camp, not planning to go anywhere until he saw Chibs leave the house. He hadn’t decided what he was going to do. He’d made a grave mistake with Opie. He’d wait this one out before embarking on an irrational mission.  It was getting later by the minute when he finally saw the lights extinguished. However, no one exited the house. Looked like he was in for a long night.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I rolled over, feeling the warmth of the sun shining through my window. I lifted my pillow and buried my head under it, blocking out all semblance of light. I wasn’t ready to be awake yet. I heard a deep sigh sound from beside me and then a heavy weight drape across my bare back. I shivered at the touch and peered out from under the pillow. I was met by a still sleeping Chibs. I snuggled in closer to him, dropping a quick kiss to the end of his nose. He scrunched up his face and mumbled an incoherent response. I tangled my legs in his and closed my eyes, prepared to go back to sleep. My idea was immediately dashed when I heard an echoed vibration coming from outside my bedroom door. I sat up, jostling Chibs’ arm. He grumbled and turned over, without ever waking. I scratched my head, thinking that it was possible I made the sound up when it happened again. I narrowed my eyes and slid out the bed. My limbs were feeling a bit ginger from the night before so I took careful steps towards the door. I followed the sound of the noise and in the midst of the absolute mess of my laundry room, was a black flip phone burner bouncing across the tiled floor. I swore and swiped it up, rushing back into the bedroom.

 

“Chibs.” I yelled. My voice cracked and I coughed. Bad choice. I cleared my throat and tried again, “Chibs.”

 

He didn’t move but I heard his low grumble, “What?”

 

I walked around to his side of the bed and waved the phone in front of his face, “Someone is trying to reach you.”

 

His eyes popped open and he snatched it away from him.

 

He flipped open, “Fuck. Four missed calls.”

 

I grabbed his boxers and tossed them his way. With one hand holding the phone to his ear and the other pulling his boxers on I turned and began the search for the rest of his clothing. I rummaged through everything we tossed around the laundry, finally emerging with a bundle of things in my hands. He was standing directly behind me. I handed each garment one at a time while he grumbled into the phone. Finally the last item left was his cut. I held it open in my hands and he slid one arms through, spinning and sliding the other through. I positioned it properly on his shoulders and pat them as he did his regular shake, settling his clothes into a comfortable position. I grabbed one of his older shirts off the floor, having noticed a few accumulating in my laundry and slipped in on over my head. He took off down the hall while I tossed things around looking for bottoms. I only had the track pants hallway up my legs when I felt his hands on my hips. I straightened out and his mouth grazed my ear.

 

“I’ll see you later.” He murmured, “Keep the doors locked.”

 

I laughed at him and turned my head to see him, “Even that garage door?”

 

He spun me around, melding his mouth onto mine. I ran my fingers through his hair, locking them in place and pressing his face harder against mine. He pulled back, both of us breathing in ragged breaths.

 

“Even the garage door.” He answered.

 

I raised an eyebrow and followed behind him. He left through the front door and I shut it behind him. I listened for the engine, a flush of happiness coursing through me at the sound. I walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of water when I noticed his burner sitting on the table. I grabbed it and ran out of the room, ripped open my front door and chased Chibs down my driveway. He’d only just reached the bottom when he saw me racing towards him.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Tig heard the roar of the Harley engine and it startled him. He’d been half asleep, leaning against the tree. He’d spent the entire night out there, only waking when he got the first call for church. He watched as Chibs straddled his bike and began backing out of the driveway. Not even a full minute later, the secret revealed itself. Lacey came running out of the house, wearing a SAMCRO t-shirt and waving something in her hand. Tig narrowed his eyes, zeroing in on the item in her hand. It was a burner. She skid to a stop in front of Chibs and dropped her hand into his pocket, leaving the burner in there. Before he could register what was happening, he was witnessing Chibs make out passionately with the daughter of one of the oldest families in Charming. Tig shook his head, trying to make sense of the world. Everything seem to be topsy-turvy.

 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Tig mumbled to himself. He never saw this coming.

 

He waited until Chibs disappeared down the street and climbed onto his bike. He jumped started it and revved the throttle. He watched as Lacey turned her head, an expectant smile on her face. Once her gaze connected with his, her happy expression fell to the floor. He followed in the same direction as Chibs, never taking his eyes off of Lacey until she was out of view.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I swallowed, watching as Trager drove away. Was this something I needed to tell Chibs? I didn’t have time to give it any serious thought because I heard my house phone ringing. I dashed into the house, heeded Chibs’ warning and locked my door behind me.

 

I grabbed the phone off the charger and answered, “Hello?”

 

“Lace?” The deep monotone voice of my father came through.

 

I creased my eyebrows, “What’s wrong?”

 

I knew my father well enough that I could pinpoint each emotion he felt just by the tone of voice he used. I heard the words that he spoke, but for some reason I couldn’t process them. I asked him to repeat himself three, maybe even four times. Donna Winston was dead. A high school friend was killed. In Charming. Retaliation. Sons of Anarchy. Chibs. Trager. I sank down onto the floor, only upright because of the wall behind my back.

 

“Lace?” I heard the faint sound of my father’s voice.

 

I glanced at the clock on my computer screen. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon and I wasn’t anywhere close to closing this case. I grabbed my phone up off my desk and opened up a new message.

 

 ** _I’m working late tonight. You’ll have to fend for yourself – dinner wise._** I typed in his number and pressed the contact entry as it popped up. I pressed send and dropped the phone down.

 

I leaned back in my chair, scratching at the itch on my neck. I wasn’t expecting him to answer any time soon but almost instantly my phone buzzed along the table.

 

I peered down at it and read: **_That’s fine. Abel’s coming home party is today._**

 

I smiled. Good. Abel deserved to finally be out of the hospital. Jax must be excited. I let out a small chuckle, Gemma was most definitely the one who put the party together. That woman was about two things: family and get together.

 

 ** _Alright. I’m happy for Jax. I’d tell you to tell him that but…._** I typed the message and let it trail off.

 

The swish of a new message came through and I laughed out loud at his response: **_You can come as my date. Really make it a party. Keep the door unlocked?_**

 

 ** _Always._** I answered.

 

I sifted through the mounds of documents on my desk and sighed. I didn’t want to stay late but thus was life.  

 

**~(xXx)~**

 

I pulled into my driveway around nine. I’d stayed later than I thought I would and was exhausted. I turned the car off and jumped out. Once I was inside and stripped down out of my work clothes and grabbed the pile to dump in my laundry room. When I pushed the door open, I groaned. I’d been slacking and my laundry basket was overflowing. Guess I had one more item on my to-do list for the night. I dropped the clothes down into the hamper and turned towards my room. I grabbed a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. When I pulled it over my head I registered the faint musk of Chibs. I peered down at the front and saw the word SAMCRO stamped across it. Well that’s new. I hadn’t realized he was leaving clothes behind now. I shrugged, oh well. He left it here, it was mine now. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and got to work. I turned the small radio on the shelf up, blasting whatever station it was already set too.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

They all stood around staring in shock. Ope was on the ground, cradling Donna in his arms. His entire life breaking into pieces. Chibs swallowed. The only face he could see was Lacey’s. What if it had been her? If someone was targeting the women associated with the club she could be sharing a fate with Donna. They only knew of one person who had seen them gallivanting, but that didn’t mean that there weren’t others. Gemma was the closest to catching them in the act. Tig had been loud in his distrust of Opie when it came to him and Donna’s problems. What if someone had noted him and Lacey together, what if that someone who killed Donna was still in town. Lacey was alone. He prayed, nearly falling to his knees that she was still at the office. At least then he knew she wasn’t in immediate danger. He rubbed his hands down his face, trying to keep himself sane. He couldn’t afford to fly off the handle, not here. Not surrounded by his grieving brothers. There was a commotion on the sidelines, gathering everyone’s attention. They watched as Hale punched Stahl’s right hand in the face. Unser swore and ordered Hale to be pulled away.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Stahl stared on at the body of Donna in Ope’s weeping arms, a debilitating fear flooding her body. What had she done? How had she underestimated the club by this much? She glanced up and the first person to catch her eye was the Scot. She swallowed and blinked, trying to process everything that had just occurred. Chibs’ eyes widened as he stared at her, recognizing her guilty conscience.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Had Stahl compromised Lacey? Was she in the trouble that he feared? Was her life in danger?

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Tig watched as Chibs sped away on his bike. Clay noticed as well. Both men looked to one another and Clay nodded. Tig raced to his own bike and took off in the same direction as Chibs. He kept a safe distance, always staying one street behind. On the other side of town, he observed as Chibs slowed down and turned into a driveway to a house that wasn’t his own. Tig idled staying on the neighbouring street and peering around. If he was any closer, Chibs might spot him. He saw as Chibs ripped open the garage door and then slam it shut behind him. Tig took his chance to get a bit closer, rolling forward and parking behind a large tree. He turned the engine off and watched as more lights in the house turned on. He finally acknowledged the large Jeep that Chibs parked next to. The click in his memory brought up her face and he chewed on his lip. What was going on?

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

He rushed through the garage door and was relieved to see the lights on inside.

 

“Lace?” He called out.

 

No answer. He panicked. It was too quiet. Where was she? Her jeep was in the driveway. She was home.

 

He slammed the door shut behind him, “Lacey?”

 

He tried to listen to his surroundings but could only hear the sound of his rushing blood. He hoped beyond all hop that she was ok. He peered into the living, noticing that the TV was off. He spotted her shoes at the front door and noticed that she also hadn’t locked it. He clenched his teeth. He was really going to have to sit her down and explain that she needed to keep her doors locked. Even more so now than ever. That included the garage door too, he decided. He flipped the lock and continued down the hall. He shoved the bathroom door open and found nothing. He saw her bedroom door half closed and jogged down the hall through it. When he burst into her room, it was empty.

 

“Fuck.” He swore, spinning around.

 

He paused, taking a moment to calm his frantic heart and clear his mind. He was panicking for no reason. She was fine. He repeated to himself, she was fine. A mantra, to keep him from losing control. Her house was only so big. Where else could she be? The rushing blood in his ears faded and he listened. Music. He heard music. He followed the sound, tearing through her bedroom door and came around the third door. He always assumed it was a closet.

 

He kicked it open, “LACEY!?”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

The door behind me burst open and I shrieked, dropping the container of liquid soap all over the floor.

 

“Shit.” I exclaimed.

 

“LACEY!?” Chibs’ voice hollered into the room.

 

I spun around to find a frantic Chibs rushing into the room. I wiped my hands on my legs, “Wha – “

 

My words were cut short by Chibs shoving me against the washer, his lips crushing down onto mine. His hands gripped at my body, yanking me up and dropping down onto the top of the appliance. His hands ripped at my shorts, yanking them off with force. I kicked my legs around him, discarding the clothing and flinging it across the room. I had no idea what brought on this surprise session with Chibs but I wasn’t about to stop in the middle of things to talk it out. I pushed him backwards, catching the wild expression in his eyes. I ripped the cut off his back, tossing it into the basket. He tugged his old shirt off my body and groaned at the sight of my braless chest. He dropped his head down, burying it in my cleavage. I chuckled and felt as he fumbled with his belt. He kicked his pants off and grabbed both my knees. He spread my legs wide and tugged me forward by my bottom. My body was flung backwards from his momentum and I caught myself by grabbing onto the shelf above him. His mouth met mine again, our tongues uniting. His hand dipped down, checking to see if I was ready and his body slumped from his findings. With another rough tug, our bodies connected, my head thrown backwards.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Tig set up camp, not planning to go anywhere until he saw Chibs leave the house. He hadn’t decided what he was going to do. He’d made a grave mistake with Opie. He’d wait this one out before embarking on an irrational mission.  It was getting later by the minute when he finally saw the lights extinguished. However, no one exited the house. Looked like he was in for a long night.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I rolled over, feeling the warmth of the sun shining through my window. I lifted my pillow and buried my head under it, blocking out all semblance of light. I wasn’t ready to be awake yet. I heard a deep sigh sound from beside me and then a heavy weight drape across my bare back. I shivered at the touch and peered out from under the pillow. I was met by a still sleeping Chibs. I snuggled in closer to him, dropping a quick kiss to the end of his nose. He scrunched up his face and mumbled an incoherent response. I tangled my legs in his and closed my eyes, prepared to go back to sleep. My idea was immediately dashed when I heard an echoed vibration coming from outside my bedroom door. I sat up, jostling Chibs’ arm. He grumbled and turned over, without ever waking. I scratched my head, thinking that it was possible I made the sound up when it happened again. I narrowed my eyes and slid out the bed. My limbs were feeling a bit ginger from the night before so I took careful steps towards the door. I followed the sound of the noise and in the midst of the absolute mess of my laundry room, was a black flip phone burner bouncing across the tiled floor. I swore and swiped it up, rushing back into the bedroom.

 

“Chibs.” I yelled. My voice cracked and I coughed. Bad choice. I cleared my throat and tried again, “Chibs.”

 

He didn’t move but I heard his low grumble, “What?”

 

I walked around to his side of the bed and waved the phone in front of his face, “Someone is trying to reach you.”

 

His eyes popped open and he snatched it away from him.

 

He flipped open, “Fuck. Four missed calls.”

 

I grabbed his boxers and tossed them his way. With one hand holding the phone to his ear and the other pulling his boxers on I turned and began the search for the rest of his clothing. I rummaged through everything we tossed around the laundry, finally emerging with a bundle of things in my hands. He was standing directly behind me. I handed each garment one at a time while he grumbled into the phone. Finally the last item left was his cut. I held it open in my hands and he slid one arms through, spinning and sliding the other through. I positioned it properly on his shoulders and pat them as he did his regular shake, settling his clothes into a comfortable position. I grabbed one of his older shirts off the floor, having noticed a few accumulating in my laundry and slipped in on over my head. He took off down the hall while I tossed things around looking for bottoms. I only had the track pants hallway up my legs when I felt his hands on my hips. I straightened out and his mouth grazed my ear.

 

“I’ll see you later.” He murmured, “Keep the doors locked.”

 

I laughed at him and turned my head to see him, “Even that garage door?”

 

He spun me around, melding his mouth onto mine. I ran my fingers through his hair, locking them in place and pressing his face harder against mine. He pulled back, both of us breathing in ragged breaths.

 

“Even the garage door.” He answered.

 

I raised an eyebrow and followed behind him. He left through the front door and I shut it behind him. I listened for the engine, a flush of happiness coursing through me at the sound. I walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of water when I noticed his burner sitting on the table. I grabbed it and ran out of the room, ripped open my front door and chased Chibs down my driveway. He’d only just reached the bottom when he saw me racing towards him.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Tig heard the roar of the Harley engine and it startled him. He’d been half asleep, leaning against the tree. He’d spent the entire night out there, only waking when he got the first call for church. He watched as Chibs straddled his bike and began backing out of the driveway. Not even a full minute later, the secret revealed itself. Lacey came running out of the house, wearing a SAMCRO t-shirt and waving something in her hand. Tig narrowed his eyes, zeroing in on the item in her hand. It was a burner. She skid to a stop in front of Chibs and dropped her hand into his pocket, leaving the burner in there. Before he could register what was happening, he was witnessing Chibs make out passionately with the daughter of one of the oldest families in Charming. Tig shook his head, trying to make sense of the world. Everything seem to be topsy-turvy.

 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Tig mumbled to himself. He never saw this coming.

 

We waited until Chibs disappeared down the street and climbed onto his bike. He jumped started it and revved the throttle. He watched as Lacey turned her head, an expectant smile on her face. Once her gaze connected with his, her happy expression fell to the floor. He followed in the same direction as Chibs, never taking his eyes off of Lacey until she was out of view.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I swallowed, watching as Trager drove away. Was this something I needed to tell Chibs? I didn’t have time to give it any serious thought because I heard my house phone ringing. I dashed into the house, heeded Chibs’ warning and locked my door behind me.

 

I grabbed the phone off the charger and answered, “Hello?”

 

“Lace?” The deep monotone voice of my father came through.

 

I creased my eyebrows, “What’s wrong?”

 

I knew my father well enough that I could pinpoint each emotion he felt just by the tone of voice he used. I heard the words that he spoke, but for some reason I couldn’t process them. I asked him to repeat himself three, maybe even four times. Donna Winston was dead. A high school friend was killed. In Charming. Retaliation. Sons of Anarchy. Chibs. Trager. I sank down onto the floor, only upright because of the wall behind my back.

 

“Lacey?” I heard the faint sound of my father’s voice.

 

This explained Chibs’ behaviour last night. He was scared. Worried. For me. My life. Shit. What had I gotten myself into? 


	9. A Little Bit Scandalous

**Playlist:** _Into You - Ariana Grande_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I jumped, dropping the glass in my hand onto the table. Since learning about Donna’s fate I’d become easily startled. I never thought I’d find myself in this type of position, but with me and Chibs running around on the low, it was only a matter of time. My personal wellbeing hadn’t been threatened, but a wife of a member was gunned down. That didn’t bode well for me. To top it all off, Tig knew about us. I hadn’t encountered him since the day after Donna’s death, and Chibs hadn’t spoken about it so I decided to keep mum on the subject. Maybe it wasn’t a big deal.

 

For the first time, in the entire time since we started our fling, he knocked. I wasn’t expecting it and definitely wasn’t expecting him to come by. It’d been three days since I saw him. There were a few sporadic texts between us, but he was clearly wrapped up in club business. My assumption was retaliation. I scooped up the spilled beverage, dropping the emptied glass into the sink as I passed it towards the door. I took a deep breath, flipping the lock and cracking open the door a smidge.

 

“Yes?” I mumbled through the door.

 

I was met with a bright smile. How he could be this cheery, I didn’t know, but I wasn’t in a reciprocating mood. He tilted his head when he took notice of my closed off attitude.   


“What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

I shook my head, “I heard about Donna.”

 

His smile swiftly drooped into a frown. I attempted to shut to door on him, but he pressed his hand against it holding it in place.

 

“Don’t shut me out, Lace.” He said, “Let’s talk about this.”

 

For the first time since hearing about her death I broke down, bursting into tears. I pushed away from the garage door and gripped down onto the side of the counter. I clamped my eyes shut, trying to still the waterworks. I wasn’t so much sad as I was furious. How did I let myself become a target, willingly or not? I should’ve thought this through before starting anything up with him. He shouldered his way into my house, shutting the door behind him. I felt his presence next to me and spared him a glance.

 

“You gonna explain to me what’s going on?” He raised one eyebrow.

 

I screwed up my face, “Are you kidding me? You walk in my house and have the audacity to question why I’m freaking out?”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Lace, you were never in danger.”

 

“Based off of your behaviour the other night…” I scoffed, “…That sounds like a lie.”

 

He clenched his teeth together, “I was only making sure you were ok. There was never a threat on your life.”

 

“Was there one on Donna’s?” I screamed.

His eyes narrowed, but he remained silent. The flicker of his jaw tensing obvious.

 

“I thought so.” I stalked away from him, and over to the kitchen table.

 

Water I’d just spilled was still all over and I didn’t care. I just didn’t have it in me to worry about something as small an insignificant as spilled water. Not when my life had been potentially on the line. Without my eve realizing it was. There was a tense silence in the air, thick enough to carve with a knife. I sighed, sinking down into the first chair.

 

I ran my hands through my hair, “What are we doing?”

 

It was a rhetorical question. We both knew the real answer. There was a sound of shuffling from across the kitchen, moving farther away from me. I heard the click of the door opening but I didn’t look up, assuming that he’d left. It was the easier option. For both of us. By leaving it meant that we didn’t need to discuss the ramifications we were facing. It would end whatever this was, right here and right now. I began to wallow. Was I really going to just let him walk away from me? Was that what I wanted?

 

“You say the word, and this over.” He spoke, his tone low. “I’ll turn around and never look back.”

 

I snapped my gaze up, surprised that he was still standing there. I peered over at him. Hadn’t I heard him leave? I replayed his words in my head, registering the acid in his response. I breathed in through my nose, filling my lungs and then exhaling.

 

“What do you want to do?” He asked.

 

I let a small groan, “I don’t know.”

 

His scoff sounded almost like a laugh, “Make up your mind Lace, or I’ll do it for you.”

 

I rolled my eyes and slouched back into the chair. I stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out what it was that I wanted to do here. He was giving me the option to make the decision.

 

“I – I like this. Whatever it is.” I sighed.

 

The door shut, the latch catching and clicking into place. My eyes widened, and I wondered if he just walked out. I stared over at the door and found him standing there, his hand still on the door knob but staring at me.

 

“What do you want Lacey?” He pushed.

 

I narrowed my eyes, “What do _you_ want?”

 

He shook his head, “That’s not the issue here. This is your decision, not mine.”

 

I threw my hands up in the air, “You make it sound like you can’t be bothered!”

 

“I never said that.” He commented.

 

I groaned, “You didn’t have too.”

 

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, “You’re making this a lot harder than it needs to be.”

 

I straightened up out of the chair, “and you’re making this seem like it’s all just a waste of time.”

 

“Lacey.” He growled.

 

The disdain and fury was clear on my face, “Don’t use that tone with me. You came over here prepared to not even mention the fact that you were scared. Scared that something may have happened to me. Now you’re standing here making it seem like I’m the one blowing everything out of proportion by being worried.”

 

“Yes!” He boomed, “I was scared. Stahl was there, she saw what happened to Donna. Is that what you want from me? Do you want me to admit that I was worried about you? That you were the first person I thought of when I saw her? What the fuck do you want from me Lacey?”

 

Another round of tears burst through and I screamed out in distress. Hearing him admit that he was concerned for my welfare set off a flood within me that I hadn’t been aware existed. All the tension that had built up in the last few days shattered, and it left me feeling free but raw. I sank down onto the floor, leaning against the cupboards. I turned my head towards the window and stared at the curtains. I wiped at my cheeks, frustrated that I was being this emotional. I was usually better at keeping it locked down but I’d never had to worry about my life being in the balance before. This was new territory and apparently my feelings weren’t equipped to deal with it in a way I preferred. While I was busy trying to clean myself up, Chibs slid down next to me. His wallet chain pooling on the tile between the two of you and his sneakers squeaking as he lowered. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tugged me towards him, laying my head to rest on his chest. I breathed in, memorizing the smell of leather and cologne. He had such a subtle aroma, one that calmed me. I felt as his head dipped in, and as he pressed a kiss to the side of my hair.

 

“I came straight here.” He murmured, “I couldn’t think straight. You were the only thing on my mind.” He began confessing, “When I called for you, and you didn’t answer I panicked. I ripped through this place looking for you. Seeing you alive and doing something as mundane as laundry sent me off the deep end.” His arm constricted around me, keeping me in place.

 

The two of us sat there on the floor, huddled together, in a strange but comfortable silence. Reflecting. This was still new, neither of us sure what direction it was headed in, but it was clear there was a bit more than just sleeping around involved now.

 

“I don’t want to stop seeing you.” I admitted, somewhat giving him an answer.

 

He nodded, “Where do we go from here?”

 

I shrugged, tilting to peer up at him, “Keep things the same? It was working for us.”

 

He licked his lips in thought, “You sure that’s what you want?”

 

“Honestly? No. I have no idea what to do here. What I do know is that I don’t want to stop seeing you.” I declared.

 

I wasn’t ready to stop what we were doing. I enjoyed his company; his friendship.

 

“How about we do exactly just that. See each other.” He proposed.

 

“As in date?” I asked.

 

He nodded, a small pout forming on his mouth, “Why not? We don’t have to tell anyone. It’ll just be us – dating.”

 

“So – _to get this straight_ – we continue doing exactly what it is we’re doing and call it dating?” I confirmed.

 

He chuckled, “Yeah, exactly.”

 

I laughed, “Alright. I think I can live with that.”

 

We continued to laugh together. His arms wrapped around my body and he squeezed. I pressed my lips to his mouth and felt his smile meld into mine. We were taking a leap. A small one, but it was till something more official than when we started out.

 

“That reminds me…” He pulled back, “There’s a welcome home party tonight for Bobby.”

 

I raised one eyebrow, “I thought we weren’t going to tell anyone.”

 

He smirked, “You could just show up. No one would turn you away.” He winked and then continued, “Plus, I’m pretty sure Tig is madly in love with you.”

 

I tensed at the mention of Tig. My eyes widened the tiniest bit but thankfully Chibs didn’t notice. His eyes were half closed as he laughed at that thought. I was right, Tig hadn’t said anything to Chibs. I was going to have to track down the man, figure out what his end game was. In the meantime, I’d have to shoot Chibs down lightly.

 

“I like you, I really do… but I’m not too sure that I like your club right now.” I explained, choosing not to attend one of their famous SAMCRO parties.

 

His smirk broadened but he chuckled, “Fair enough.”

 

I deflated, glad that my little comment didn’t cause another uproar. I relaxed back into him and toyed with the zipper on his cut.

 

“You have anywhere to be in the next hour or so?” I asked, hit with a perfectly good idea on how to waste away the rest of this afternoon.

 

He gazed down at me, “No why?”

 

I bit down on my lip, yanking on is leather, “Think you have some time for our version of a ‘ _quickie_ ’?”

 

He raised one eyebrow up with a suggestive wink, “Lead the way.”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

“Lacey?” Rosen’s voice called through my office door.

 

“Come in.” I called out to him.

 

He slipped in through the door, a thick folder held in his left hand. I stared at him, my eyebrows raised up. Rosen and I didn’t cross paths often. He was the lawyer the Sons had on retainer and I was adamant about staying away from representing anyone in Charming. I outsourced my services for the firm. I acted more as a liaison for local cases, never being the front line of defence. Rosen dropped the folder down on my desk and I reached for it, flipping through the first few pages. The title of the document stood out for me, making my blood boil. Charming Heights. Hale never learned.

 

“Thought you might find that interesting.” He commented.

 

I grunted, “Thanks.” I grabbed the receiver of my phone and began dialing Daddy’s cell number. I glanced up to see Rosen still milling around, “You need anything else?”

 

He shook his head, “Nope, just wanted to drop that off for you.”

 

I narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn’t famously known for doing things out of the good of his heart. I’d need to keep an eye on him. See if he was being paid off by someone. I may even need to visit Clay Morrow. He could’ve been the one to have Rosen drop this blueprint off to me.

 

“Lacey?” My father answered.

 

I returned my attention to the abomination in my midst, “Daddy, we have a problem.”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I cruised along the back roads, through the tall trees. I loved coming out this way although it made me start missing my carefree days riding the horses. Maybe I could take up the hobby again. Elliott wouldn’t have an issue with that. I turned into the long driveway, coasting around the swerves and turns. The closer I got to the ranch, the more I noticed the people out and about. I slowed to a near stop, admiring one of the classes in session. There was a young girl bopping up and down on a pony. I grinned, remembering my first time on a horse. I was terrified at the height and in my terror forgot to grab the reigns. When the pony took off on a jaunt I flew backwards, sliding right down off the back and onto my butt. I think it took two full hours to convince me to get back on.

 

I turned my attention back to the road and advanced up to the main building. I pulled into the parking lot, turned the ignition off and grabbed my bag with the file enclosed. I jumped down from my jeep and pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes. I rounded my vehicle to be met by three Sons leaning against the wooden posts while Elliott rode up on one of his horses. I held my breath, what were they doing here? I wasn’t entirely sure they hadn’t put me up to this yet and didn’t really want them noticing me here. I stayed back, watching the exchange between Clay and Elliott. I made myself scarce, noticing when Clay handed a package over to Elliott and seeing the anxious expression cross his features. I pursed my lips. Was Elliott more involved with the Sons that Daddy was aware of? That definitely wasn’t a conversation I wanted to witness. While I watched from afar, Trager turned, glancing around and his gaze anxious expression cross his features. I pursed my lips. Was Elliott more involved with the Sons that Daddy was aware of? That definitely wasn’t a conversation I wanted to witness. While I watched from afar, Trager turned, glancing around and his piercing blue eyes zeroed in on me. I chewed on my lip. This could go south, and fast. I took a calming breath and rolled my shoulders back. Time for a power play.

 

I sauntered over, waving to Elliott. He knew I was coming. I gave him the courtesy of calling before I showed up. I didn’t think the Sons gave him that kindness.

 

“Elliott!” I smiled as I approached the group of men. 

 

I felt Trager’s eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I kept my shoulders straight, I wasn’t going to let him intimidate me.

 

Clay shifted to greet me, “Hey there, darling. What brings you out this way?”

 

“Came to visit an old friend.” I winked, deliberately avoiding answering his prying question.

 

Elliott gravitated towards me and stood close to me. I felt the protective vibe course through the air around us. I was family to him, him and Daddy being best friends and all. Tig caught on to the obvious stance Elliott was taking and backed off, tapping Clay on the arm. It was a signal. One that meant they should leave.

 

Clay nodded at the sign and addressed Elliott, “You let us know what you think about my proposal.” Clay tipped his head in my direction, “Hope to see you around more often, Lacey.”

 

I smiled, showing him all my teeth, “Don’t count on it.”

 

The Sons retreated down the pathway to where they’d parked their bikes.

 

Elliott relaxed and touched my arm, “Want to take this conversation inside? Who knows who else is listening in?”

 

I nodded, noticing that Trager was trailing behind. My eye twitched, he was staying back.

 

Without turning back to Elliott, I answered as I began walking away, “Yeah. Give me a second though. I left something in the car.”

 

“You know where my office is.” Elliott called behind me as I bee lined it for my car.

 

I sped up, trying to catch the blue-eyed man. I broke out into a short jog, as he disappeared around the far side of my car. I halted when I reached the back of my car and peered around the corner. Tig was leaning against the driver’s side door, spinning a cigarette package around in the palm of his hand.

 

“What do you want?” I cut to the chase.

He raised an eyebrow, “What makes you think I want something?”

 

My upper lip curled with attitude, “Chibs has no idea you saw us. That tells me that you haven’t said anything to him. Which leads me to believe that you’re preparing to extort something from me.”

 

He laughed, “I like you. You’re a firecracker.”

 

“Save the small talk.” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Alright.” He held his hands up in surrender, “What will it take to get you into bed with me.”

 

I blanched, “Uh nothing. We had this talk once before. Do you remember it?”

 

“I could always out the two of you.” He pushed.

 

I shook my head, “So do it. I’m not sleeping with you, Alexander Trager.”

 

Her burst into a round of laughter, “You sound like my mother.”

 

I held up a hand to stop that train of thought, “Listen, I know you had a special upbringing but I care not about the details.”

 

His laughter ceased but the smile was still there. He gazed at me, his eyes assessing everything he saw. There was an odd pause between us. I waited, knowing that he wasn’t finished with finding out what he wanted.

 

“Are you serious about him?” He finally voiced.

 

“That’s none of your business.” I fired at him.

 

He pouted with thoughtfulness, “Alright. Let’s keep this little exchange between us, ok?”

 

I narrowed my eyes, “No. Why?”

 

“I’m going to keep this little tidbit of info in my back pocket. Pulling it out when it’s of use to me.” He explained.

 

“You can’t blackmail into doing anything.” I clarified. “I’ll just as quickly out the two of us before you can try anything.”

 

He grinned, reminiscent of the Cheshire cat, “We’ll see about that.”

 

He pushed off the door and brushed his shoulder into mine as he walked past. I creased my eyebrows together. What the fuck just happened? He strolled over to his Harley, swinging a leg over and grabbing his helmet.

 

I called out after him, “What’s to stop me from telling Chibs?”

 

He gave me a light-hearted shrug, “Call it a show of good faith.”

 

He turned on the ignition, the engine roaring to life and ripping off around the corner. I stared after him, my mouth pulled into a tight line. What was he playing at? Why was this turning into such a mess?

 


	10. When You Call, I'm There

**Playlist:** _Who Do You Think Of? M.O_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I was standing next to the black filing cabinet while one of the officers sifted through the contents, searching for the records I’d requested. I ruffled a hand through my bangs, straightening them out. I hadn’t seen Hale for the morning yet, but that wasn’t surprising. He wasn’t known to sit around in the office all day long. He was always out and about in the town. He was going to make a good Chief once Unser finally stepped down.

 

“Here you go.” The officer pulled out the file for me.

 

I smiled, “Thanks Smith.”

 

I flipped open the folder and turned, walking towards the exit with my nose down. I was skimming through the summary on the front page when I bumped into a solid figure. Two large hands grabbed my forearms, attempting to steady me. I pulled away, feeling uncomfortable with the gesture. I glanced up and was met by two men, both with greying hair and dark eyes. The one who had his hands on you shaved his head down while the other man styled his. I shifted again, dislodging the man’s grip from mine. His mouth turned up into a sinister grin. I fought the urge to heave. There was something about this man that didn’t rub me right. I creased my eyebrows together.

 

“My mistake.” I admitted.

 

At my voice, the other man paused to acknowledge me. He lifted his right hand, “Ethan Zobelle.”

 

I raised one eyebrow up at his introduction. Did he really think I cared who he was? I looked down at his hand but kept mine full with the folder. Not budging an inch. He waited, thinking I’d return his gesture. We both just stared at one another. When he got the hint that I wasn’t going to move, he narrowed his eyes the slightest amount and dropped his hand back to his side.

 

“I’m opening up a small cigar shop in town. You should come by sometime.” He offered.

 

I smirked, “I don’t smoke.”

 

The other man glared at me with his beady eyes and I unconsciously tilted away from him. There were heavy footsteps coming up from behind us and I spotted Hale’s familiar combed hairstyle. He spotted me right away and greeted me with a wide smile. I gave him curt nod and he took notice of the two men standing in front of me. I watched as his expression fell into a disturbed one.

 

“Zobelle. Weston.” He hissed, “What are you doing here?”

 

Hale was quick to stand in front of me and the stance wasn’t missed by the two other men. They both sized the two of us up.

 

“We have some information that might be of interest to you.” Zobelle finally broke.

 

I eyed Davey for a second, trying to figure out if he was accepting bribes from townspeople. Davey was the purest law enforcement employee I’d ever met. I was hoping that that didn’t change. I didn’t think he had it in him, but there was no telling.

 

“Let’s talk about this in my office.” Davey waved his hand to Unser’s old office.

 

“It was a pleasure to meet you…” Zobelle trailed off as he spoke to me. “Sorry I didn’t get you name.”

 

I shrugged, “I found no need to introduce myself.”

 

The other man, Weston as I’d come to learn, took a small step forward and Davey grabbed my shoulder.

 

“Meet me in my office.” He gritted through his teeth.

 

Weston glowered at me and Zobelle gave me a thoughtful glance before moving around and walking over to Davey’s office. Once they were out of sight, Davey let out a deep sigh.

 

“Anything I need to be worried about?” I questioned.

 

He shook his head, “No. Jacob is working with them and trying to get me on board to.”

 

“Who are they?” I closed the file in my hands.

 

Davey shook his head, “League of American Nationalists.”

 

I scoffed, “What the hell, Davey. Nazis? Your brother is working with Nazis?”

 

Davey continued to shake his head, “I don’t know what he’s thinking Lacey. I really don’t know.”

 

I laid my hand on his bicep and it caused him to stare up at me. I clenched my teeth together. I was unsure of what the older Hale brother was up too but figured I could stand behind the younger of the two.

 

“Want me to tell daddy?” I offered, “He could probably get involved, put a halt to your brother’s operations.”

 

Davey gave me a soft smile, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve already shut them down once, I can do it again.”

 

I backed away, “Alright but you call me if you need help.”

 

I insisted to him and he reached out, giving me a tight hug, “Thanks Lacey.”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Tig stood in shock. Someone attacked the club on their own turf. He stared at the spot where the blood had pooled. He didn’t know how long it had been since the ambulance left. His mind lost in a fog. Chibs was rushed to the hospital. Chibs had been blown up. Chibs was in trouble.

 

“Fuck!” He shouted.

 

If someone heard him, they didn’t turn to acknowledge him. He spun on his heel, racing for his Harley. He roared out of the compound, no one even noticing as he left. He raced across town, gunning it for one house in particular. He ran every red light and every stop sign as he went. He screeched around the corner and spotted her Jeep pulling into the driveway just as he squealed to a stop. She turned at the noise and gave him an uneasy glance. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

 

“No time to explain.” He shouted, “Get on.”

 

Her eyebrows furrowed together and she shook her head.

 

“LACEY!” He roared, “It’s Chibs!”

 

She snapped into action, hoisting her purse strap over her shoulder and running towards him. She gripped his shoulder and swung onto the back of his Harley. With a violent tug he ripped on the throttle and the bike shot forward.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I had no idea what was happening but the fear in Tig’s eyes when he screamed Chibs’ named alerted me to the potential danger. I didn’t have to think. I raced towards the man and he tore off down the street. We raced through town, ignoring the glares, honks and yelling at our carelessness. We were on a mission. Before I knew it Tig was coming to a stop at the Emergency entrance at St. Thomas.

 

“What happened?” I asked, my heart racing as I slid off the back.

 

He shook his head, “No time to explain. Find him.”

 

I nodded and took off into the hospital. Lucky for me I was still dressed in my work clothes and still had my office building ID pinned to my pants. I held it up to the nurse at the emergency desk.

 

“Filip Telford. I’m looking for a Filip Telford.” I gasped, out of breath from my panic.

 

She narrowed her eyes at me but then read the firm name on my badge. She picked up a pile of charts and flipped through them, finding the one I was looking for.

 

“Room 856.” She pointed in the direction down the hall.

  
“Thank you.” I called as I sped off in the direction of his room.

 

I followed the signs on the wall, indicating the range of room numbers and came to another corner. I stepped out into the adjoining hallway. I turned to the left, and stopped abruptly. I cursed under my breath, seeing as Tara shut the door behind her. I glanced all around me, searching for somewhere to hide. I only had one option. Go back the way I came. I slipped back into the other hallway and raced down the length of it, stopping at a bulletin board. I grabbed a pamphlet, opened and held it up to my face. I listened as multiple footsteps came down the hall.

 

“He’s in critical condition, but stable.” I eavesdropped, “We’ll need to keep him under constant watch. There’s a police investigation starting.”

 

Tara and the nurse strolled right past me without a glance. I let out a deep breath and shoved the pamphlet back into the holder. I jogged back down the hall and skid to my left. I reached his door and laid my palm flat against it, my other hand on the handle. I closed my eyes, taking a few calming breaths. I had no idea what happened and I wasn’t sure what I was about to witness. I opened my eyes and pushed down, the latch clicked and the door inched open. I took a cursory glance, surveying the hallway before stepping in. I tapped the door shut behind me and tears welled in my eyes. Chibs laid before me, his head wrapped up in white gauze and attached to every machine possible. I lifted my fist to my mouth and squeezed. My nostrils flared as I held the waterworks back.

                                                                                                                                                                                        

“Chibs.” I whispered.

 

I stepped up to the side of the bed, searching for a chair and pulling it by the handle to me. I sunk down next to him, laying my head on his stomach. I folded my hands around his one. I let out a sigh of relief when I could still feel the warmth in his palm. I let the tears fall freely. I was still in the dark but clearly something horrible had happened.

 

“Dammit Chibs.” I scolded him, “Why is your club always getting into trouble.”

 

I fought the temptation to crawl into his bed with him and settled for gripping his hand in mine. I reached up and ran the back of my fingers along his forehead and down his cheek. We had the worst luck. Or maybe it was just me. Hadn’t we just decided to take this thing between us more seriously? How was I going to keep this secret now that I’d be sneaking to the hospital to check on him? I heard a scuffle of footsteps from the other side of the door and remembered Tara’s words. They were going to be keeping a close watch on him. I’d have to get out of here before someone caught me. I raised up and pressed a tender kiss to his mouth.

 

“I’ll be back.” I murmured close to his ear, “Get better.”

 

With a reluctance I let go of his hand and made my way back to the door. I lined my ear against the lip and listened. When I didn’t hear anything I figured it was safe to make my escape. I opened the door and peered down the hallway. No one was in sight. I ducked out of the room and took off back in the direction I came. Once I bypassed most of the floor and was now in a more populated area I slowed. I gazed around the people sitting in the waiting room I passed and felt a pang in my heart. That would never be me. I couldn’t show up and demand to see him. I wasn’t family and I wasn’t a friend. At least not that anyone knew. Except for Tig. I was reminded of Tig and found my way to the exit.

 

Once I was outside I looked around, finding Tig parked off to the right of the entrance. He was leaning against his bike, a cigarette in his hand. I crossed my arms, attempting to give myself some comfort and shuffled over to him. He raised his head up when he heard me coming and his face fell the instant our gazes met.

 

“Is it that bad?” He swallowed.

 

I shrugged, “I – I don’t really know. I overheard the doctor sawing he was in critical condition, but stable.”

 

Hearing the words out loud caused us both to slump in minor relief. I uncrossed my arms and threw them around Tig.

 

“Thank you.” I mumbled into his chest.

 

His body froze with shock for a second before his arms descended around me and returned my embrace.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Gemma spotted Tig as soon as she walked onto to the pathway. He had his back to her and was speaking animatedly with someone. Tig shifted his stance and Gemma spotted the long brown hair of Lacey Johnston. She could see the redness around her eyes. Gemma raised one eyebrow, flicking her thumb and forefinger together. What was going on there? Gemma slipped against the wall a few meters away. She gazed on as Tig hugged Lacey. He nodded, strapped his helmet onto his head and mounted his bike. He turned back to Lacey and spoke again. Lacey, who had crossed her arms over her chest, lifted one hand to wave to him. Tig backed up and Gemma turned, plastering herself against the wall. Tig rolled past her without noticing and turned out of the hospital parking lot. Gemma waited, maybe Lacey was walking this direction. After a minute she heard a muffled scream and flipped around. Lacey stood there smashing her fists against the brick wall of the hospital. Gemma shook her head, seeing as the woman mashed up her hands. The blood obvious even from where she stood.

 

“Baby?” She called out causing Lacey to jump backwards.

 

Lacey turned to her and stared, her eyes glassy. Gemma walked up to her, refastened her purse on her shoulder and reached both her hands out, palms up. Lacey pulled her hands backwards, closer to her body. Gemma gave a slow shake of her head.

 

“Let me see.” She spoke, circling her fingers around Lacey’s wrists and bringing them closer. Gemma rolled her lips together, “You’re going to need to get these bandaged up.”

 

Lacey gazed at her and Gemma knew. She knew exactly why Lacey was here. She saw the pain and worry behind her gaze. She saw the strain from holding back tears. She noticed the stance of strong woman using her entire will to keep it together. Gemma had been that woman. Gemma gave her a nod. She wouldn’t say anything. This could be their secret. Or a shared one with Tig, who seemed know exactly who to go to. Gemma let go of her hands and linked her arm through Lacey’s.

 

“Let’s get you patched up.” She tugged Lacey forward, both making their way back into the hospital.

 

**~(SOA)~**

****

I was leaning against the arch, my hands folded under my arms. It had only been two days since I was at the hospital. Shit had gone to pot in that time. Gemma had an inkling of why I was at the hospital. She didn’t ask any questions but it was obvious from my reaction. Tara was surprised to see the two of us sitting in the waiting room. Gemma still kept mum. Now I was going to have to thank her in some way. She wasn’t known for her generous nature. She’d find a way to use this information against me some time down the road. On top of that the Sons attacked a family dinner rally of L.O.A.N. and were swiftly handcuffed and locked up. In the meantime that left a prospect and old men to keep the business together. Not to mention no one was around to keep an eye on Chibs. To say I was pissed was an understatement. The rumours of what happened flew around town and I learned from a conversation between Rosen and his intern Lowen, that the police were trying to connect the blast at TM with the League. I was furious. I met the evil bastards who’d blown Chibs up. If only I’d known what they were about to do. What I was angriest about was the fact that there was nothing I could. I wasn’t a doctor and couldn’t help Chibs heal. I couldn’t get involved in the case against the Sons, because that would put everyone at risk. Especially if someone found out about my link to Chibs.

 

In the hell that this week had turned into, I found myself needing some time away. Elliott was nice enough to invite to one of Tristan’s choir practices. She waved when she saw me standing at the back. I grinned, happy to see that she was getting back to normal. I tried not to think about the turmoil she’d been put through. It was good to see her acting like the teenage girl that she was. Karen was standing closer to the front, while Elliott came to lean next to me. I glanced at him and he glanced down at my hidden hands.

 

“Should I ask?” He muttered.

 

I gave him a half-hearted smile, turning to gaze back up at the choir, “Nothing to worry about. Needed to work out some anger, that’s all.”

 

I caught the motion of him raising his eyebrows but he didn’t push any further. Karen spotted him and waved him over. He nudged his shoulder against mine, a show of solidarity and I nodded in acknowledgment. Elliott has always been like a second father to me. When Tristan came along, it was more like getting a little sister than her just being a friend of the family. I loved the Oswalds. They’d always been good to me. I heard a creaking come from behind me and saw as Gemma sauntered up the ramp with a stroller. She paused when she saw me and we gazed at one another. Her eyes strayed down to my hands and then back up to me.

 

“Feeling alright?” She asked.

 

I gave her a tight grin, “Never better.”

 

She came up beside me and I gazed down at Abel sleeping soundly. Gemma stared up at the front of the church.

 

“She seems to have come back out of her shell.” She murmured, observing Tristan at the front.

 

I nodded, “It’s been a long road, but she’s getting there.”

 

Gemma gazed at me for a second, either just realizing or remembering how close I was with the Oswalds. Without another word she walked forward, taking a seat in one of the farther pews. I spun on my heel and walked outside, and down the front steps of the church. I stood in the walkway, staring at the setting sun in the distance.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

“Lacey.” I heard Tristan call from behind me.

 

I turned and she wrapped her arms around my middle. I tugged her closer, needing to feel the affection. I breathed in and laid my head against hers. She pulled backwards and Karen came walking down behind her.

 

“You sounded great in there.” I mentioned, “How many more practices until the show?”

 

Tristan straightened her shoulders with pride, “Two more.” Karen smiled at the two of us talking. Tristan gazed up at me, “Will you come see me sing?”

 

I scrunched up my nose, “Of course Chi-Chi. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

Karen wrapped her arm around Tristan’s shoulder and grinned at me, “Alright. Come on. We have homework still to finish.” They both turned and Karen winked at me over her shoulder. She mouthed, “Thank you for coming.”

 

I smiled and waved her off. I watched as the two of them walked into the parking lot. As I was turned in the other direction Elliott came out. I waited to see if Gemma was behind him but she never came out. Elliott stared after his wife and daughter and I could sense the thoughtful air around him.

 

“What’s up?” I asked.

 

He sniffed, “Gemma just asked me to put the bail for the Sons incarcerated.”

 

I raised my eyebrows, “Are you going to?”

 

“I shouldn’t.” He shook his head.

 

I shrugged, “Are you asking for my opinion?”

 

He laughed, “Maybe.”

 

I smirked, “As a lawyer, or a friend?”

 

“Both?” He raised his shoulders in an undecided manner.

 

I laughed, “Well as your lawyer, I’d say hell no. Don’t do it. They’re nothing but trouble.” He nodded, somewhat agreeing with me, so I continued, “But as your friend, I’d tell you to look at their track record. They’ve been good to this town. Yeah, we all know they’re criminals, but they’ve never brought anything back here. Mind you this explosion rumour could put a damper on that reputation.”

 

We both stood in silence, as Elliott took the time to mull over my words. I picked at the bandages around my hands and Elliott pointed to them.

 

“Does that have anything to do with your positive outlook of the Sons?” He asked in a quiet tone.

 

I sighed, “I don’t think you want me to answer that honestly.” I peered up at him, “If you need any more swaying, remember what they did for Tristan.” He chewed on the inside of his lip as I spoke, “I’ll front money. You won’t have to cover the cost entirely. All I ask is that you don’t use my name.”

 

Elliott stared at me in shock. I shook my head at him. Willing him not to say or ask anything more. This wasn’t the time nor the place. His eyes bounced back down to my hands and I folded them behind my back. I backed towards the parking lot, leaving Elliott to decide for himself what he wanted to do. I was only looking out for Chibs. I didn’t care that the Sons were locked up. However, I did care about who wasn’t around to keep Chibs safe. Police could only do so much.

 


	11. Didn't Mean to Put You Through This

**A/N: Fiona's grand entrance.**

**Playlist:** _Middle (feat. Bipolar Sunshine) - DJ Snake_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

The shop had already closed up when Elliott pulled into the compound. He spotted Gemma’s Cadillac parked in its usual spot. He parked next to it, glancing up at the office. The door was ajar, warm light from a lamp illuminating it. He stood next to his SUV, rubbing a hand over his hair. He helped, but the majority of the bail had been put down with Lacey’s money. He sighed trying to find a way to tell Gemma about her wish being granted. Lacey had one condition, don’t tell anyone about her involvement. He pushed onward, reaching the door and knocking lightly. Gemma gazed up from her seat, she took a minute to study Elliott before pulling her glasses off.

 

“Bail’s been posted.” He announced.

 

Gemma inhaled, “Thank you.”

 

Elliott shook his head, “Thank Tristen. She’s the one who convinced me.”

 

Gemma recognized the hitch in his words, knowing his tell. He was lying. She gazed at him, fiddling with her glasses. He rubbed his knuckles and Gemma was reminded of the one other person who was connected to the Sons who had good reason to want them back on the streets. Lacey. The two of them stared at one another in silence. They both knew exactly who posted the bail. They both knew it was meant to be a secret, but in their silence they confided in each other. Lacey Johnston was reaching out, acting as a silent partner, and taking care of a club for one man. They both realized the gravity of the situation. The question wasn’t whether or not she loved him that seemed clear. The question was whether or not he loved her?

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

When I glanced down at the caller ID was wary. The last time I got a call directly from the Sheriff’s office I had to threaten a federal agent. I rubbed my nose, contemplating if I’d answer the call. It could be important. It could be about the Sons. Although it would make no sense that they’d call me unless Elliott said something. By the third ring I decided there was nothing to lose.

 

“Lacey Johnston.” I answered.

 

It was Davey, “Hey Lacey. I thought you might want to come by the office today. There was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

“Is everything alright?” I questioned.

 

I heard his nod but the rustle of his uniform, “Yeah. There’s just some intel that you might find useful.”

 

I narrowed my eyes at the base of the phone, checking to make sure it really was the Sheriff’s office calling. What the hell was Davey going on about? The only case I had that I needed anything from them for, I’d gotten a few days ago. I took a deep breath, exhaling through my nose, “What time works for you?”

 

“No rush. Whenever you have a minute.” He responded.

 

I checked my watch, “Alright. I have one stop to make and then I’ll swing by.”

 

“Thanks Lacey. See you soon.” He hung up before I could say goodbye.

 

I sighed, I still needed to make my daily trip to the hospital. I was going to have to rush today’s visit. I picked up a few case files, shoved them into my handbag and grabbed my keys and cell up off the desk.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I shuffled past the nurse’s station. They’d grown accustomed to my comings and goings and left me alone. I’d been spending so much time at the hospital that they didn’t see me as interference. I was quiet and kept to myself. I never asked questions and I let them do their jobs. Most nights I came in and sat at his bedside, reviewing case files. It was calming for me. I knew he was safe when he was in my direct eyesight. Other than the nurses, it was only Gemma who knew I was spending this much time in the hospital. The morning after his accident Gemma found passed out in the chair. She shook me awake and warned me that Tara would be starting her shift soon. I hadn’t meant to fall asleep but from that night on it became my routine. Gemma always came in an hour before Tara’s shift and woke me up, if I hadn’t left already. At some point in the last week, after the boys got out, I started getting texts from Tig asking about updates. I figured that Gemma was the one who told him about my visits.

 

I walked along the corridor, fingering my key ring. I left everything in my car except for my keys and cell phone. I didn’t plan on staying long today, or maybe I’d come back later in the evening, when the hospital was less busy. I hadn’t figured it out yet. I was starting to miss my own bed though, and my back was suffering for my change in sleeping arrangements. I still had enough time to figure out what I needed to do tonight. Before I even thought about coming back here, I needed to go home and shower. Gemma was going to start commenting on my greasy hair.

 

I scooted around the corner and spotted up the plain grey-blue door. I also noticed Tara’s back to me, opening the door and stopping abruptly. Curiosity got the better of me and a tiptoed closer, listening intently.

 

“Sorry – only immediate family members are allowed to visit.” I heard Tara speak.

 

I creased my eyebrows together, who was trying to visit Chibs. I turned to try and peek around the door when a familiar voice spoke.

 

“She is family.” Gemma said.

 

I was about to turn fully and look through the door but I heard a third females voice. The accent unmistakable.

 

“I’m his wife.” The Irish woman confirmed.

 

I froze. W-What? Did I hear that correctly? Chibs had a wife…? In my moment of blind panic the door must have closed and reopened. I was notified of the opening by the click of the latch. I swallowed back the welling wetness of my eyes and pushed off the wall, promptly dropping my keys and phone on the ground.

 

“Shit.” I swore, pausing to see the mess before me.

 

I bent down now clamouring to get everything and escape.

 

“Lacey?” I heard Gemma’s voice call from behind me.

 

My back straightened and I kept my neck still. I stared straight ahead not daring to turn around. I ignored her, taking a deliberate step forward. Once the momentum struck, I began speeding down the hallway, towards the elevator at the end.

 

“Lacey.” Gemma hissed.

 

I reached the elevator and pushed the call button. I stared at the floor numbers, jamming down the button in rapid succession. I needed to get out of here. This would be the worst time to expose myself. Not in front of his wife. I was the other woman. There was no way that would go over well with his goddamn, mother fucking WIFE. Who was I? Who was he? What the fucking hell was going on? A hand gripped down onto my shoulder and I shook with rage, tearing the hand away from me and shoving the person who dared approach me into the closed elevator doors. I stared at the woman now in front of me, seeing Gemma’s eyebrows disappear in her eyebrows as she stared back at me. I dropped my hands away, feeling stung by touching her. I flexed my hands into fists and turned my gaze away, focussing on the ascending numbers change on the small screen above the arch in front of me.

 

“He didn’t tell you.” It wasn’t a question.

 

I took a deep breath and flicked my eyes towards her, “No – I really… I can’t do this, please.”

 

Gemma took a long hard look at me but before she could say anything further, the doors opened and I stepped in, disregarding the others trying to exit. I punched the Lobby button and Gemma turned to watch me wait for the doors to close. As the bell went off, the mechanics whirring to life, I saw Tara walk out of his room, a beautiful mixed woman following after. A woman similar in age to Chibs. Gemma caught my gaze and glanced over her shoulder. She pursed her lips together and faced me again, giving me a small nod. The tears boiled over and I swallowed. I hit the close door button as many times as possible, waiting for the doors to close. I refused to stop pressing the button even as the elevator descended the few floors. Eventually the elevator came to a stop and I flew out the barely ajar doors. I reached my jeep and slammed the door shut as I gripped the steering wheel. I twisted my hands around the grip of the wheel, breaths coming in shallow puffs. I slammed my open palms against the wheel, screaming out in anguish. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was only supposed to be a friends with benefits situation. This was never meant to be anything more than that. Now I was getting caught up, sleeping at the hospital, blowing my hard earned savings to bail his brothers out of jail, and finding out that he’d been inadvertently lying to me the entire time.

 

“Fuck.” I stated.

 

It was no more than that. In a sudden moment of clarity I calmed down. I took a deep breath, there were only two people in town that knew about us, three if you counted when I gave Elliott the bail money. This was an easy fix. All I had to do was move on. Appear like nothing happened, because to the majority around us, nothing _had_ happened. I could do this. I could make this decision for the both of us. It was done. We never needed to revisit this, and no one needed to know this was a thing. I glanced at the clock on the dash and nodded. Move on with life as if nothing was different. I wiped my eyes, ridding myself of any symptoms I exhibited. I was fine. I shoved the keys into the ignition, letting the vehicle start, the music from the radio loud and engulfing.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I walked into the station with my nerves on edge. The last time I was here I ran into Nazi’s. I really wasn’t looking to have another meet and greet with them. I stood at the entrance, gazing around at the many people going about their daily business. I creased my eyebrows together when I couldn’t find Davey. I shrugged to myself and crossed the room to the hallway that held the offices. As I found myself in front of the Sheriff’s office door, I raised my fist to knock but the door opened.

 

“You can use my office while you’re here.” I heard Davey speak.

 

He turned to find me staring at him and opened the door wider. My eyes instantly narrowed and I pulled my hand back. I moved to spin around but Stahl spoke.

 

“Thanks for making the call, Hale.” She paused, waiting for me to take the bait. I stared at her with a blank expression. She smirked, “I’m glad you could make it in, Lacey.”

 

Davey touched my arm and whispered, “You going to be ok?”

 

I nodded without taking my eyes off the ATF agent, “I’ll be just fine.”

 

He blanched, hearing the seething anger in my tone. He slipped past the door and I stepped in, slamming it shut behind me. She offered me her corrupt grin but I wasn’t in an accepting mood. She opened her mouth to speak but I was faster.

 

“If I recall correctly,” I interrupted, “I warned you about what would happen if you tried anymore tricks. Using Davey to call me to the station was a bad, bad idea. I’m going to rip you to shreds.”

 

I found myself panting. I was using my fury as a front for my grief and Stahl was getting the entire onslaught of it. At least I had an outlet that deserved to be taken down a peg or two.

 

Stahl’s brows shot into her hairline, “My, my, aren’t we sour today.”

 

“Fuck you.” I flipped my middle finger at her and reached for the door.

 

I heard the distinct sound of paper thudding against her desk, “You might like to see this.”

 

I sighed, tilting my head back to stare at the ceiling. Today was going to be the death of me. I was tired of finding things out. All I wanted to do was curl into bed and fade away. I inched around, gazing at the federal envelope sitting on the edge of the desk. With tired eyes I glanced up at her and she crossed her arms, nodding in the direction of the package. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply and reached out for it. I untucked the lip of the envelope and pulled out a dozen or so photographs. I flipped through them, noticing Zobelle but no one else.

 

“What are these?” I finally asked.

 

She plucked one picture out of my hand and pointed to the young black haired man, and the older, mostly bald one, “True IRA, gun runners.”

 

I sniffed, unsure of why she was showing me confidential documents, “Ok?”

 

She pulled out another folder, this one full of photos of the Sons. She picked a particular one out and handed it to me. I gazed at it. It was one of Chibs with the older balding man.

 

I inhaled sharply, “Why are you showing me these?”

 

Was she setting me up as a rat? Why else would she have reason to out the club business to me? For the first time I watched a subtle softening around Stahl’s eyes.

 

“I made a mistake with Donna. I’m not after the Sons.” She explained, “I need the international criminals. They’re the ones who need to be dealt with.”

 

I fought the surprise building inside me from showing. The woman actually had feelings.

 

I swallowed, “I’m still not sure why you’ve showed these to me. I have no associations with the club.”

 

She tilted her head, egging me on. She wanted me to admit to what she’d seen the last time she was in town. I schooled my face, making sure that nothing showed, creating a blank slate. That was my mistake. I’d been angry with her from the get go. By shutting down, I showed her that she was on to something. It told her that there was a potential relationship she could exploit. Her grin grew across her mouth and I moved to drop the pictures back down but she held her hand out.

 

“Keep them.” She said, “These things get misplaced all the time.”

 

I clutched the package closer to me. I turned, keeping my back to her. I twisted the doorknob and exited the room.

 

“You’ll let me know if those happen to go missing, right.” She called out from behind.

 

I didn’t bother to glance behind me, noticing bait when it was dangled in front of my face. These files would remain a secret until I found a way for them to benefit me. As sleazy lawyer that that sounded, I needed to look out for myself. The club was a loose cannon on good days. Who knows how they’d react to an outsider being privy to this information.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I turned onto my street, ready to get home cease to exist for at least 12 hours. I needed some good old alone time. When I approached my house I spotted a Harley parked at the top of my driveway. It wasn’t Chibs’ M.O. for plenty of reasons. First and foremost being that he was in the hospital. I pulled up, turned the engine off and hide the new file into one of my existing ones. I grouped them together in my arms and hopped out. I rounded my vehicle only to find Trager leaning against the front door, a cigarette in hand.

 

“What do you want?” I asked my tone as snarky as it came.

 

He flicked his cigarette away, “Gemma called me.”

 

I sighed, banging my head against the door, “Of fucking course.”

 

I fumbled with my keys, unlocking the door and stepping through into the dark house. Tig moved to come in behind me but I stopped him. He frowned, confused with my action.

 

“I can’t do this, Tig.” I mumbled.

 

His hand curled around my bicep in a comforting touch, “They’re separated.”

 

I shook my head, anger surging forward, “Is that supposed to make me feel better?!”

 

Tig shrugged. He was genuinely shocked that I wasn’t happy to hear that although Chibs was still married, they were separated. That didn’t take away from the god damned marriage they had. At the sheer naiveté of the biker before I broke. I burst into tears, and sank to the ground. Tig scrambled forward and cuddled me into his chest. I buried my head into his chest, trying to muffle the waterworks.

 

I turned to the side, “Now I understand why everyone is always warning women to stay away from you guys.”

 

Tig didn’t respond. Probably because he didn’t have a valid argument. All he did was continue to rub his hand up and my back, soothing my grief. After a few minutes of us sitting in my open doorway I decided I needed to move. I didn’t want my nosy neighbours catching this little mishap. I crawled away from Tig and used the wall to hoist myself back up.

 

“I need a drink.” I mentioned, strolling into the kitchen, “Want anything?”

 

Tig appeared at the kitchen entryway, nodding his head. I reached into the cupboard above the fridge and grabbed an unopened bottle of whisky. I swiped two tumblers off another shelf and led Tig into the living room. I poured both of us a glass, three fingers worth. We tapped our glasses together in a salute and each took a deep swig. Tig reclined into my couch, picking up the remote and pressing power. He flicked through the channels while I curled onto my side, tucking my legs beneath me.

 

“Anything you want to watch?” He asked, still flipping through.

 

I shook my head, “Whatever.”

 

I gazed over at the man on my couch and felt the pull of my heart. He wasn’t the one I was accustomed too. He wasn’t Chibs. I sighed, at least I made a friend out of this, albeit a weird one. A friend I wasn’t entirely sure about but one that came through in the few times I really needed it. He could stay. For now.

 

 


	12. Give My Gun Away

**Playlist:** _9 Crimes - Damien Rice_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I had the windows down and drove along the highway in complete silence. I had no destination in mind, I just needed to be far away from Charming for a bit. I glanced over at the passenger seat and ground my teeth together staring at the brown package sitting there. I’d been carrying around the envelope of pictures, from Stahl, all week. When I heard about Chibs’ being put back into intensive care I almost walked up to Clay and handed it to him. Thankfully, Tig was quick with his trigger fingers in more ways than one. He texted me when the information of Chibs hit the streets and he told me the real reasons behind his move back into the ICU. I almost ran to the hospital before remembering there was nothing left for me there. I felt wrong. There was no other word for it. My heart was at war with my mind. My heart knew who it wanted, who my body called for but my mind was rational – reminding me of why I was in such despair.

 

I sighed and pressed down on the gas pedal. I needed to get as far away as possible. Charming was clouding my judgement. Today was the day that he was getting out. Today was the day that he’d be back in the free world. Today was the day that my resolve would really be put to the test. Was I running away? Yes. I needed the space. I needed the fresh air. I needed to clear my mind. Maybe I needed a vacation. Go to some all-inclusive resort in the Caribbean. That could bode well for my mental wellbeing.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

He sat alone, facing the wall, in the TM garage. An entire week had passed and he’d yet to approach Lacey. What the hell was he doing? He’d never been this conflicted before in his life. Everything was spiraling out of his control. Jax was going Nomad, Fiona showing up in Charming, avoiding Lacey at all costs and now wrongfully attempting to work with the ATF. Where was his head? None of the decisions he made were rational. He was at a loss for what to do. What he did know was that he was angry. Every time things seemed positive for him, Jimmy O always popped up. The man was a beacon for trouble. Had the man not done enough by ex-communicating him and stealing his family? Now he had to come state side to potentially step into his business here. His heart strings panged with guilt as Lacey’s face popped into his mind’s eye. Jimmy was the main reason he wouldn’t go anywhere near her. He couldn’t trust that Jimmy wasn’t watching him. If he was, Lacey could be in danger. After what happened to Donna, there was no way he’d willingly put her in harm’s way. It broke his heart to stay away from her. He’d seen her a few times around town after being discharged. She was quick to look the other way. He wished there was a way for him to tell her what was going on but then that meant admitting to being married. Something they never got around to talking about. How could he expect her understand the complicated situation this was. The answer was simple – he couldn’t. She didn’t deserve to be a secondary woman in his life. She deserved to be a main point in someone’s life. He was doing her a disservice by keeping her on the back burner. He should have never gotten involved with her. He was an arsehole. It wasn’t fair on her.

 

He let out a deep sigh and slumped forward, resting his elbows on his knees. What was he going to do? In his haste to distance himself from Lacey, he put himself in ATF’s path. Now he was bound by a handshake agreement to give them something in exchange for safe passage and protection for his wife and daughter. He fucked up. Why was his past coming back to haunt him. Wasn’t the point of him transferring to Charming to keep it just that – in his past?

 

“Chibs?” He heard a feminine voice and in delusional hope he expected to see Lacey when he turned.

 

He averted his gaze from the Matriarch and she pulled a seat up next to him.

 

“What’s wrong baby?” She asked, pulling one of his hands into hers.

 

He shook his head, “Have you ever tried to protect a loved one but ended up feeling wretched because of it?”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

“Why was Donna driving the truck?” Tig slurred as he walked up to Opie, “She wasn’t supposed to be in the truck.”

 

It took Ope no time at all to connect the dots. He hauled off and smashed his fist into Tig’s face and Tig allowed it to happen. With an eruption of centered rage, Opie attacked with abandon. Tig didn’t put up any resistance. He deserved it. He was scum.

 

With blood dripping from his face, Tig stumbled against the truck, “It was Stahl. She forced our hand. Convince Clay and me that you turned rat.”

 

Without another word Opie ripped the truck door open, climbed in and took off out of the compound. Clay, Jax, Bobby and Piney all witnessed the altercation. Jax shook his head at Clay and chased after Opie. Both Bobby and Piney stared at Clay with contempt – the ugly truth finally out in the open. At that precise moment Tara pulled up and noticed Tig’s state immediately.

 

“What happened?” She questioned the group of men.

 

No one answered, all looking grim and pissed off. She shook her head, she’d get it out of Jax later.

 

She advanced towards Tig, “Come on. I’ll patch you up inside.”

 

He nodded and followed after her to the clubhouse.  

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I pulled up to Jackson’s house, relief flooding through me that there were no cars in the driveway. I licked my lips, rethinking my decision. I shook my head – this shit needed to be gone from Charming. I grabbed the permanent marker from my purse and wrote JAX in thick black letters. I shoved the cap back on the marker and tossed it down before slipping out of the Jeep. I briskly made my way to his front door. I dropped the envelope down onto the front step. I knew he’d get it, or at least Tara would pick it up. Without a second glance back, I booked it back for car, jumped in and tore off down the street. I couldn’t be connected to this. Stahl would figure it out eventually but I needed to wash my hands clean of their business. I couldn’t keep carrying that around with me. I let out a deep breath, my heart thudding in my chest. It was done. I’d gotten rid of the evidence I illegally obtained. It was the Sons to put their issues to bed. I passed through town in a rush wanting to get home and be safe in my home, where no one could pin me to any involvement with the Sons of Anarchy.

 

I turned onto my street, and found a Harley sitting in my driveway. My heart rate soared as I contemplated who I wished it to be. It was hard not to seem disappointed when I found Trager leaning against my front door. Had it been another Son, he’d have already been inside waiting for me. I killed the engine and jumped down onto the asphalt. I tucked my hair behind my ear when I noticed the state that Tig was currently in. I raced towards him.

 

“God damn!” I exclaimed, grabbing Tig’s face between my hands, “What the hell happened?”

 

“I did a bad thing.” He confessed.

 

I tilted my head, staring at him and he continued, “I’m the one who killed Donna.”

 

Feeling a shock I dropped my hands from him and backed away.

 

He held his hands out, moisture welling in his eyes, “It was a mistake. All evidence pointed to Ope being a rat and I was looking out for the safety of my club.”

 

I narrowed my eyes, “You’re fucking club causes nothing but problems.”

 

He fell down onto his knees and I felt sorry for the man, I really did, by he killed a person. A person I knew. A person I went to high school with. Not only did he murder her, he stole away the children’s mother. I shook my head, infuriated with their silly boys club. It was stupid and deadly. I heard the rumours, I knew of their reputation but now that it had entered into Charming’s limits I was pissed.

 

“Get up.” I scolded him.

 

He bowed his head at my tone, “Please Lacey.” He plead for my forgiveness, “I’m not a bad person. I made a mistake. I owned up to it.”

 

His tears boiled over and I clenched my teeth together. I ran my hands down my face, looking for some calm. Everything kept getting worse. I ran my fingers across my forehead, trying to figure out how to deal with the buildup of these problems. I was aware that Tig didn’t have anyone, just the club. They were his family. I couldn’t fault the man for wanting to protect those that he loved. It put me in an odd position because I knew the exact fall out from his actions, but at the same time, he was here repenting his sins. To the wrong person I might add. I was in no position to forgive or condemn him. At that realization I knew I couldn’t turn him away. He needed comfort; a friend. A friend was something I could give him. I shifted, crouching down making myself eye level with him.

 

I hooked my hands under his armpits, “Let’s get inside. I have beer and can make some dinner.”

He gave me a weak smile and we both raised, shuffling through my front door. I was in for a long night.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Tig was curled up on my couch, his head in my lap when there was a knock at the door. We both glanced at one another and I shook my head.  I didn’t know who was there. Neither of us got up. Another knock. Tig sat up this time, hooking his gun into his hand. He took a step forward when my phone began ringing. I lifted a hand to stop him and he paused. I reached out onto the coffee table and grabbed my cell. I eyed the caller display with a questioning look. Last I heard Navaeh was off on a backpacking trip through Thailand.

 

“Nevy?” I answered.

 

A rapid succession of knocks pounded on the door and echoed through the ear piece of my phone. I burst into laughter and brushed past Tig to the door. I ripped it open, the phone hanging loosely in my hand.

 

“NEVY!” I shrieked.

 

She trapped me in a hug, “LACEY!”

 

I reveled in the feeling of having my best friend around. There was limited communication between us while she was out in the bush.

 

I pulled back and ushered her into the house, “When did you get back?”

 

She shrugged, dropping her duffel bag down in the hallway, “About a week ago.”

 

“Shit Nev, why didn’t you call me?” I complained.

 

She smirked, “So that I could surprise you, duh!”

 

I opened my mouth to berate her when Tig cleared his throat, “Mind introducing me?”

 

The two of us whipped our heads in Tig’s direction and he had his eyes roaming all over Nevaeh’s body. I covered my snicker with a cough and Nev’s hand reached out, flexing tightly around my wrist.

 

“Navaeh, Tig – Tig, Navaeh.” I introduced them to each other.

 

Tig took no time to step in, “Hi there, doll.”

 

I rolled my eyes and Nev turned towards me, hiding her face from Tig’s and gave me a devious grin. I fought the laugh bubbling up in my throat. Tig was in for a world of trouble. Nev was akin to a hurricane. She ripped up everything in her wake. Making it to the eye of her storm was difficult but not without its rewards. I was looking forward to see how this panned out. Nev spun back around, switching her grin to an innocent smile. She looped her arm through Tig’s and walked him into the living room. I shook my head, a huge smile on my face. There would be time to figure out why Nevaeh was in town later.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

It had been hours since you left Tig and Nev to their own devices. I tossed over in bed, unable to fall asleep and stared at the clock. It was nearing three in the morning. I flipped onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. All I could think about was where Chibs was right now. Was he enjoying a night with his wife? Was he broken up at all about what he’d in avertedly done to me? It was hell seeing him out in town. I ran in the opposite direction every time I saw a Harley. I couldn’t handle the possibility of us running into one another. Spotting him from across a store was bad enough. I rolled back over, cacooning myself in the comforter, trying to ignore the feeling that my back was exposed. I was so used to having Chibs sleep next to me that now when I turned over, I felt a cool draft down my back, reminding me that he was no longer in a position to comfort me.

 

My bedroom door squeaked open and I heard Nev’s whisper, “Lacey?”

 

I propped myself up with both elbows and stared at the door. She tiptoed over, offering me a small smile. She crawled into bed next to me and pulled some of the covers over to her. She laid back onto where Chibs’ should’ve been. She flipped over onto her side and I mimicked her position. She tucked the hair that had fallen into my face behind my ear. She pulled her hand back, laying it beneath her cheek.

 

“How’s it going?” She asked.

 

I shrugged, “It’s going, just been busy with work.”

 

She gave me a condescending look, “Don’t lie to me L. I know you too well.”

 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” I pursed my lips, “What brings you to town?”

 

She reached forward and hugged me, our foreheads smooshed together, “You. Thailand was fun and all, but I missed seeing you. Who else am I going to cuddle with in bed?”

 

I rolled my eyes, “Tig seems to like you.”

 

“He’s cute, isn’t he.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

 

I sighed, “I wouldn’t know.”

 

Nev pulled back, one eye narrowed, “Who is he?”

 

I shook my head, “Doesn’t matter now. No one.”

 

“L. Tell me.” She insisted.

 

We both readjusted to lie on our backs, we curled up against each other, one arm wrapped around the other’s shoulder.

 

“A friend of Tig’s.” I started.

 

Nev nearly squealed, “A biker? L. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

 

I smacked her arm, “Shush.” She laughed and I continued, “I really like him. We were keeping everything a secret and then one of his came out… He’s married.”

 

Nev turned her head to gaze at me up I continued to stare at the ceiling.

 

“Oh L…” She trailed off.

 

I shrugged, trying to still the tears, “I miss him, Nev. I feel like shit for it but I miss him.”

 

Nev cradled me in her arms, tugging me towards her. I relaxed into her embrace, thankful for the close friendship that we had. She was more like a sister than a friend. Her presence calmed the downpour of sorrow within me. Having her close by always made me feel like things would get better.

 

“Thanks for coming.” I whispered.

 

Nev smiled, “What are best friends for?”

 

 **~(SOA)~**  
  


Tig stood outside the bedroom door, listening to the two women talk.

 

He heard Lacey finally admit to what was angering her, “I miss him, Nev. I feel like shit for it but I miss him.”

 

Tig shook his head, stilling the urge to punch the wall. He was going to strangle Chibs.


	13. It Ain't No Big Thing

**Playlist:** _It Ain't No Big Thing (feat. Little Sis Nora) - AronChupa_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

Tig woke up to his burner ringing and swiped it up off the table. He answered only to have Clay inform him that they were calling Church. Everyone was expected to be at the clubhouse within the hour. Tig hung up and groaned. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at Lacey’s living room ceiling. He could smell the freshly brewed coffee. He stood up, shrugging back into his cut and rearranged the pillows on the couch to their original places. He yawned dragging his feet along as he made his way to kitchen. When he entered he spotted Lacey sitting on the counter, one leg swinging back and forth, her eyes half-lidden and clutching a coffee mug. Tig passed her, reaching for his own mug and filling it up to the brim.

 

“Morning.” He mumbled, taking a deep gulp of his drink.

 

Lacey grunted at him in return and he chuckled. He loved how grumpy she was in the mornings but then he recalled the conversation he overheard the night before. Maybe she hadn’t had that great of a sleep. He leaned against the counter next to her and slung his arm around his middle.

 

He turned his head, “I love you, Lacey.” She turned and he kissed her forehead, “My little sister.”

 

She grunted again but with a small smile this time.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I couldn’t help the smile that grew on my face at Tig’s declaration. I was still a bit unsure about the whole Sons of Anarchy but I couldn’t ignore the connection that Tig and I had. I really did care about him. It was a fast friendship, but it meant a lot to the both of us.

 

“Where’s your friend?” He asked.

 

I took a sip of my coffee before answering, “Shower.”

 

Tig nodded, “You going to work today?”

 

I glanced over at the clock and shook my head. Good thing I had the foresight to call in last night after Nev showed up. If I had planned on going in, I would’ve already been late.

 

“Alright. I’ll stop by later. Church.” Tig downed the rest of his coffee and then rinsed the cup, setting it down in the sink.

 

He walked out into the hall, pulling his shoes on and you waved as he exited through your front door. Not even a full minute after you heard his motorcycle start up, Nev came sauntering down your hallway with only a towel wrapped around her body. She stopped to glance in the living room and you choked on your coffee, laughing at her.

 

She gave you a frown, “Where’s the biker babe?”

 

“Club called.” You rolled your eyes.

 

Nev sighed and took your mug from you, drinking the rest of your coffee. She moved over to the coffee maker and filled her cup again before turning back to you.

 

She ran her fingers through her wet hair, “Any plans for today?”

 

“Nope.” You shrugged, “Anything you want to do?”

 

“Shop?” She grinned.

 

You chuckled, “Sure. Finish getting dressed and we can get on our way.”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

All the boys entered the Chapel, both Jackson and Clay sitting at the front with solemn faces.

 

Chibs was the last to come in and he apologized, “Sorry brothers.”

 

Clay waved him off and Chibs closed the door, taking a seat next to Tig. Tig eyed his brother with suspicion, knowing that there was something was off. He was hiding something.

 

Clay began, “On the night of Bobby’s party Gemma wasn’t in an accident. Weston and his cronies attacked her.”

 

All the men gave their president their undivided attention. A few feeling rage swirl within them. No one attacked a member’s old lady.

 

Jax tacked on, “For this reason I’m staying in Charming.”

 

“Good to hear, brother.” Chibs nodded, Tig in agreement.

 

Clay continued, “At the direction of Zobelle, Weston and the two other men gang raped Gemma.”

 

The room fell silent, each man horrified by the news.

  
“They need to die.” Tig slammed his fist against the table.

 

Happy spoke up from the other end, “I second that.”

 

All the men were in agreement. Jax and Clay nodded.

 

“Retaliation will be deadly…” Jax explained, “But we need to play the same game they are. We play Zobelle the way he’s been playing us.” Jax dropped a brown evelope down on the table, “We’ve been given a tip.”

 

Both Chibs and Tig recognized the writing on the front of the envelope. Chibs tried to hide his recognition and Tig watched Chibs closely. They could both see that Lacey was the one to write Jax’s name on that envelope. When Jax laid out the contents they were all surprised.

 

“Where did you get this?” Opie asked.

 

Jax shrugged, “Found it on my doorstep last night. Someone is giving us intel.”

 

Chibs grabbed one of the pictures of Cameron and Zobelle talking. Nazis and IRA working together. That was bad. Was that why Jimmy was stateside? To complete the transfer of goods, make the deal?

 

His nostrils flared, “The Irish and the League?”

 

“Yeah.” Clay nodded, “Looks like we need to get some more intel on our friends.”

 

Jax added, “We’re gonna tail Zobelle, and Weston if needed. Figure out what he can get on them. Tear them apart from within.”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Nev and I had been out all day by this point. I was starting to burn out and get hungry. We were walking down Main Street when the roar of motorcycles came rumbling down the street.

 

Nev grabbed my hand, “Oh L! This is so exciting.”

 

“It really isn’t.” I chuckled.

 

The group of men sped past us and slowed, parking in front of the new cigar joint in town. I watched as Clay got off his Harley, while the rest of them stayed milled around outside the front of the store. Nev caught a glimpse of Tig and she giggled. I avoided my eyes, keeping my gaze straight ahead not wanting to see a certain Son. The closer we got to the group, the more I wanted to bee line it across the street. Going out of my way to get to the diner was fine as long as I didn’t have to be near Chibs. I squeezed Nev’s hand and she glanced down. Her gazed searched the group of bikers, but the only one looking our way was Tig. I gulped and she wrapped an arm around my shoulder, holding me close to her. We passed them with minimal interaction. A few of the guys tipped their heads in our direction and few said hello to me in passing but all in all it was uneventful. I held my breath the entire way down the sidewalk, concentrating on keeping my pace steady and not rushed. Once we were a few feet away from them, I let out a breath and inhaled.

 

Nev leaned over whispering in my ear, “Don’t worry about it L. You got me.”

 

Neither of us noticed the man standing next to his green truck watching the entire exchange. Once we were close to him, he pushed off and I noticed him as the one of the men from the station. If I recalled correctly his name was Weston.

 

His beady eyes starred at me, “You’re Lacey?”

 

I straightened my back, immediately on guard, “I don’t see why it’s any of your business.”

 

Nev noticed my stance and mirrored it. Both of us with our backs up.

 

Weston got in my face, “You friends with the Sons?”

“I suggest you back off.” I warned, my jaw tightening.

 

Weston took another step forward and grabbed my upper arms, “I asked you a question.”

 

My eyes widened, who the fuck did this guy think he was, “Get your hands off me.”

 

Nev’s hand circled around his wrist trying to pry it off of me. He knocked her sideways and she stumbled away. He swung me around, shoving me into Floyd’s front window.

 

“I said GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME.” I screamed in his face, kicking his knees and shoving hands against his chest.

 

“HEY!” Nev shouted as she straightened up.

 

Weston’s face loomed over mine, “I think the Sons need to be taught another lesson.”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

No one noticed Weston waiting in the sidelines. He had clearly showed up to confront Zobelle but the Sons were surrounding the shop. It didn’t take long for his presence to be known.

 

Chibs’ head snapped up when he heard her scream, “I said GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME.”

 

Tig and all his brothers heard the shout from her friend and they all stared in the direction. Chibs’ blood boiled when he saw Weston’s hands on his Lacey. Without a word he stalked over, rushing the man. Chibs grabbed a hold of Weston’s shirt and yanked him away from Lacey. Chibs shoved the man backwards. Weston stumbled forward, catching the side of the closest car to steady himself. He turned towards Chibs and Chibs fisted a handful of Weston’s shirt, cocking his arm back and smashing it into his face. Without any pause he pulled back again and hit his face again. Weston slumped in his arms but that didn’t stop him. Chibs continued to beat Weston into a pulp.

 

“CHIBS!” someone shouted from behind him.

 

All his brothers came racing over and a pair of hands were yanking him away from the man who thought he could manhandle his woman. Chibs swung his leg out, landing a hard kick into Weston’s side. Weston’s face was dripping with blood, a distorted smile on his lips. Chibs shook off the hands trying to pry him away.

 

Chibs leaned in forward, slamming Weston’s face into the sidewalk, “Stay away from her.”

 

The hands that were pulling at him before, reached back around. He let himself be pulled away and turned. Lacey was peering up at him, her hands wrapped around his arm. He gulped. She blinked.

 

“Chibs…” She whispered.

 

He took one step forward, gazing down at Lacey’s lips. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, ask her if she’s ok but they were interrupted by the rest of the Sons skidding towards them. Lacey’s friend reached out for her and pulled her into the hug that he desperately wanted.

Tig was the first one to approached, “What the fuck happened?”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

The prospect kept an eye on Weston while the rest of the Sons attempted to keep Chibs away from him. I gulped, seeing the rage behind Chibs’ eyes. There was an underlying issue to that man assaulting me. Something else happened. Something I didn’t know. Nev broke my eye contact with Chibs by pulling me towards her and hugging me.

 

She whispered in my ear, “Is that the one?”

 

I nodded my head, unsure if I could actually speak at the moment. Now Nev knew exactly I was pining over. I was hoping if she never met him than maybe it would have seemed less real. Made it easier to get over. Now it was all coming to a head.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Tig’s voiced bellowed over the crowd.

Tig caught the exchange between Chibs and I. Before Tig could address anything, Jax came over Clay close behind him. Jackson laid a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. Chibs lurched forward but Tig stood in his way stopping him from making a scene.

 

“You alright, darlin’?” Jax asked.

 

I nodded my head, “Yeah. It’s fine….”

 

“You should probably call Hale.” Clay suggested.

 

I ran my fingers through my hair, “I-I… yeah I guess so.” I glanced up, making eye contact with Chibs. His face was forlorn and I could feel the yearning in emulated in his gaze. I swallowed and turned back to Clay, “I won’t be getting any of you in trouble… If I call Hale?”

 

Jax winked, “Don’t worry about it darlin’. Hale won’t give us a hard time about protecting you.”

 

With a weak smile I pulled out my cell, “Thanks guys.”

 

Nev and I retreated away from them, and I spared a look over my shoulder. Chibs was watching as I walked away. I bit down on my lip, fighting the urge to run into his arms. He fought for me. I didn’t need it, nor expect it but the gesture was still strong. I peered over at him, Nev linking our fingers together. I sighed as the police department answered and I reported the altercation. The Sons stayed put, waiting for me to make the call and for law enforcement to show up. They were proud of Chibs’ outburst.

 

**~(SOA)~**

“What was that all about?” Jax asked Chibs.

 

Chibs shrugged, “All I could think about was what they did to Gemma. Seeing him put his hands on a woman that we all know of made me see red.”

 

“You did good brother.” Clay gripped his shoulder, “You protected this club, its reputation and the people of Charming.”

 

Tig watched the entire conversation with his arms crossed. He knew exactly why Chibs reacted the way he did. If Tig had seen Weston first, he would done the exact same. They both cared for Lacey. In entirely different ways, but it was a form of love nonetheless. Chibs needed to get his shit together. Lacey was broken hearted, and now it was obvious that Chibs missed her. What the fuck was he doing with Fiona? The woman would be back in Ireland before he could say ‘Aye’. Tig watched on as Jackson pulled his burner out of his pocket, and answered it. All they needed to do now was secure their pipeline with the Irish again and they’d be out of their hair. That would prompt Jimmy fucking O to go back to Belfast, taking Fiona with him. It would free up Chibs’ suddenly impaired judgement and everyone could get on with their lives.

 

Jax hung up his phone, “Meeting with Irish. Let’s go boys.”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Nev and I had gone straight home after the incident. I wasn’t up for being outside in public at the moment and Nev sensed that. When we got back into the house, she ordered me to take a shower and relax. By the time I was out of the shower and dressed in my pjs, Nev had called take away and set it all up on the coffee table. We spent the remainder of your night eating Thai food and watching silly romcoms. Late into the night my phone began buzzing across the table. We both eyed the phone and I shrugged. I didn’t notice the caller ID and debated about picking it up. Nev watched me, waiting to see what I did. I’d been pretty quiet since the altercation in the street earlier in the day. She was making sure I was ok and I couldn’t fault her for following me everywhere. The phone continued to ring and I eventually gave in.

 

“Lacey Johnston.” I answered.

 

“Lacey?” The older woman’s voice spoke into the receiver.

 

I burrowed my eyebrows together, “Gemma? Is everything alright?”

 

I heard the panic in her voice, “Abel… My grandson… He’s been kidnapped.”

 

“What?” I shouted at her. She remained silent, her breathing shallow. I took a deep breath, centering my thoughts and asked, “What do you need me to do?”

 

“I’m at the hospital.” She explained, “I need you to get Lowen… Bring her here. I need legal representation.”

 

“Of course Gem.” I promised, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

“Thanks baby.” She said, before hanging up.

 

I ran a hand over my face and Nev stared up at me from the couch, “Everything alright?”

 

I blinked a few times, “Honestly? I have no idea.” I opened up my contacts, scrolling through and finding Tig’s number. I wrote it down, sliding the paper to Nev, “Call Tig. Get him to come over and stay with you. I have to round up a few lawyers.”

 

Nev raised her eyebrows at me, “I’m not about to argue with you, but the fact that you are giving me a bodyguard is a problem L. We’re going to talk about this later.”

 

I sighed, “I know Nev. I-I have no idea what I’ve gotten myself caught up in.”

 

She gave me a quick hug, “I’m not going anywhere. Do what you need to do. I’ll be here when you get back.”


	14. Stay With Me A Minute

**Playlist:** _One Last Time - Ariana Grande_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I yawned, physically exhausted from the long day. I stared up the florescent lights recounting the events of the day. It started out fine, a little shopping with my best friend, then plummeted when I was harassed by a random Nazi, Chibs beating him to within an inch of his life, Gemma calling me under duress, interrupting Lowen’s dinner, dragging her to the hospital and now leaning back in a chair waiting on Gemma. When did I become so wrapped up in the Sons of Anarchy? I’d spent the last thirty odd years without them even being a blip on my radar and now – all of a sudden – I was smack dab in the middle of their troubles. I was beginning to wonder who I actually was.

 

“Lacey?” Lowen called my name.

 

I glanced over, seeing that she and Gemma were both staring at me.

 

I blinked a few times before answering, “Yeah?”

 

Gemma gave me a tender smile, “Go get some coffee. Lowen and I are about done here. If you really want you can go home.”

 

I shook my head, “I’ll get a coffee and come right back. You two want anything?”

 

Lowen shook her head and Gemma mirrored her. I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows at Gemma. She was trying to make me leave. I rolled my eyes, it was probably about club business. I sighed and pulled myself out of my seat. I rolled my neck as I pulled the door open. I brushed through, muttering a hello to the new prospect and rubbed my eyes as I continued down the highway. I had no concept of what time it was but I was ready to curl into a ball beside the vending machine and sleep. I sniffed as I grabbed a Styrofoam cup, setting it beneath the Keurig and choosing the first coffee like pod I saw. I loaded the machine and pressed the button to start making the drink.

 

I stared at the tiny blue light, lost in a blank space, tapping my fingers along the top of the table. The sound of my nails hitting the surface created a numbing haze. My eyes glazed over while I waited. I continued to tap my fingers along, the sound echoing in my mind, slowing down and deepening. I zoned out, exhaustion and worry falling away from my mind.

 

“Lace?” I heard his voice call from somewhere beside me. 

 

I scoffed to myself. My mind was playing tricks on me in my sleep addled state. It was producing a near lifelike sound of the man I was craving. I startled out of my daze and reached for my coffee. I poured in one creamer and dumped a mountain of sugar into it. Nothing like coffee and sugar to give you a high. I turned, my gaze towards the floor and noticed a pair of scuffed brown boots facing me. I tilted my head to the side and followed the boots up the dark jeans. I swallowed when I reached the leather. I flicked my gaze to the rings and realized my mind wasn’t playing tricks. I straightened my head and met Chibs’ eyes. I could see his jaw clenched together, the subtle movement showing in his cheeks. We stared at one another for a long moment before he shifted. He lifted his hand to me in a tentative movement. I gulped as he neared, and finally he rested his hand against my cheek. A wave of shivers built at the base of my neck, settling over my shoulders and cascading down my body all the way to my toes. I wiggled them in my shoes, trying to shake the feeling away. I sighed into his touch, closing my eyes as I leaned my cheek into the palm of his hand. His presence warmed me. I tried to bring back to memory all the rules I set for myself but I didn’t care. Not right now. I was quite happy to indulge myself in him. I dropped my cup onto the desk and lifted my empty hand to his, laying in on top. 

 

I felt as his other hand loosely wrapped around my neck tucking into my hair. I let out a small breath at the feeling and he pulled my face towards his. I kept my eyes closed, reveling in the smooth transition. His lips fit against mine and my body nearly gave out beneath me. I grabbed a hold of his cut, keeping him close. I raised onto my tiptoes, pushing myself into his embrace. It was gentle. It was warm. There was nothing fiery about this kiss. We were reacquainting ourselves with one another. Our heads tilted in a simultaneous movement in opposite directions. Another shiver took hold of me and I shuddered in his arms. His hands descended down my neck and sides, his fingers running along the hem of my shirt. We moved in unison, the flesh memory of our bodies surging forward. My body turned into an electric current, jolts of energy surging through me with each touch. Chibs’ fingers hooked into the belt loops of my jeans, tugging me forward. The angle of my lower body shifting forced me to pull away. I frowned at the loss of contact. I placed both hands on Chibs’ shoulders and stayed close. His breathing had a minor hitch to it. I inhaled deeply, my eyes locked on his.

 

I never wanted to leave this position. I wanted to be connected to him forever. The craving within me worse now instead of better. I fought with the urge to steal him away, finding a closet and familiarizing myself with him further. Re-experience all the sensations I was missing. I closed my eyes, rolled them back and centered my concentration. This wasn’t for us. That much was clear. We still cared for one another. Another thing cleared up but we were still on two different ends of the spectrum. He was married, I wasn’t. Neither of us could forget that. I pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth before pulling away from him entirely. I turned to leave the room but he reached out and caught my wrist. He flipped my arm over in his. I turned to find him staring down at the healed cuts on the outside of my hands.

 

“Are you ok?” He murmured.

 

I nodded, flashing a small smile, “I’m better now.”

 

He didn’t miss my implication. I was referring to more than one instance. Were the cuts from my reaction to his accident healed? Yes, but I was also referring to his being here in this moment. I knew I wanted him, but finally feeling his touch again gave me closure. It was strange. I knew I wanted nothing more than to be with him, but I had the clarity that with the circumstances we were given, it wouldn’t work out. Maybe in another life we’d make it happen. His grip tightened around my wrist and I stepped closer to him. I hooked my free hand around his neck and pulled him closer. I pecked him on the cheek, staying close. I nudged my nose against his face before pulling away. I lifted his hand to my mouth, kissing each knuckle as a thank you for earlier that day. I would always appreciate him and the things he did for me. I backed away from him, each step taking me farther from him and closer to Gemma. Our connected arms raised with the movement and without taking our eyes off of one another our arms became the only horizontal link between us. I was sporting a sad smile when his grip broke from me. I didn’t turn around. I kept my face to him, seeing the confliction in his expression. Once I reached the entrance to the hallway I spun around, resting a hand on the frame of the door. I glanced over my shoulder. Our gazes locked again and he nodded. I stepped through the threshold and towards Gemma’s door.

 

There was a warmth settling in my stomach. I knew I should be sad, but I couldn’t help but be ecstatic. It was a muted excitement but it was there all the same. I ran a finger over my lower lip, reliving the impression of his against mine. I would never forget that feeling. I left the waiting room of the hospital with hope. I didn’t know what it was for yet, but I knew things were starting to look up. I knocked on Gemma’s door and peered through the door. She ushered me inside and I settled back into my previously vacated seat. Lowen was packing up some paperwork and continuing with her conversation with Gemma. While I waited sleep overcame me and I slouched over in the chair, falling sound asleep.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Lowen had left a little while ago, and Gemma didn’t have it in her heart to wake Lacey. She heard about Weston assaulting her in the street and she sympathized. It was traumatizing but Lacey never let on that she was bothered. She needed the rest. Gemma couldn’t help the comparsion she felt towards the younger woman. Lacey was strong, stronger than she ever gave her credit for. A woman who was proving, beyond all doubts, that she would make a solid Old Lady. She’d been thrust into club drama without being fully immersed with them. She took every bump in stride, never judging the outcomes of the club’s decisions. Gemma couldn’t help the swell of pride that she felt. Without any guidance from anyone else, this woman here had done nothing but support the Sons. Chibs needed to know. Only Tig and herself knew of Lacey’s devotion to him while he was unconscious. Chibs needed to know what she risked in order to ensure his safety. Gemma reached around the bar of her bed and held down the nurses call button. There was no way she was going to shout and wake up the sleeping woman in her room.

 

A few moments later the nurse poked his head through the door and Gemma asked, “Send in the one with the scars on his cheeks.”

 

The nurse nodded and stepped away from the door. A second later Chibs’ head popped through. Gemma lifted her handcuffed hand, and waved him in while pressing a finger to her mouth to make sure he remained quiet. He stepped into the room, careful to shut the door silently and Gemma pointed to where Lacey had fallen asleep. She watched as the Scot’s face softened at seeing Lacey’s even breaths while she slept.

 

“Come here.” Gemma patted the bed next to her legs.

 

Chibs shuffled over and perched on the edge of the bed. Gemma took one of his hands in both of hers and squeezed. Chibs gave her a weak smile. Gemma noted that he looked as miserable and tired as Lacey did. She never thought she’d see someone as perfect a fit for Chibs but Lacey seemed to be that unintended partner he needed. She’d taken everything over the past year and bit in stride. She even managed to keep her misery about his secrets to herself. Gemma nodded her head in Lacey’s direction. Chibs followed and paused as he gazed at her.

 

“That’s a woman you don’t want to lose.” Gemma spoke. Chibs whipped his head back around, and Gemma nodded, “Yes. I know.” Chibs narrowed one eye at her and Gemma explained, “Your accident. When she found out she raced over here. One morning while I came in to check on you, I found her in a similar position that she’s in right now.” Chibs swallowed, grinding his teeth together, “The difference? She was hunched over in a chair, her hand gripping yours and her head laid on the bed next to your thigh.”

 

Gemma noticed as the water welled in Chibs’ eyes. She wasn’t sure what exactly happened between the two of them, but it was apparently strong enough to illicit near tears in a Son. A Son who’d been nothing but shit on for most of his life. That meant a lot.

 

“I doubt she’ll ever admit it to herself,” Gemma continued, “But she loves you. It’s plain as day.”

 

Chibs rolled his lips together, sparing another glance at Lacey. “My girls…” He muttered.

 

Gemma scoffed, “Fiona only showed up because Jimmy was here. Did you really think she came just to check on you? That woman doesn’t make any moves without Jimmy knowing.” Chibs began to shake his head but Gemma raised a hand, “Lacey spent a week sleeping at your bedside. Do you know why she wasn’t there when you woke up?” Chibs sniffed, figuring it out but Gemma forced the scenario home for him, “Fiona was here. Lacey came back prepared to spend another night in a chair next to your bed and she was greeted to Fiona informing everyone that she was your wife.”

 

Chibs pulled his hands back into his lap and stared over at Lacey. She hadn’t moved since he came in. Her breathing never changed.

 

“You need to get your shit sorted.” Gemma scolded, “That woman was attacked by the same man that did those things to me. She learned that you had a wife and still she’s done nothing but support you, post bail for the boys and do everything in her power to keep you safe.”

 

Chibs stopped Gemma, “Post bail?”

 

“Shit.” Gemma muttered, “No one is supposed to know that. I’m not even supposed to know.”

 

His eyebrows rose into his hairline, “What do you mean, post bail?”

 

Gemma flicked her finger together, “I approached Oswald about helping getting the boys out on their charges. He said no, however Lacey was there. Spending time with Tristen. The next night – he came to TM and told me the boys were out and coming home. He gave me some bullshit lie about Tristen convincing him but we both knew it was Lacey. She gave him the money. He paid for everything under his name.”

 

They both turned their gazes to the sleeping woman. Gemma never spoke the realization out loud. Lacey was essentially a stranger to the club. A stranger going out of her way to help them.

 

“The night you were admitted, I found her outside smashing up her fists into a brick wall.” Gemma murmured and Chibs nodded, recalling the healed scabs on her hands. “You can’t let a woman like her pass you by. You deal with your shit and mend whatever differences the two of you have.”

 

Chibs chuckled, “What happened to being wary of outsiders?”

 

“She’s no outsider.” Gemma confirmed with a laugh.

 

Gemma leaned back in her bed, the stress of her day finally catching up. Chibs slipped off her bed and crouched next to Lacey. Gemma closed her eyes a pinch, pretending to be asleep and watched the scene unfold before her. Chibs ran a finger around the frame of Lacey’s face and kissed her forehead. He laid his hand on her shoulder and shook lightly.

 

“Lacey.” He whispered her name.

 

She hummed, attempting to roll over and waking abruptly with the realization that she was still at the hospital. Lacey blinked a few times and registered Chibs’ face at hers.

 

He gave her a private smile and winked, “Let’s get you home.”

 

He stood with his hand outstretched waiting for her to stand. She glanced towards Gemma but took Chibs’ hand and allowed him to lead her out of the hospital room.

 

 **~(SOA)~**  
  


I walked in silence, Chibs’s fingers laced through mine. I had no idea how long I’d been asleep but clearly it was long enough for Gemma to fall asleep as well. I yawned as we exited the hospital and rubbed my eyes. I felt his eyes on me and I looked up at him.

 

“Need a ride?” He asked.

 

I smiled and shook my head, “Nope. I’m parked around the corner.”

 

He followed the direction my hand was pointed in and I tagged along next to him. It wasn’t long before he spotted my jeep and we continued over to where I’d parked it. I pulled the keys out from my pocket and unlocked the doors. Chibs opened the door for me, I stepped around him, climbing up into the seat and waited for Chibs to shut the door. I turned on the ignition, rolling down the windows. Chibs leaned against the side of the car, his hands draped over the opened window pane.

 

“You sure you don’t need me to drive you home.” He confirmed.

 

You grinned, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll get home just fine.”

 

Chibs reached up and pulled my face to his, catching me in a searing kiss. When he pulled back I was panting from sheer shock.

 

“What was that?” I actually asked out loud.

 

He chuckled, “A thank you.”

 

I raised an eyebrow, “For what exactly?”

 

“For being strong.” He shrugged.   


I opened my mouth to ask what he meant but decided against it. I was too tired to comprehend any explanation he gave me anyways.

 

He patted his hand against the frame of the car and waved, “Let me know you got home alright, yeah?”

 

I tilted my head at him, a small pout on my mouth. Was it just me or had something changed? Why was he so cheery all of a sudden? Why was he acting like there wasn’t a huge rift between the two of us. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before finally just giving up and letting it be. I could deal with this when I had a good night’s sleep.

 

“Alright.” I agreed, “I’ll text you.”

 

I put the car into gear and rolled forward, turning away from Chibs but spotting him in my rear-view, watching as I drove away.


	15. Only Fools Rush In

**Playlist:** _Can't Help Falling In Love (Stormy Amorette Cover) - Elvis Presley_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I pulled into my driveway relieved to see that Tig’s bike was still in the driveway. I turned off the ignition and laid my forehead against the steering wheel as I scrolled through my messages and found Chibs’ name. I stared at the empty conversation. It’d been a long time since either of us had conversed. I blinked back the shine from the bright screen. I began typing, the click of the letters echoing in the silence around me. My thumb hovered over the little green send button. I was hesitant. I didn’t know what caused the change and there was still the problem that he was married.

 

With a deep sigh I pressed send on the message: **_I’m home._**

****

I stowed the phone in my pocket, grabbed my keys and hoped out of the Jeep. I yawned as I walked up to the front door and slipped through. Tig was asleep on the couch, the TV still illuminating the pitch black living room. I tiptoed around him and pressed the power button on the remote. The room was thrust into darkness and I had to stand still for a few moments while my eyesight adjusted. I pulled the throw up from where it was crumpled around Tig’s feet and covered him with it. I retreated back to my bedroom, assuming that Nev was already asleep. I stripped off my clothes, grabbed my cell and tossed everything in the general direction of the laundry basket before scooping up the nearest oversized t-shirt. I crawled into bed next to Nev and snuggled into the blankets. I placed my phone on the side table and heard as it vibrated through the wood. I tipped the screen towards me and studied it for a minute.

 

 ** _Sounds good. Sleep tight._** He wrote back.

 

Ugh. I had a headache. This was too much to comprehend in my state. I dropped the phone back down onto the desk and fell asleep with his simple message burning into my closed eyes.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I woke up to the sound of Nev’s laughter. It was too far away to be coming from the bed. I turned over with a groan, throwing my arm over my eyes. I peeked over at the clock and it wasn’t as late as I was hoping it would be. It was only 10:30 in the morning. I rolled over, burying my head between the pillows only to be interrupted again with Tig’s laughter this time. I flipped onto my back and pushed the pillows aside staring up at the ceiling. My eyes burned from exhaustion but now that I was up, there was no going back down. I rolled out of the bed, grabbed a pair of drawstring shorts and shuffled out of my room. I smacked my lips together my mouth and tongue dry. I followed the undertones of voices through the living room to the opened back door. I attempted to run a hand through my hair but it got stuck in the knots. I sighed and tugged my hand back, stepping through the threshold into the bright morning sunshine.

 

“Good morning doll.” Tig chuckled at the sight of me.

 

I narrowed my eyes at him and grunted. Nev poked her head out from behind him and extended her lit joint towards me. I eyed it momentarily before deciding it was too early. I shook my head with a frown and stepped around Tig, throwing myself down onto the cushioned bench. Nev leaned into me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders while Tig offered to get some coffee. We both watched as Tig retreated back into the house and once she was sure Tig was out of earshot she turned to face me.

 

“Ready to talk about it?” She inquired.

 

I groaned, “How do you explain what you don’t know?”

 

“I saw his text.” She frowned, “Maybe start there?”

 

I tossed my head backwards and sighed, “We reconnected last night at the hospital. It was short but it must have shifted some of his feelings around because he’s actively speaking to me again.”

 

“What about his wife?” She prodded.

 

I snorted, “Good question.”

 

She snickered at my reaction and Tig chose that moment to strut through the open doorway back into the backyard. He came out brandishing two large mugs filled with steaming coffee. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the large smiles sprawled across our faces.

 

He narrowed his eyes, hesitating to hand one of the mugs to me, “What’s going on here?”

 

I snatched the mug out from grasp and snuggled back into the chair, pulling my knees up to my chest. Nev continued to chuckle while it scared Tig.

 

“Why do I feel the need to protect my balls all of a sudden?” He backed away as he spoke.

 

My eyes widened at his comment but I roared with laughter, holding my mug out far away from me to save myself from the splatter I caused. Nev wrapped her arms around her middle and fell sideways, her head knocking against my knees.

 

Tig shook his head at us, “I think that’s my cue to leave…”

 

He gulped down the entire cup of his coffee and set it down on the table across from us.

 

He leaned down and pulled my head towards him, pressing a kiss into my wild hair, “Sack’s funeral is tonight. I’ll probably crash at the clubhouse afterwards.”

 

I gave him a sad smile. I never got to know the prospect but I did know that they all liked him. I vaguely remembered Tig mentioning once that Kip was Chibs’ prospect and my heart squeezed. I gulped as Tig pulled away and winked over at Nev. She gave him a small wave, but noticed the change in my attitude. She reached over and rubbed her hand up and down my arm.

 

“You alright?” You asked.

 

Tears started to well in my eyes, more from pure exhaustion than from anything else, “I don’t know Nev. This is all so fucked up.”

 

Nev scooted closer to me, took my mug from me and set it on the table. She laid her head down on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me.

 

“It’s ok to feel lost.” She soothed, “Lord knows I’ve felt like that more than anyone should.”

 

She held onto me while I regained my composure. Once I was settled and sure I wouldn’t have another unwarranted break down I laid my head on top of hers.

 

“Soo... bikers? What does Daddy Johnston have to say about that?” She snickered.

 

I groaned, “Oh man… Don’t mention a word to my parents. I may be a grown woman but if Daddy or Oswald found out I was spending time with the Sons they’d lock me up in the basement.”

 

“What’s it with this town and those bikers?” Nev mused.

 

I shrugged, “They’re criminals. Nobody will admit that they know but those boys are in the gun trade, probably mixed with other unsavoury activities.” Her eyes widened at the news and I continued, “Although they’ve always had this mantra about keeping Charming a quaint little town. They keep the crime out of the borders and thus everyone around here turns a blind eye to their under the table business.”

 

Nev pouted, “Soooo what do you think of Tig.”

 

“You mean you haven’t jumped his bones yet?” I smirked.

 

She shook her head, “I wasn’t sure what kind of relationship you had with him.”

 

“Really Nev?” I arched an eyebrow at her, “I don’t need the extra baggage. One Son is enough for me.”

 

Nev clapped her hands, “He’s free game, then?” I gave her a curt nod and a devilish grin formed on her face, “Oh I’m looking forward to enjoying this one.”

 

I covered my face with my hands, giggling at the pure evil joy on her face. Homewrecker. I gave her that nickname in college. She lived up to the name perfectly and she loved it. She never let herself get attached. She wasn’t a relationship kind of girl. She was a whirlwind of flings and fun. I was starting to get the inkling that Nev was staying for a while. She didn’t normally settle for long in one place but she seemed to need my company as much as I needed hers.

 

“Any idea when you plan on leaving me?” I inquired.

 

She gave me a nervous glance, “Whenever you want me to leave…”

 

I slung my arm around her, tugging her towards me, “You know you can stay as long as you like.” I thought about our current sleeping arrangements, “Although we may need to find you your own apartment. I don’t think I can handle the thought of Tig’s bare ass on my mattress.”

 

Together we howled with laugher at that imagery.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I was out in town and happened to find myself on Main Street, staring down at the stand-off between SAMCRO and Mayans. At this moment I was fairly relieved that Neveah opted to stay home for this grocery trip. I rummaged through my purse, searching for my keys hoping that I’d be able to slip into the Jeep without setting off any kind of reaction. Luckily for me I had parked closer to the end of the street, where there wasn’t anyone blocking me in.

 

“Lacey!” I heard my voice being called and snapped my gaze to the middle of the street to find Davey rushing over to me.

 

He clamped his fingers around my bicep and tugged me behind the nearest building.

 

He was panting and glancing over his shoulder, “What are you doing out here?”

 

I pointed to my car, “On my way home. Everything was fine when I stopped in the bank. The car is packed full of groceries.”

 

His nostrils flared and kept me hidden, his body blocking mine. He contemplated the situation for a moment and then let go of my arm, holding his hand out. I stared down at his opened hand then back into his face.

 

“Your keys.” He exasperated.

 

I shook my head, “I can drive it out of here by myself.”

 

“Now is not the time to be stubborn Lace.” He grumbled.

 

We glared at one another. I realized that he was just trying to keep me safe, but I was far enough away from the battle field that I could slip away easily.

 

“There a problem here, officer?” That Scottish brogue broke from behind Davey.

 

We both jumped while Davey spun around on his heel. Chibs was leaning against the corner of the last shop, his eyes never leaving mine.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be keeping the Mayans under watch?” Davey rushed through the words.

 

Chibs shrugged, “There’s more than enough help over there.”

 

Davey followed Chibs’ gaze and caught on to the tense vibe between the two of us. He mouthed to me ‘do you need me to stay?’ I gave him a dismissive smile and he nodded.

 

“I was just telling her to give me her keys so that I could have someone drive her car home for her.” Davey explained as he brushed past the Scot. Chibs nodded in acknowledgement and waited until Davey had joined his officer buddies blocking off the other end of the intersection.

 

“You shouldn’t be out here.” Chibs spoke finally, still facing away from me.

 

I rolled my eyes, “Says you and every other man. I can take care of myself.”

 

Chibs gave me an amused smirk, his arms cross over his chest, “No one said you couldn’t. We’re just trying to make sure you’re safe, Lace. That’s all.”

 

I snorted in an unladylike fashioned that made Chibs smile all the more. He turned to faced me full on and outstretched his hand.

 

I groaned, “Not you too.”

 

“Let us _men_ take of you, at least just this once.” He insisted.

 

I hauled the keys out of my purse and smacked them down into the palm of his hand. He winked as he turned around and walked out over to my car. He climbed in and signaled for me to walk a bit further down the street, away from the scene. I retreated, jogging down another block and waiting. I peered down the street and spotted the officers letting Chibs drive through and he drove in my direction. Without any complaining on my part, he put the Jeep into park and jumped down. I walked up to the door he was holding open. As I moved to climb in, he placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I glanced over my shoulder at him and he ran his tongue along his teeth.

 

“We should talk.” He finally said.

 

Of its own accord, my eyebrow creased, “Probably.”

 

He sighed, “Come on Lace. At least give me the chance to explain.”

 

I wiped my hand above my lip and pinched my nose before letting go. I took a deep breath and nodded, “Fine but now isn’t the time.”

 

He agreed, “Kip’s wake is tonight. Once everything has settled down we can go out to the diner and talk this out, yeah?”

 

“Alright.” I gave him a reluctant smile.

 

He waited until I was buckled in and then shut the driver’s side door for me.

 

“You text me if you need anything.” He noted as I shifted into first gear.

 

“Yeah.” I nodded and then without another word, he backed away from the car and I rolled forward, making my way back home.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I was kneeling on the counter, stretching my arm out as far as it would go, trying to grab the farthest bottle of wine I had in the cupboard when I heard Nev’s voice yelling for me.

 

“Just a minute.” I murmured, my lips pulled into a tight line as I concentrated on hooking my fingers around the neck of the bottle.

 

“LACEY!” She yelled, using my entire name.

 

I sprung out from the cupboard, wine in hand and a toothy grin on my face, “What?”

 

She waved my cell phone around in air, “This thing hasn’t stopped buzzing for the last five minutes.”

 

“Did you answer it?” I asked.

 

She snorted, “Yeah right. I don’t know what kind of hotlines you frequent.”

 

I shook my head at her, a small laugh escaping my throat. I offered her the wine and we switched. I gazed at the screen. I had three unread messages from Chibs, five from Tig and at least ten missed calls.

  
“What the fuck.” I swore under my breath.

 

Nev glanced up as she poured two glasses of wine for us, “What’s going on? Can’t handle all the men you have on call?”

 

I rolled my eyes, “I wish.”

 

I swiped ym finger across the screen to attempt at reading the unread messages when another unknown call came through. At the same time another text message from Chibs came in.

 

“Holy hell!” I grumbled, answering the call, “What is the problem?”

 

“Lacey?” It was Tig, “Why weren’t you answering?”

 

“God forbid I walk away from my cell for more than a minute.” I teased.

 

Tig’s scold came across loud and clear, “This isn’t a time to be joking.”

 

Nev handed me my glass and I titled my head, “What’s wrong Tig?”

 

There was a long silence on his end and then he sighed.

 

“Shit Lacey. It shouldn’t be me telling you this but Hale… he uhm… he’s not with us anymore.”

 

“What the hell are you going on about?” I shook my head, taking a deep drink from my wine.

 

“Hale is dead.” He confirmed, “Davey was killed by a hit and run at the wake.”

 

The wine glass I was holding slipped from between my fingers and Nev fumbled trying to catch it but missed. The glass shattered around the ground at our feet, the liquid spilling everywhere.  

 

“What did you say?” I whispered.

 

I heard as Tig shook his head, “Hale is gone Lacey.”

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” I roared, his last misstep forefront in my mind.

 

“It wasn’t me Lacey! A bunch of punks rolled up in a van, opened fire and Hale ran after them. He was hit by the van as they tried to make a getaway.” He explained in a panicked manner.

 

“Fuck you and fuck the Sons of Anarchy.” I hissed into the receiver before hanging up and whipping my phone across the kitchen.

 

I stormed out of the room, down the hall and into my bedroom. Nev followed close behind me, not saying a word. I ripped the doors open to my closet and found my travel duffel bag. I tossed it over onto the bed and began grabbing all the clothes I could fist in one go and shoved them into it.

 

“Goddamn SAMCRO. First they kill Donna, then Chibs has a wife and now Hale is dead. When the hell does it end?!” I ranted as I continued to stuff clothes into my bag.

 

Nev sat on the edge of the bed and allowed me my moment. She listened as I screamed my lungs out. I was done with their drama. I stomped into the bathroom and bundled all my toiletries into my arms and waddled back to the bed, dropping everything down and zipping up the bag.

 

“Will it take you long to pack up your stuff?” I asked my best friend.

 

She shook her head, “Just need to grab my toothbrush and clothes out of the dryer.”

 

“Good. We’re going to go stay with my parents for a bit.” I explained, “None of the Sons would be stupid enough to try and approach us while we’re there.”

 

Nev stood up and encased me in her arms, “I’m here L. We’ll give those boys as much hell as they’ve given you.”

 

I sagged against her, “What happened to my regular life. Sleeping around with guys on the low, no one the wiser. Why did I have to go and be attracted to a goddamned biker?”

 

She chuckled against my hair, “It’s going to be fine. We’ll find better boys to occupy our time with.”

 

I laughed with her for a minute until the gravity of Davey’s death hit me and I crumpled to the floor. Davey was actually a friend of mine. Someone I enjoyed running into when I was in town. He was a sweet man. He may have held out a crush on me for far too long, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a good man. He was in line to be the new chief. What was happening to Charming?

 

“Why does everyone die around them?” I muttered and Nev patted my back.

 

She remained quiet, knowing that I just needed to get it all out of my system. We’d been in this position many times before. One of us a complete mess while the other held strong. I wished my problems were as simple as the ones we had in college. It would have been so much easier if I was crying over a boy who broke my heart, instead of the death of a man I’d known since I was five.


	16. Put My Trust In You?

**Playlist:** _London (feat. Stefflon Don, Krept & Konan) - Jeremih_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I flicked the keys off the holder in the front hall and pulled the door open.

 

I stepped through, calling over my shoulder, “Daddy! I’m taking the truck up to Elliott’s.”

 

The early morning sun shone down on me. I squinted as I dropped my sunglasses over my eyes and trekked over to Daddy’s pick up. I climbed up into the cab jamming the keys into the ignition. I rolled the windows down, securing my ponytail under my baseball cap. I pulled out onto the two-lane highway and made the short drive over to the Oswald’s ranch. I spared a second to think of Nev. I’d been making daily trips over to Elliott’s, helping out with the horses. Nev told me last night that she’d like to come with me. I told her I’d bring her along one day, but I didn’t have the heart to wake her up this morning. Nev was a night owl. Mornings weren’t her deal.

 

I continued to speed down the highway, spotting the ranch turn off a mile ahead. Spending the week back at my parent’s house had me seriously contemplating moving back. It was easier. Living up here I was far enough from the inner ‘city’ of Charming. I wasn’t pulled into any drama. I heard about everything that happened through Daddy and Elliott. I didn’t need to get my hands dirty, I didn’t need to interact with anyone. I liked the secluded feeling of their houses. It was nice to have the break. I’d taken to driving Daddy’s pick up everywhere, even to work. He didn’t mind. It gave him a reason to drive his ostentatious

 

I even went as far to put my phone on silent permanently. Not even the hint of a vibrate. It made ignoring Tig and Chibs all the more easy. I did briefly see both of them at Davey’s funeral, but I made sure to avoid them. It wasn’t hard. They weren’t exactly welcome at that event. When I spotted them in town they’d taken the hint? They stayed away. They had to understand why I was pissed. Tig definitely got the brunt of that breakdown but it wasn’t undeserved. Their club was causing more problems now then I could remember. I groaned, I didn’t need to have the Sons of Anarchy plaguing my thoughts right now. One, it was too early and two, I was done having any associations with them.

 

I flicked my indicator on and pulled a left turn into the driveway of Elliott’s. I drove along the winding driveway, smiling as I spotted the stables already opened up. That could only mean that Tristan was up and around. When I started showing up on a daily basis, she’d taken to helping me out. It was obvious there was something bothering me, and everyone was chalking it up to Davey’s death. That was definitely a part of it, but I was more enraged at letting myself get caught up with the Sons of Anarchy. A situation I would never voice to my family.

 

As I pulled up to the empty parking spots, I noticed the familiar line of Harley’s. My nostrils flared and I swallowed. I paused, pressing down on the break and glaring across the lot at Elliott’s back. Clay, Jackson, Tig, Chibs and Happy all stood around. What the hell were they doing up here? Why was Elliott talking with them? Happy was the one to notice me. He glanced over and his gaze zeroed in on mine. I turned my nose up at him and rolled into the nearest spot. I killed the engine and shoved the keys into my jeans pocket. I pushed the door open and turned. I stopped before jumping down. I took a few deep breaths. My heart was pounding. I had a plan. Ignore them. No interactions. Wave to Elliott and keep on moving. Don’t stop. I tugged on my riding boots and shook my head to rid myself of any excess nerves. I nodded and jumped down.

 

I swung the door shut behind me and rounded the vehicle. I kept my head straight, my gaze never straying from Elliott’s back. Each head turned in my direction when they heard the door slam shut. When Elliott saw me he offered me a smile. I crossed the distance between us and Elliott scooped me up into a one armed hug.

 

“Morning Lacey.” He grinned, “Tristan’s already prepping the saddles.”

 

I gave him a quick smile, “Morning.”

 

I stepped away from him and purposely made sure to give myself a wide berth around the Sons, passing by Jackson.

 

As I approached I heard Clay’s greeting, “Lacey.”

 

With a deadpanned expression I met his eyes with mine. He waited for my response but I gave none. I walked by, silence filling the air between them and me. I felt the tension build. Clay wasn’t used to being publicly disobeyed. However I wasn’t one of his lackey’s. I wasn’t a Son, or crow, or an Old Lady. He didn’t deserve, nor had he earned my respect. I left them behind me, free to continue their conversation with Elliott.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

“Shit.” Jax hissed, “Someone’s pissed…”

 

Chibs gulped at her blatant disregard for his President. Clay didn’t like that too much. Happy’s hand was quick to rub over his piece, hidden in his jeans. Tig stood by shaking his head. Chibs fought the urge to cough and break the tension. Instead he watched as she walked away. She never answered or acknowledged any of his calls. That meant that however she found out about Hale dying, she clearly blamed the Sons for it. When she didn’t answer his calls he drove straight to her house – being seen be damned. He noticed immediately that she wasn’t there. It wasn’t because her Jeep was gone, but the outside light was turned off. The only time she turned it off was during the day. He worried for her, not knowing where she went.

 

It wasn’t until he spotted her in town, getting out of a pickup that he made the connection. She’d gone back home. Somewhere where she knew he’d never follow after her. Everyone knew about Gordon Johnston. He was arguably more famous than John Teller. Gordon owned Charming and the areas around it. He was an old school man, not afraid to get his hands dirty – especially when it came to his only daughter. He remembered a small comment Jax made once about a boy who was too ripe with Lacey in high school. After catching wind of what the boy tried with Lacey, Gordon Johnston made that boy’s life hell. Safe to say – you don’t mess with the Johnstons. They may be this small town’s royal family but they weren’t afraid to stoop down to the same level that the Sons lived their daily lives on.

 

“So… Our offer?” Clay finally spoke, “You’ll think about it?”

 

Chibs snapped his head back around and noticed that Happy was watching him closely. Happy raised an eyebrow at him, inclining his head in the direction of Lacey. Chibs gave a subtle shake of his head and both men returned their attention to the conversation at hand.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I watched from inside the stable as Elliott shook hands with Clay and Jackson. He stood in the same spot while all the men mounted their bikes and roared down the driveway. While I was staring Elliott turned around and caught me. I ran my tongue along my teeth and spun around, running the brush in my hands down the backside of the horse standing in front of me. I focussed on the task at hand. Tristan helped me along, brushing through the mane. It didn’t take long for Elliott to reach us. His footsteps clear in their advance.

 

“Tristan.” He called, “Can you go and check to make sure everything is ready for today’s first class?”

 

Tristan nodded, realizing that her father was trying to make her scarce. She paused as she passed me and stared at me. I winked, with a smile, indicating to her that everything was fine. The girl was too intuitive for her own good. Tristan pursed her lips but turned around and bound through the stable into the house. Elliott waited for Tristan to go inside. He made sure that he heard the front door close behind her before he addressed me. I remained quiet, only the sound of the bristles running there the stallion’s coarse hair.

 

“Want to talk about what happened out there?” He asked.

 

I glanced at him for a second, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

I returned my focus to the horse and heard as Elliott rounded the front. I felt his hand rest on my wrist and I glanced at him.

 

“Lacey…” He trailed off.

 

I sighed and straightened up. Everyone knew I was at my parent’s house avoiding something. Elliott was the only one who had any sort of inkling about a potential connection between me and the Sons. I pulled the brush off my hand and dropped it into the bucket hanging on the wall. Together Elliott and I unhooked the horse from the cleaning spot. I unclasped the reigns and Elliott tapped on his backside. The horse trotted forward, bowing its head and snorting as it went.

 

“Hale.” I said as I crossed my arms, “They’re at fault for his death.”

 

Elliott stood next to me and we stared at the horse racing around the enclosure.

 

“It was an accident.” He spoke, “It wasn’t any form of retaliation for their actions.”

 

I shook my head, “That’s not the point. It was just their presence, in Charming that caused the problem.”

 

He raised his eyebrows, “Is that all?”

 

I rolled my eyes, fighting back against the tears welling. Neither of us said anything. I knew he wouldn’t prod further. Yes I gave him money to bail them out. He didn’t know the reasoning behind it but he knew there was something more. He knew I was hiding something when it came to the Sons.

 

“Gemma knows.” He mentioned. I turned to look at him and he nodded, “About the bail out.”

 

I let out a soft snort. Of course Gemma figured it out. Elliott took a deep breath and I tilted my head to the side. He was gearing up to tell me something. Probably what brought the Sons out this way to see him.

 

He closed his eyes and spoke, “I’m thinking of doing something illegal.”

 

“Don’t.” I responded immediately.

 

I didn’t need to know any details. SAMCRO was asking for more favours. Favours that could get us all in trouble.

 

He chuckled, “You’re not even going to ask?”

 

“Nope.” I shook my head.

 

He shrugged, “I have a shipment flying out later this week. To Ireland.”

 

My eyebrows shot into my hairline, “That’s jeopardizing their hearing. They’re not allowed to leave the state, never mind the country. Do you realize the line you’re putting yourself on?”

 

He ground his teeth together, “Yeah. I only agreed because of Abel.”

 

“What about him?” My eyes wide.

 

Elliott took a deep breath, “IRA took him. He’s in Ireland.”

 

“Fuck.” I swore.

 

That was big. There was no way I could stand here and tell Elliott to keep that plane grounded. Jackson needed to find his son. Family is family. Regardless of how reckless SAMCRO could be they valued family over everything. I sighed, clearing my throat and uncrossing my arms. This wasn’t something I was about to jump on and help with. I’d already done enough. Elliott wasn’t here to ask for anything. It was more like he was airing his concerns out. Weighing the pros and cons with my legal opinions in the mix.

 

“Cargo flight?” I asked.

 

He nodded.

 

I let out a deep breath, “Make sure they’re clear they need to be back in three weeks for their hearing. They risk a longer sentence and no parole if they’re found skipping town.”

 

We stared at one another. A weird bond formed between us. I knew why he felt indebted to the Sons. In some ways I felt it too. Tristan was an important person in all our lives. They helped out in that situation. I could appreciate their generosity in that regard. I also understood that Jax had to find his son. I wasn’t a parent but there were no words for the anxiety he must have been plagued with. I licked my lips and turned back into the stable. Would it ever end? Was I now too involved to ever claw my way out? It was only eleven thirty in the morning. I needed a drink.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

“Trager!” Unser called, the keys on his belt clanging together.

 

Tig shot up on the bed and stared at the chief, “What’s up?”

 

“Bails been posted.” Unser informed him.

 

Tig burrowed his eyebrows together. He didn’t expect the boys to round up enough money to get him out this fast. Tig stood up, wrapping his fingers around the bars watching as Unser sprang him free. The door slide to the left and Tig hesitated before taking a step out. He shrugged, following behind Unser. They walked around the corner and down the hall. Tig was expecting Wayne to let him in on the secret but the man didn’t make a peep. They walked out into the main lobby and Tig glanced around. No one was there waiting for him. Unser walked up to the new deputy’s desk and grabbed the envelope of Tig’s things. He held it out and Tig grabbed it, ripping it open.

 

As Tig shoved his wallet into his back pocket he asked, “Care to share who was kind enough to spring me?”

 

Unser inclined his head towards the door, “She’s outside.”

 

It took Tig a minute to digest the pronoun but after that he was ninety-nine percent sure who was waiting for him outside. Maybe she wasn’t as mad at them after all. He crumpled up the brown envelope and tossed it into the nearest garbage bin, before strutting out of the station. He jumped down the steps and glanced up, expecting to see Lacey. However, it wasn’t her dark hair and dark eyes that he was met with. Instead, leaning against a Yamaha, was Nevaeh.

 

Tig tilted his head, “Thank you?”

 

Nev snorted, “Don’t thank me. I’m your ride.” She handed him the spare helmet, “Lacey’s the one with soft spot for you boys.”

 

Tig smirked, “You saying there isn’t a little bit of a soft spot for me… somewhere on your body?”

 

Nev smacked his arm and turned towards her bike. She straddled it and pulled her helmet on over her head. She flipped the visor up and stared at Tig, “You coming?”

 

“This isn’t a Harley.” He clenched his teeth together.

 

Nev chuckled, “No shit.” Tig hesitated and Nev rolled her eyes, “Either get on the back, or walk back to TM. Your choice.”

 

Tig sidestepped before finally giving in. He’d never ridden bitch before. This was going to be… different. He shoved the helmet onto his head and swung a leg over the bike. He settled in behind Nev. His hands rested on her hips and he licked his lips. He could get used to the sight of a woman on a bike. He didn’t even mind that he was riding behind her. Gave him more of a view of her bottom. He let his hands wander down her sides to her thighs.

 

“I think I might like this.” He mumbled.

 

She smacked his hands away, grabbing them and guiding them back to her waist, “Keep your hands where I want them.”

 

She leaned forward and revved the bike into first gear. He groaned. This was turning him on way more than it should have been.


	17. Afraid That I'll Be Wrong

**Playlist:** _We Don't Talk Anymore (feat. Selena Gomez) - Charlie Puth_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

 

_~ Present day ~_

 

Twenty-four hours. It’d been twenty-four hours since he was last in Charming. He found himself locked up in the tiny room at the SAMBEL clubhouse. He could hear the sounds of the party happening outside. He swallowed, running a hand through his greasy hair. With his elbows on each knee, he leaned over, staring down at the floor. Torn. That was the only way to explain the state his heart was in. He still hadn’t seen Fi, but he made agreements to have both his girls returned to him. Now it was just a waiting game until he knew they were safe with him and his brothers. His wife and his daughter. He ground his jaw together. Two important people he never felt necessary to tell the main woman in his life. A woman he never expected to become something serious for him. But he’d discovered he felt a bit more than just a friend with benefits for the woman. She was slowly breaking away at the hard exterior he’d built since losing Fi and Kerrianne. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to get her piercing gaze out of his mind’s eye. With the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes, he rubbed, hoping it’d help him focus.

 

He hand no such luck. Closing his eyes only made the day before even clearer. He never expected to see her around. He didn’t even expect her to know they were leaving but lo and behold, he spotted her standing next to Oswald’s truck as he jumped out from the back of the van. It blindsided him. He wasn’t prepared for the confrontation. Albeit a silent one. One no one knew was occurring. It was involuntary movement, but it happened none the less. He paused. His gaze meeting hers. She stood off to the side, a deep scowl on her face, and her arms crossed in front of her chest. A look that he didn’t particular care for on her. He’d much rather see her smiling and happy. He didn’t like the fact that he knew why she wasn’t in a good mood. Their gazes locked and her frown grew. He toyed with the idea of approaching her, saying something… What? He didn’t know but at least trying to ease her obvious disdain for him. The only thing that stopped him was that he’d have to explain to his brother’s why he was speaking with the Johnston’s daughter. A topic he was keen on detailing for them. He sighed inwardly and adjusted his bag, before turning in the direction of the plane and trudging along, leaving her behind. As he advanced up into the cargo bay, he chanced a glance over his shoulder and found her still watching him. Her eyes weren’t narrowed anymore and he swore he could see a small reminder of the compassion she held for him in previous weeks. Her eyes flickered to his and he caught the way she sucked her cheek in. Her expression betrayed the emotions she’d been hiding. He felt the pain and hurt he caused her. She didn’t bother masking it for him in this moment. Without warning on either of their parts, Oswald stepped into view, blocking the connection they had. He snapped back to reality and walked further onto the plane.

 

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the face of the woman he left behind in Charming. He pulled his burner out of his pocket and twirled it around in his hand. He grumbled incoherently to himself before flipping it open. He scrolled through the contacts, stopping on her name. The light from the screen illuminated around the dark room. An uncomfortable shiver ran down his spine and his grip tightened around the object in his hand. One finger however above the call button, tapping gently against it. Would she answer if he called? Maybe a text instead? What would he say? Would he ask how she’s been? He knew exactly how she’d been doing. She was a mess, as much as, or even more than him. He’d unintentionally broken her heart. He knew it was because of him. She knew he’d be seeing Fi when he got here. She was too smart not to figure it out. With a shout of frustration he tugged on his hair and whipped his phone across the room.

 

“Shite!”

 

The anger and confusion at himself rolled through his veins and he stood up. He ripped at the mattress, flipping it over. With a grand swipe he knocked everything off the small dresser next to the door. He snatched up the lamp on the bedside table and whipped it across the room, watching with satisfaction as it smashed to pieces against the wall. Once his room was thoroughly trashed he stood in the middle of the chaos, his chest raising and falling with heaves of air. His hair was mussed, strings falling into his eyes. He ground his teeth together, still feeling unsettled.

 

A knock at his door snapped him out of his rage. He glanced up to see Juice pushing the door open, a large grin on his face. Within a second the happy expression died and the younger man’s face turned down into a frown.

 

“Chibs?” Juice questioned, “Everything alright, brother?”

 

He closed his eyes and centered his breathing. He nodded once, to himself before opening his eyes and meeting Juice’s worried gaze.

 

“Yeah.” He finally answered.

He turned slightly to his left, scanning the floor before spotting his burner by the far end of the turned over mattress. He picked it up, shaking off a few pieces of broken light bulb and shoved it back into his pocket. He turned his mouth into a smirk and hooked his arm around Juice’s shoulders.

 

“Come on. There’re lots of woman here who’d like to hear about our stateside adventures.” He winked at the kid and pulled him from the room.

 

Juice shifted to stare at the room in their retreat when Gemma noticed the worrisome lines set into Juice’s face. She tilted her head to the left, asking silently what was bothering him. Juice swallowed and indicated to the recently vacated room for Gemma to check out. Gemma waited while the two men passed. She offered them both a sweet smile, showing nothing but motherly concern. Once she heard the front door lcikc behind the two of them she moved down the hallway. She reached Chibs’ room and nudged his door open with the palm of her hand. One glance around the tiny dorm told her everything she needed know. They had a problem. A big one. And her name was Lacey Johnston.

 

 

_~ One day prior ~_

 

I gulped, seeing as the group of men filed out of the blacked out van. I stayed far behind, keeping a safe distance. Elliott wanted my presence, for reassurance. To be completely honest I wanted to be there. I wanted to at least see Chibs get on that plane. In some way I wanted to make him feel guilty. I wanted him to see me there, watching as he made his choice. A choice that I really had no say in. Not when I was classified as the ‘other woman’. I wasn’t stupid. I knew where they were going. I recalled the accent of a woman who claimed to be his wife. Everything was adding up. I couldn’t be too vindictive, knowing that he was married. I was thrust into the positon of being in the wrong, for something I was unaware of from the beginning. No matter what, it would always appear to be my fault. If, or should I say when, his wife found out. I was the one who would immediately blamed for infidelity. As unfair as that was, it was still something that would be assumed. I couldn’t help but notice the small pause he took when he laid eyes on me. I rolled my lips together, fighting back the tears threatening to overflow. Now was not the time to show him any weakness. He recovered quickly enough and began to make his way over to the small plane, following up the ramp after his brothers.

 

I crossed my arms and watched as they climbed onto the plane one by one. Seeing him made my stomach plummet. It felt as though there was ice replacing all my blood. I had any overwhelming urge to race across the hangar and jump into his arms. Even it was for the last time. I didn’t know if he’d make his way back here. Probably not, seeing as he would be reunited with his wife in a few hours. This was my closure. I’d most likely never see the man again. I didn’t know why he wasn’t back in Ireland, or wherever it was he was from, but I could safely assume he’d be staying put. I closed my eyes, listening to the conversation that Elliott was currently having with Clay. I wasn’t close enough to make out any definite words, but I was successful in distracting myself with the undertones of their voices. I inhaled deeply attempting to center my focus. When I felt like I was back in control, I opened my eyes. I gazed out at the group as they took their seats. I took this time to memorize the man who I’d become so enamoured with. Someone I never expected to care for in a million years. He didn’t hold himself with the same confidence that he used too. I could only imagine why. Maybe there was a bit of guilt in him. While I ingrained the last details of his face into my mind I felt that odd sensation of eyes on me. My gaze snapped up and I caught the culprit.

 

Chibs had stopped, this time on the ramp up. He was peering at me from over his shoulder. Unable to hide my pain fast enough, I watched as recognition registered in his eyes. His mouth turned down into a frown and I fought, once again, with my tears. Before I let any more of my pain manifest into sobs, Elliott’s back pulled my gaze from his and a gentle hand rested on my upper arm. I jumped at the contact and found Gemma offering me a comforting smile. The gesture was strange coming from her and I shrugged away from her. I watched as she bit back her initial response and settled for reason.

 

“Can I ask you for a favour?” Gemma spoke only loud enough for me to hear. I titled my head, indicating to her that I was listening. “Tig created a diversion, letting me get away.”

 

I furrowed my brow, “…ok?”

 

Gemma let out a huff of air as a laugh, “Long story short, I framed Tara, escaped the hospital and Tig led the cops on a chase. They think I’m in the truck with him.”

 

“Oh my god! Gemma!” I nearly shouted.

 

“Shush!” She put her hand over my mouth, “I need you to bail him out. Please.”

 

I began to shake my head but the fierce mother instinct in Gemma projected out onto me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

 

“Fine.” I finally agreed, “I’ll bail him out but then he’s on his own. You all are.”

 

Gemma pulled me in for a quick embrace. She pressed a kiss to my temple and whispered, “He loves you. Don’t forget that.”

 

She let go and I scoffed. I glanced back over at the plane to see that he’d seated himself closest to the door, his eyes still on me. I spun around. He could love me all he wanted. That didn’t make anything we were doing right. I wasn’t going to be the second in his life. I didn’t deserve that, and neither did his wife. I rounded Elliott’s truck and ripped open the passenger side door.

 

_~ Present day ~_

 

“Lacey!!!” Tig slammed his fists against her door.

 

Nev had dropped him off this morning and he’d spent the day calling Lacey insessantly. She refused to pick up his calls, or answer any of his texts. That just wasn’t allowed. He would just have to settle for hanging around outside her house. It wasn’t until Kozik approached him to create a truce that his brilliant plan formed in his mind. He gave Kozik his conditions and forced the man to follow him to Lacey’s. The two of them had just pulled up and he was already at her front door. He wasn’t going to let her avoid him. He waited until Kozik turned the engine of his Harley off before he started slamming his fist against her door. Within minutes he heard her rapid footsteps on the other side of the door and pulled his mouth in to a broad grin, flashing all his teeth.

 

Lacey ripped the door open, “WHAT! DO! YOU! WANT! TRAGER?!”

 

Tig reached behind him and grabbed Koz around the bicep to drag him forward, “This is Kozik.” He turned to Koz, “Koz, this is Lacey. She’s the little sister I never had.”

 

Lacey opened her mouth in protest but nothing came out. She couldn’t believe the audacity of this particular Son. Yes she’d bailed him out, but not out of the goodness of her heart. If Gemma hadn’t pleaded with her, she would have left him there to rot. Or at least until he understood the ramifications of his actions… If that were even possible. Now the idiot was here introducing her to another one of his kind. No way. She was done with all of them. The whole club. She shook her head while the blond Son offered her an innocent smile.

 

“Nope.” Lacey moved to slam her door shut but Tig shoved his foot in the way, “Now goodbye. You’re welcome has been worn out.”

 

She stalked back into her kitchen and over to the fridge. Kozik tossed Tig a worried glance but Tig waved him off with a smirk.

 

“Come on, Lace.” Tig started.

 

“Don’t you dare call me that!” She whirled around at him a look of fury on her face. “My name is Lacey. No nicknames.”

 

Tig raised one eyebrow. Well that was new. Apparently Chibs had a pet name for her. He’d have to keep that information locked away for later. Something to tease her about when she was feeling better. Instead of asking for further clarification, he held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

 

“Come out with us tonight?” Kozik whipped his head in Tig’s direction but Tig ignored him. “You, me, Koz and Nev. It can be like a double date.”

 

“No.” Lacey answered.

 

Kozik had been silent up until this point and was feeling a bit offended that the woman wasn’t even going to give the night a chance. He stepped forward, presenting his hand out to her.

 

“Lacey is it?” Her eyebrow inclined as she saw his hand, but she didn’t reach for it. Kozik it off and kept talking, “Listen I can tell we’re not getting off to a great start here, but come out for one drink. It’s pretty obvious you need to loosen up a bit. If, after one drink, you’re not feeling it, we’ll let you leave.”

 

Lacey crossed her arms and stared at the blond with spiky hair. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she turned her gaze over to Tig.

 

“What’s your end game here, _brother_?”

 

Tig chuckled and grinned, “Nothing. Just come out with us. Have fun. Nothing else.”

 

Neveah chose this moment to appear from her shower, clad only in a towel. Tig spun around at the sound of her approach and let out a low whistle. Kozik followed Tig’s lead and his eyes nearly popped out of his head at the woman leaning against the doorframe to her kitchen. Lacey rolled her eyes at the two men ogling her best friend.

 

“Fine.” Lacey agreed, “Pick us up at 8.”

 

Tig clapped his hands in approval but his eyes never left the swell of Nev’s chest. Kozik tossed a glance back at Lacey and noticed the small smile on her face. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

 


	18. Checking My Phone For You Baby

**Playlist:** _Glasgow - Catfish and the Bottlemen_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

 

_~ Belfast, Ireland ~_

_8:49 AM_

 

He rolled over with a loud groan. In an automatic movement, without any though, he reached for his phone. With his eyes closed he fumbled around the newly assembled night table, looking for his burner. When his fingers brushed against it he pulled it towards him and flipped it open. He cracked open one eye and browsed through his text messages inbox. Nothing. It was empty. He sighed and rolled back over onto his front, burying his face in his pillow. He knew it was all for naught. He had no reason to be checking for any unread messages. He knew there wouldn’t be any.

 

He shuffled around in his bed, trying to get comfortable but the movement caused a wave of nausea to hit him. He sucked in his cheek, squeezing his eyes shut and stilling all movement. He waited out the wave and when he thought it was safe opened his eyes again. One glance at the small alarm clock on the dresser told him it wasn’t even 9 in the morning. He gingerly sat up, scratching at the side of his head. He’d definitely drank too much the night before. He narrowed his eyes, realizing that he’d forgotten to close his curtains when he made his way to bed sometime in the night. The sun was starting to peak over the horizon. He stood up, grabbed his duffel bag and pulled the door open. There was no use in waiting around. He was awake now, and wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. At the very least he could get in a nice warm shower. No one else was bound to be awake. The club had a long day ahead of them. Better to start out on a positive note.

 

He trudged down the hall, pushing open the bathroom door and locking it behind him. He dropped his bag on top of the toilet and turned the faucets for the shower. The pipes squealed to life, the water spurting a few times before the flow became constant. He made sure that the water was close to scalding before shedding his night clothes and stepping in. He bowed his head under the shower head, soaking his hair and letting the heat of the shower wash over him. Letting out a deep breath, he watched as a few droplets flew forward from the stream. He wiped one hand down his face, shaking slightly. All he could think about doing was picking up his phone. He groaned and punched the wall.

 

Her laughter filled his ears. He missed seeing her smile.

 

_~ Charming, California ~_

_12:49 AM_

 

Eight shot glasses. Two for each of us. I swallowed as I stared at the liquor passed to me. I glanced up and Kozik winked, picking up one shot and downing it. I chuckled and lifted my first one. With a deep breath, I whipped the shot back and grimaced as the liquid burned my throat going down. I hated whiskey. Tig clapped, whooping into the loud atmosphere of the bar. Nev laughed along with the crazy Son and downed both her shots, one after the other. Tig’s eyes glazed over at her non reaction to the harsh drink and I spotted his hand lifting higher up onto her thigh. I gagged, grabbing my second shot and groaned as the drink settled in my stomach. I heard Kozik’s laughter lift over the smoke and I narrowed my eyes at him.

 

“Shut it.”

 

He laughed harder, clutching at his sides. I leaned forward to smack his arm from across the table. He feigned being wounded and exaggerated a cry of pain. I rolled my eyes and looked over at my best friend and Tig. The two of them were leaning in close to one another, Nev’s body turned towards Tig’s. Tig had his head dipped low, bringing his face only inches from hers. I sighed, that wasn’t something I really wanted to have to look at for the rest of the night. I checked the time on my wrist watch, almost 1 AM. The night was still young. I hopped down from the booth and hooked my fingers around Kozik’s forearm.

 

“Let’s dance!”

 

His grinned widened and he easily slipped out from behind our table, allowing me to lead him to the overcrowded dance floor. I immediately let loose. They were right. I needed this. I threw my hands in the air, letting the music engulf me. Kozik managed to keep a polite distance between us and I was thankful that he recognized boundaries. It was possible that Tig informed him of my current situation. Maybe even explained why I, more or less, hated the Sons of Anarchy. I waved my hips from side to side, determined to dance away Chibs’ face from my mind. Even if it was only for one night. I didn’t need him plaguing my good time. I opened my eyes to see Kozik watching me, an understanding glint to his eyes. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled our sides together. We hopped and jumped around together, our laughter mixing in with the shouts of the patrons around us. Kozik grabbed my hand, spun me around and pulled my back into his chest. I giggled wildly as he did it again. I had to close my eyes in order not to lose my footing and get dizzy. It could have been all the alcohol in my system but I liked Kozik. He was a nice guy. Someone you felt like trusting, just from one look at him. I hadn’t planned on keeping any contact with the Sons but if more of them turned out to be like Tig and Kozik, my allegiances were definitely up for debate. 

 

Not too long after Kozik and I began tearing it up on the dance floor, I felt a pair of hands rest on my hips. I spun around, my fist ready to smash into the face of the pig who decided to grab me when I was met with Nev’s hooded eyes and smirk. I shoved her lightly and we both chuckled. We linked our arms together, ignoring the men we came with and weaved our bodies in tune to the beat. Neither Kozik nor Tig joined us, but they stood by diligently. The two men let us two girls enjoy a night out. I spotted the two of them backing away, playfully shoving each other back and forth while making their way back to the booth.

 

With Nev’s arm wrapped around my waist, and my arm wrapped around hers, I felt at least ten years younger. Tonight reminded me of the trouble we used to get into when we were freshmen. It felt good to let go. Be myself. Not worry about keeping a part of me a secret. I wasn’t one to over share but with everything that went down with Chibs, I was ready to stop keeping secrets. Of any kind. The DJ began scratching, and the beat to one of our favourite songs mixed in. Nev stopped, grabbed my shoulders and gave me an evil grin. I bit my lip, anticipating her next words. She began belting out the lyrics to a song that I hadn’t heard since I was pre-Law. 

 

I let out a roar of laughter and joined in. Together our hips wiggled in time to the beat. Lifting our hands in the hair and whipping our hair from side to side. We twirled around each other, flicking our bodies left and right. I closed my eyes, letting the thrill of the night catch up with me. I hung my head back, swaying. Carefree. I shouldn’t have a worry in the world. I hummed the rest of the song, sensing Nev’s body close to mine, also in her own little world. Through the daze I was in, I heard my name being called. It sounding very much like the gruff brogue of my favourite Scotsman. I smiled to myself, his shaggy hair popping into my mind’s eye. The sun was shining behind him, his glasses sitting in the stupid spot on his forehead. His eyes were squinting in the bright light, but that didn’t stop his smirk from showing. His dimples prominent and taking away from the dangerous exterior his scars gave off. I reached out, attempting to run my finger along the so-called blemish across his face. As much as they may put off a stranger, I found those scars entirely too endearing.

 

“Lacey!”

 

My eyes snapped open and I immediately recognized the voice of none other than Tig. I clenched my jaw together, realizing I’d gotten carried away. My nostrils flared and I spun around. Tig was standing a few feet away, his head cocked to the side, analyzing me.

 

“ _Shit!_ ” I swore internally.

 

Nev and Kozik were close behind him. The three of them waved me over as they headed towards the bar. Clearly it was time to re-up on our drinks. I sighed, disappointed in myself. I needed to get over the man. He wasn’t even in the country anymore. He was gone. Out of my life. I sulked, but managed to still make my way over to Tig. He slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a tight embrace. I leaned my head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply. The subtle scent of his worn leather brought back more memories of the Scot and I slammed the heels of my palms into my eyes.

 

Tig’s lips met my ear and he voiced, “You alright?”

 

I nodded, letting out a grumble, “I need more alcohol.”

 

With a few taps to my shoulder, Tig tugged me along, telling me that he could arrange that. Despite my soured mood, I laughed.

 

_~ Belfast, Ireland ~_

_12:13 PM_

 

The blacked out van pulled up. Everyone sided up against one another, their hands on their pieces. This could go one of two ways. They didn’t know if Jimmy would give up his girls and they had to be prepared for the worst. That van could be packed with IRA members ready to open fire on the lot of them. He swallowed, standing close behind Clay. He prayed his girls were safe. Maureen stepped outside her shop just as the doors to the van began to slide open. Trinity attempted to step out, but with one look from him, Maureen threw her arm out and stopped her daughter from moving. She gave a curt nod back to him and backed into the shop, keeping the door ajar. There was a collective intake of breath when Fiona stepped out, standing up and straightening out her coat.

 

“Shite.”

 

Relief flooded through his veins. He nearly wiped the sweat from his brow. Next out of the van was his not so little girl. Kerrianne. Tears sprang to his eyes. He bit down on his lip and stared. Unsure of whether or not he should approach them. This was his doing after all. Would they be happy that he stepped in? Even after so long? Fiona searched the group, her gaze settling on his. She offered him a tender smile and he made his decision. He shouldered passed Jackson and Clay, making his way to his family. He engulfed Fi into tight hug. Something he wished he’d been able to afford her for all the years missed. He wasn’t the stand-up husband he should have been. He wasn’t here to protect her from Jimmy. Nostalgia washed over him as he remembered the good times, the times when they both smiled with abandon, no worries to be had. When they pulled apart, he found the eyes of his daughter. His almost a woman, baby girl.

 

“…Da?” She whispered, as unsure about their collective situation as he was.

 

The tears he’d been holding back seeped out and he nodded, “Yeah.”

 

With awkward steps toward each other he wrapped his arms around his daughter. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and couldn’t help but think how much she looked exactly like Fi and the complete opposite of the woman he was pining over in Charming. How had he managed to get himself this caught up? He squeezed his eyes shut and focussed on the two women here, in front of him. The ones he should have been around to love and support from day one. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t able to shake the memory of the tiny crinkle Lacey’s eyes made when she smiled. He gulped as he released his hold on his daughter and fought to keep his mind on track. When this was all said and done, he’d revisit his feelings for Lacey. Now was not the time. Now he needed to focus on keeping his family safe.

 

_~ Charming, California ~_

_4:13 AM_

 

“Fuck Lacey, you weigh as much as a horse.” Kozik grumbled as he tripped over the threshold into my house.

 

I smacked at his arms in an attempt to get him to let me down but he tightened his hold on me. He began stumbled forward and jerked sideways as Tig knocked into him, Nev pulling him into the house behind her. In the commotion Kozik slammed my head into the wall.

 

“God dammit Kozik. Watch where you’re going.” I moaned.

 

He widened his eyes in surprise but broke down into loud guffaws as he watched me rub the spot I hit.

 

I smacked him again, “Not funny.”

 

He composed himself enough to flash that cheeky smirk and straightened up, trudging down the hallway towards my room. I could hear Nev and Tig behind us, smacking their lips against one another’s. I groaned in disgust and hoped they kept their touchy feely night to themselves. Kozik reached my bed and dropped me down into the middle of it. I sighed in content as I revelled in the softness of my comforter. I attempted to roll of but Kozik wrapped his fingers around my ankle and tugged me towards the edge of the bed.

 

“Let me sleep.” I complained.

 

Swaying from the alcohol, Kozik’s eyes widened as he tried to master the clasp of my wedge heels. I scooted forward and started on the foot. Together we were successful in getting my shoes off. Once that was over I crawled back towards my pillows and threw myself face down into the middle of my bed. The bed dipped to my left and Kozik pushed me further to the side.

 

“Shove over.” He strained when I resisted, “You’re taking up all the room.”

 

“This is my bed.” I told him, my voice muffled by the pillow pressing against my mouth.

With exaggerated flair, I whipped over letting my arms hit his chest as I went. He chuckled and snuggled underneath my covers. I yanked some back over to my side. It took me a minute to realize that he'd gotten into my bed and when it dawned on me my entire body froze. Kozik must have felt the change because he immediately moved in closer. His hand resting in a gentle touch on my forearm. 

"Relax Lacey." He murmured, his eyes hooded with impending sleep, "It's just an innocent sleepover. I promise not to try anything."

I studied his face for a brief moment and in the end decided he was genuine. He'd been nothing but gentlemanly to me all evening. Never once trying to hit on me or anything.

"I was serious earlier. I'm not interested in dating… or anything that comes along with it." I warned.

He nodded, “I know. Tig gave me the cliff notes.”

“Alright.” I pulled the covers in between my knees and tucked the bottom under my feet.

“Night Kozik. Thanks for tonight.”

“No problem. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”


	19. Walking Away Now

**Playlist:** _Don't Call Me Baby - Kreesha Turner_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I pulled in to the nearest parking spot. I turned off the ignition and grabbed the handle of my purse. I jumped out of the Jeep. I slipped my shades up my forehead to rest in my hair. I shoved my hand into my purse, rummaging around searching for my phone. I heard it buzz while I was driving. If it was work, they would have called my work cell. There were only a select few people who used my personal number. I located the phone when I reached the glass door. I pulled on the door and made my way up to the cashier. I swiped left, typed in my password and opened up my messages. They were all from Nev. Between her mooning over Tig, and trying to proposition Kozik, I wasn’t sure I wanted to read anything from her. She’d found it a fun game to date both the men. They seemed to thrive on the competition. It was clear there were some deep rooted issues between the two guys, but it wasn’t in either of our positions to ask.

I glossed over her texts and was relieved to see that it was just her sending me pep talks, and her preferred order for dinner. I smiled and dropped the phone back down into my bag.

 

“Evening ma’am. What can I get you?” The teen at the counter asked.

 

I gave him a bright smile, “You ready? This is going to be a huge order.”

 

The kid’s eyes widened and I chuckled. He clutched his pen and pad, before nodding that he was ready. I listed off all of the food I was ordering. You’d never guess that all the food was only for me and Nev, but tonight was a stay in night. No boys, just food and chick flicks. Once the kid had put in my order, I dropped down onto the closet stool to wait out the prep time. I laid my purse up onto the counter and adjusted my skirt, cursing the fact that I was wearing one. It was always difficult to sit down comfortably when wearing pencil skirts. I pulled the clip holding up my hair and shook it out around me. To keep myself entertained I scanned around the diner, watching the many different patrons.

I hated to admit but I’d grown to love this place. Regardless of the fact that it was Chibs who’d introduced me to this grease factory. I made it a habit of avoiding all the places that reminded me of him. Although I had attributed this diner to being one of ‘our places’, I still found myself gravitating towards it. Maybe it was because it was one of my fondest memories of him to date. I sighed as I laid eyes on the same booth we always stopped in at. Our fling may have been short, but we still manage to sneak away and meet here. This was our common ground. I couldn’t count the number of times we escaped here together, either just for a quick bite to eat, or – and most often – a quickie in the bathroom. I zoned out, replaying our first date. I couldn’t help the smirk on my mouth. Gemma had almost caught us that day.

I was startled out of my daze when I heard a low rumble vibrating against the glass. My heart skipped a beat. Without realizing what time I was in, I briefly imagined that it was Chibs coming to meet me. Our reunion. Another thing I hadn’t realized I was longing for. I spotted the Harley parking directly behind my Jeep and my heart rate sped up. I glossed over the smaller build of the man, and his blonde hair. In my mind it was him. My scot. My foreigner. Finally coming back.

 

“Lacey?” A familiar voice – _but not the one I hoped for_ – disrupted my fantasy.

 

The image of his dark fringe falling into his eyes shattered. I no longer saw the dimples in his cheeks as he grinned. I registered the blond with spiked up hair. His crystal blue eyes and dirty smirk. I jumped, having not realized that Kozik was now inside and not dismounting his bike. I stared up at him and frowned. It wasn’t on purpose. It wasn’t his fault I’d set myself up for disappointment.

 

He raised an eyebrow at me, “Expecting someone else?”

 

“No. It’s nothing.” I shrugged and waved him off. “What’re you doing here?”

 

He sat down in the stool next to mine, using his elbows to lean back into the counter. He shook his head. It was then that I noticed the obvious strain to his body language. Everything was tense. So much so that his veins were starting to pop out on the backs of his hands.

 

I laid my hand over one of his closed fists, “Koz? What’s going on?”

 

He took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose, “I’m not supposed to say anything. Tig’s orders. He just wants someone to keep an eye on you until we figure this out.”

 

I snorted. He didn’t expect me to let this go that easily, did he? I tilted my head in his direction, an expression of condescending care on my face.

 

“You and I both know I’m not going to leave this alone.” I readjusted on my seat, “Now tell me what’s going on. Why do I, all of sudden, find myself with a guard dog?”

 

He rolled his eyes, his smirk returning. I was starting to think that he was constantly testing me. Trying to see how involved I wanted to be in the club. I could see the cogs clicking in his gaze and it bothered me. Why was it that everyone involved with the Sons always had some secret agenda? It was if they needed to make sure I was an ally. Which to be honest, I was becoming more of each day that passed.  I pinched the inside of his upper arm and he shook with the instant pain I doled out.

 

“What was that for?!” He squeaked.

 

I chuckled, “Answer my question.”

 

“What question?” He pouted.

 

I shoved him, “Don’t make me pinch you again.”

 

He rubbed absent mindedly at the sore spot and rolled his eyes, “Fine but you need to promise not to freak out.” My head inclined down and I gave him a pointed look. He frowned, “Tara’s been kidnapped. Held for ransom.”

 

I swallowed. My thoughts circled around my mind, tryin to comprehend what exactly was going on. Why would they want to keep an eye on me? The only explanation was that Tara being held ransom was directly related to Jax, which meant that I could potentially be in danger as well.

 

“Shit.” I swore under my breath.

 

Before either of us had a chance to speak, the order bell rang on the kitchen window and the scrawny teen talked over with two plastic bags packed full of food. He offered me a strained smile and I grimaced at him. It through the kid off and he stumbled, dropping the bags onto the counter. Kozik caught them. Exhaustion bubbled over and I hung my head, catching it with the palms of my hands. I groaned internally. Would this be the last straw for me? Somewhere in the back of mind I felt the tug, the one keeping me connected to the Sons. I knew it was bad for my health, but for some reason I just couldn’t tear myself away from them. I inhaled deeply before standing up. Kozik stood by diligently, waiting for me to sort through my thoughts and emotions. I gave him a terse smile and took one of the bags from him. His nod was short but acknowledging.

We both exited the diner together. I piled into my car, while he mounted his Harley. I waited for him to situate himself and then backed out. I turned onto the highway, keeping a close look in my rear-view. Kozik waved, letting me know he was going to follow. We both accelerated, driving off, back into Charming.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

For a brief moment in time, they were content. The atmosphere around them was pulsing with positive energy. A smile on everyone’s face. Jackson had his son back. The little boy was safe in the arms of his loving family. Regardless of the turmoil still to come, no one could find it in themselves to be a pessimist on this afternoon. In another few hours they’d be departing, back to Charming. Chibs leaned back in his chair, sipped on his beer and tucked a stray hair behind Fi’s ear. She turned at the movement and gave him a tender grin. He went to return it when Lacey’s face clouded his vision. He grit his teeth together, closed his eyes and shook off the bittersweet memory. When he collected himself, he found Fiona staring at him with a slight tilt to her head. She reached out, lacing her fingers between his. He smiled at the gesture but was still unable to meet her eyes. Guilt wracked through him. This was his wife. This was the woman he had a child with. This woman was once the love of his life.

 

“Filip?” She whispered in a soft tone.

 

He acknowledged her with a pointed blink. She nudged her head to the hallway and beckoned for him to follow. Fiona weaved through the group, pausing briefly to speak with Kerrianne. Once she was through into the hallway, Chibs downed the rest of his beer and placed the empty on the table. He had no idea what waited for him out in that hall, but for the life of him he couldn’t be excited. All he could think about was that Fi wasn’t Lacey.

As he passed Kerrianne, he bent forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He was expecting a fight. Fi had always been apt at reading his emotions. She knew he was bothered by something. There was no use lying. If she asked him outright he’d admit to it. He’d admit to have found another woman, one that he actually cared for. Not a crow. Not someone who has just someone to ease the emptiness in his heart.

Kerrianne eyed her father with a cautious eye. She’d noticed the unsettling vibe between her parents. She shook it off, blaming it on the fact that her Da was going back to Charming. She watched as he back away, stepping through the threshold.

Chibs spotted his wife standing at the end of the hall, facing the door into what had been his room while here. She glanced up at him, a sad smile on her mouth. She waved her hand towards the room and he nodded. She stepped in and he followed in after her. Together they sat down on the edge of the mattress. Neither of them spoke. They sat in silence. There wasn’t an easy way for him to tell her what was on his mind. She was still his first love, and the mother to his child. That was never going to change. It was just that his feelings had evolved. They weren’t ones of deep, passionate, unending love for his wife. No, now there were appreciation, and understanding. She was a strong woman, but a woman who hadn’t needed him. A woman who in her own way cast him out like the rest of the IRA. He held no ill will towards her, nor was he bitter about her ties. He was just coming to the realization that while he loved his wife, he was no longer in love with her.

Fiona fidgeted and his eyes snapped down to her arm. They followed as her hand reached forward and tucked into both of his.

 

She whispered down at their clasped hands, “There’s someone else.”

 

It was a statement, not a question. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he gazed over at her.

 

She gave him a tender smile, “I’m not stupi – “

 

“I never said you were.” He cut in.

 

She lifted one hand to stop him, “Let me finish.” He closed his mouth and relaxed, letting her speak her mind. “It’s obvious. You’ve been distracted since you got here. Not only have I noticed, so have your brothers. Everyone can see it, luv.” He sniffed, still unsure of where she was taking this. “It’s been a long time since we’ve been together. I love you Filip, I always will but I think it’s time that we go our separate ways.”

 

He pulled his hands away from her. This wasn’t the Fiona he knew. This wasn’t the woman who fought tooth and nail for the things she loved. He narrowed his eyes and she chuckled.

 

“I’m not trying to get rid of you. I’m hoping for the opposite really.” She explained. “We’ve been apart for too long. It’s just not in the cards for us. Kerri and I are staying here, and you’re going back to Charming. It was never going to work.”

 

He sighed, realizing that she was right, “I still love you, Fi. You’re my wife.”

 

She nodded, tears swimming in her eyes, “I know luv, I know. “

 

“At least this way we can both be happy. You’re the mother to my beautiful daughter.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. “This is it then? Is this us finally admitting that there isn’t anything between us anymore? Are we really moving on?”

 

She nodded, but didn’t speak. They were ready. Finally at a point where they could be honest with one another. They embraced, holding on to each other. Their touch to the other having more meaning than it did a moment ago. This was their final goodbye. They were walking away from their strained and unsuccessful marriage. One that dragged both of them through the mud. They were clearing the air, making it easier to breathe. This was a chance for them to start over. With newfound fondness and platonic love. Respect and dignity intact.

 

Chibs was the first to pull away. He stroked a hand over Fi’s greying hair. “Come on, it won’t be long now till we take off.”

 

Fiona nodded, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

He stood up, understanding that she needed the moment. As he retreated back towards the group, who were now beginning to make their way downstairs, he paused. He gazed back into the room and observed as Fiona let her tears fall freely. Her fingers circled around her ring as she spun it around. He glanced down at his own and knew exactly how she felt. Neither of them happy nor sad. It was a strange middle ground. When had they grown into full blown adults? Where had all the time gone? Where were their wild teenage years? He smiled at the memories, turning back into the living room. They would always have those. It would always be there to remind him of the good choices he had made. It blurred out the years estranged.

Joining her brothers he grabbed two bags from Juice and looped his arms through them, carrying one on either side. Fiona brushed passed him with a quick smile and out the front door. He stopped to tickle under Abel’s chin, cooing at the beautiful baby boy. Another reason this trip was worth it. Things were finally falling into place. A place where he could explore, be himself and move on. He turned towards the front door and began to descend the metal staircase. Half way down he spotted his ex-wife and daughter. He grinned lovingly at the two and they returned it. There was a sad tilt to Kerrianne’s but she seemed content nonetheless. He sauntered over, situating himself between the two and regaling Kerrianne with all the lovely spots in California that he’d take her, should she ever want to come and visit him. He asked Kerrianne question after question about her school plans, what her friends were like.

While she answered him he gazed at his VP. Jax held onto Abel. That little man was going to grow up into a family of deep love. Bobby’s phone rang but no one paid any attention to him, assuming it was Oswald’s guy telling them it was time to get going. Bobby broke from the pack and listened to the caller on the other end. No one paid much attention to Bobby as he called Jax’s name. Jax turned, his eyes still on his son.

                Bobby held out his phone to him, “It’s not Oswald’s guy. It’s Tig. You need to hear this.”

                With his eyebrows pulled together Jax took the phone from the older Son and placed it to his ear. After a minute the phone dropped from Jax’s hand and everyone focussed their attention on their VP.

                Clay nudged his step-son, “What’s going on? What happened?”

               

Jax shook his head, still in shock. Unable to process the turn of events. Everything had been so peaceful. They finally had everything on the way to being glued back together. He was supposed to go home and have his family back, all in one piece.

 

                Bobby was the one to speak up, “Tara’s been kidnapped.”

 

Chibs’ heart plummeted into his stomach. If Tara was in trouble, any of the woman back home could be. Lacey’s well-being was at stake and he wasn’t there to ensure no damage came to her person. His eyes locked with Gemma’s and she ground her teeth together. They were both worried. For Tara, for the newest Teller, and for all the woman back in Charming.


	20. Natural Disasters

**Playlist:** _Get You (feat. Kali Uchis) - Daniel Caesar_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

It was true… I had the worst luck on the planet. I should have called in sick this morning. 

Today had been heading down hill since I woke up. First I woke up twenty minutes late, then found out that all the hot water was gone. Nev ignored me as I scrambled around the house, trying to get ready, while Kozik sauntered around at a snail’s pace. Getting in my way constantly. Losing my temper I finally blew up and asked him when he’d be getting his ass out of my house. Instead of hurting his feelings like I planned, he smiled and draped himself over my couch, making a point to get comfortable.

The blond was inhabiting my living room, eating all my food and using up all my hot water. I was ready to throttle the man. Chibs had never been this bad. How was it that Tig and Kozik would be the biggest over protective men in my life? Worse than my father even. Eventually I had to leave him be, or risk being obscenely late for work. After having a thirty second cold shower, I dressed as quickly as humanly possible. Kozik continued to chatter nonsense at me while I whirled through the house. At least until Nev tossed the body spray on my side table at the wall and screamed for him to shut up. I chortled at her reaction. She never was a morning person. Kozik huffed at her reaction and I winked, stepping outside and letting the door slam shut behind me.

 

I hadn’t been in the office long before I was asked to make a trip back to Charming. There was paperwork that we needed from the Mayor. Paperwork that would push forward his development plans. It irked me to the core that Hale was trying to change Charming. Especially now, after his brother’s death. Charming was a city his younger brother protected with his life. He would have never allowed the merging of the San Joaquin department within his own. His developments would make the quaint town a bustling suburb. That wasn’t what Charming was destined for.

It was with great trepidation that I made my way into the office building that housed our ‘wonderful’ mayor. This wasn’t my ideal confrontation. I would have rather this been a more personal environment. At least I’d have the chance to challenge the man in charge of Charming. I rolled my eyes in irritation at the makeup of his office. It was open concept, to make his appearance transparent. Could he be any more obvious? Everyone already knew how two-faced the man was. He had no qualms about using non-savoury courses of action. I breathed in deeply as his receptionist, a woman with bright red hair gave me a robotic smile.

 

“Welcome to the Mayor’s office. Can I help you?”

 

I pulled out the file filled with contracts and assorted paperwork that Hale was to look over and sign off on.

 

I showed it to her, “I have a few things for Mr. Hale to sign.”

 

She nodded understanding that I was the lawyer representing the city in this exchange.  Pushing her chair across her desk, she reached out picked up the black phone on her desk. As she pressed the intercom button, two things happened simultaneously. First the door behind me was ripped open and Tara was ushered in with a knife to her abdomen. My head spun at the sound of second occurrence which was the receptionist squeaking Tara’s name. Before anyone could say anything further the man holding Tara at knife point shoved her forward.

With a quick glance at the both of us, an apology clear in her eyes she spoke, “We’re here to see the mayor.”

It was at this moment that Hale decided to open up his door. With a paper in his hand he stopped short at the scene before him. The Hispanic man yanked Tara towards the office and wielded his knife into Hale’s face. My heart rate raced, my stomach in knots while I stood my ground. Ready to react if things went south.

 

Retreating into Hale’s office the Latino man commanded, “Tell the police this is a hostage situation.”

 

The receptionist gasped as he pulled a knife on Hale. Hale’s eyes met mine and I grabbed the redheaded woman by the wrist without a second thought. We needed to get out of here. I shot forward, tugging her along with me. We needed to get out of here, and fast. There was no telling if that man would change his mind or not.

As I hustled out of the building all I could picture was the dead expression within Tara’s. It was if she’d accepted her fate. Was that a tiny light into my future? Was I doomed to become another woman torn down by the Sons of Anarchy and their ‘businesses? I had potential. I could leave. It wouldn’t be hard. My family was here, yes, but they’d support any choice I made to move away from Charming. A decision to better myself. I raced down the steps of the building, hoping to get out as fast as possible. My hand was still wrapped around the receptionist’s wrist. She was still uttering disbelief under her breath. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. Now wasn’t the time to judge her. Shock and fear manifested differently in everybody. I happened to be the type to stay coherent. It appeared that she wasn’t. When I reached the bottom steps I shoved the glass doors open with my shoulder and yanked the woman through. SWAT descended upon us immediately, judging the scenario as safe for others.

We were separated and I was walked away to one of the many ambulances on standby. Now that I had a chance to sit and calm down, my body felt like it had slowed down. Sounds whirred together, a low hum constant in my ears. My mind was in a haze while I tried to cipher though and figure out who all the people were around me. Paramedics clouded my vision. One person had a blood pressure cuff clasped around my bicep, well another was draping one of those silver heat blankets around my shoulders.

 

“Out of my way!” I heard someone shout.

 

We all snapped up as Kozik and Tig pushed their way through the crowd. Tig crouched in front of me, taking my hands in his.

 

“You alright, doll?” He asked, concern evident in his features.

 

Another paramedic tried to shoo them away but I found myself and my clarity.

 

“No. They’re family. My brothers.” I spoke with fierce conviction.

 

I needed someone familiar right now. The reality of the situation inside finally setting in. That man could have easily scooped me up as one of his hostages. I gave Tig a short nod and he visibly relaxed. His shoulders dropped down and tense lines in his face loosened. Kozik leaned forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. His fingertips crushed down and I glanced up at him. He beamed at me, at the term I’d used for him. It hadn’t been a thought in my mind until it came out. It was true. I considered him close enough to be a sibling. There was nothing between us but he’d annoyed me to the point that only a brother could do. Tig and Kozik. The wildest of the bunch, and I was referring to them as family. What was my life? What happened to the woman who avoided outlaws? Did she even exist anymore?

 

“So much for getting into her pants, huh?” Tig joked.

 

Kozik burst into loud guffaws while I grinned and shook my head. I leaned into Kozik’s arm and he returned the quick embrace. Tig hopped up and seated himself next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in his direction. Koz shot him a look of annoyance, and I couldn’t help the giggle that erupted from my chest. They both stopped and smiled at me. They were happy to know I wasn’t too roughed up by the encounter.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Chibs kept himself scarce. No one had seen him follow after Kozik and Tig. They all spotted Lacey as she was the one to lead the receptionist out of the building. His heart stopped when he saw her flushed face and determination etched into her features. If he had known she was up there, there would have been no stopping him. Luckily for him a crowd had built up around the establishment. It afforded him the concealment he required. He watched as she was led away to the group of paramedics.

Tig was the first to break away, Kozik hot on his heels. The two of them rushed over to his Lacey and shoved the paramedics out of their way. His nostrils flared at the way Tig checked on her. It should have been him to check on her. He hated that they made it to her first. He still hadn’t figured out a way to try and approach her since getting back. That’s why he was keeping out of the spotlight. He didn’t want her to think he was brushing her off. How would he have confidently walked up to her today, knowing how broken up she looked when he left three weeks ago. There was a lot of pent up problems neither of them had addressed. It wasn’t fair that two of his brothers were the ones checking on his woman.

Chibs stood in the background, blending in. If Lacey felt his presence, she hid it well. He grit his teeth together, seeing as Kozik draped his arm around her. He pulled her in to an embrace and rage flowed through Chibs’ veins. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Lacey wasn’t supposed to move on and definitely not with another Son. Chibs found himself even more confused when Tig stole her away from Kozik and

His heart stilled at the sound of her unbridled laughter. Clear and pain free. How he longed to hear her so happy. It pained him to know it wasn’t of his own volition that she was as joyful as he found her. Her eyes were bright and gazing up into Kozik’s beaming face. He let out a growl. This wasn’t supposed to be how it was. He slammed his fist into the tree beside him, hissing with pain as he pulled away. He spun around, angry at the scene he’d just witnessed. Who did Kozik think he was? He was going to have to have a few words with the stand in. Perhaps Happy would have some good pointers.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I felt eyes on my body and glanced up. Nothing stood out to me. I searched the crowd around me. Kozik’s hand on my shoulder squeezed, calling my attention back to the conversation. I sighed and joined back in.

 

“He’s requesting Jax go in.” Kozik said, in conversation to Tig.

 

                “Jax?” I snorted, “That’s dumb. He’s still abroad.”

 

                Kozik immediately shut his mouth and looked over my head. Clearly he hadn’t banked on me knowing that much Intel. Not only that but his eyes had widened when he realised he’d spoken loud enough for me to overhear. They were hiding something. I shook out of his embrace and rounded on Tig.

 

                “What are you not telling me?” I hissed, “I’m not some breakable Barbie. You can’t keep secrets from me. How many times have I told you I need to know the truth? Need to know what to protect myself from!”

 

                My voice had gone from a harsh whisper to shouting across the rooftops. Tig grabbed me by my upper arms and shushed me. He forced me back down. Making sure I was sitting securely on the wagon of the emergency vehicle. Tig glanced around, hoping that no one was privy to my freak out. I followed his gaze and spotted Clay’s white hair. I sucked in a breath. That could only mean that the rest of them were back. The realization that Chibs was back hit me like a truck. I slumped forward.

 

                “When?” I murmured.

 

                “Yesterday afternoon.” Tig answered.

 

                I rolled my lips together. He hadn’t come to see me. He hadn’t even tried to call or message me. Tears welled in my eyes and I clamped them shut. I wasn’t going to let my emotions get the better of me. I scraped my front teeth together and sat up. I focused my gaze on the licence plate of the vehicle before me. I concentrated on quelling the tears. They weren’t warranted. From the corner of my eye, I spotted the silent communication of the two Son’s beside me. Kozik knew exactly who I was pining for. Tig had told him. I pressed my lips together, hoping I could avoid any conversation Kozik wanted to have.

 

                I tore off the blanket around my shoulders and stood up. I began to walk in the opposite direction of the commotion when Kozik grabbed my hand.

 

                “Let go.” I ordered without turning around.

 

                He hesitated but in the end listened. He let go but not without speaking out of turn, “Lacey. It’s been busy. You can’t blame him for not seeing you.”

 

                I shook my head, the tears finally breaking over. I threw Kozik a glare over my shoulder, “Yet you still managed to sleep at my house last night. He hasn’t even found time to pick up his phone and call? Not even a text?” Kozik swallowed at my tirade. I wiped my hand down my face and took another step away from them, “Don’t make excuses for him.”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

He jammed his Harley into park, slamming his helmet onto the side mirror. Kozik, Opie and Piney all pulled in right after him. He backed away from his bike, pacing towards the clubhouse door. Seething, he realized it was jealousy roaring through him. He ripped out his cigarettes, shoving one between his lips and lighting it. With a harsh inhale he closed his eyes. There was no proof he’d made a move on his woman. There was no indication… other that her smile. It should have been that caused that smile. Not another Son. From a club that he knew she wasn’t keen on being connected too. What did he have that made it ok for him to talk to her in public? Why would she keep him hidden, but not the blonde? He bared his teeth, exhaled and spit on the ground. Kozik’s obnoxious laugh drifted towards him as Opie shook his head at whatever the blonde had said. On a whim, he spun around and stalked toward the Tacoma transfer. Kozik had just reached the bench when Chibs’ hands clenched around his cut and sweater.

 

                “Wo-ah, brother.” Kozik stuttered.

 

                Chibs swung him around, and shoved him into the wall next to the door. “Who d’ya think ya are?”

 

                His accent came out thicker than usual. A mixture of being freshly back from across the pond coupled with his anger. Kozik’s eyes widened, while both Piney and Opie immediately stepped up. Prepared to step in if needed.

 

                “Cozying up to my woman?” Chibs spat, “D’ya think that _my_ Lace is going to give you the time of day?”

 

                Chibs let go of Kozik and pounded a fist into the wall next to his face. Instead of scaring the idiot, the blonde’s face lit up into a sinister smirk.

 

                “A little late to admit now, don’t you think?” Kozik raised one eyebrow.

 

                Without thinking, Chibs hauled his arm back and slammed his curled hand into Kozik’s already bad eye. Kozik crumpled forward cursing at the amount of times he’d been sucker punched since coming back to Charming. As Kozik groaned, he let out a stream of cussing. Opie took action, jumping between the two men. Chibs surged forward, ready for another hit while Kozik jumped up beckoning Chibs to hit him. Opie yelled over the two, trying to get a word in edge wise. At the same time, he continued to shove Kozik back into the wall, and Chibs back towards the bench. He needed to keep them apart to figure out what the hell was happening.

 

                “What’s going on here?” Piney’s deep voice powered over the varied shouts.

 

                All three men paused to stare at the old man behind them. He was huffing from using too much oxygen but his eyes were taut, indicating that he wanted an answer.

 

Kozik sniffed, rubbing his wrist underneath his nose, “Should I tell them? Or should you?” He directed his gaze over Ope’s shoulder and stared into Chibs’ dark eyes.

 

Both Piney and Opie turned to Chibs who in turn shook his head. He had no idea what to say. Lacey wasn’t even his to fight over. They hadn’t left on good terms. For all he knew she was in love with another man. Another Son. Kozik watched the confliction in his brother’s eyes and let out a chuckle. He wrapped an arm around Opie and waved Piney into the clubhouse.

 

“Come on boys. Let’s celebrate a job well done.” Both Piney and Ope shared confused glances between each other until Kozik threw out of his shoulder, “She’s waiting, y’know? Has been since the day you left.”

 

Kozik’s words sunk in and Chibs spun on his heel. He would have time to question the blond about his involvement with Lacey later. The only important thing at the moment was her. She needed to know he was back. He needed to tell her that she meant the world to him. He didn’t care if that made him seem weak. If his hard, tough biker persona was destroyed in her eyes, he wouldn’t mind. At least he would know that she understood he was a real person, with real feelings. He hopped onto his Harley and turned the ignition, letting it roar to life. He was going to win his woman back. For better or for worse. **  
**

 


	21. I Can't Live

**Playlist:** _With Or Without You - U2_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

I slammed the door shut behind me. I winced at the sound but kept moving forward. I glanced into the kitchen, but it was empty. I looked over into the living room and it had been tidied up. All of Kozik’s things were gone and the couch resembled a couch again. I creased my eyebrows together. Hadn’t I just left Kozik and Tig standing outside the mayor’s office? How could all his stuff be gone already? I sighed and shuffled down the hall towards my room. I pushed the half-opened door wide open and found Nev, shoving all her clothes into her back pack. I stood still for a moment just watching her. I knew it would be soon. She wasn’t the type to hang around for long. It was one of the reasons why I loved her. I was never the type to easily root up my life and leave. I admired that trait in her. She always stayed the right amount of time and then would leave. Off to find another adventure.

 

It was if she sensed that I needed some time to myself. She always just knew. My heart burst at the fact that she was going to leave, but I knew she wouldn’t leave if she didn’t think it was the right timing. Sometimes she knew me better than I knew myself. With misty eyes I sniffed and decided to make myself known.

 

“You’re leaving me?” I questioned.

 

She startled and turned around to me. When she registered me standing there she visibly relaxed and offered me her sweetest smile. I rolled my eyes at her, trying to hide my own.

 

“Where’re you off too?”

 

She shrugged, “Kozik offered me his bed for the next little while. Something’s going down with the club and Tig’s going away for a while.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I pondered, while sitting down on the edge of my bed.

 

Nev joined me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, “Obviously, I didn’t get the whole story, but it sounds like they’re getting locked up. Most of the Sons.”

 

I frowned, “All of them?”

 

Nev let out an exhale that sounded like a laugh, “No, not all of them. Especially not the one you’re thinking about.”

 

I shoved her sideways, “I’m not thinking about anyone.”

 

“Sure, you aren’t.” Nev rolled her eyes.

 

She stood back up and zipped her back pack closed. I watched her make sure that she’d packed everything up and then she turned back to me. She was silent for a minute. She was thinking of how to word her thoughts.

 

I sighed, “Just get it out.”

 

I threw myself backwards onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was never one to gloss over. She always told me like it was. While I tried to empty my mind of him, Nev’s face hovered over mine.

 

“I know what you’re trying to do. You can’t stay mad forever. Tig told me everything. Including a few bits that you don’t know about. Things that are only for Telford to tell you. He’s not done with you, y’know. He’s not going to just let you go that easily.”

 

I shook my head at her, “He’s been back almost two whole days and I still haven’t heard anything from him.”

 

“So?” Nev continued, “You going to tell me you wouldn’t have slammed the door in his face if he showed up?” I gave her a pointed look and she nodded, “See? You aren’t ready for him to apologize. He’s waiting for the right moment. For both of you. Kozik mentioned that he’s been on edge since getting back. Ever since they found out about Tara. He’s been persistent in making sure that all the women have been taken care of. You think he’s doing that just for the club? No. You’re forefront in his mind.”

 

I groaned, mad that she was making so much sense. “I don’t like you sometimes.”

 

She laughed at my murmur and dropped down onto the bed, lying next to me. We snuggled in closer together.

 

“Promise me one thing.” She met my eyes with hers, “Promise that when he does come for you, that you’ll at least listen to what he has to say.”

 

I narrowed my eyes at her, ready to say no but she raised her eyebrows at me. I let out a groan of exasperation and she grinned.

 

“Good.” She sat up grabbing a bag and pointing to the other, “Now help me pack all this onto my bike.”

 

I grunted and tossed over, attempting to stay put but Nev shoved her fingers into my side making me wriggle around until I got off the bed. I huffed and straightened out my clothes before grabbing her duffel bag and following out to the driveway. I waited until Nev had her duffel bag secured on the back of her bike. I reached out for her and squeezed my arms around her shoulders. She squeezed back.

 

“Any plans for when you leave Kozik?” I asked as we pulled apart.

 

She straddled her bike and pulled her helmet on. She slid the visor up and shrugged, “Go down to LA, visit the parents. Then I don’t know. Work a bit. Save some money and go to another warm country?”

 

I chuckled at her, “You never were one to stay put for long.”

 

I gave her a wide grin and she blew me a kiss. She jumped down, turning the bike on and into first gear. She let it rumble for a minute before starting to back away.

 

When she reached the street she called out, “I want to hear everything. Call me and let me know how it goes.”

 

I shook my head at her and waved her off. She snapped the visor on her helmet back down and sped off down the street. I sighed. I was alone again. For the first time in a while. I hadn’t expected Nev to stay long. She never did. I was going to miss her. At least she’d be around for a few more days. At least before she decided she was bored of Kozik. I had no idea how that situation ended up the way it did. Both Tig and Kozik seemed to be perfectly fine with their arrangement. Once Nev was out of sight I turned back towards the house.

 

The house felt empty as I stepped through the door. Of course it actually was, but it felt lived in when I had everyone in and out all the time. Now it would just be me. If Nev was right, Tig would be in jail. For who knows how long. I thought of Rosen. Maybe I could swindle some information out of her. Take her out for drinks or something. Try and get all the details of SAMCRO’s charges and length of jail time. At least it would give me a side project and something to keep my mind busy while I was at home on the weekends. I mindlessly walked around my house, taking note of all the little changes. Tig’s wallet no longer sat the particular spot on the coffee table. Kozik’s cut wasn’t hung up in the closet. Nev’s towel wasn’t hanging next to mine on the hook in the bathroom.

 

On my way back into my bedroom I decided I needed a nap. The spike of adrenaline that had been keeping me afloat finally faded and exhaustion hit me. I yawned and began rummaging through my laundry hamper in search of my favourite pyjama shorts. Nearing the bottom I found a black SAMCRO hoodie. I laughed, realizing that Tig or Koz must have left it behind. I yanked it out and a strong scent wafted towards me. I blinked three times before the fog in my mind dissipated. It wasn’t Tig’s, nor Kozik’s. I was smelling his cologne. This was Chibs’ sweater. I didn’t think there was anything of his still here. I hadn’t gotten rid of anything on my own, but Ihad suspicion’s that Tig went through all my stuff and took Chibs’ clothing back to the clubhouse. He must have missed this. How long had it been sitting at the bottom of my laundry hamper? When was the last time I actually did any laundry? I could remember doing laundry but it was always just in the room already. I never took anything in there with me.

 

His scent brought everything back. All the smiles, laughs and good times. I wanted those back. I didn’t want any of the pain. I bunched the sweater into a ball and brought it to my nose. I breathed in deeply, letting my eyes flutter close. A warm smile broke out across my face. I could let myself linger. At least for a little while. I unzipped my skirt and tossed it into the hamper. I undressed down to just my bra and underwear. I wrapped Chibs’ oversized hoodie around me. I didn’t bother rolling up the sleeves. I wanted to feel his arms around me again. I crawled onto my mattress, tugged the blankets back and snuggled down into my pillows. I wrapped my arms around my torso and pulled my knees up to my chest. I still had one real thing of his. I would allow myself this one vice. All snuggled up in my bed I closed my eyes and let myself drift into a deep sleep.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

He pulled up to her house, noticing that all the lights were out. He licked his top teeth. Her car was parked in the driveway but it seemed like she wasn’t home. He turned off his Harley, deciding that it didn’t matter. He’d wait on her doorstep all night if he had too.  Out of habit, he walked up to the garage door, pulled it open and stepped in. He let the door roll close behind him and found himself on autopilot. Everything seemed exactly the same, like he’d never left. As if he’d never been in the accident. He was coming back home. Home to his Lacey.

 

He reached out for the doorknob, reality rushing over him again and turned. He paused in shock, finding that it was unlocked. He took a deep breath before pushing the door in. The house was silent. No noise coming from anywhere. She definitely wasn’t home. He felt like an intruder but couldn’t help venturing inside. He gazed around the darkened kitchen and could still make out all the same furniture. The table was still sitting under the front window. He slipped his boots off and lined them against the wall next to the door. Another habit he developed. He pulled out the nearest chair and sat down. The memory of Lacey giving him a massage in one of these chairs bounced into his memory. He closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards.

 

Everything had been simple with her. That’s what he wanted. Her simplicity. She was never jealous, never dramatic. It was always just about them. They never needed anything else. They just needed each other and each other’s time. He reminisced on all the stolen lunch breaks, the quiet glances from across the street, each time he kissed her, and told her she was beautiful. He missed her long hair and the comfort it gave him to run his fingers through it. He imagined the way her eyes lit up when she laughed and a lazy smile formed on his lips.

 

He’d stay right here. Wait for her to come back. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he’d figure it out. All he knew was that he wanted her back in his life.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

The sudden sensation of falling woke by abruptly. I opened my eyes to darkness. I was lying on my front, face down in the pillows. I pushed up on my hands and stared down at my pillow. What had I been dreaming about that made me feel like I was falling? I shook my head, my hair swishing all around. I sat back on my knees and scooped all my hair over one shoulder. I was pleasantly warm and knew it was because I was still wearing his sweater. I sat there for a full minute trying to decide if I was going to go back to bed or not. I swallowed and grimaced at the feeling. My mouth and throat were dry. I needed something to drink. I slipped out of bed and stretched my arms above my head. I was still pretty tired. One glass of water and then I’d be back in here to sleep the rest of the night away.

 

I trudged through the black house, wondering what time it was. I noted that I had forgotten to leave the stove light on but shrugged it off. I stepped into the kitchen and turned for the fridge immediately. Once I was in front of it. I leaned over and flicked the light switch on the wall next to the garage door. I closed my eyes at the sudden light and pulled the fridge door open. I grabbed a bottle of water and opened the cap. I took a swig of the cold liquid before closing the door. I stepped to the side, letting the door close and tripped over a pair of shoes. I swore out loud and gazed down. It only took a moment before I recognized them. I only knew one person who wore those boots.

 

“Lace?”

 

My eyes widened as I heard the brogue of his accent fill my kitchen. The sound of a chair scraping against the tiled floor broke my concentration. Shock rippled through me and I heard the clinking of his pocket chain. A shiver ran down my spine. I whipped my head up in the direction where all the noise was coming from. My heart jump started and I found it hard to swallow. He stopped short, seeing the utter surprise written all over my face. I straightened out and without realizing it had happened, tears began streaming down my cheeks.

 

**~(SOA)~**

He held his breath, waiting for her to adjust. Had he known she was home he would’ve knocked or something? He had no idea she’d been home this entire time. Sleeping by the looks of it. In his hoodie to boot. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and wrap his arms around her but he knew she wouldn’t be comfortable with the affection just yet. He would have to explain himself first. He watched the emotions flit across her face and before she knew it, she was crying. He noticed when she figured it out because her hand lifted to her cheek to feel the dampness there. He bit his lower lip, grasping desperately for some sort of explanation. How could he readily tell her that he was back and wanted her as well? She wasn’t just going to accept his word. Not when he’d left out all information about his wife from her. His heart squeezed at the thought of how she found out and then it dawned on him. He did have a way to explain the situation to her. He had the perfect solution to their problem.

 

He held his hands up in a sign of surrender for her. Then without much warning he reached for his left hand, and tugged on the silver band around his ring finger.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I creased my eyebrows at his sudden show of innocence. I wanted to yell at him. Tell him to stop messing around. We both knew this wasn’t going to end pretty. Why would he show up unannounced and enter my house. I narrowed my eyes at him as he moved his right hand. What stupidity was he about to feed me? What I wasn’t prepared for was when he reached for his ring. My eyes widened as he tugged it up over his knuckle and placed it lightly down on the counter next to him. I held my breath, staring at the lone wedding band. What was he trying to communicate to me? Did that mean what I thought it did? I stared up at him and saw the crooked smile on his mouth. The pleading in his eyes and then I turned back to the ring. I tried to breathe in but I ended up taking three short breaths instead.

 

Without looking at him I whispered, “For me?”

 

He took two steps forward, leaving the ring behind. My breathing hitched again. I lifted my gaze and met his.

 

He nodded, “It was time to move on. It was time…. For you.”

 

I blinked a dozen times, trying to comprehend everything that was happening.

 

“Your wife?” I stuttered.

 

“Not anymore.”

 

Everything raced through my mind and I stomped one foot down on the ground. He stopped his advance towards me and I glared.

 

“What took you so long?”

 

I needed to know why it took him almost three days to come to me. Three more days of me questioning everything we had.

 

His smile drooped, “I… I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t know how to apologize.”

 

I rolled my lips together. This wasn’t what I expected. I thought we’d never speak again. I thought we were done. Without giving myself a chance to overthink everything I threw myself at him. My arms constricted around his neck and I buried my head into his shoulder. I knocked him backwards, and he stumbled but caught me. He embraced me as tightly as I did him. The smell of his worn leather, cigarettes and his cologne attacked my senses. I breathed in deeply, never wanting to let the smell leave again.

 

“Chibs.” I murmured into his skin.

 

He hoisted me up, securing my legs around his hips. He turned towards the counter and rested my bottom on the top of it. I clung to him even tighter, never wanting to let him go. I wasn’t about to lose him, not after being given this second chance. His lips pressed against the side of my head and I sagged into him.

 

His hands tugged lightly against the sweater and I heard his low mumble, “This is mine.”

 

I pulled back enough that our noses touched.

 

I shook my head, “It’s mine now.”

 

He gave me his crooked smile again and I nudged his face up. I brushed my lips against his, still unsure of how much of a reunion this was. His body relaxed at the light touch and he pushed into it. I sighed as his lips moved against mine. I threaded my fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends. I pulled his face a centimeter away from mine.

 

I waited until he opened his eyes again and I murmured, “I missed you.”

 

“As did I.” He answered.

 

Together we threw ourselves into the next kiss. His hands roamed my body, careful to keep above the sweater. I slipped my hands underneath his cut and began sliding it off his shoulders. He let me pull the item off of him and place it on the counter next to us. Before he could get any other ideas, my body decided now was the time to yawn again. I groaned and backed away, covering my mouth with the back of my hand. He chuckled and pulled me down from the counter.

 

He wrapped his arm around my hip and pressed a chaste kiss to my temple.

 

“Come on luv, let’s go back to bed.”

 

I twined both my arms around his torso and let him lead me back to my bedroom. Together we climbed into my bed. He pulled the covers over us and I scooted closer to him, moulding my body into his side. I slung one leg over his and left mine to rest between both of his. My arm spanned his chest while one of his dipped under my head and curled around to my waist. I left a warm kiss on his neck and he chuckled.

 

“Sleep Lace.” He murmured, “I’ll still be here in the morning.”

 

I clung to him tighter at his words and he turned his head towards mine. Together we both fell back asleep. Happy to be back in each other’s embrace. 

 


	22. I'm Going With You

**Playlist:** _What If I Go? (feat. Bonzai) - Mura Masa_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

I groaned as the incessant buzzing of what _wasn’t_ my alarm blared through the room. If there was anything I didn’t miss about having Chibs back… it was his damn burner ringing all the time. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and mumbled his name. I was greeted with an interrupted snore and I smiled, holding in my laughter. I couldn’t be mad. Not when I’d gotten him back. I ran my fingers up his chest, tapping lightly as I moved towards his shoulder. He let out a deep sigh at my touch and turned towards me. I let out a soft giggle and pushed against his shoulder.

 

“Chibs.”

 

He grunted and rolled over, away from me. I scooted forwards with him as he moved. I ran my nose along his strong jawline. His body reacted in favour to my being near. I nipped at his jaw, following with a kiss to ease the small pinch. His face rolled to mine. Our lips met in a quick morning gesture. I pulled back first, waiting for him to open his eyes. His sleepy gaze met mine and the corners of his eyes crinkled with his smile. My own mouth broke into a shy grin. I chewed on my bottom lip, lifting my hand to his cheek. I cupped his face, running my thumb over his lower lip. His eyes flicked down to my mouth as he leaned forward to capture them in his. I gravitated toward him, letting my body guide me. As he moved closer, my hand slide further into his hair. Only centimeters away from his warm embrace and another round of buzzing interrupted. Chibs groaned in exasperation while I laughed. Gripping tight to his cheek I turned his face and pecked him over his scar.

 

As he flung his arm out to answer the call, I whispered in his ear, “We have all the time in the world. There’s no rush.”

 

I puckered my lips together, blowing out a soft breath, letting it run down his neck and back. I watched the goosebumps raise on his skin before looking back up to his face. A knowing smirk grew on his mouth as he answered the call. He looped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I fit my body into his side, pressing light kisses to the small amount of exposed skin around the collar of his shirt. His fingers circled around my upper arm, creating random illustrations. I lost myself in his touch. My eyes fluttering closed and focusing on the rise and fall of his chest with each spoken word. I knew there was a lot we still needed to work out, discuss and explain but in this moment I was content. Content to have the Scotsman back in my life. If the gesture he made last night was true, I was going to do everything in my power to keep him around. I wanted everyone to know. I was his and he was mine. That meant that I even wanted my father to learn about us. That introduction could wait for a while. There was no rush to pre-emptively give my parents heart attacks. When I thought about it honestly, I could see my father and Chibs getting along real well. That is if Chibs wasn’t a Son. If I’d brought him home from college or law school, Daddy wouldn’t have any issues with the Scot. I pushed those thoughts from my mind. It was too soon to start stressing about situations that weren’t about to happen.

 

Chibs folded his burner shut and dropped it down pants pocket. I stared down at his hands and realized he was still fully dressed. I replayed the night before in my head and remembered that he never undressed before crawling into bed with me. Wearing jeans to bed couldn’t be very comfortable. My eyes followed Chibs’ arm as he pulled his fingers out of his pocket. His hand cupped my face and his mouth met mine. I held him close to me. Letting the morning kiss linger. I knew he’d have to leave. Club calls never ended with him hanging around. He pulled back before I did. I kept my eyes closed and licked my lips, reveling in the lost feeling. It was one I never wanted to lose again. His lips fit mine. The perfect match.

“Meet me at the diner?” He mumbled. My eyes sprang open and I gazed at him. He nodded, “Please?”

 

I grinned, rolling my bottom lip between my teeth, “Of course. For lunch?”

 

Another nod, “Yeah.” There was a momentary pause before he spoke again, “There’s a lot you need to know. I owe you an explanation.”

 

My heart palpitated at the thought of us sitting down to have a frank conversation but it was needed. I sat up, pulling him with me. I slipped my fingers into his as I slid off the bed and brought him up with me. Once we were both standing, I turned my back to him and trotted over to my closet. I threw open the doors and began searching for an outfit for the day. He took a minute to catch on and then brushed past me on his way into the bathroom. As he passed, his hand caressed my thigh and a shiver rolled down my spine at the cool sting from his rings. I waited until he was out of sight before unzipping his sweater and pulling off yesterday’s under garments. I changed into a smart pant suit that was slim to my body. Once Chibs had brushed his teeth and washed his face he joined me again in the bedroom.

 

We readied ourselves together, moving in sinuous motions around the other. As if nothing had ever changed. As if he’d been staying here every night for the last couple of months. I was the one to grab his cut from the kitchen and hand it off to him. He shook himself down, making sure that all his layers were in place properly before we both exited through the front door. I locked it behind me and made my way to my car. Chibs met me at the door and opened it for me. I winked at him and jumped up into the vehicle. He shut the door securely after I’d gotten in and leaned against the window pane.

 

“Lunch, at the diner.” He reminded me.

 

I pecked him on the cheek, “I won’t forget.”

 

He gave me his famous cheeky wink and I swatted his arms away from the window. When I was backing out of the driveway he mounted his Harley and reversed after me. We turned in opposite directions, gave each other one last wave for the time being and drove off in different directions down the street.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I felt the vibrate of my cell phone buzz through the thick material of my purse. I reached down and tugged it out. I read the caller id and couldn’t help the smile that grew.

 

“Hey there.” I greeted as I answered.

 

I could hear the strain in his voice, “Luv.”

 

I sighed and slumped into the side of my car. I could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong. He was calling me to cancel. Were we doomed to keep missing our moments? Never making the real connection?

 

“What is it?” I finally asked.

I’m sure he heard the defeat in my voice because the rambunctious noise on his end ceased and I heard the slamming of door.

 

“Lace.” He began, “Something came up. Club business. I promise you I will make time for you.”

 

I exhaled deeply, “I get it Chibs. The club takes precedence.”

 

There was a tense silence between the two of us. Neither wanted to hang up but weren’t sure how to continue the conversation. I was ready to forgive him for everything but he needed to take that step forward first. I wasn’t going to let him get away without explaining it all to me first. I needed to hear everything from him. I knew there were bits and pieces I was missing. It was clear from the way Tig spoke of him to me. There was a larger story here, one that I deserved to be told. I didn’t want to make him feel as though I wasn’t going to listen to what he had to tell me so I took a route that I knew would diffuse the situation we were slowly degrading into.

 

“I’ll leave the garage door unlocked.” I half smiled as I mentioned the parley.

 

I heard the smile in his voice when he answered, “Thanks Lace. I’ll let myself in but don’t wait up for me. I don’t know when this will be finished.”

 

“Be safe.” I warned.

 

He chuckled, “For you? Always.”

 

We said our goodbyes to one another before hanging up. I dropped my phone back down into my purse feeling a bit lost. Now that my lunch plans were cancelled I had no reason to be standing about in the parking lot. I hitched the strap of my purse onto my shoulder and turned back around en route to my   office.

 

“Johnston!” I heard my last name called from my left side.

 

I glanced in the direction and watched as Lowen sped towards me. I arched a brow at her arrival.

 

“Yes?”

 

She fought an eye roll, “I need your expertise on something.”

 

I narrowed my eyes at her for a second. She wasn’t the type to ask for help. This meant she wanted me to get involved in something less than legal. Was I ready to get my hands dirty? She was the Sons lawyer on retainer. That could be the only reason why she wanted my help. I shrugged internally, why the hell not. It couldn’t be bad for me if I was a silent partner.

 

“My office or yours?” I asked and she smiled.

**~(SOA)~**

 

He tugged on the elastic keeping his hair tied back. He regretted the motion instantly remembering the small amount of blood on his hands. He swore out loud and shook his head. With a sigh he tossed his gloves and hair tie into the garbage. He stood up, kicking the garbage away from him and shrugged his cut and sweater down his arms. He threw the bundle of clothes towards the bed. Standing on the heel of his boot he tugged his foot out. He repeated the process with his other foot. He needed a shower. He stared at the bathroom door but couldn’t find the energy to walk over. He closed his eyes and dropped down on to the bed. He was exhausted.

 

Decades of pain and suffering had finally come to an end. Jimmy was gone. By his hand. He should be celebrating. All he could think of was how tired he was. How he just wanted to lie down. Take a break. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and hanging his head between his hands. He hadn’t even been able to get himself to Lacey. She’d been on his mind all day. He promised her they’d talk. Flesh everything out. Air all secrets. Yet here he was, being a coward. How could he readily explain a plague that had been with him for so long? He had no way of knowing how to start. Would she understand? Would she forgive him? Where would it leave them? He’d only just gotten her back. He wasn’t ready to have the conversation that could potentially have her lost to him forever.

 

While he laid his head in his hands, contemplating his next move, there was a soft knock on the dorm room door. He furrowed his eyebrows together and peaked through his fingers towards the door. The creak of the hinges let out a screech of tension and he spotted Lacey’s dark hair spill over her shoulder. He lifted his head from his hands and stared at her in mild alarm. She poked her head through and met his gaze with a tentative smile.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

Her voice was quiet, but clear enough for him to make out the nervous shake it held. A quick nod from him and she was slipping through the door and inching it closed behind her. With her hands held behind her back, resting against the door she backed it closed and leaned there in silence. He inhaled deeply, worried that there was about to be an unfortunate blow up. He followed her eye line as she paused on the bulletproof vest hanging on the edge of the chair across from him.

 

“Kozik called. Told me it was rough.”

 

He saw her swallow and guilt flooded through him. He was the one making her nervous; uncomfortable. She had no idea what today had been about. All she knew at this point was that he’d cancelled his lunch with her, Kozik had called her to come by and now she was seeing a recently discarded bullet proof vest in his room. Obviously she was feeling uneasy around him. He wondered what Kozik mentioned to her and those thoughts sent heat coursing through his veins. Jealousy began to stir in his stomach at the thought of Kozik reaching out to his woman but he quashed it down. He didn’t need to be focussing on that right now. What he needed to focus on was her. His woman, standing at his door, waiting for him. He took another deep breath his eyes resting closed for a moment before he straightened out and beckoned her towards him.

 

“Come here.”

 

She tore her eyes from the vest on the chair and stepped towards him. She stopped again, her eyes widening at the sight of his hands. He grumbled to himself and moved to hide them but her hands shot out and caught him around the wrists. She stood in front of him, turning his hands over and over. The expression on her face was unreadable. There was no indication of any emotion in her eyes. Every decision and motion she made was done in a calculating manner. He watched as her inner lawyer surfaced, something he’d never witnessed used against or on him. He could see why she was such a coveted ally in her world. Why so many wished to have her represent them. He held his breath. Waiting for her reaction.

 

She licked her lips before letting go of his wrists. She ran her hands up his arms and rested them on his shoulders. She leaned into him, climbing up onto the bed. Careful to place each of her knees on either side of his thighs. She lowered herself into his lap, settling herself against him. Her hands descended back down his arms to his forearms. She gripped around them and wrapped them around her body. Once his hands were settled on her lower back, she leaned in closer.

 

“I won’t push for answers.” She murmured in his ear, “I still want to know… Everything… but you can tell me when you’re ready.”

 

He let out an exhale of relief. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve a woman like her in his life but he wasn’t about to question his fortunes. His left hand crept up the middle of her back and buried into her hair. He pushed her forward catching her in a searing kiss. Her lips moved against his with a reverence. Basic instinct kicked in. Her body ground into his. He groaned at her movement and tugged on her hair. Her head fell backwards and her mouth hung open, a silent cry of pleasure hidden there. He bit down on her lower lip before moving down to leave open mouthed kisses on her chin and neck. A desperate need for her surface within him and he ripped at her jacket. She matched his fervour with her own and together they tore and pulled at one another.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Neither of them could explain what caused the onslaught of passion but neither of them cared in that particular moment. All they knew was that they needed one another. They didn’t care that they were at the clubhouse. They didn’t care how easily they could be caught. They needed to share their devotion to one another. They were taking the first steps to healing. Mending their wounds together.

 


	23. I Can't Pretend

**Playlist:** _In the Name of Love (feat. Bebe Rexha) - Martin Garrix_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

It wasn’t abrupt. It was slow. It was steady. My eyes fluttered open, greeted by the morning sun. It was definitely still early. Or, early in the sense that any of the Sons not in jail would probably still be fast asleep. I licked my lips, rolling over to my side. My body collided into his solid form and I chuckled to myself. Without any indication that he was awake, he reached out, pulling me into his embrace. I laid my hands on his chest, pressing light kisses to his bare skin. After a minute of teasing him I pushed against him lightly but he refused to let me go.

 

“Chibs.” I chuckled, “I need to pee.”

 

He left his face down in the pillow but let out an annoyed groan. He lifted his arm an inch and let me escape the bed. I slipped out from under the covers and padded over to where our discarded clothes had ended up. I picked up my tank from the day before and pulled it down over my chest. I rummaged through Chibs’ drawers until I found a clean pair of boxers and put them on. I folded down the hem, around my hips, shortening the too long shorts. Chibs turned over, still face down and hugging his pillow but his eyes followed my every movement. I flipped my head over, gathering up all my hair and tying it into a messy bun. I straightened out, running my fingers through the updo to capture as many flyaways as possible.

 

I brushed past the bed into the adjoining bathroom. Due to the fact that last night had been unplanned, I hadn’t prepared to bring any toiletries with me to clubhouse. I sighed and resigned myself to using his toothbrush to clean my teeth. I stuck the brush in my mouth and shimmied Chibs’ boxers down. I spent the next few minutes going through a modified version of my morning routine. Once I was freshened up I remerged into his room to see that he’d fallen back asleep.

 

I tiptoed towards him, brushed the stray hairs out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. He murmured at my touch, stirring.

 

“Shh. Go back to sleep. I’m just going to the kitchen. I’ll bring you back a coffee.”

 

He grumbled something again but with sleep still thick in his throat his accent was too strong for me to make out. I laughed to myself and left the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible behind me. I yawned, navigating through the new environment with both eyes keen on my surroundings. I’d never been in the clubhouse before last night. It was new territory for me. Kozik didn’t really give me the tour yesterday, just advised me which room I could find Chibs hiding out in. Being as observant as I was I managed to notice the meeting room and then the kitchen off to my right – _across from the bar_ – when I made my way to the hallway that housed the dorm rooms. I figured that they’d have to have the kitchen stocked with the basics. When I rounded the corner into the main room of their clubhouse I heard movement in the kitchen. I peered around the corner and spotted that too familiar mop of spiky blond hair.

 

“Make enough for me?” I asked, stepping into the room.

 

Koz jumped, dropping the mug in his hand. He spun around and narrowed his eyes at me. He turned back to the coffee maker, pouring in another spoonful of coffee grinds.

 

“Warn a man before you sneak up on him.” He grumbled.

 

I slapped him against the shoulder, “Be more aware of your surroundings.”

 

He scoffed and ignored me, pouring water into the maker. I moved around him, opening cupboard doors, searching for the rest of the mugs. After coming up empty handed with the first two options, I found them in the third set of doors I opened. I pulled down two more mugs, one for me and one for Chibs. Neither of us spoke while we waited for all the water to filter through the grinds. Koz was just as miserable as I was in the mornings. This morning was an exception for me. I had Chibs back. We were moving forward and I was going to hold on as tight as I could. Once the coffee was brewed and I pulled the pot towards me, pouring a substantial amount into all three mugs before me. Kozik rummaged around in the fridge, bringing out milk and cream and grabbing the sugar out of another cupboard. We went about our business making our coffees. Once I had a warm cup, I hopped onto the counter while Kozik leaned against my legs.

 

“I take it you had a good night.” He yawned.

 

I chuckled, “None of your business.”

 

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. I slung my arm around him and laid my head against the top of his.

 

“Thanks for calling me.” I mumbled, “I don’t think he’d have done it himself.”

 

Kozik nodded, “He’s too stubborn for his own good. He needed you yesterday.”

 

I hummed at his response. I still had no idea what transpired, nor why Chibs had literal blood on his hands.

 

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?” I questioned.

 

Kozik shook his head, “Not my story to tell.”

 

I fought the groan building in my throat. These men were too guarded. They needed to let someone in some time. It would probably lessen the turmoil in their minds, and potentially their lives. Instead of prying I took a deep gulp of my coffee. Seconds later, a pair of scuffing boots entered into the room. My heart rate sped up, as I imagined Chibs coming into the room in search of me. The thought brought a huge grin to my face and both Koz and I snapped our gazes up. I frowned when I saw who came in. It wasn’t who I was expecting at all. My adrenaline died down and I gazed back down into my cup. I smiled my overreaction away. I couldn’t possibly be this giddy all the time, could I? What was it about him that excited me so much? Maybe it was the fact that I was openly sitting in the clubhouse kitchen, potential to be seen by all.

 

“Morning.” The man, who I vaguely recalled had a last name of Winston spoke.

 

He stepped towards the brewed pot when he stopped dead, staring at me. I gave him a half-hearted shrug and grinned.

 

He creased his eyebrows together, “Johnston… Right?”

 

I held out a hand, “Yeah, Lacey.”

 

He pouted in acknowledgement before returning my hand shake. He grabbed a mug and filled it to the brim. He took a large gulp of the hot liquid, black and then regarded me again.

 

“Opie.”

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Chibs flung his hand out in search for his woman, only to come up emptied handed. He pushed up on his elbows and stared at her side of the bed. His mind was still foggy but he recalled her waking up a while ago. How come she wasn’t back yet? He flipped over and sat up. He took inventory of everything in the room and all her clothing was still strewn about. She couldn’t have gotten that far then. He stretched out his body, grimacing at all the pops and cracks of his joints. He didn’t like to be reminded of his ageing self. He went about getting dressed and freshening up before making his way out of the room.

 

His footsteps echoed off the walls as he moved through the clubhouse. It was quiet without all the boys around. He was still processing how everything was now under his and Opie’s charge. Would they drive the club into the ground? Or would they be able to keep everything afloat while their Pres and VP were locked up. He inhaled deeply trying to keep his doubts in check. There wasn’t any room for lack of faith. They needed to provide a united front for all those coming down to help.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound he’d grown to miss while in Belfast. Her laughter filtered through the main room. It wasn’t so loud that it was obnoxious but it was at a volume where anyone would have heard. A small smirk grew on his mouth as he made his way towards the kitchen. He could hear the deep undertones of men speaking and knew that she was getting along with his brothers. His heart soared at the thought that she was mingling. She was taking this serious. She was making herself known. He hated to even think to compare her and Fi, but it couldn’t be helped as he rounded the corner. Maybe it was because seeing Fiona for the first time in years was still fresh in his mind. Whatever the reason, he found the woman before him to be – _dare he say it_ – three times that of his former wife. That wasn’t to say that Fi wasn’t a strong woman, or a respectable one. She was. A hundred times so. It was just that Fi never went out of her way to accept his brothers, even when he was IRA. She was determined, but only for her own purposes. It was how she was raised. It wasn’t a flaw.

 

He leaned against the doorframe and watched as Opie and Lacey were doubled over, using each other for support as Kozik relayed a horrible story at his own expense. If he’d been told by someone two years ago that the dark haired beauty, swinging her hips from side to side, checking him out was going to be the woman he chose as his Old Lady, he’d have laughed right in their face. Though, in this moment he wasn’t sure why he didn’t see it then. She was intelligent, and resilient. Even when faced with the improbable. He shook his head, realizing just how deep he was in. She’d captured him into her clutches, whether she knew it or not.

 

He slid his hands down into his pockets and remained silent, watching the exchange of the three adults. A shimmer of his smirk still seen on his lips. She must have felt his gaze because she sobered, wiping at her cheeks, the laughter still etched into her smile, and glanced over at him. He winked, keeping the exchange simple. Her grin broadened and she bit down on her lip. His heated gaze smoldered at her. He watched as she inhaled and rolled her lips together. Before he could distract her out of her conversation he pushed away from the door and strolled around to the front door. He’d let her bond some more. Let his brother’s know who he’d chosen as his counterpart.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Chibs had a busy week ahead of him and I’d decided to let him take the time he needed to organize all the responsibilities he’d be taking on in Clay’s absence. It was now Sunday and I had barely seen the man. To say I missed him was an understatement. I knew today would be my chance to spend some time with him, but that would mean being around all members and their families. Regardless of Gemma’s house arrest, she was determined to keep their weekly dinners an event for everyone.

 

I’d made friends with a few of the guys I’d met, not to mention Lyla, Opie’s fiancée. It wasn’t like they didn’t know I was Chibs’ girlfriend. Or Old Lady as they kept referring to it as. The problem was I hadn’t approached Gemma, and I was sure that Chibs hadn’t spoken with her yet. It wasn’t that we needed her permission, or blessing, it was more of a respect issue. She was the Queen of SAMCRO. You generally wanted to be on her good side. That meant keeping her in the know on all things, even budding relationships.

 

I rocked back on my heels, staring at my reflection. I couldn’t keep avoiding this. If I was going to be a part of their ‘little’ family. I’d need to face the woman head on. I summoned all the courage I could muster up and pushed the visor mirror back into place. I grabbed the huge dish of scalloped potatoes I’d made the night before and slipped out of my Jeep. It was still early. Early enough that only the prospects seemed to be on site.

 

I made it around to the side door without taking any time to second guess myself, I pounded my closed fist against the door. It swung open instantly and I was staring deep into Gemma’s dark eyes. She kept her face collected and I thrust my familiar poker face up as well.

 

I held out the dish to her, “I’m not here to ask for your permission. I’m here to tell you the facts. Chibs and I are together. I have enough respect for a woman in your position to know that you deserve to know what happens within your family. If my being around is going to cause a problem, then know I’m not going to back down without a fight. Fair or not.”

 

I finished my tirade and Gemma blinked. Neither of us spoke for a long moment. I was about to turn around and walk away, realizing that I was probably offending her by standing my ground when she started laughing. My eyes widened and she reached forward pulling me into a tight embrace.

 

“Practiced that little speech, didn’t you?”

 

I relaxed against her, knowing now that I’d been accepted into the folds with open arms. She backed away ushering me into the house.

 

“I’ve been waiting too long for Chibs to pull his head out of his ass. I’m glad it finally happened.” Gemma spoke as she took the plate from my arms and set it on the kitchen table with the rest of the dishes to be heated. “Lyla and Tara are in the living room, the boys haven’t gotten back from Oaktown yet, but they’ll be around soon enough.”

 

I hovered in the doorway for a moment, debating on whether or not I should offer to help when Gemma glanced up. She was lighting a cigarette and shaking her head at me.

 

“Go on baby girl. Enjoy the night. Get to know everyone.”

 

She winked at me and I smiled back at her. This seemed like it was going to work out.

 


	24. There's No Need to Complicate

**Playlist:** _From This Moment - Shania Twain, I'm Yours - Jason Mraz, & My Sharona - The Knack_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

When he walked into the Teller-Morrow household, he wasn’t expecting to see Lacey perched on the sofa, cuddling the oldest Teller son. He did a double take, unsure if what he was seeing was real. The last time he spoke to her about the weekly dinners she’d still been unsure about them. That’s where they left it and he was ok with that. He wasn’t going to push her. He wanted this decision to be one she made of her own volition.

 

Now that he was seeing her sitting in the living room, bouncing Abel on her knee and laughing at something Tara had said, he was prepared to smack himself. He clenched his teeth together to stop his mouth from dropping open. He stood in the doorway, watching the scene before him unfold. Upon realizing that she was being watched, she glanced up and found him staring. She offered him a bashful smile and he broke out into a wide grin.

 

That was _his_ woman. Making moves and strides all on her own. Without any help from him. She’d make it far with this crowd. He was sure of it. He didn’t stay put for long. After meeting her gaze, he slipped out of his boots and stepped into the living room. His arms outstretched as he reached for Abel.

 

“Pass the little tyke, over here.”

 

Lacey chuckled at the softness in his face and he gave her a wink, scooping up the giggling toddler. Kozik joined Chibs, both of them regaling the little man with extravagant stories about the garage. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted as Lacey slid off the arm of the couch and onto one of the cushions, snuggling in close to Lyla. The three women continued their conversation, smiles still held on their lips.

 

Not long after, Kozik and Chibs had taken to trying to coax the young Teller to walk to either one of them. With wobbly legs, the little guy pulled himself up to stand beside the coffee table.

 

“Come on Abel, walk to uncle Kozi.” Kozik urged him.

 

With a toothless grin, Abel attempted to take a step but instead lost his balance and took a dive for the carpeted floor. Chibs lunged to catch the little fella, simultaneously as Lacey flew off the couch, her hands out hoping to scoop him up. Tara squeaked as she watched the scene unfold. Luckily for her, both him and Lacey had caught Abel and Lacey pulled him up close to her, searching for any bumps and bruises. Abel let out a wail at the fright of nearly falling and everyone chuckled. Happy to know that he was safe. Chibs swiped a finger across Abel’s chubby cheek, cooing at him while Lacey whispered soothing words to the little one. Tara came over, Abel reaching for his mother immediately and snuggled him to her chest. She kissed his forehead and Chibs took this chance to loop his arm loosely around Lacey’s hips. Lacey angled herself into his embrace and Tara gave them a warm smile.

 

“You’d make great parents,” She mentioned

 

Chibs sputtered while Lacey shook her head, trying to hide the red that coloured her cheeks. Tara took in their reactions before walking away with silent laughter. Lacey met Chibs’ gaze and they both agreed to leave the topic alone, for now. He wasn’t prepared to have the discussion of how he was already a father with Lacey. That was a topic best heard in private. Instead of dwelling on the thought of future conversations they needed to have, he let it stray to the back of his mind. He leaned forward and kissed Lacey’s temple.

 

“I didn’t know you were coming tonight.” He murmured.

 

She grinned, biting down on the tip of her tongue, “I thought I’d surprise you.”

 

He gave her a playful growl and let his hand stray down to slip down into one of her back pockets. She batted at his arm, jokingly reprimanding him. He tugged her closer and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, before they heard Gemma call for dinner.    


**~(SOA)~**

 

I was thoroughly exhausted after dinner. Gemma refused to allow me to help her clean up, claiming it was the job the Crow Eaters. She eyed me with a warning there. I understood her meaning. I wasn’t a Crow Eater. If I picked up their jobs, it could be a mistake easily made. I sighed and re-joined the families in the living room. I found Chibs sitting in the recliner, with his hand wrapped around a bottle of beer. I made my way over to him, dropping down in to his lap and snuggling against his chest. His free hand curled around my body, fingers hooking into the belt loops of my jeans. I didn’t partake in the conversation. I listened contently while he argued over something ridiculous with the rest of the guys.

 

However long later, Chibs shifted gaining my attention. I blinked up at him. His eyes were hooded, mirroring my own. I stifled a yawn and he laughed.

 

“Let’s get you home.” He murmured.

 

I nodded, agreeing with him and glanced around the room. Nearly everyone was asleep. Lyla and Opie were rounding up their kids, Ellie wrapped around her father’s torso head lolling to the side. Tara had Abel sound asleep in her arms as she walked towards the door.  Gemma was standing next to the door, seeing everyone out. As I reached her I laid a hand on her forearm and she gave me a warm smile.

 

“Thanks for coming.”

 

I smiled back at her and embraced her. As wary as Gemma was of strangers, I felt like I’d broken that rough exterior. She was accepting me into her family. It probably helped that she’d watched me grow up with her son. I moved to step outside when I noticed Chibs wasn’t with me. I turned to see him giving orders to a Prospect. I couldn’t remember the kids name but I thought it might be Myles. Chibs finished up his conversation and met me at the door. He kissed Gemma’s cheek in farewell and tugged me closer to him. Together we walked out into the summer night. The breeze was cool and felt refreshing against my skin. When we reached my Jeep I frowned slightly. This would be the end of our night. Since we didn’t come together, he’d have to drive his bike wherever he planned to go.

 

To my surprise, he led me around to the passenger side door and opened it up. I raised an eyebrow up at him in question and he winked.

 

“Prospect is going to bring my bike around.” He beckoned me to get into the car before continuing, “I’m driving you home.”

 

The drive home was short, and quiet. Neither of us said much. He knew where he was going, and I was comfortable with the fact that I didn’t need to stay awake to drive. I had my leaning back, on the head rest and my eyes closed. Shortly after getting into the car, Chibs’ hand found mine and our fingers twined together as he drove me home. When we pulled into my driveway I was quick to hop out and meet him at my front door. Since he had my keys, he was the one to unlock the door. I was the first one through and upon entering my house I felt at peace. That familiar feeling of letting everything go, being comfortable in my own space. Chibs closed and locked the door while I sauntered down the hallway to my bedroom. I quickly undressed, grabbing one of Chibs’ old t-shirts for a makeshift nightgown. I tugged the hair tie out of my hair and began threading my fingers through to battle some of the knots of being pulled back all day. I rolled my shoulders getting all the kinks out waiting for Chibs to meet me in bed.

 

After a few minutes of destressing Chibs still hadn’t made his way back to the room. I could hear him moving around in the kitchen and decided to see what was taking him so long. When I stepped into the room, he was sitting at the table, a bottle of whiskey and an empty glass in front of him.

 

I furrowed my brow, “Chibs?”

 

He took a deep breath in, before meeting my eyes, “I’ve avoided this conversation for too long…”

 

“We don’t have to do this now.” I began to shake my head but he met me with that familiar glare.

 

The one that said he’d made up his mind and nothing was going to deter him. I sighed and dropped down into the chair across from him, folding my arms over each other on the table top. I watched as he poured a generous amount into his cup and down it in one go. I raised my eyebrows at his obvious discomfort. We’d already established we were going to work through this. Why was he all of sudden preparing himself for the worst. His reaction was causing me to panic. I felt my nerves begin to tingle and did my best to clamp down on the unnecessary reaction for the moment.

 

“I’m still married.” He started.

 

I inhaled, not prepared for that revelation. A million and one questions ran through my mind. _What happened to that grand gesture? Taking the ring off, telling me it was for me. Was that all for nothing?_ Anger began to pool within me. _How did he manage to fail so epically with this specific piece of information?_ He must have seen my reaction building and he grabbed one of my hands. I tugged back but he didn’t let go.

 

“As a precaution. We’ve been separated for more than a decade.” He explained.

 

I wasn’t impressed but I let him make his case. I saw the tick in his jaw as he clenched his teeth together. I closed my eyes, steeling my resolve. I needed to listen. I needed to be present. I couldn’t hold my anger on the surface. We knew this was going to be a huge hurdle to overcome. I squeezed his hand, letting him know I’d give him the chance. He nodded, delving into his entire story.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

After what felt like hours he was finished. I glanced at the clock and it was near one in the morning. We’d been sitting here for over an hour hashing everything out. I ran a hand down my face.

 

“So let me get this straight – _Fiona_ – your wife, was the main reason you ended up with those scars, and shipped off to California.” He nodded. I cleared my throat, “and your daughter – “

 

“Kerrianne.” He interjected.

 

“Kerrianne.” I repeated, “Hasn’t ever really known you. She knows of you, but neither of you have a relationship with each other… or didn’t until about a month ago.”

 

He nodded again.

 

I let out an exasperated laugh, “Well I can say that I definitely didn’t see any of that coming.”

 

He let out a bark of a laugh in response but then immediately sobered, “I wouldn’t think any less of you for wanting to back out now.”

 

I deflated, letting out a scoff. I shook my head, “We agreed to work through this. If I walked away from you because of your history. The history that made you the man you are today. That made you the man I care deeply for, what would that say about me? It would paint me a coward.” He tried to disagree with me but I held up my hand, “I’m not going to leave. To be completely honest with you, I’m glad it wasn’t the simple ‘ _I cheated on my wife with you and then left her for you_ ’ scenario. Now I don’t feel as shitty being the ‘ _other woman_ ’.”

 

“You were never the other woman.” He clarified.

 

I rolled my eyes, “I know that now. I didn’t then.”

 

His head hung at my comment, and guilt filled my chest. I didn’t want to make him feel worse about this but it was the truth. He needed to see how it was for me as well. He needed to understand how it came across to me, someone who knew nothing about him, or where he came from. The conversation lulled after that. We sat in a half awkward, half comfortable silence. At least everything was out in the open now. While I mulled all the information over, fatigue hit me and I failed to stifle the yawn brewing. Chibs stood, the chair scraping against the tiled floor.

 

“I’ll leave now.” He grabbed his glass, turning towards the sink, “Let you get some sleep.”

 

I shook my head at his back. I didn’t want him to leave. Not after the session we just had. Regardless of everything I needed to think about, I still wanted him here with me. I trailed after him, and reached out, wrapping my fingers around his wrist.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.”

 

He swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the action. I pulled him around to face me. I reached up, cupping his face between my hands. I held his eyes with mine, willing him to understand that this wasn’t the end. This wasn’t going to halt everything. This was a time for both of us to work together.

 

“I’m not going to let you leave. Not after all of this. Plus, I _already_ told you I’m not leaving.”

 

He blinked slowly, taking in all my words. He nod was slow and I answered him with a bright smile. Or as bright as it could be at quarter after one in the morning. I ran my hands down his neck and dipped them under his cut. He let me slid the leather over his shoulders and down his arms. I folded the vest in my hands neatly before spinning on my heel and making my way out into the hallway. He followed close behind me, stopping only to kick his shoes off. He met me in my bedroom where I was sliding his cut onto a hanger and leaving it my closet next to my blazers.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Another week had passed and I found myself at my official first Friday night party. Thanks to my nerves, I spent the majority of the night throwing back shots with a few of the guys. Chibs even came over a few times to make sure I was holding up fine. I slurred my way through every conversation and spent a good amount hustling some of the Sons out of their pocket money while beating them in pool. It was safe to say that I was making strides with this group of people.

 

I was drunk. Kozik knew it and he was taking advantage of my inebriated state. He lifted a hand to signal over to Juice, while I narrowed my eyes at the two of them. Juice nodded and turned, fiddling with something out of view. Then I heard it. He was the worst. The absolute worst.

 

“I confide in you one time – _one time_ – and you exploit me in the aftermath?!” I hissed in his direction.

 

Most of the men and women in the clubhouse shouted with appreciation at the song choice. Kozik let out a roar of laughter, jumping up and bobbing his head to the beat. He lifted one hand up and down, a snap to compliment the music. He beckoned me forward with his other hand. I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head in avoidance.

 

“When you gonna give me some time SHARONA!” He yelled out.

 

My eyes bulged out, knowing exactly what he was trying to get me to do. I should have never gone out dancing that one time. Now he knew my darkest secrets. I scanned the room, in search of Chibs, but found him in a deep conversation with Opie and knew that I was on my own. There was no way he’d be able to get me out of this one. Without really realizing what was happening, my leg bounced up and down, in rhythm with the song.

 

Kozik howled with laughter when he saw me reacting to his song choice. I threw my head backwards, groaning out loud. Everyone was just as drunk as I was. No one would remember this tomorrow morning. I sucked in my right cheek and waited for the right. The guitar riff began to build and I jumped up, mimicking an air guitar and plastering my side against Kozik’s. He matched stance and the two of us strummed away on our air guitars, scream-singing the lyrics to the song.

 

I whipped my hair around, laughing and bopping up and down with Kozik following along right next to me. Completely lost in my drunken stupor and the excitement, I hopped up onto the coffee table. I leaned over screaming, “My SHARONA!” while Kozik screamed along, his face inches away from mine. We both bent backwards, away from the other, lifting our arms back into our guitar positions and ripping away.

 

At this point, the entire clubhouse was watching us with rapture. The Crows were all astounded at my relaxed demeanour while the Sons cheered the both of us. I flipped my hair out of my face, pausing to take a breath and spotted Chibs licking his lips while checking me out. He’d seen me open up like this before. Although the last time I was this loose was when it was just him and I, in my living room. I could see the raw hunger in eyes and I gave him a wolfish grin. I didn’t care that everyone could see our interaction. I didn’t care that the Crow Eaters were suddenly very jealous of me. I didn’t care that Kozik was whooping like a mad man behind me. All I cared about was the Scotsman sitting at the bar, hard liquor in hand, waiting for me to make a move.  

 

I strut over to where my biker was sitting, his teeth bared as I approached. I leaned into him, resting my hands above his knees and skimming them the full length up towards the center of his legs while leaning forward. The song pounded even louder around us, distracting me. I stuck my tongue out, licking up the center of his lips. He growled in anticipation and I smothered it with a kiss. He dropped his glass with a loud clank on the bar and his arms engulfed me. I raised onto my tiptoes, trying to keep the height difference minimal. I pressed my body against his and he groaned. He pushed me away from him, grabbed his cup, downed the liquid and grabbed me by my wrist. He dragged me away from the bar towards the long hallway of dorm rooms. There were catcalls and whistling following us as we disappeared. Chibs loosened his grip on me and I threaded my fingers through his.

 

As he reached his room I took a minute to admire the man. That last while had been difficult, for both of us but we were managing. He was busy acting as co-President with Opie and doing a fine job of it. He was an ambitious man. A man who knew how to get the job done. A man kin to my father. He worked hard for his status and he worked even harder for those he considered family. I swallowed, realizing where my train of thoughts were taking me. He was it. He was the one. He would be the first but I knew it was right. This was someone my father could understand, and grow to approve of. I was positive he’d even overlook his set in stone views about the Sons of Anarchy for a man like Chibs.

 

Chibs reached for his door but I tugged on his hand and he peered over his shoulder at me. I swallowed about to speak a sentence I’d never voiced to another man in my entire life.  

 

“I want you to meet my parents.”


	25. Everything Comes Back to You

**Playlist:** _This Town - Niall Horan_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

He was up, leaning against the head board, a smoke hanging from his lips. Lacey was sound asleep next to him. Her breathing even. One leg strewn across his lap and the blankets tangled between their bodies. With an absent mind he reached out and stroked his fingers through her hair. His heart was pounding. It never occurred to him. Not once. If he had been paying attention to anything in his life, he’d have realized that she had a family. One that loved and cared for her. That were present in her life. Not as constant as the Sons were in his, but enough that they were still relevant. He inhaled deeply, exhaling the smoke through pursed lips. How could have he glossed over something as important as family. She’d gone out of her way to properly integrate into his life. She accepted the Sons, and their families. How had it never occurred to him that he’d need to do the exact same for her?

 

He wasn’t against meeting her parents. She’d been strong for him, he could do the same. The problem was their age difference. Neither of them ever voiced the obvious gap between them, but it never seemed to matter. However now it was rearing its ugly head. He was probably closer in – if not matching – in age with her father. His eyes fluttered shut at that thought. What was she doing with him? He honestly couldn’t fathom why she wanted him. Enough that she wanted to introduce him to her parents – her father. A man he knew wouldn’t approve of him. A man who knew exactly what the Sons of Anarchy were. A man who would stop at nothing to keep his daughter safe from harm. Harm that he could potentially be putting her in just by her association.

 

The more he dwelled on the serious nature of this turn they were about to take, the more he thought that he wasn’t worth it. The fight that was inevitably about to break out within her family wasn’t worth him being with her. She was too good for him. A lawyer, a woman with a purpose. She wasn’t a woman who needed to be stunted by the club. A woman who ends everything for the love a man who was married to his club, before all else. He didn’t want her to turn into the typical ‘Old Lady’. Some woman were made for the club. There wasn’t anything wrong with that, but not Lacey. She had the makings – _of course_ – to be an Old Lady rivaling Gemma but, she’d done so much to put herself on another level. He held her in higher regard than most women he encountered. Not because she was better, but because she worked hard to be where she was. If he met her parents, he’d be tying her here. To this town. To this dead end.

 

Was that what he wanted to do? Did he want to be the obstacle in her way? The one thing that could stop her from doing bigger and better things. He sniffed, flicking the built-up ash from his cigarette into the dish on his side table. He looked down at her sleeping form, snuggled tight against his chest. He cared deeply for this woman. He would do anything she asked of him. He knew it wasn’t his place to make ultimatums. He knew that if he tried to push her away now, she’d fight harder than before. She was as stubborn as she was brilliant. He sighed, threading his fingers through her waves. He’d find a way to make sure that her trajectory didn’t stagnate.

 

He stamped out the remaining of his smoke, settling down in the bed. He laid his head on his pillow, slipping an arm under her pillow and tugging her closer. He shifted his head to the left, laying a subtle kiss to her temple. She stirred in her sleep, a content sigh escaping her lips. She was _his_ future. However, he might not be hers. 

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I flung my purse down onto the counter as I dialed my parent’s home phone number. I couldn’t put off asking any longer. It was already Wednesday. After the party on Friday I’d been avoiding the actual relationship altering declaration I’d made. Chibs hadn’t made much mention of it, which eased my worries a little, but. I still had to actually make an attempt at bringing up the whole thing with my parents.

 

I sighed, listening to the dial tone. I didn’t even have a past reference point to work with. I’d never done this before. Sure, I dated but, never anything serious enough that I wanted my parents to meet them. This was new ground for me. What was I thinking? I could kick myself. Sometimes I was such an idiot. I could have just kept going on without any changes. My parents would be in the dark, and Chibs and I could stay happy in our bliss. Now I was going and making things official. _What was next? Flying to Scotland? Meeting his mom?_ I laughed at my ridiculousness followed quick with a groan.

 

I could hang up now. Apologize to Chibs. Tell him I had a moment of insanity and that he didn’t need to try and impress my father… Oh god! – my father was going to _hate_ him! The ringing in my ear ceased and I heard the click of the other end of the line being answered. I tensed, hoping it wasn’t Daddy.

 

“Hello?”

 

My mother’s voice answered and I let out a relieved sigh. It was definitely going to be easier telling her and not daddy.

 

“Hey mom.” I started, bouncing my hip off the counter and pushing towards the fridge.  

 

“Lacey!” She exclaimed, “How are you? When are you coming home again? I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

 

I laughed, “That’s actually why I’m calling.”

 

“You don’t have to call to come over.” She retorted.

 

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the nervous shake of my voice, “Sunday dinner still open?”

 

“Of course. Should I put out an extra place?”

 

“Actually…” I clenched my teeth, about to drop the bomb that I was bringing another person, “…Make it two.”

 

There was an abrupt silence on the other end of the phone. My eyes darted around my kitchen as I tried to figure out if my mom was still there. She’d obviously caught on to my drift. I wasn’t just bringing a friend of mine. If I’d been bringing a friend, I would’ve just told her who it was. I was being obvious in my round about comment. I was bringing my boyfriend. Again – something I’d never done. Not once. Not ever. After another moment of pure silence and my heart racing, I needed to see if she’d hung up on me, or maybe passed out.

 

“Mom?”

 

She answered in barely a whisper, “...Lacey?”

 

“Don’t make a big deal.” I rushed through the words, “It’s just dinner. I want him to meet you both. Him and Daddy would get along… if they tried. I really think they could.”

 

“Oh my goodness!” She shouted, “GORDON!”

 

“No! MOM!” I yelled at her, “DON’T!”

 

She wasn’t listening and continued to call for my father.

 

“GORDON!”

 

“Yes Edie? Why are you shouting?”

 

“LACEY’S BRINGING A BOYFRIEND HOME!”

 

“She’s wh-“

 

There was loud ruffling in my ear, sounding like someone dropped the phone and then fumbled to pick it back up again. It felt like I’d been thrown back in time about fifteen years. Now I was a teenager, blushing about bringing a boy home and my parents were losing their minds over it. ‘ _Their little baby was growing up._ ’ This was by far the worst idea I’d ever had. Maybe they assumed I was lesbian too. Isn’t that what Gemma thought? Would that have been so bad? To have my parents think I played for the other team? But, no. I had to go and throw a wrench into the mix. Prove to them that I was straight, and bringing a boy home.

 

“Lacey?” My father’s voice broke across the line.

 

I dropped my head down into my hand, embarrassed about their reaction. This was the worst idea I’d ever had in my life. Maybe this is why I’d never brought anyone home to them. Regardless of the fact that daddy was too overprotective. They were both still parents. I felt like I’d been thrown back to high school. Mom was too excited and Daddy was too suspicious. I sighed, this dinner was going to go down in history.

 

“what’s this your mother is telling me?” He grumbled, “You’re bringing a date home? For our _family_ dinner? On a _Sunday_?”

 

I furrowed my brows together, “Daddy! You haven’t even met him yet. You can’t be this mean already. He’s coming and you’ll be nice or I won’t come for dinner anymore.”

 

There was a dead silence on the other end. I was never hard on daddy. This would show him just how serious I was. I didn’t want Chibs walking into a hell storm. Daddy should at least give him a chance. Let him make a first impression. Another rustling over the phone happened and my mother was back.

 

“Lacey?” She sighed, “I think your father went into shock.” There was a long pause, while I waited. Mom wasn’t one to cause a stir. She liked order. “Dinner is a great suggestion. We’ll expect you two at 6. Your father has indicated that the Oswald’s are also going to be invited.”

 

I groaned internally. _Of course_. Daddy was enlisting backup. _Although…_ I smirked. What Daddy didn’t know was that Elliott knew my secret. This might prove to be helpful to me.

 

“That’s fine.” My tone reflected my smile, “The Oswald’s are family.”

 

I heard mom clap her hands, “Great. We’re looking forward to it.”

 

I agreed, before bidding my farewells and hanging up. I placed my phone down on the counter and took a deep breath. This was really happening. Daddy was going to have a conniption when Chibs showed up on the doorstep. I’d have to call Elliott. Give him the lowdown. He needed as much notice as possible to possibly stop a war between my boyfriend and my father. I reached for my phone, dialling one of three numbers I knew off by heart. First Elliott, then Chibs.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Sunday rolled around much too quickly. Now here I was, sitting in the passenger seat of my Jeep, Chibs at the front wheel, slowing down to turn off into my parent’s driveway. I took a deep breath in, wringing my fingers together only to pull them back apart due to my nerves. Chibs reached over, placing his hand over mine and stilling them. I stared down at our hands, and smiled. For a quick second, time stopped. It was just him and I, going for another drive. I flipped my palms up and covered his hand with both of mine. I was thankful for his calm. He’d been collected about this entire situation from the beginning.

 

A first it shocked me, because I expected him to shut down my statement. I assumed there would have been a huge fight. He was a Son after all. Nothing with them came easy. However, he never let on that he didn’t want to do this. He did ask if I was ok with this – more than once. I glanced up at him and he was smiling at me. A soft expression on his face. He was silently asking – _again_ – if I was ok. If I was ready to do this. I gave a firm nod, steeling my resolve. I could do this. No – _we_ could do this. I squeezed his hand and he continued forward, pulling into my parent’s expansive driveway. He drove around the center garden, rolling to a stop near the four-car garage. He tugged on his hand I let go, watching as he moved to turn off the ignition.

 

This was going to go one of two ways. As I watched him go through the process of putting the hand brake on, I smiled to myself. I didn’t care which way this dinner turned out. He was it. Daddy could like it or not. I wanted him. I wanted Chibs. Chibs made to get out of the car and I registered his back as he was about to slip out.

 

“Chibs.” I called, resting a hand on his shoulder.

 

He turned, eyeing me from over his shoulder.

 

I gritted my teeth, a tense grin, “Your cut. Can you leave it in the car?”

 

He paused. Eyes searching mine. I wasn’t ashamed of him, or his club. I was just trying to lessen the obvious issue Daddy was going to take. If Chibs walked into his house flaunting the cut, Daddy would freak out. I wanted to him to at least try. Give Chibs the chance he deserved. If Daddy saw the cut first, he’d never get past it. Chibs must have understood my request because he nodded and sat back in the seat. He shuffled around, the leather sliding down his arms. With a tender touch, I took the garment from him, folding it delicately and looping it over the driver’s seat. I grinned when he looked back up. Daddy had less ammo now. I turned to my own door and jumped out of the vehicle. Chibs waited for me around the front of the car, his hand out anticipating my want to slip my own into his. I slid my fingers through his and squeezed.

 

Hand in hand, we walked up the few steps on to the front stoop. I lifted my hand to knock but stopped. Anxiety ripped through me at the last second. I blinked, staring at the paneling in the front door. If Daddy answered, he’d never let Chibs over the threshold. Maybe I should have called Elliott and made sure him or my mom answered. How could I have forgotten this tiny piece of detail. I ground my teeth together, trying to figure out if it really was too late to turn around. They wouldn’t know the difference. They wouldn’t know I stood out here debating. I’d call them, make some excuse about being under the weather, or have to work late. They’d understand. _Damnit_.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

He watched her closely. She was paused, her hand held high, hovering above the door. He knew. She was as nervous, if not more, as him. He watched as she muttered under her breath, eyes closed, hand lowering and fists clenching. Without warning her head shot up and she spun around, her hands pressing the collar of his shirt down. With her hands palmed against his chest she mimicked smoothing out any kinks. On her third time down he grabbed her wrists. She startled and stared up at him. Her eyes were wide and her face confused. It was like she’d just registered that he was there.

 

“No matter what happens, your father isn’t going to scare me away.” He muttered.

 

She burst out into laughter. Which quickly turned into hysterical dry sobs.

 

“This was a bad idea.” She panicked, “Let’s just go back home. Yours or mine. I don’t care.”

 

He tugged her forward, tightening his arms around her, holding her close.

 

“You’re parents love you. You’re _da_ loves you. He has every right not to like me.” She cringed at that comment and he chuckled, “No disrespect to the man, but I don’t care. I’m not worried about if he likes me. You’re the deciding factor here. As long as you do, we’ll still keep going.”

 

She slumped her forehead against his chest, letting his warm embrace calm her racing heart.

 

“Thank you.” She murmured into his shirt, “Thank you for being steady in this whole thing. I know this isn’t something you thought would happen. I also know you don’t deserve the cold welcome you’re about to receive. You’re a good man. Daddy will grow to learn that. It won’t be tonight, but he’ll learn. Especially if I threaten to stop visiting him, or calling him.” Chibs clicked his tongue together at her last comment and she laughed, “You may not agree, but it’ll be the kick in the pants that he needs.” She stopped, pushed back and inhaled, “He’ll come around. The two of you would get along.”

 

Chibs smirked, “So what you’re saying is that I’m a lot like your father? Isn’t there a saying somewhere that says all women want to date their fathers?”

 

I smacked his arm, “Don’t be an ass.”

 

He chuckled, leaning in and pressing his lips into hers. He succeeded in calming her down enough to laugh and joke about. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

 

“Now come on, I’m getting hungry.”

 

She huffed at him before rapping her fist against the door loudly, and grabbing the handle to open the door.


	26. You're the One I Chose

**Playlist:** _Running - No Doubt_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

The door opened to the bright and smiling face of Tristan. I exhaled. A little tension dissolving at the sight of her.

 

“Chi-chi.” I grinned, opening my arms.

 

She threw herself into my embrace and squeezed. When she pulled back I swept her hair back, tucking it behind her ears. She looped her arm around my waist and positioned herself between Chibs and I.

 

“This is Chibs.” I introduced him.

 

True to Tristan’s character, she didn’t say anything. She looked up at him with a welcoming, but timid smile before turning back to me. Chibs met my eyes with his, eyebrows raised, and I crinkled my nose up with a small shrug. Tristan kept strangers at bay. She didn’t like letting just anyone into her family.

 

Together Tristan and I began walking through the entrance and down the hall. Chibs followed close behind, his gaze taking in my expansive childhood home. In an attempt to keep things as low stress as possible, I started up with some basic questions for Tristan.

 

“How’s school?” I asked the blonde teenager wrapped around me, “Still in choir?”

 

I kept Tristan talking, hoping that it would smooth the transition into the dining room. As we reached the archway, leading into the back of the main floor, I reached for Chibs. Tristan noticed and with a small blush on her cheeks, she shifted, allowing Chibs and I to stand together. Chibs’ slipped his hand into mine and squeezed. I closed my eyes, knowing that this was it. This was the make or break.

 

Tristan had already gone ahead and I could hear the anxious chatter in the other room. Exhaling I pulled him closer and stepped into the room. I expected the silence, but you could hear a pin drop.  A vacuum sucked out every little sound from the dining room. My mother’s knuckles were white around the dish in her hands, while Daddy’s face was slowly turning purple, which could only mean he was holding his breath.

 

I glanced from my mother to him, squeezing Chibs’ hand tighter. Elliott kept his faced as schooled as possible. He’d already figured out my little ‘affair’ and was desperately trying to maintain a neutral expression. Karen didn’t bother. Her mouth dropped open the second she saw the man next to me. Even if his scars didn’t give him away, he was well known around town for his affiliations.

 

Tristan was the only one who remained unaffected. She happily bounced into her regular seat, and poured herself a cup of soda. When the hiss of the opening can echoed through the room, it was mum who recovered the quickest.

 

“Lacey, sweetheart,” She widened her eyes at me, “Would you mind helping bring the dishes over.”

 

I gave her a robotic nod and shifted away from Chibs. Chibs took this moment to approach Karen, my mother, and then Elliott. I was leaving Chibs to fend for himself. This wasn’t the plan. I was supposed to be his buffer.

 

I tried to hang back, hoping to catch the introduction between Chibs and my father, but as I was stepping through into the kitchen, my mother grabbed my wrist and tugged.

 

“Lacey!” She hissed, her eyes nearly popping out of her face.

 

I furrowed my brow, “What?”

 

My mother began shaking her head, “How could you? Bringing a Son here. Are you trying to give your father a heart attack?!”

 

I yanked the bowl of potatoes from her before spinning around towards the door, “If I wasn’t serious about him do you think I would have bothered?”

 

She opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it as I glared at her over my shoulder. She threw her arms up and picked up the plate of greens before following behind me. I stepped back into the dining room to see the tense seating arrangements. Tristan was in her usual spot, smack dab in the middle of Elliott and Karen.

 

Daddy sat at the head, leaving both sides open, one seat for mum, and one for me. On the right side, next to the empty seat was Chibs. He was standing with his fingers curled around the back of his chair. I glanced at his hands and gulped. I managed to remember to ask him to leave the cut in the car. I didn’t remember to ask him to take off the rings. They were a dead giveaway… besides the scars of course.

 

I made my way to Chibs’ side, placed the potatoes in an empty spot and leaned forward. I gave Daddy my traditional kiss on the cheek and smiled. He visibily relaxed at that.

 

“Daddy?” I spoke, reaching for Chibs. He slipped his hand into mine and I laced our fingers together, “This is Filip.”

 

Daddy glared at our entwined hands, before shifting his eyes over to Elliott. Elliott quickly averted his gaze to Tristan and asked her to pass the bread. I waited for Daddy to look at me again. He took his time. His breathing still hard and his face still a deep purple. I knew this was going to be difficult, but if he didn’t let up soon, I was going to walk out. Chibs in tow.

 

I made for my seat, but Chibs took that as his cue and quietly pulled mine back. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and he winked. I rolled my lips together, trying to keep my laughter at bay and took a seat. He pushed the chair in behind me, and then took his own spot next to mine.

 

Daddy watched the entire exchange with narrowed eyes. Angry that he had no reason to chase the outlaw from his house. Yet. I knew he’d spend all night trying to find a way to scare Chibs away, but at least Chibs was putting up a good fight. One that Daddy would never argue.

 

Together, Tristan and I began piling food onto our plates. It caused a bit of stir, startling the group from their staring. Luckily everyone was hungry and began filling their plates. Once everyone had their plates nice and full, Daddy tried a new tactic. Ignore Chibs completely. Daddy looked over to Elliott, who in turn avoided Chibs’ and my eyes.

 

“How’re the stables?” Daddy asked, “Suffering without _my_ Lacey there to help out?”

 

I rolled my eyes, suddenly feeling like a 14-year-old. I never really noticed how Daddy spoke about me. Now it was hitting me straight in the face. Chibs dipped his hand below the table and squeezed just above my knee. I jolted and flicked my eyes towards him. He gave me his best winning smile and I covered his hand with mine. We continued eating, without saying much.

 

After a while, I sparked up a conversation with Karen over the curriculum at Tristan’s old elementary school. Chibs piped in a few times, to Karen’s surprise, but when she noticed Elliott and Daddy engrossed in their discussion, she obliged. Eventually mom relaxed enough to join in the conversation. This led to Chibs turning on his charm and having all three (Tristan, my mother and Karen) all giggling at his quips, and swooning at his accent.

 

The small group of us went on with our dinners, completely unaware of the dead glare of Daddy on all of us. It wasn’t until mu asked Filip his first direct question that we all felt the heat from Daddy’s eyes.

 

“Filip, is it?” Mum asked and he nodded, “Filip. How did you meet our Lacey?”

 

With a gentle smile, Chibs turned towards me for a quick glance before turning back to my mum.

 

“Luckily for me, her car needed a tune up.” He explained, “Luckily for her, I happened to be the only available mechanic at the time.”

 

I scoffed, “Oh please. Lucky for me? If I remember correctly it was you and Teller – _both_ – working on my Jeep. What’s to say I wasn’t gunning for those baby blues?”

 

Chibs feigned shocked hurt, while I rolled my eyes at him. Mum giggled, at our interactions. Unfortunately, this was when Daddy decided to steer the conversation.

 

“What made you choose to pursue, _our_ Lacey?” His voice came out in a harsh undertone.

 

Every head at the table turned to Daddy. I folded my hands over one of Chibs’, tightening my grip around them. I opened my mouth to speak when Chibs wiggled his fingers, signaling to me that he had it. I bit down on my tongue, worried for the eventual blow out about to happen. I knew it was going to come to this.

 

Chibs understood that he needed to prove himself to Daddy. I wasn’t going to interfere with that. I may not like it, or agree with it, but I was still Daddy’s baby girl. His only girl. He wasn’t going to just going to be ok with anyone in my life. I closed my eyes, centering the need to confront Daddy about being and adult, and able to make my own decisions.

 

“It was never my choice,” Chibs started, “Lacey here had made up her mind by the time I laid eyes on her. All she needed was my consent before we got together.”

 

Daddy swallowed. He was prepared for the typical male response, which he never ended up getting. I could see the vein in his neck ready to burst. He was looking for a reason to explode. It was obvious to everyone in the room that Daddy was searching. Reaching for anything he could throw at Chibs.

 

Finally loosing his cool, Daddy spit out, “Kill anyone lately?”

 

“Daddy!” I admonished.

 

I whipped my head towards my father. I was actually appalled. Everyone knew the rumours. This town wasn’t a bunch of backwoods idiots. We knew the Sons had a reputation. That didn’t mean Daddy had any leg to stand on. Not to mention any solid proof. I felt the tension roll off of Chibs in waves. Daddy hit a nerve and he knew it. Chibs wasn’t going to sit idly by with those kinds of accusations being thrown at him.

 

“Gordon.” Mum hissed, from her seat, in a warning tone.

 

Daddy straightened his shoulders, “What? It’s an honest question.”

 

Chibs, having schooled his anger enough and with an innocent smirk answered, “Not this week, s _ir_.”

 

Elliott choked on the sip of water he’d chosen to take in the moment. Spluttering the liquid back into his glass. Karen reached out, her eyes wide at the inflection used in Chibs’ last word, and patted Elliott on the back. I ground my teeth together, shifting my gaze to stare at Chibs. He met me with a sweet smile before releasing my hand and grabbing his fork to resume eating.

 

Elliott and I met each other’s glances before quickly looking away. If Daddy didn’t kill Chibs, and Chibs didn’t kill Daddy, I may just murder them both. I knew today was going to be hard on Daddy. What I didn’t think would happen was Chibs retaliating and making it a full-blown pissing contest. 

 

Mum reached over and placed a hand on Daddy’s forearm, before sighing and returning to her own meal. The rest of us followed suit, Daddy taking the longest to recover. Between Elliott and I, we kept everyone talking, managing to dissipate some of the pressure in the room. Eventually, Daddy’s face returned to its natural colouring.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

The rest of the evening continued forward, both Chibs and my father avoiding direct conversation with one another. Once dessert was finished, I began gathering plates, roping Chibs into helping me clear off the table. Both Karen and my mum followed after us, a pile of used coffee mugs between them. The four of us worked in silence managing to get everything packed away into the dishwasher. I made my way towards the door again when mum stopped me for a second time. Chibs, who was following next to me, paused when I stopped.

 

“Lacey,” Mom reached forward and embraced me. I hugged her back, and she continued whispering in my ear, “We’re going to talk about this. In detail.” I smirked, knowing exactly what mum wanted to know. She pulled back, a bright smile on her face, “Lunch this week? Please?”

 

I rolled my eyes, letting our arms fall from one another but kept a strong hold on her hands, “Of course. Le me know what day and we can stop at your favourite café in Lodi?”

 

I turned back to Chibs who had one eyebrow arched at the laugh hidden in my expression. I shook my head in a slight movement. I’d tell him all about it later. Once I answered all the dirty, and _detailed_ questions from my mother. I tucked myself against Chibs’ side, a little show for my mum, who was obviously intrigued with my biker, foreigner boyfriend. I glanced back to see both Karen and my mom giggling like teenager and couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped.

 

“Daddy?” I called, walking into the other room, Chibs’ arm slung around my waist. He turned, his gaze flickering from my face down to Chibs’ hand and then to Chibs and back again. I sighed. I knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

 

“We’re going to get going.” I broke away from Chibs, “It’s been a long week, and I have an even longer one coming up.”

 

Daddy opened his arms to me and I hugged him tight. He pulled back, resting his hands on my shoulders and searching my eyes. From behind us, I could hear Chibs saying his goodbyes to the rest of the people in the house. He continued to stare at me, a calculating look crossing his features.

 

“Stop it Daddy.” I murmured, “I wanted this. He isn’t holding me hostage or whatever it is you’re using to try and rationalize this with.”

 

Daddy visibly deflated, “I just want the best for my baby girl.”

 

“I know but you need to remember that I’m a grown woman now, capable of making my own decisions.” I reached forward again to squeeze my arms around him, “It’s serious enough that I brought him home to you. At least try. For me?”

 

I could feel the physical reaction Daddy had to me asking for him to be ok with a member of SAMCRO dating his daughter, being in his house, conversing with his family and eating his food. If I wasn’t trying to get him to take this seriously, I would’ve laughed. We pulled apart again, and he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

 

“If he hurts you, in any way… His entire club will suffer.”  The warning in his voice was real, and I believed it.

 

“You’ll be the first to know.” I promised.

 

I sensed Chibs waiting for me on the other side of the room. Daddy took this as his chance to try and one up my boyfriend. Daddy sauntered around me, making his way over to Chibs. I hung back and watch the exchange. It was by no means friendly, but both men came to some sort of truce and in the end, shook hands.  I could live with that. They were never going to be best friends. That was fine. At least they were going to try and by civil to each other in my company.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Instead of taking us home, Chibs veered off the highway, taking the exit closest to the clubhouse. The drive home had been relatively quiet. Neither of us keen on running through the events of the evening. My nerves had been shot, and I was looking forward to a few drinks with some of the guys. Chibs definitely was in need of getting good and wasted and I wasn’t going to stop him. Family gatherings were never easy.

 

We pulled into the compound and found that most of the Sons were out and about, music blaring and bottles of beer scattered all around. Even with so many of them inside, they could still throw constant parties. I wasn’t surprised though. One of the many true rumours about them, was their killer parties.

 

Chibs made me aware that a few members from other charters were coming into town to help out for the next year and bit. This was going to be my crash course in all things SAMCRO. Not to mention the weird taking that Gemma had with me. It was bad enough when she was trying to get Jax and I together, but now that I was actually with one of the members, she was finding every reason to involve me in everything. You’d think she’d be busy enough with a new grandchild on the way, but no. She still found time in her days to call me, or stop by the house.

 

Once the car was parked, Chibs and I sat there for a few moments gazing out. There was something on his mind, and he obviously wanted to get it out before we continued on with the rest of our night. I unbuckled my seatbelt, but made no move to leave.

 

“Lace?” Chibs asked, his hand coming to rest on my knee.

 

I gazed up at him, an expectant expression on my face.

 

He rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

 

I laughed, “You sure sound it.”

 

“I am.” He sighed, “I shouldn’t have let your father provoke me. We both knew we was going to try. I should have just left it alone.”

 

I grinned, folding one hand around his, “It’s fine. Daddy needed a good push back. If I didn’t think you could hold you own in his presence, tonight would’ve never happened.”

 

Chibs tilted his head, a question forming. I waited for him to ask but instead he shook his head.

 

“Spit it out, Telford.”

 

His eyes narrowed briefly, “I doubt I want to know this answer but… how many other’s have you brought home?”

 

I puckered my lips, contemplating how to answer his question. It was an easy answer, but his reaction might make it harder. We were serious about each other. That was obvious, but would knowing I’ve never brought someone home before make it too much for him. There was no turning back now. We’d already gone through the worst of it.

 

“You’re the first.” I answered.

 

The silence in the car was deafening. I waited for some short of reaction but none came. Our eyes locked on each other’s and he grinned. I narrowed my eyes at him, a little confused at how well he was handling this.

 

He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to my mouth before turning back to his door and slipping out of the car. I pouted for a minute, wondering why he hadn’t said anything but in the end let it go. If he was bothered by it, he would have made that known. I pushed open my door and found Chibs leaning against the back of the Jeep, cigarette in hand. He winked up at me as I began making my way over to the clubhouse.

 

I let him watch me walk away, swinging my hips for emphasis. Kozik exited the building and screamed my name across the compound. I waved at the blond. He was going to roar with laughter when I gave him the run down of our dinner. As I went to pick up my pace, I realized there was someone who desperately needed to know the play by play of our dinner.

 

“Oh, and Chibs?” I called over my shoulder.

 

He glanced up from his smoke, “Yeah?”

 

“I want to go see Tig.” I finished.

 

Chibs chuckled, pushing off the car and following me towards the clubhouse.


	27. Keep It Simple

**Playlist:** _Complicated (feat. Kiiara) - Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike, David Guetta_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I grabbed my bag, locking the front door when my ring tone trilled. I paused, searching through my purse, wondering if it was Chibs. He couldn’t have left more than 15 minutes ago. Why would he be calling now? I found the phone on the second ring and arched an eyebrow at the caller id.

 

“Morning.” I greeted, bringing my shoulder up to hold the phone in place while I got into my car.

 

“Hey baby.” Gemma replied, “Think you can stop by the house before you go into work today?”

 

My eyebrows knit together, unsure of the request but I was early so why not, “Yeah. Should I bring something?”

 

I heard the nod in Gemma’s tone, “Nope. Just need you for a few minutes.”

 

I chuckled, “Alright, give me 5.”

 

“See you soon.” She acknowledged and hung up.

 

I dropped my phone into the cup holder next to me and started up the Jeep. Gemma didn’t sound angry, or hostile. What could she possibly want, and this early in the morning. I ran through all the details Chibs had been feeding me since the boys went away. A lot was falling onto the shoulders of himself and Opie. The two of them were expected to keep the club going while running at half-mast. I knew there was a lot that Chibs wasn’t telling me, especially by way of what business dealings exactly they were looking after.

 

We weren’t there yet. We’d get there. This was all or nothing. We both knew it but, Chibs was still reeling from everything that happened in Ireland. He didn’t do well to be rushed, that much was obvious. He’d been letting it all out in small spurts. That was better than nothing. I let out a sigh as Gemma’s house came into view and I noticed Tara’s cutlass sitting in the driveway.

 

Was this an official Old Lady’s meeting? I snorted at the thought. Did they really have Old Lady meetings? Like the boys had, uh – what was it called again? – oh yeah, Church! Was this the women’s version of that? If it was, why was I being invited? I was only just dubbed ‘the girlfriend’. Old Lady status was still a ways off. Shit! Was this their version of a hazing? Damn, I should’ve just gone to work.

 

I pulled into the drive, parked, and hopped out. I left my bag in the car, but made sure to grab my phone. I was hoping to make this as short as possible. Coming up to the side door, I rapped on the glass before turning and opening the door.

 

“Gem?” I called into the kitchen.

 

Her voice came from across the median, “In here.”

 

I closed the door behind me before slipping out of my shoes. I could hear the TV on somewhere in the living room, and assumed cartoons. That meant that Abel was here as well as Tara. I popped through the archway into the dining room, to find Gemma sitting at the head, surrounded by papers.

 

She glanced up, pulling her reading glasses down and smiled, “Hey baby.”

 

I came up beside her and gave her a warm, but one-handed hug. She waved to the chair next to her, indicating I take a seat. I perched on the chair, one leg folded under me. I dropped my phone face up onto the table, making a show of checking the time.

 

“What’s up?” I asked, tearing my eyes away from the screen.

 

She sighed, spreading her arms around her, “everything.”

 

I chuckled, “Gem, what do you need?”

 

“There’s so much to be done. The shop needs a few extra hires, which means prospects but also means mechanics. It means repos piling up and double shifting the Sons that are still around.” She continued without pausing, “Some other boys are due to come into town for the time being but we don’t know how long for, or if they’re petitioning for transfers.”

 

I laid my hand over one of hers and squeezed, “One thing at a time.”  I gazed around the table, spotting the time sheet and grabbed it, “Here. Start with this week’s shifts. Then move to next week. The boys know it’s gonna be a rough go of it. We’ll make it work.”

 

Gemma flipped her hand up and laced her finger through my fingers, “I hate to ask, _but_ – ”

               

“It’s fine. I’m here to help.” I cut her off in, not allowing Gemma to dwell on the fact that she was having a hard time asking for help. “Like I said, you work on those timetables, I’ll organize repos?”

 

Together we shifted the papers around on the table. I checked the time again, before hearing light footsteps moving into the room. I glanced up to see Tara watching the two of us with concern etched into her face.

 

“What’s going on here?” Tara asked, “Don’t you have to be at work?”

 

Her second question was directed at me, but Gemma answered as expected.

 

“I asked her to stop by before she started.” Gemma stood, moving towards the other woman, “I need an extra hand around here, and with you being pregnant, and the hours at the hospital, Lacey was the best option.”

 

I hid my face so that neither woman could see the roll of my eyes. Tara was obviously not ok with this. I didn’t particularly care, but I wasn’t about to start a war with the Old Lady’s of SACMRO. Gemma needed the extra hand. I had enough time to help keep things organized. I grabbed the stack of repo forms, locating and wrapping a loose rubber band around them before standing. Gemma was busy pacifying Tara by reminding her that she was the Old Lady of the VP.

 

“I’m going to take these with me.” I explained, keeping my eyes trained on Gemma, “I can have them sorted and back to you on Friday, ok?”

 

Gemma glanced between Tara and I. Tara’s gaze was hot on me, but I wasn’t going to stand down. If she had an issue, she could take it up with Gemma. Gemma closed her eyes, centered herself with a quick breath and then moved back across the room to me. She wrapped me up into a hug and squeezed.

 

“She’s hurting right now.” Gemma whispered in my ear.

 

I sighed, “It’s no matter, Gem. I’m doing this for Chibs. And Tig, and Kozik, but mostly Chibs.”

 

We broke apart, but Gemma’s hands rested on the tops of my shoulders. Her fingers contracted there. I met her gaze with mine.

 

“We all appreciate you.” She murmured, “You’re good for us.”

 

I shook my head with a small grin, “Right.”

 

I scooped my phone up off the table, nodded a goodbye to Tara. Who was still standing at the other end of the room, her arms folded across her chest. Gemma accompanied me to the side door.

 

“Oh, before I forget,” She stopped, while I turned, “Sunday. Dinner at 6.”

 

I laughed openly this time, “Of course, Gemma. What am I bringing?”

 

Gemma grinned, dropping her hand into her purse and handing me the shopping list, “Think you can handle a few side dishes?”

 

“You’re milking this for everything, aren’t you?” I accused, grabbing the list to scan over it.

 

She shrugged, “What can I say? I’ve been trying to recruit you for more than a decade.”

 

“Gemma!” I scolded.

 

She gave me a pointed look and the both of us dissolved into laughter. It was pure luck that she hadn’t tried setting me up with any of the other Sons. She’d always liked me. Now she was putting that to the test. Seeing how much I was willing to do, and how involved I was going to become. I tucked the grocery list under my phone and made for the door.

 

“I’ll see you on Friday.” I called behind me, letting the door slam shut in my wake.

 

 

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

“Lace?” Chibs voiced as he stepped through the garage door.

 

He heard her murmur coming from the living room. Kicking off his boots, he padded through the kitchen and spotted Lacey’s feet sticking straight up in the air. Resting against the back of the couch. He stepped into the room and found her in an L shape upside down. Her head was hanging off the seat cushion and her legs fit against the back of her furniture. She had her hair in a loose ponytail, wrapped around her right fist and was tugging on it. He arched an eyebrow up at her. The half empty bottle of Tanqueray on the table not lost him.

 

“Everything alright?” He mused. 

 

She grimaced up at him, “Yeah. Long day. That’s all.”

 

He crouched down next to her. She let go of her hair, and turned to face him. He failed at keeping in chuckle building in his chest. She narrowed her eyes at him but held a hand out. He gazed at her empty hand for a minute before realizing what she wanted. He reached over her, grabbed the bottle and handed it to her. She twisted the top off and leaned up.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the constricting of her stomach muscles, and noticed the ridding up of her tank top. Her lips puckered around the opening as she downed a large gulp. With the bottle moving away from her mouth, he watched as her tongue traced around her lips. She moved to take another sip but his hand on her wrist stopped her. She glanced over at him and a slow smirk built on her mouth as he moved in.

 

He leaned over, meeting her mouth with his instead. She tasted of her typical minty lip balm and gin. He vaguely thought that he might like the taste of gin on her more than the actual drink itself. While she was distracted with his kiss, he ran a hand through her hair, tucking his fingers under the band and tugging it out. She laughed out loud, breaking them apart.

 

“You really don’t like me wearing my hair up.” Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

 

He nodded, agreeing with her before deciding this was the best time to mention the news he heard today.

 

“Gemma told me about this morning…” He trailed off.

 

She shrugged, scoffing quietly, “Like I said, long day.”

 

He huffed an amuse laugh, “Yeah, you could say that.” His fingers brushed through her hair aimlessly as he continued, “You know you don’t have to do any of this. No one is expecting you to take up the position.”

 

“Oh, I know. Believe me. _I know_.” Lacey scoffed, “If I wasn’t interested I would’ve said no to her. It wouldn’t have been the first time either. She knows I have no problem asserting myself.”

 

A dreamy expression spread on Chibs’ face, “Where did you come from?”

 

“Don’t go and get all starry eyed just yet, Mr. You’re not looking at the next Queen of SAMCRO.” Lacey rolled her eyes, tapping Chibs on the cheek.

 

“Should I be worried…?” His brow furrowed.

 

Lacey gave another half shrug, “I don’t think so. I’m not trying to be the next Gemma. Tara was a bit out of sorts about the developments. She has a lot going on right now. Being pregnant and especially with Jax inside.”

 

Chibs sat up a bit straighter, his eyes boring in hers, “Lace, you aren’t obligated to do anything.”

 

“I know.” Lacey stressed again, reaching out and running a finger along the scar of his right cheek, “They’re your family. They’re important to you, and by extension to me too.”

 

Chibs grinned, wondering again where Lacey had come from and how he managed to find her. Her hand slipped down his face, hooking behind his neck and pulled him back to her. She fixed him with a simple kiss before pointing at her alcohol again.

 

“Now pour me a drink before I can wallow in all the convoluted responsibility I’ve just taken on.” Her hand waved around with her words.

 

He chuckled again grabbing the bottle and handing it to her. She chugged down a decent amount. Dropping the bottle down on the coffee table with a clunk, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Using both her hands for leverage, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, swinging her legs down. She slipped off the couch, crawling up and over into his lap. His eyes widened with a devilish smirk growing on both their faces.

 

“What do you say…” Lacey planted multiple kisses along his jaw, “We use this quiet to our advantage.”

 

His hands gripped her hips. Fingers pressing against the hem of her pants. He bucked up against her, signaling to her his answer and she let out a breathy laugh.

 

“I thought so.” She spoke haughtily, rolling her hips down against him.

 

She let his hands travel up against her sides, under her flimsy top. Aiding him further, she crossed her arms, gripped the edges and tore the garment up over her head. She tossed it behind her without a second thought and Chibs revelled in her confidence. This woman was strong enough to go head to head with Gemma. He was never letting this one slip through the cracks. She was stuck with him.


	28. We're Gonna Be Alright

**Playlist: _Be Alright - Ariana Grande_**

**Disclamier: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I was exhausted. The weeks had been passing by faster than I could’ve imagined. Before I knew it, almost three months had gone by. Between all the cases at work, and doing overtime over at TM, had me ready to drop dead. Not to mention that Gemma was choosing me over everyone else to help out with ‘Old Lady duties’. What I really needed was a weekend off. No work, no club, no Gemma.

 

I realized too late, with the keys tucked into the lock, that the front door was already opened. I sighed, pushing it and stepping into the house. I was immediately greeted with the lofty smell of citrus, and the sounds of sizzling on the stove. I grabbed the keys before swinging the door shut behind me.

 

I took a minute to myself, knowing that Chibs hadn’t heard me come in. Kicking off my heels I bent to massage the underneath of my feet. I let out a small groan, hanging my head back at the heavenly feeling of freedom. I wiggled my toes, hoping to stretch out all my muscles. My quiet moment was interrupted by a sting of curses, most of them in Gaelic. I chuckled. What could that man be doing now?

 

I padded across the floor to the archway into the kitchen. I peered around the opening to find Chibs fighting with a pot on the stove. I grinned, a silent laugh bubbling in my chest. I crossed both of my arms, leaning against the post beside me. I continued to watch as Chibs swore and burnt whatever it was that he was cooking. Losing his patience entirely he slammed the spoon in his hand down and shoved the pot away from him.

 

I laughed out loud this time, uncrossing my arms to drop my key chain down on the bit of counter next to me. Chibs whipped his head in my direction at the sound of clanging keys against table top. For a split second, he seemed shocked but that was easily covered with disdain.

 

“You need a new stove.” He spat.

 

I rolled my lips together attempting to hide my smile, “Why’s that?”

 

“Shit thing burnt the dinner I was making.” He waved a hand towards the discarded pot.

 

I nodded, pushing against the frame of the arch and making my way to the scene. I peered over into the abyss that was now my pot. I could see that he’d been trying to make something cream based but probably had the burner on too high, which would explain the burning.

 

I shrugged, “So… Diner?”

 

Rolling his eyes, he uncrossed his arms and nodded. He moved to grab my keys off the counter when I reached out. With a hand on his forearm, I stopped him. He glanced up and me and I smirked.

 

“You drive.” I hinted.

 

He arched and eyebrow, “That’s what I was planning.”

 

He flicked his eyes to the keys on the counter to emphasize his statement.

 

I grinned, “No. I mean you drive… the Harley.”

 

This stopped him. I didn’t have anything against his Dyna. We just spent most of our time travelling places in the Jeep. Both of us on the Harley wasn’t a common occurrence. I wanted a break. A chance to let loose. What a better way then to have my man drive me around on the back of his hulking motorcycle.

 

“Yeah?” He smiled back.

 

The tip of his tongue poked out along his lower lip as gazed at me. I could see the way his eyes watched me. I felt the heat coming off his body. I winked at him. He obviously found the idea of me riding ‘bitch’ a huge turn on. I inched closer, running my forefinger up his arm. Leaning in, I nuzzled against him and planted a quick kiss to the side of side of his mouth. Deliberately missing his lips. He let out a soft growl, and I pushed away from him.

 

“Let me just go change into my jeans.” I sauntered away from him, down the hall to my bedroom.

 

**~(SOA)~**

He was speeding down the highway, no destination in mind. Lacey’s arms were wrapped around his middle, and her head resting against the back of his shoulder. After finishing their dinner at their favourite diner, Lacey had told him she wasn’t ready to go home yet. With that comment, they rushed out of the place, and hopped back onto his Harley.

 

He could feel the wind whipping around them, along with Lacey’s hair fanning out behind her. Every now and then there would be a gust from the opposite direction, sending her hair flying the other direction. Wrapping itself around his arm.

 

He focussed on the stretch in front of them. The sun had begun setting a little while before they left the diner, but now it was almost dark. To their left, the sky was a deep purple, with indigo and a dark pink to accompany it. The orange of the sunset shone through, brightening the mirage of darkened colours.

 

He would never tire of feeling her arms around him but when it was with the Harley between their thighs, he was renewed in his affections for her. There wasn’t a woman in this world who could happily say they’ve been a passenger on his bike. Not even Fi. That’s what he loved. He was able to share this important aspect of his life with her. He recalled the first time he had her on his Harley. It had been the first time he took her to the diner. Funny how far things had come. A small smile grew on his lips. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

His train of thought was cut off by wandering hands. Lacey’s hand slipped lower, taking the zipper of his leather jacket, with them. He startled, the steering forgotten and both of them veering the left slightly before he corrected. He could hear the muffled laughter next to his ear and he scowled. He shook his once to indicate that he could hear her. Her hands dipped under his shirt in response. He inhaled deeply at the cold fingers pressing into his stomach.

 

Soon after she withdrew her hands and let them settle against the tops of his thighs. He tensed for a minute, waiting for the moment she moved further. Thankfully, for both their safety, that’s as far as Lacey seemed to be taking things. She left her hands there, squeezing gently but never straying. He lifted his right hand off the handle and laced his fingers between hers. The contact wasn’t long, but it was enough for him to want to keep her out here even longer.

 

Reaching for the throttle, he twisted back, the engine roaring and the two of them surging forward. Lacey let out a loud scream of laugher, tightening her grip on him but allowed him to weave in and out of traffic without a care.

**~(SOA)~**

 

I sat at the table, tapping my fingers along the edge. There were only select situations when I had patience. Waiting to be allowed to see my friend wasn’t one of them. Finally, there was a loud buzzing and a handful of inmates in white and orange came filing into the room. I spotted that mop of black hair and sprang out of my chair. Tig sauntered over, a pleased expression on his face. Without thinking I threw myself at him, clinging to him in a tight hug. He instantly returned the gesture.

 

“No contact!” One of the guards yelled.

 

I groaned at the rule but backed away. My arms falling back to my sides. Tig rolled his eyes and waved them off. I frowned but pulled away and sat down in my designated seat.

 

With a grand smile, Tig slid into his own chair, across from me, “I knew you wouldn’t stay away.”

 

I rolled my eyes, “Your lot are worse than teenagers.”

 

“Secrets aren’t well kept around us.” He laughed.

 

He took a minute to gaze at me. I could see all the questions forming in his mind. He went away before he knew Chibs and I had reconciled. The only reason he was aware of us being together, and openly, was because Gemma relayed everything back to Clay. I knew there were a million things Tig wanted to say, and ask. I tilted my head, waiting to see what his first question would be.

 

“Everything’s good?” He posed, “You and Chibs?”

 

My smile warmed, “Yeah. We’re good.”

 

“Good, good.” Tig gave me a sincere look.

 

Clearly, he was thrilled at the news, but without having to speak the words aloud, he was giving me the sense that if Chibs fucked up, he’d have no problem putting him in his place. I reached out, intent on grabbing Tig’s hand but stopped before meeting them, remembering the rule.

 

Tig noticed the movement and his smile saddened a bit. He didn’t dwell on that and moved on, “Oh, before I forget Clay wanted me to thank you. Gemma’s been telling him about all the work you’ve been putting in.”

 

I shrugged, letting my flippant attitude shine through, “Sure. The help is needed right now, but once y’all are back I’m done. I don’t want the politics of Old Lady’s taking over my life.”

 

Tig barked out a laugh. I waved off his reaction wanting to get the pleasantries over. Visit weren’t allotted enough time and we had so much to get through. Three months was a long time. I wanted to know how he was. How everyone else was. There was also the fact that Gemma didn’t know about this visit. She was going to find out, most likely when I told her, and I needed to have decent information to give back to her.

 

“Kozik’s good. In case you’re wondering.” Tig scowled slightly but I didn’t linger, “Lyla and Opie’s wedding planning is coming together nicely, and Tara is starting to show. Now enough about the outside, how’re you doing? How’s everyone holding up?”

 

“As good as they can be. The food in here is shit. You and Gemma should start volunteering as cooks around here.” I shook my head at that but didn’t interrupt, “We’ve been making our own fun. Happy lost a bet and now he has to volunteer for the pen pal program. We’re looking forward to his detailed account of those sessions.”

 

“Pen pal program?” I asked, “Like what? A prisoner exchange?”

 

“Not between prisoners,” Tig explained, “A service between inmates and civilians. It’s randomly matched, or so they say. People signed up to meet with inmates and maybe even write letters back and forth. Our talkative and very approachable Happy was forced to sign himself up for losing the bet.”

 

“Dear god, I feel for the poor soul that gets matched with him. They’re going to run scared.” We both laughed at that. Then it occurred to me that there were little ways to make fun in a prisoner. I bit down on my lip, unsure of I wanted to know the answer but asked anyways, “What was the bet?”

 

Tig sighed, “Well… we kinda all bet on how long, or if, Juice would become someone’s… uh…”

 

I held a hand up to stop him, “Got it. Did that happen?”

 

“Nope.” Tig supplied with a happy wiggle, “Hence why Happy lost. He bet the shortest amount for Juice to become someone’s plaything.”

 

I shook my head but the smile was still there, “Poor Juice. Is there ever gonna be a time when you stop treating him like a prospect?”

 

Tig shook his head emphatically and I broke out into giggles. My reaction fueled his and both of us were wiping tears from our eyes within moments. Both of us were in stitches. I missed this man. He really was the brother I never had. We hadn’t known each other a long time, but in the time we did know each other, it felt like a lifetime. I recovered faster than Tig. I wiped away the remnants of my happy tears, and sighed.

 

“You know I love you, right?” I asked, before rolling my eyes and waving my hand around, “I’d rather not have to be so involved with your little group of friends, but that doesn’t mean I like you any less.”

 

Tig paused at my admission. I’d never been vocal about my feelings for him. I never knew I needed his friendship until it happened. Now I wasn’t sure what I would do without him. Three months with him inside was starting to shine light on that, and I knew he needed to hear to hear.

Finally, Tig nodded, his grin crinkling the corners of his eyes, “I do, but it’s always to hear that from my little sister.”

 

I nodded, with a silly grin on my mouth, “Now, tell me more about daily life inside.”

 

Tig rolled his eyes. Leaning back in his chair he began raving about all the amenities the prison had. The sarcasm in his entire speech was so thick I was drowning. Both of us bantered back and forth with smirks on our mouths. We’d both missed being able to talk to one another.

 


	29. Time to Impress

**Playlist:** _All in My Head (feat. Fetty Wap) - Fifth Harmony_

**Disclaimer: Sutter/FX own SOA**

* * *

 

I ran a hand through my hair, flipping it over haphazardly. My eyes were beginning to burn from staring at the tiny black print of this current contract. I loved my job, but there were days that reading the same paragraphs over and over took a toll on my mental health. I sighed, dropping the papers down and leaning back in my chair. I lifted my hand to my face and pinched the bridge of my nose.

 

Focusing on anything other than my day job, I thought about the part-time position I’d picked up at TM. Since the main members had been locked up, I’d been spending more and more of my free time around the clubhouse. Club business was running at full mast. Thanks to Opie and Chibs. There weren’t any issues, nor any blowback on decisions made.

 

Thankfully, helping out meant spending even more time with Chibs. It’d been more than a few months since we officially went public and it seemed to be a great decision. All the guys were happy to see their brother content, and they were intrigued to have another woman around, one that wasn’t a crow. It gave them a different form of interaction.

 

Most of our nights were quiet, just the two of us. Today, I had another one of those nights to look forward too. I would make my semi-regular trip to TM, help Gemma clear up some shop paperwork and then eventually give in to Chibs’ constant pestering to go home.  

 

I spun around to face the window behind my desk. I propped my feet up on the windowsill and gazed out at the commercial buildings surrounding ours. It was a typical hot and sunny Californian day. I could feel the wave of heat pounding through the window, over the A/C. My mind wandered to where Chibs was right now.

 

Was he out on the road? The sun beating down on him, sweat droplets glistening in the light. I closed my eyes, a wide smile forming as I daydreamed about my Son. I could picture the position of his hands on the handles, the subtle twirl as he revved forward.

 

No more than a minute later I was interrupted by a loud buzzing coming from inside my blazer pocket. I groaned, wishing that I had another minute alone with my thoughts. I fished around for my phone before pulling it out. I glanced down before answering. Seeing Gemma’s name on the caller ID.

 

“You’re coming by the shop tonight?” Gemma asked without any greeting.

 

I smiled, “Hello to you, Gem. Yes, I’ll be there. What’s up?”

 

“We’re backed up on repo paperwork. I need the extra hand today.” Her voice strained through the phone.

 

“Sit down, have a drink and take a break.” I suggested, “I’ll be there by 6. Leave everything until I get there? We can go through it all together?”

 

Gemma sighed, “What would I do without you?”

 

 I chuckled, “You’re the Queen of SAMCRO. You’d have everyone begging to help you!”

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, baby.” She laughed into the receiver.

 

I grinned, “Don’t I know it.” I paused for a minute and decided now was a good time as any to bring up my visit to Tig, “I’m sure you’ve already heard, but Chibs took me out to visit Tig last week.”

 

“Mhmm.” She confirmed into the phone.

 

“Well you’ll never guess what I discovered.” I held my breath, hoping this conversation wouldn’t turn south.

 

Gemma was the type of woman who knew everything that happened within the club. I knew I wouldn’t be able to go long without having to tell her. Thankfully, she seemed agreeable today. Potentially needing the distraction. I had the feeling that she was giving me a chance. Waiting out how I’d approach her about my little field trip.

 

“What’s that baby?” She asked.

 

I nodded in relief. That bode well for me. I settled back into my chair and tucked my phone between my shoulder and ear.

 

“Alright, well Tig informed me of a bet the boys had going.” I started, “Apparently Happy lost, and the conditions of his loss were to sign up for the pen-pal program the prison offered to inmates.”

 

“Pen-pal?” Gemma mused.

 

I laughed, “Exactly. Happy writing letters. The _very_ talkative, _very_ expressive, Happy.”

 

Gemma broke out into laughter, “I honestly thought Clay was joking.”

 

“You knew?” I gasped.

 

“Of course.” She said, “I didn’t believe it but if Tig told you then it seems to have some stock.”

 

“What did Clay have to say about it?” I inquired.

 

This time Gemma sighed, “Happy’s been going to weekly meetings with his pen-pal. Some young chit.”

 

“Gem!” I admonished her for her descriptor of the girl, “Do you even know anything about her?”

 

I could feel the roll of Gemma’s eyes through the phone, “She’s coming by today at some point. She let it slip to Happy that she’s a journalist. Happy had her meet with Clay and Clay agreed to let her write about the Sons after visiting us out here.”

 

“Really? That doesn’t seem like something Clay would let happen.” I arched an eyebrow at the thought.

 

Gemma inhaled, “Yeah well, he’s hoping that her coming by today will give the boys enough time to scare her off. We’ll see how it works out.”

 

I remained quiet for a minute. This was quite a bit to process. A journalist. That could be an incredibly bad thing for the Sons. They already got enough bad press from the people in Charming. They didn’t need to be exposed on a larger scale. For the most part these boys were family men. Taking care of their own.

 

“Anyone know what it is she’s hoping to get out from the Sons?” I finally voiced.

 

I heard a shuffling from Gemma’s side and then the sound of the office door creaking open, “Just that she wants to document the daily lives of the Sons. Have them tell her why they joined…”

 

“Not to sound paranoid, but Clay knows that having someone in her position can be bad for them, right?”

 

“Yes.” Gemma was short in her answer. I furrowed my brow at her sudden change in attitude. “Listen baby, I think this girl just showed up. There’s some blonde making her way towards the Harley’s now. A camera hanging off her arm. I’ll call you back.”

 

The line went dead. I pulled my phone forward and stared at it for a moment. Butterflies grew in my stomach. I sincerely hoped Clay knew what he was doing. I wouldn’t stand for someone to paint Chibs in the wrong light. I didn’t mesh my personal life with my work one, but if I needed too, I’d take this journalist down.

 

Hopefully the boys had something ridiculous planned. Something that would leave this girl running for the hills.

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

I slipped my blazer off my shoulders, letting it hang on the edge of the picnic table. Flipping my wrist over, I glanced at the time on my watch. It was early evening, but that didn’t mean the sun wasn’t still blaring. The heat still felt, even standing in the shade. I snuck a peek in the direction of the office to see the door open. Signaling that Gemma was still around. I was positive she heard me drive up, but I was hoping at a minute with Chibs before having her put me to work.

 

The familiar rumble of multiple engines came wafting in with the summer breeze. I grinned, knowing that Chibs was on one of those noise makers. I pulled my tank top out of the top of my dress pants, letting the air breeze through the fabric and cooling me down. I leaned against the side of the table, crossing my arms and waiting to see my Son.

 

Soon enough, I was nearly blinded by the sun glinting off the metal of a Harley. I lifted my hand to my eyes, shielding them. Ope, Koz, and Chibs all pulled into their spots, simultaneously killing their engines. The sound still echoing in the far ends of the compound. Quietly following behind them was a little Honda hatchback. I immediately noticed the blonde driving. I watched as the new girl parked in the nearest spot.

 

While I was preoccupied watching the little blonde, Chibs sauntered up to me. He reached out, his arm sliding across my stomach while he stood half in front of me. He was being mindful of keeping my line of sight unhindered. I smirked, glancing at him out of the corner of my eyes. He had a sly grin spread across his mouth. I lifted my left hand to his shoulder, bowing towards him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

A gruff sound of greeting escaped him as he turned his face towards mine. He captured my lips with his, sliding my body directly in front of him. He pressed me backwards into the table, his hands gipping my hips. I matched his fervour, running my hands down his neck, letting them rest on the top lapels of his cut. He’d purposely angled me in a way that both our profiles were clearly visible to the parking lot.

 

He slowed our kiss, only letting our lips part. Our bodies still lined against the other’s. His eyes were still closed as he rested his forehead against mine. A full-blown smile blossomed on me. I shifted my face an inch backwards. He pouted at the loss of contact. I hadn’t officially met the journalist, but clearly spending the day with her had Chibs worked up.

 

Tilting my head, I bit down on my lower lip, “Quite the show Telford. Guilty conscience, maybe?” 

 

He scrunched up his nose before kissing me again. I laughed out loud this time and he pretended to let out a suffering sigh. I dropped my hands, slipping them under his and lining his back with my arms. I kept him close for a moment longer. Once my grip on him lightened, he shifted to his right, leaving half my front exposed to the breeze.

 

“How was work?” He asked while sparking up a smoke.

 

His left arm stretched out again, resting across my abdomen and two of his fingers hooked into the top of my pants. Another blatant show of his affections. I fought another laugh from building. Clearly, he thought the journalist was cute. Now he wanted to prove to both her and I that he was taken.

 

I rolled my eyes, “Same as always.”

 

He blew out a string of smoke while I shook my head with a smile. I turned to him, leaning over and pressing another kiss to his cheek. It would be fun to mess with him. I didn’t have a read on the girl yet, but seeing as she was still here, I could tell that wherever they took her, hadn’t sent her running for the hills. She showed potential. I would give her a chance. Maybe she’d do some good for them.

 

“You’re adorable, y’know that?” I murmured, as I moved back to my original position.  

 

He raised an eyebrow at my comment but didn’t respond. We both turned at the sound of timid footsteps approaching. I saw Kozik giving both Chibs and I a proud smile. A common occurrence since we’d been public. We continually found someone eyeing us with pride. Be it Gemma, or one of the other boys. Little did Koz know, Chibs was making an extra show for the new girl. Wanting to make it clear that he was with me.

 

I straightened at her approach, brushing my hands on my pants. Watching as she took an obvious breath, the girl set her hand out to me. I pondered on whether or not she’d approached Chibs, but I doubted it. Most who met him were put off by the scars. Either way, I couldn’t say I was worried. Not with the way Chibs was showcasing himself at the moment.

 

“Elle.” She introduced herself.

 

I gave her a welcoming smile, pulling her hand in a firm shake, “Lacey.”

 

Elle’s eyes strayed from mine for the smallest moment, taking in the loose hold Chibs still had on me. I watched the calculations pass through the younger woman’s eyes. She took in my entire appearance, even focusing in on my minute jewellery. I smiled. She was smart. Assessing the entire situation around her.

 

I let go of her hand, leaning back against the table. Chibs kept his body turned towards mine, while he watched our exchange.

 

“I hope they didn’t scare you too bad today.” I joked. Elle deflated in relief at my friendly tone. Obvious that she was met with the typical territorial fronts of most of the women around here. I continued, “This group likes to test newcomers.”

 

“Speaking from experience?” Elle laughed.

 

Winking, I shook my head, “Not at all. I’ve been around long enough to have known a few of these boys when they were in diapers.”

 

Elle joined in with my laughter at the comment. I slipped back onto the table top, the profile of my head only visible as I slid closer to Chibs. I picked up from Chibs’ cues. If he wanted it known we were together, I’d play along. I could see there was no threat from the younger woman, but I still felt the need to keep up with Chibs. If there was one thing I learned, it was that the crows were pushy. As a woman associated with a specific Son, you needed to make a clear claim on the man in question.

 

In a low murmur, I leaned closer, my lips ghosting across Chibs’ scar, “This one here, excluded.”

 

Chibs dipped his head to my shoulder, his hand splaying fully against my hip and squeezing. He pressed a kiss into the crook where my neck and shoulder met. I let out a small sigh at the contact. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the blush raise on Elle’s cheeks. I knew my words were loud enough for her to hear.

 

I felt a surge of power at the journalist’s reaction. It felt good to know she was respecting my position. I didn’t mind being nice as long as she was aware where Chibs and I stood together. Luckily for her, Kozik had taken a clear liking to her. He’d been closed enough to see the entire exchange and swooped in at that moment to steer her away. Loudly exclaiming that we didn’t have manners and that she should get used to our constant PDA.

 

I chuckled under my breath at Kozik’s commentary, as he guided Elle towards the clubhouse. A small thought flit across my mind.

 

I angled myself back to Chibs, a grin forming, “I was thinking of giving Lyla a call tonight.”

 

“Why’s that?” His eyes running down the expanse of my face, obvious lust in his expression.

 

I shrugged, “Check to see if her, or any of the other girls, happen to have a long blonde wig.”

 

Chibs spluttered, choking on his cigarette. Coughing, his eyes wide as he stared at me. I broke down into a round of giggles, ultimately having to use him for support.

 

“Oh Chibs.” I shook my head in mirth, “You should see your face.”

 

He gulped in heaving breath and I grabbed his wrist, tugging him closer. His eyes bore into mine, finding only amusement in them. Leaning into him, I ran my nose from the tip of his mouth along his jaw to his ear.

 

“Am I that obvious?” He murmured, a chuckle rising in the back of his throat.

 

Licking my lips, I spoke in an undertone, “As long as you don’t touch, and always come home to me, I don’t care who you find attractive.” I nipped his earlobe, causing him to shiver, “We can even roleplay, if you’re in to that.”

 

I pushed him away from me, allowing my statement to sink in. I jumped down from the table, grabbing my jacket and heading towards the office. The sun was beginning to lower on the horizon, but I knew Gemma had plenty to keep me busy for an hour or two. It would be fully dark by the time she gave me leave to go home.

 

I chuckled silently as the office came closer. It wouldn’t take Chibs long to start pestering me about going home. He wasn’t going to leave this moment hanging for too long in the wind. He was a man who liked to take advantage of every situation, and this one happened to be working in his favour. Wig or no wig, tonight was going to be fun.  

 

**~(SOA)~**

 

Gemma didn’t move as I came in. I was greeted to her eyes peering over her glasses, drinking in my lifted demeanour. I wasn’t in the office more than a minute before Gemma was prepped to interrogate. I could feel the vibration of her questions lying in the settling air. I draped my blazer over the arm of the couch, dropping down into the chair across from her desk.

 

I let Gemma finish writing the final details on the order in front of her. Normally, if Gemma sent out a vibe like this one, people would cower. I knew enough to that she was only curious. Or at least, interested in something enough to ask more about it. I waited. Gemma flicked her nails together, lifting her glasses from her nose and letting them hang around her neck.

 

I arched an eyebrow, a small smirk forming. Gemma’s lips pursed as she leaned back in her chair. The squeak of the springs falling flat in the quiet office. She assessed my mood. I met her gaze full on. Gemma may scare most, but certainly didn’t scare me. I knew how she worked and vice versa. We understood one another.

 

“I saw your little power play.” She finally spoke.

 

I grinned showing my teeth, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Don’t play coy with me.” She rolled her eyes, “Chibs made it obvious from the second he parked his Harley.”

 

I laughed, “That was all him. I had nothing to do with it.”

 

Gemma shook her head, ignoring my comment altogether, “You did good. You may not want to hear this, but you have the makings of an Old Lady.”

 

It my turn to roll my eyes, “Chibs is my man. Son or not, he’s as much mine as I am his. There’s nothing wrong with making that known.”

 

Gemma smiled, pride colouring her expression, “Spoken like a true Old Lady.”

 

I rolled my eyes but was unable to hide my laughter. Gemma enjoyed my company, but it was becoming clear that she was hoping for a little bit more. I hadn’t figured her end game, but I’d be keeping a thoughtful eye to all our future interactions. Thankfully she wasn’t pushing anything on me… yet. I know she was waiting for the day I became an official Old Lady. I wasn’t certain that would ever happen.

 

I wasn’t going anywhere but considering what type of role an Old Lady took within the club, I didn’t think that was in the cards for me. I would always be around for Chibs. However, once the boys were back out, I wasn’t going to be manning the front helm anymore. Gemma knew this position I was in was temporary. I didn’t want to be fully immersed in the life. That was for Chibs. Not for me.

 

Gemma motioned for me to take a look at the folder she had open on the desk. I slipped it into my lap, listening while Gemma relayed the tasks to me. I nodded, all the while wondering what type of position Chibs expected me to take within his club. If he even expected anything along those lines from me. As temporary as this was, we ran the risk of falling into a routine. Was that something I was prepared to happen? I sighed internally, popping the cap off the closest pen. I scribbled down the details of an order and tried my best to ignore the niggling at the back of my mind.


	30. I'm Not In Love

**A/N: Slow and steady wins the race. This isn't abandoned and I'm still working away. I will finish this story! Next chapter and we start season 4.**

**Playlist:** _I'm Not In Love - 10cc_

**Disclaimer:** Sutter/FX own SOA

* * *

For most of the morning, it had been Tara and I trying to sort and configure all of the work that still needed to be address in the shop. We had paperwork strewn all over Gemma's dining room table. Since I'd become such a fixture, Tara took it upon herself to start asserting her dominance within the club standings. I wasn't going to start a pissing match. Tara had spent the entire duration of her pregnancy without Jax, and now was parenting both an infant and a toddler without his help. She was understandably stressed.

I let Tara take charge. She needed this. She needed some semblance of control in her life. If that came in the form of asserting herself over me, so be it. I stood in the sidelines waiting to be called on. Gemma knew exactly what I was doing and appreciated how I respected Tara's territorial marking. It wasn't even like I blamed the woman. She was the Old Lady of the VP. She had status and she felt like I was encroaching on it. I wasn't, but she was well within her rights to feel such a way.

This morning however, hadn't been an easy one. Neeta wasn't around to look after Abel. It was her monthly scheduled weekend off. That left Tara having to juggle a toddler, and a new born, while still trying to remain in boss mode. After a good half hour of listening to her exasperated pleas with the inconsolable toddler, and the wails of her three-month-old son, I snapped.

"Tara." I stood up from my end of the table, "You're agitated, and he's picking up on that."

She glared at me, "Don't you dare tell me how to parent  _my_  son."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Neither of us were in a mood to back down.

"Listen," I began, "You're exhausted, and Abel needs fresh air. Give me a bottle, I'll feed Thomas and you go take a nap. I'll take the boys out back. Let Abel run off some of his energy. The Sons will be back in a few hours and then you'll have ample babysitters and we can sit back down and go through this together."

Tara narrowed her eyes at my willingness to babysit Abel. I'd never reached out to her like this before and she was wary. I didn't mind spending time with the kid, he was great. A true little boy. Busy and on the go. Thomas still hadn't gotten to sleeping through the night yet, being only three months old. She was exhausted and needed a few moments alone.

"Go." I pointed up the stairs, before turning to squat down to Abel's level, "Wanna go slide down the slide?"

Abel's eyes lit up and he took off for the side door. I grabbed the car seat with the fussy Thomas and juggled a bottle out of the diaper bag. Abel was bouncing at the side door and I sprung it open at the same time Gemma was waltzing back in from her smoke break. She caught Tara's retreating back up the stairs and arched an eyebrow. I sighed but didn't elaborate. I followed after the little guy and let him rip circles in the back yard, releasing some energy.

I sat down in the shade, cooing at Thomas while testing the liquid. Feeling that it was the right temperature and I popped it into his mouth. Thomas wrapped his fingers around the bottle, his eyes closing by centimetres each minute. Abel teared back and forth, shouting excitedly while he flew down the slide and then running back around to repeat the event.

It didn't take long for Thomas to finish up and fall into a leisurely slumber, snuggled into his seat. I spent a few more minutes rocking him, to ensure he was out. Abel was still entertaining the slide but was looking a bit put out at not having someone to play with. I set Thomas' seat against the back wall, out of the sun and draped a burping blanket over him to keep him extra comfy. I got up and chased after Abel, creating our own version of tag around the backyard playset.

Ever since the birth of Thomas, things had gone a bit haywire for the women in the club. Tara was all out of sorts, feeling pushed aside. Gemma was over the moon, baby crazy for her newest grandson, and the crows were all bending over backwards to try and find a way to get new standings within the ranks. I was glad I didn't have anyone to compete with.

Tara's personal issues aside. I was only here to help. Chibs loved the club, and –  _well_  – I cared deeply for him. That's all that mattered. Gemma and Tara could hash up their own fantasies over what my stepping in really meant. It was simple. The club was in a crutch, Chibs needed some help, I offered my hand.

After a few minutes of running with Abel, I was winded. As an adult woman who regularly worked out, I still did not have the endurance to keep up with a budding child. Abel didn't mind. He went off on his own to climb all over the jungle gym set up in Gemma's back yard.

I leaned against the wall, watching for Abel, making sure he didn't strangle himself with his excitement. I took a second glance down to check on Thomas when Gemma's shadow fell over me.

"Thank you." She said, while gazing out at Abel.

I raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Gemma chuckled, "For letting this all play out. For understanding what Tara's going through."

I shrugged. As I thought. It made sense.

"She won't say it, but she appreciates everything you've done to help."

I laughed at that, but Gemma shook her head to quell my disdain, "Lacey. You're an important member of this club. You've stood by Chibs through thick and thin. You've stepped up to the plate and been the Old Lady this club needed. There's a lot to be said in what you've done. You might not think so, but around here... You've done a good thing."

I waved her off, not wanting to pick up this conversation again. This wasn't the first time Gemma tried to lay it on thick for me. I knew full well how they perceived things. It might complicate my feelings for the club as a whole, but no matter what, I was here for Chibs. I wasn't worried about the politics of who's Old Lady stood higher than who's.

"The guys get out in a few weeks." I said, "Things will settle down and go back to normal. Tara will have her whole family back and won't feel the stress of my presence any longer."

Gemma side-eyed me, "You make it sound like you're up and leaving."

"Yeah right." I scoffed, "Like any of you would let me."

She chuckled at my light-hearted comment. She knew I wasn't going anywhere. It would be a drastic change to have the main club members back out on the streets. I was sure Tig had mentioned Chibs and I to them but seeing Chibs with a woman would definitely be a change for everyone. Was I ready to be the focus of that kind of attention?

I was pulled from my thoughts by Abel yelling out my name and beckoning me over. I offered him a wide grin and trotted over to help hoist him onto the swing. Thankfully, I had the distraction of keeping the little tyke busy, and busy was sure what he kept you.

* * *

**~(SOA)~**

* * *

Sunday was quickly coming to an end and the boys found themselves trudging up the familiar walkway.

Gemma's house was always welcoming, no matter what day of the week you visited. Sundays though, well they were a different story. Sundays were a day specifically set aside just for the family. All the women, children and men would gather around. It was a day of eating, drinking and catching up.

Today had been a less stressful day then those of the past month.

Now that the boys were scheduled to hit the streets in the next few weeks, the rumours started swirling. There were talks about what was to happen to the gun trade. Who was going to get what, and from who? Chibs knew what the overall idea was, but neither him nor Opie would ever divulge that intel to a non-member.

In the end, he was happy to know that his brothers were safe and coming home. It'd been too long since he'd seen or heard from them. They were missed and needed back around Charming. It was time for life to resume as normal. He smirked to himself as he snuffed out his cigarette. There was one thing that wasn't a part of the previous routine.

Her name was Lacey.

The boys knew about her. He was sure of it. There was no way with Lacey making regular visits to Tig, that he hadn't mentioned it. It was amusing to think about how his brothers would react. Most of them knew her, or her family. Not like he did, but she wasn't an unfamiliar face to them. He was sure to garner a few surprised reactions. Especially because he was known to be alone. Not one to take up with any of the crows permanently.

He toed his shoes off at the front door and was delighted by the sight of his woman ordering about everyone else. Gemma sat on the sidelines, whispering anecdotes into Lacey's ear, but let her run the show. He noticed as Lacey pointed one of the crows to the other end of the table, that there was an infant propped up on her hip. The sight sent thrums of affection straight to his heart. He would never tire of seeing her immersed in his life.

He stepped through the living room to lean against the door frame that connected into the dining room. Gemma noticed him first and gave him a self satisfying grin. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Everyone could tell Gemma was pleased with Lacey's presence. He knew that Gemma was just getting her hopes up, but he wouldn't be the one to break them for her. Lacey had no doubt already pushed back against Gemma's teachings and wanting's. She made it quite clear she was only around until the boys got out. Then she was going back to being Lacey, the lawyer who happened to be dating a Son. Nothing more, nothing less.

Lacey readjusted Abel on her hip as she turned and set her eyes on him. As soon as they connected she gave him a slight eye roll. He grinned, knowing that she was beyond annoyed and thankful that he was finally here. Without much segue, Lacey detangled Abel from her body and set him down into Gemma's lap before sauntering over to the other end of the table where he was standing.

The second she was close enough, she looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He felt as she let out a sigh of tension and he cuddled her close to him.

"You're amazing." He murmured into her ear.

She hummed and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Early night tonight? Please?" She mumbled.

He smiled, running one hand over her head and through her hair, "Of course."

Tara came around the corner, from the kitchen, announcing that dinner was ready. Chibs watched as Lacey and Tara made eye contact and saw the tense but appreciated thanks Tara nodded in her direction. Lacey acknowledge her silently before turning back into his arms. Something obviously gave between the two women. He would wait until him and Lacey were alone before he questioned her about what happened.

Chibs unravelled her arms from around his neck and laced his fingers through hers. He led them to their regular seats, pulling out Lacey's and letting her sit before taking his. Once he was seated next to her, he reached out and rest his hand on her thigh. She glanced in his direction and he smiled for her. She leaned in and rest her head against his shoulder for short minute. He knew she was stressed. It wasn't easy being and Old Lady. She was getting a crash course and killing it but that didn't mean she was tired.

They all began serving themselves, and he knew he wouldn't make tonight a long one. They'd eat, say their thank you's and be on their way. She deserved a quiet night at home. After everything she'd done for him and his club. He may not have expressed it to her yet, but she truly was his Old Lady.


	31. I'm Not In Love

**A/N: Slow and steady wins the race. This isn't abandoned and I'm still working away. I will finish this story! Next chapter and we start season 4.**

**Playlist:** _I'm Not In Love - 10cc_

**Disclaimer:** Sutter/FX own SOA

* * *

For most of the morning, it had been Tara and I trying to sort and configure all of the work that still needed to be address in the shop. We had paperwork strewn all over Gemma's dining room table. Since I'd become such a fixture, Tara took it upon herself to start asserting her dominance within the club standings. I wasn't going to start a pissing match. Tara had spent the entire duration of her pregnancy without Jax, and now was parenting both an infant and a toddler without his help. She was understandably stressed.

I let Tara take charge. She needed this. She needed some semblance of control in her life. If that came in the form of asserting herself over me, so be it. I stood in the sidelines waiting to be called on. Gemma knew exactly what I was doing and appreciated how I respected Tara's territorial marking. It wasn't even like I blamed the woman. She was the Old Lady of the VP. She had status and she felt like I was encroaching on it. I wasn't, but she was well within her rights to feel such a way.

This morning however, hadn't been an easy one. Neeta wasn't around to look after Abel. It was her monthly scheduled weekend off. That left Tara having to juggle a toddler, and a new born, while still trying to remain in boss mode. After a good half hour of listening to her exasperated pleas with the inconsolable toddler, and the wails of her three-month-old son, I snapped.

"Tara." I stood up from my end of the table, "You're agitated, and he's picking up on that."

She glared at me, "Don't you dare tell me how to parent  _my_  son."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Neither of us were in a mood to back down.

"Listen," I began, "You're exhausted, and Abel needs fresh air. Give me a bottle, I'll feed Thomas and you go take a nap. I'll take the boys out back. Let Abel run off some of his energy. The Sons will be back in a few hours and then you'll have ample babysitters and we can sit back down and go through this together."

Tara narrowed her eyes at my willingness to babysit Abel. I'd never reached out to her like this before and she was wary. I didn't mind spending time with the kid, he was great. A true little boy. Busy and on the go. Thomas still hadn't gotten to sleeping through the night yet, being only three months old. She was exhausted and needed a few moments alone.

"Go." I pointed up the stairs, before turning to squat down to Abel's level, "Wanna go slide down the slide?"

Abel's eyes lit up and he took off for the side door. I grabbed the car seat with the fussy Thomas and juggled a bottle out of the diaper bag. Abel was bouncing at the side door and I sprung it open at the same time Gemma was waltzing back in from her smoke break. She caught Tara's retreating back up the stairs and arched an eyebrow. I sighed but didn't elaborate. I followed after the little guy and let him rip circles in the back yard, releasing some energy.

I sat down in the shade, cooing at Thomas while testing the liquid. Feeling that it was the right temperature and I popped it into his mouth. Thomas wrapped his fingers around the bottle, his eyes closing by centimetres each minute. Abel teared back and forth, shouting excitedly while he flew down the slide and then running back around to repeat the event.

It didn't take long for Thomas to finish up and fall into a leisurely slumber, snuggled into his seat. I spent a few more minutes rocking him, to ensure he was out. Abel was still entertaining the slide but was looking a bit put out at not having someone to play with. I set Thomas' seat against the back wall, out of the sun and draped a burping blanket over him to keep him extra comfy. I got up and chased after Abel, creating our own version of tag around the backyard playset.

Ever since the birth of Thomas, things had gone a bit haywire for the women in the club. Tara was all out of sorts, feeling pushed aside. Gemma was over the moon, baby crazy for her newest grandson, and the crows were all bending over backwards to try and find a way to get new standings within the ranks. I was glad I didn't have anyone to compete with.

Tara's personal issues aside. I was only here to help. Chibs loved the club, and –  _well_  – I cared deeply for him. That's all that mattered. Gemma and Tara could hash up their own fantasies over what my stepping in really meant. It was simple. The club was in a crutch, Chibs needed some help, I offered my hand.

After a few minutes of running with Abel, I was winded. As an adult woman who regularly worked out, I still did not have the endurance to keep up with a budding child. Abel didn't mind. He went off on his own to climb all over the jungle gym set up in Gemma's back yard.

I leaned against the wall, watching for Abel, making sure he didn't strangle himself with his excitement. I took a second glance down to check on Thomas when Gemma's shadow fell over me.

"Thank you." She said, while gazing out at Abel.

I raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Gemma chuckled, "For letting this all play out. For understanding what Tara's going through."

I shrugged. As I thought. It made sense.

"She won't say it, but she appreciates everything you've done to help."

I laughed at that, but Gemma shook her head to quell my disdain, "Lacey. You're an important member of this club. You've stood by Chibs through thick and thin. You've stepped up to the plate and been the Old Lady this club needed. There's a lot to be said in what you've done. You might not think so, but around here... You've done a good thing."

I waved her off, not wanting to pick up this conversation again. This wasn't the first time Gemma tried to lay it on thick for me. I knew full well how they perceived things. It might complicate my feelings for the club as a whole, but no matter what, I was here for Chibs. I wasn't worried about the politics of who's Old Lady stood higher than who's.

"The guys get out in a few weeks." I said, "Things will settle down and go back to normal. Tara will have her whole family back and won't feel the stress of my presence any longer."

Gemma side-eyed me, "You make it sound like you're up and leaving."

"Yeah right." I scoffed, "Like any of you would let me."

She chuckled at my light-hearted comment. She knew I wasn't going anywhere. It would be a drastic change to have the main club members back out on the streets. I was sure Tig had mentioned Chibs and I to them but seeing Chibs with a woman would definitely be a change for everyone. Was I ready to be the focus of that kind of attention?

I was pulled from my thoughts by Abel yelling out my name and beckoning me over. I offered him a wide grin and trotted over to help hoist him onto the swing. Thankfully, I had the distraction of keeping the little tyke busy, and busy was sure what he kept you.

* * *

****

**~(SOA)~**

* * *

Sunday was quickly coming to an end and the boys found themselves trudging up the familiar walkway.

Gemma's house was always welcoming, no matter what day of the week you visited. Sundays though, well they were a different story. Sundays were a day specifically set aside just for the family. All the women, children and men would gather around. It was a day of eating, drinking and catching up.

Today had been a less stressful day then those of the past month.

Now that the boys were scheduled to hit the streets in the next few weeks, the rumours started swirling. There were talks about what was to happen to the gun trade. Who was going to get what, and from who? Chibs knew what the overall idea was, but neither him nor Opie would ever divulge that intel to a non-member.

In the end, he was happy to know that his brothers were safe and coming home. It'd been too long since he'd seen or heard from them. They were missed and needed back around Charming. It was time for life to resume as normal. He smirked to himself as he snuffed out his cigarette. There was one thing that wasn't a part of the previous routine.

Her name was Lacey.

The boys knew about her. He was sure of it. There was no way with Lacey making regular visits to Tig, that he hadn't mentioned it. It was amusing to think about how his brothers would react. Most of them knew her, or her family. Not like he did, but she wasn't an unfamiliar face to them. He was sure to garner a few surprised reactions. Especially because he was known to be alone. Not one to take up with any of the crows permanently.

He toed his shoes off at the front door and was delighted by the sight of his woman ordering about everyone else. Gemma sat on the sidelines, whispering anecdotes into Lacey's ear, but let her run the show. He noticed as Lacey pointed one of the crows to the other end of the table, that there was an infant propped up on her hip. The sight sent thrums of affection straight to his heart. He would never tire of seeing her immersed in his life.

He stepped through the living room to lean against the door frame that connected into the dining room. Gemma noticed him first and gave him a self satisfying grin. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Everyone could tell Gemma was pleased with Lacey's presence. He knew that Gemma was just getting her hopes up, but he wouldn't be the one to break them for her. Lacey had no doubt already pushed back against Gemma's teachings and wanting's. She made it quite clear she was only around until the boys got out. Then she was going back to being Lacey, the lawyer who happened to be dating a Son. Nothing more, nothing less.

Lacey readjusted Abel on her hip as she turned and set her eyes on him. As soon as they connected she gave him a slight eye roll. He grinned, knowing that she was beyond annoyed and thankful that he was finally here. Without much segue, Lacey detangled Abel from her body and set him down into Gemma's lap before sauntering over to the other end of the table where he was standing.

The second she was close enough, she looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He felt as she let out a sigh of tension and he cuddled her close to him.

"You're amazing." He murmured into her ear.

She hummed and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Early night tonight? Please?" She mumbled.

He smiled, running one hand over her head and through her hair, "Of course."

Tara came around the corner, from the kitchen, announcing that dinner was ready. Chibs watched as Lacey and Tara made eye contact and saw the tense but appreciated thanks Tara nodded in her direction. Lacey acknowledge her silently before turning back into his arms. Something obviously gave between the two women. He would wait until him and Lacey were alone before he questioned her about what happened.

Chibs unravelled her arms from around his neck and laced his fingers through hers. He led them to their regular seats, pulling out Lacey's and letting her sit before taking his. Once he was seated next to her, he reached out and rest his hand on her thigh. She glanced in his direction and he smiled for her. She leaned in and rest her head against his shoulder for short minute. He knew she was stressed. It wasn't easy being and Old Lady. She was getting a crash course and killing it but that didn't mean she was tired.

They all began serving themselves, and he knew he wouldn't make tonight a long one. They'd eat, say their thank you's and be on their way. She deserved a quiet night at home. After everything she'd done for him and his club. He may not have expressed it to her yet, but she truly was his Old Lady.


End file.
